The Man Who Could Become Kami or Yami!
by linkmaster585
Summary: One horrifying night something terrible happens to Naruto causing him to travel to a different dimension where he now lives a somewhat normal life. One-day two men come to his school saying he could become king of the gods or demons by marring their daughters. NarutoxHarmen.
1. The Man Who Could Become a God or Demon!

**A/N: Okay when I first heard of this website, from a friend of mine, I was like 'holy crap this is fucking awesome' and then began reading until my heart contends. After looking over the crossover section of this awesome site, I noticed that there were few stories for one particular a Naruto and Shuffle! crossover fics. One I did manage to find one but the author of that said story has not updated in years and only has one chapter for it. Therefore, I took it in my hands to make and finally made one of my own.**

**It will take place in the Shuffle! universe and will explain how our favorite blond was sent there in future chapters. Just a heads up, Shuffle! was a novel game (adult hentai game) before it ever became a anime or light novel. Therefore, you should expect lemons as this is a harem and those of you who know, watched, or played Shuffle! there will be a slight OCness. In addition, the first chapter is similar to the anime's first episode just to start things off and later chapters will be different. Therefore, without further a due I give you the first chapter of my third story The Man Who Could Become Kami or Yami!**

**Beta-ed by: ****hopelina**** and ****Norinco.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Man Who Could Become a God or Demon!**

**XXXXXX**

Naruto was fast asleep in his warm bed, having the most wonderful dream...

Naruto's eye's wandered. The stage he was on consistently lit up with the flashes of cameras. Over the roar of the cheering audience, he could barely make out the words of the many news reporters. "Naruto, is this the happiest moment of your life?" The answer to that question was so obvious, Naruto found no reason to answer it. "Naruto, what do you plan to do with your prize? Have you considered charity?" "Do you have any good family or friends you want to share with?" "Are you a supporter of breast cancer?" Naruto didn't even know where half the questions were coming from, but he didn't really care. He didn't even answer the questions he heard; he was too busy allowing his anxious eyes to search more of his surroundings. Where...

Finally! Naruto smiled as his eyes followed the man stepping onto the stage, or more specifically, the golden ticket in the man's hand. He bit his lip, mentally urging the man to come closer. 'Come on,' he thought, 'come on...' But, that didn't quicken the man's pace one bit.

He drew closer and closer to the blond. Naruto felt drool seep out the corner of his mouth. 'Come on... Come-' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing.

"Come on!"

Just as Naruto's tired, yet tense and shaking hand reached for the alarm clock to slam down and shut the demon from hell up, someone else did it for him. He let his hand drop and tried to find his way back into his wonderful dream world.

A sweet, caring voice called out to him, "Good morning, Naruto-kun. It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Kaede," he replied, still half asleep. "I had that dream again."

"The one where you won a lifetime supply of ramen?" she giggled, receiving a nod from her blond friend. "Let me guess, you woke up just before you were given the golden ticket."

"Yeah, that's why I want five more minutes so I can finally get the damn thing!" he whined, looking up to see familiar blue eyes on a face framed by silky orange locks, cascading down to just below her shoulders.

More giggles bubbled from Kaede's lips. "I would love for you to finally get it, but if you don't get up your breakfast will get cold." She then leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "I made ramen."

Just then, Naruto's left ear grew in size to listen more closely.

"Miso flavor? You know that's my favorite."

"Of course I did, silly!" she replied, smiling down at him.

"With some sliced pork and fishcakes?"

"Yup, now get up before its gets cold."

She took a step back as Naruto rose to his hands and knees. "How do you do it, Kaede?" he began as he sat up and stretched. "Not only do you get up early, but you make breakfast. You don't forget a thing, do you?"

"Not when it comes to you, anyway," she told him as she made her way to the door. "Breakfast is waiting for you, when you're ready. Come down soon, okay?" Kaede closed the door behind her.

"It's still hard to believe were the same age," he muttered to himself, standing up to change.

His name was Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto. The Tsuchimi part came from his late adoptive parents, who died in an accident eight years ago. Since then, he'd been living with Kaede Fuyou, who had been taking great care of him. She did his laundry, dishes, and pretty much everything else you could think of. He felt like he should have been the one who should be doing all the work, since he wasn't paying rent, but she wouldn't let him. Every time Naruto offered to help around the house, she would refuse to let him. On the occasions when he tried to work without asking, she would always catch him and take over what he barely started. The only thing she would probably accept was him giving her a sponge bath, but that's a little off topic.

Kaede and Naruto had been friends since they were kids. They went through a rough patch, in the past, but Naruto doesn't hold it against her. It became water under the bridge. As for Kaede's parents, her father works for a big company, so he is usually on business trips. For her mother, she died in the same accident that took Naruto's parents lives. As a result, Kaede and Naruto were the only ones who lived in the house. I know what most of you are probably thinking, two teenagers alone in a house and all that other stuff. It's not that Naruto didn't harbor feeling for her, he just didn't want to ruin the relationship they had. After all, they have to live in the same house together, and that would make it twice as bad.

So, even with Naruto's hidden feelings, the two still get along great. The only thing that worries Naruto is that Kaede works a little too hard. When he walked into the kitchen, there was enough on the table to feed five people.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun," Kaede smiled as she placed a bowl in front of said teen. In the bowl was miso ramen with three slices of pork and fishcakes shaped like his head – Naruto's favorite.

Naruto's classmates, especially the males, would kill for Kaede's home cooking. It's like a gift from Kami, himself! And yet, he's lucky enough to eat it every day. Not only that, but he gets to eat her ramen every day. All of her cooking is delicious, but with her ramen, every bite is like an orgy in his mouth. Naruto doesn't know how she does it, but its quality is on par with the old man's ramen he used to eat form. He sometimes wondered how they can even afford all the food she makes him.

"You know, Kaede…" He began as he examined the spread of different foods on the table. "We can just have toast, next time."

"Okay, I'll make toast tomorrow," she replied gleefully. Then, she went into a cute thinking pose with her chopsticks in hand. "Let's see, what goes good with toast?" She asked herself, causing Naruto to sweat-drop. "I know! Some eggs, bacon, maybe some sausage, and hash browns would be good, too."

"No, Kaede, I mean just plain toast. That way, you don't have to work so hard," Naruto tried to explain.

"Oh, no, it's not hard! I love taking care of you, Naruto-kun! It's what I enjoy doing the most," she told him, smiling fondly. Suddenly, her cheerfulness dimmed. "Does that bother you?"

"Oh, no, I don't mean it like that!" Naruto quickly replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Her expression brightened again. "Good! Would you like some tea?" she offered, doing a complete one-eighty as she pushed her chair out to bring Naruto some tea.

Eventually, Naruto and Kaede both finished their breakfast and made their way outside so they could head to school. Kaede who closed their front door while Naruto waited for her at the front gate ran up to him and held out his bento box.

"Here's your lunch, Naruto-kun." Kaede grins as she hands it to him.

As he took it from her hands, he noticed that she didn't have her own lunch in her hand.

"Kaede, where's yours?" he asked, earning a red tint on Kaede's face.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot." She ran back inside to get hers.

Naruto looked around and noticed a few more neighbors had moved, making a total of eight. It got him wondering if they pissed them off or something. However, that thought was pushed aside as he heard Kaede rushing up to him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long," she apologized but he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Just try to remember next time, okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Flinging his school bag over his shoulder, he headed off to school beside his childhood friend.

"So, you think your Oto-san will be gone for long, this time?" Naruto asked, trying to pass the time; it was a half hour walk to school.

"He said he might be gone for three to four months."

"Three to four months? Wow, most dads wouldn't leave a young man alone in a big house with their only daughter," he pointed out, watching a black cat run up some stairs.

"I don't know, maybe he trusts you," she replied.

"You think that, but he did tell me to go for it before he left, saying I have his approval," Naruto informed her. He saw her face turn red in the corner of his eyes. "He should be thinking about your future. Isn't he worried that other guys might be intimidated by our relationship? Not that I'm worried if they mess with me, I'll just give them the old one-two." He pumped his fist in the air, making Kaede giggle.

"I think Oto-san is thinking about the same future that I am," she admitted, blushing as she looked up at him.

"What?" he asked, not catching what she said?

"Oh, it's nothing," Kaede replied, still blushing.

BAM!

"I've been waiting for you, Uzumaki-teme," a man called out from a top of the stairs in front of them.

Looking ahead, they saw a tall, fearsome looking man with a cue-ball-like haircut. He was in a baseball uniform, carrying a nailed bat.

"My name is Magnum Sakai, and I'm from Kitto Kitto Kaede-chan, also known as the KKK," the man declared.

"You racist bastard," Naruto joked. "And besides, aren't you a little old to be in high school?"

"Shut up, Uzumaki-teme, I'm not racist. I'm here to confess my love for Kaede by eliminating you. Now die!" the man exclaimed as he jumped from the stairs with his bat ready to attack.

"Kaede, watch out," he told her. Fully aware what he was going to do, she backed away.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Just as the man was in striking distance, Naruto shifted his stance so when the man's bat came striking down, he easily dodged it. It struck the pavement in his stead, cracking it on impact. Before the man could react, Naruto quickly chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold into a face-plant.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Kaede asked, worried he might have gotten hurt.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for him. That fall looked like it hurt," he replied, worrying more about his attacker.

Kaede looked at the man who just attacked her friend. He wasn't moving, but to her relief, he was still breathing.

"Do you think we should call someone to help?" she questioned, just as worried about him.

"Nah, he'll be fine. I'm more worried about being late to class. If we are, Ms. Nadeshiko makes me run both of our laps, with a tractor tire tied to me." He shuddered at the thought of it.

"You're probably right, she would do that," she agreed.

"You ready, then?" Naruto asked her, who looked confused.

"Ready for wha…eep!" She yelped when her blond haired crush swept her off her feet bridal style and sped towards the school. She couldn't help but blush, noticing how she could feel his toned muscles against her body.

When Naruto was six years old, something traumatic happened. Ever since then, he'd been training night and day to excel his physical strength and agility. He'd toned his training down a little, but there were still cases like the one he was currently in, where he had to sprint to school with Kaede in his arms. However, that kind of exercise was nothing to him, now.

It didn't take them long to arrive at school with Naruto's speed. However, he didn't like people knowing how well-trained he was, so he had to slow down once he got closer. The only one who knew about his abilities was Kaede.

Many looks were shot their way, once they arrived on school grounds. Half of them were hatred toward Naruto, who had the pleasure of carrying the beautiful Kaede Fuyou in his arms, and the other half were of jealousy towards Kaede, as she was being carried by Naruto. Both Naruto and Kaede were sought after by many students, in every part of the school. Though, Kaede was the only one with a fan club.

"We made it with time to spare," Naruto pointed out, forgetting the fact he was still carrying a blushing Kaede.

"Um, Naruto-kun…" She began, still embarrassed, as she got her friend's attention, "You can put me down now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he apologized, setting her down. Just as his lips parted to speak, he felt a hard slap to the back that made him stumble forward a bit.

"Hello!" a feminine voice called out from behind.

'God, why do her slaps hurt so damn much?' he thought as he rubbed his back.

Naruto turned around to be greeted by an upperclassman, who was a close friend to both he and Kaede. Her name was Asa Shigure. She had green, shoulder length hair with a ribbon tying up her left bangs, and purple eyes. She was a tomboy.

"Hello, Asa-sempai," he greeted her, still rubbing his back.

"Aw, is the big bad ninja wannabe hurt?" she mouthed sarcastically.

"No, it's just your hello slaps hurt like hell," Naruto replied with a glare.

"Then, do you want me to greet you like this?" She then grabbed hold of his left arm, placing it between her breasts giving a light squeeze. He blushed lightly.

"Asa-senpai, what the hell!" Naruto exclaimed, receiving looks from passing students.

Said woman smiled down at her blond friend. "Is this greeting better?" She squeezed her breasts a bit more into his arm.

"Come on, people are watching! I have it bad enough with Kaede's fan boys, I don't needs yours," he groaned.

She released hold of his arm and took a step back.

"Oh, lighten up. If you're so worried about Kaede's fan boys, you shouldn't be carrying her in your arms on the way to school," Asa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Asa-sempai!" Kaede whined, her embarrassment still present.

"It's okay, Kaede. I wouldn't mind having Naru-chan carry me in his arms like that, too," she smiled.

"I get it. Your jealous cause I carried Kaede, and not you, so you slapped me?" Naruto questioned her.

A faint blush spread across her cheeks. "Y-you wish I did! Anyway, I have to get going," she declared before hurrying off.

Naruto watched Asa disappeared behind one of the many lockers, and then turned to Kaede.

"We should get going, too, before we're late," he suggested, heading off towards their lockers.

Once they reached the door of their classroom, Naruto stopped Kaede from opening the door, having her stand back. Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened it.

"Kaede-chan, welcome to my heart!" some random boy exclaimed. He had ear length, brown hair and wore glasses. Naruto punched him in the gut.

"Welcome to the world of pain, Itsuki," Naruto countered with malice

"Uggh… sorry, man, but I don't like you like that," the man wheezed out as he slouched on Naruto shoulder.

**XXXXXX**

"Man you sure pack a punch," Itsuki complained, rubbing his sore gut.

"Well, you shouldn't try hugging me," Naruto answered simply.

"I wasn't trying to hug you; I was trying to hug Kaede-chan! You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Itsuki explained.

"More like you were. Anyway, why are you always trying to go for Kaede? There are plenty of other girls; take Mayumi for instance?" he suggested.

"Oh, come on, man. You know I have to have something to grab onto, if you know what I mean. Mayumi's too flat chested!" Itsuki proclaimed, using his hands to show her breast size.

"Whatever!" a voice shouted out as they walked up to them. She had shoulder length gray hair with two bangs that framed her face and hung down to her chest. She was heterochromia, which means she has two different color eyes, one being red, and the other blue.

"Hello, Mayumi-chan," Kaede greeted.

"Hello, Kaede," she replied. Then she turned to the two boys. "There is nothing wrong with being flat chested. As a matter of fact, there are guys who actually prefer it," she pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"True, but that's a small percentage and you know it," Itsuki countered.

"What are you talking about? No one wants D-cups anymore. Not D's, not C's, not B's, it's all about what fits in your hand," she declared, rubbing her chest.

"Does it feel like a… board?" Naruto joked, dodging one of Mayumi's blows.

"You guys, who can't wait to hug each other first think in the morning, shouldn't talk," Mayumi scoffed, waving her hand.

"Jealous," he replied, smirking when he saw her blush.

"Ahem… Anyways, what do you guys think about the new transfer student?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. So, is the student here already?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't know about that, but from what I hear, the student is either a god or a demon," Mayumi informed, crossing her arms over her chest in thought.

"The transfer student is going to be a very pretty girl," Itsuki declared, sounding very sure of himself.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked, but knew it was going to be something stupid.

"It's in the air! I can smell pretty from a mile away, and my nose is never wrong," he replied smugly.

He knew it.

"Whatever you say..." Naruto muttered, unconvinced. He gave him a weird look.

"You'd be surprised. Itsuki's nose is never wrong, when it comes to girls," the gray haired teenager attested, giving Itsuki the same look Naruto was.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto told them, as he could care less if it were a boy or girl.

"You're really not interested? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, since you have Kaede," Mayumi decided.

Naruto shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that? We're just friends!" the blond responded quickly.

Kaede felt a twinge of sadness, hearing the man she admired say that, but no one noticed.

"Come on, Naruto! If you lose your passion for girls, you'll lose you man card forever!" Itsuki exclaimed.

Naruto just looked at him and said, "This comes from a man who just recently threw his arms around me."

"Ugh, you're just too spoiled for you own good. You have a beautiful girl like Kaede-chan providing your every need. You don't even know your living a man's dream come true!" his four-eyed friend proclaimed, ashamed of Naruto.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Naruto countered, making his friend's head drop.

"You're hopeless… Naruto, tell me, do you think your living a fulfilled life, every single day?" he asked his blond friend. He didn't reply. "I didn't think so… Well I say, after school, we get you laid," Itsuki decided, giving his blond friend the thumbs up.

"So that's what you're going for." Naruto shook his head.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and their teacher walked in.

"Alright, class, butts in your seats," she ordered.

Without a second thought, everyone hurried to their assigned seat and waited for the teacher to start class.

XXXXXX

Class was the same as always. The teacher was going on about an incident, ten years ago, known as the gate opening. That was the incident when the gateway to the world of the gods and the world of the demons were opened. That was how both the gods and the demons began migrating to this world. Both have pointy ears, and the best way to tell them apart was the size of those ears. The gods had shorter ears, while demons' ears were larger. Because of the gate opening, places where humans, gods, and demons could live and studied together were created. Naruto just so happens to live in one of these places.

Naruto paid no mind to either the teacher or the class. Instead, he gazed out the window, running over his conversation with Itsuki in his head. He said Naruto wasn't living a fulfilling life, which was obviously right, and that his friends all have something they do. Itsuki chases girls every day, Kaede always takes care of him, Mayumi is always chasing for any breaking news, and Asa tries to live her life to the fullest. They all found something that fulfills them, and what does he have? Nothing but school and training.

Whilst he was pondering about what he lacks, he never noticed his teacher walk up to him.

"You sure look relaxed right now," his teacher, Ms. Nadeshiko pointed out, leaning on his desk. It scared the hell out of him. "My class must be extremely boring for you," she added as he turned to face her, sweat drops falling down his face at a rapid pace. "Sorry, I'm such a terrible teacher."

"Me too, n-no not that I mean you're terrible, I…" Naruto panicked. Luckily, for him, the bell rang.

"You lucked out, Uzumaki," she declared, standing back up on her feet.

Naruto mentally sighed. It was as if he was going up against Godzilla or something! Not that she was ugly; Ms. Nadeshiko was actually a smoking babe, with a body to boot. She just can be extremely frightening.

Before Naruto could reply to her comment, Ms. Nadeshiko instructed, "Come with me, we need to talk."

Naruto shot her a confused look, but obeyed nonetheless. He allowed her to lead him out into the hallway. "Naruto, have you ever become acquainted with girls from other worlds, when you were a kid?"

'That was an unexpected question,' Naruto thought to himself. "Well, not that I can remember," he answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 'If only she knew,' he added in his head. "But, I wasn't aware people from other world's existed, back then," he lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing you should be worried about… At least I don't think it is?" she decided, the last part mostly to herself.

"Well, you obviously have something on your mind," he pointed out. She was deep in thought.

"The only advice I can give you for now, is be strong." She placed both her hands on his shoulders, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. "I'll help you as much as I can," she continued, starting walking down the hall way. "Remember to be strong, Uzumaki, and never give up; no matter what." She then turned a corner and disappeared, leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

"I don't get it, what is it that I have to be strong about," he wondered aloud.

XXXXXX

The final bell rang and everybody was up out of their seats in an instant, heading off to who knows where. As for Naruto, he walked over to Kaede, who was putting her things in her bag.

"Ready to go home, Kaede? I'm starving." Naruto rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," she giggled. "But I can't go home yet."

"Why? Do you need to stay later for something?" he asked. Before the orange haired beauty could answer, someone called out to her.

"Hey, Kaede!" Asa yelled, grabbing both of their attention. "Sorry for making you wait. Are you ready to go?"

Standing beside Asa was a blonde haired girl whose hair flowed down to her waist, with two long bangs framing her face. Just like Asa, she had one her bangs tied with a ribbon, only hers was on the right side. She bore green eyes and short pointy ears, signifying she was a god.

"Asa-sempai and Kareha-sempai, what are you two doing here?" Naruto queried.

"Hello, Naruto, it's nice to see you," Kareha greeted him. "I heard something about you and Itsuki," she added, causing Naruto to sigh.

"What the hell are the upperclassmen saying, this time?" he asked, not liking were this was heading.

"You know, forbidden love," she answered, her body lighting up with sparkles floating around her as she explored her own little world.

Naruto face-palmed, knowing he was going to have to kicks some of the upperclassman's ass, later today. Cracking his knuckles, he questioned, "Tell me, Kareha-sempai, who told you this? I want to pay them a friendly visit."

"Naruto-kun, you can't! If you are suspended one more time, not only will you have to deal with Ms. Nadeshiko, but also you'll be expelled! So please, don't do anything rash," Kaede pleaded.

"Have I really been kicked out of school that many times?" Naruto asked, shocked.

He listed his reasons for suspension, in his head, 'Let's see... The first time, I was kicked out for someone making fun of my whisker marks. Another time was when some of those KKK idiots came after me and I kicked their asses. The last I can remember was to that man who knocked over a bowl of ramen Kaede made for me in her home Ed class, out of jealousy. He'll think twice before he ever tries that again,' He snickered as he remembered the look on the envious man's face when he saw how pissed Naruto was. "Wow, I didn't know I was suspended that many times, but I could always take whoever it is off school property." He smiled at his own idea.

"Naruto-kun, please promise me you won't get into any more fights," she pleaded once more, putting on one of the cutest begging faces he'd ever seen.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. I promise."

Kaede smiled.

Just then, the door to the class opened, revealing an enthusiastic Mayumi.

"The new transfer student is a girl," she announced loudly, grabbing everyone's attention (especially the boys'). "Not only that, but there's two of them. One of 'em is a god, and the other is a demon. Also, they're both really pretty."

Naruto and the others watched as the whole class crowded up around Mayumi as she began to inform them of her knowledge of the incoming students. Asa looked from the crowd, over towards Naruto, and wondered why he wasn't gathered with the rest of them.

"What's wrong not interested in the new girls?" she asked him.

"I don't see the point in getting so worked up. Yeah, they're girls, but it's not like I don't see them every day," he replied, showing no interest for the new students.

"I get it, it's because your with Kaede. I guess she doesn't have to worry about any romantic rivals for a while," she proclaimed.

Naruto shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you guys we're just friends?" he sighed, but she didn't buy it.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she shrugged, before glancing over to Kaede. "Anyway, you ready, Kaede?"

"Yes," Kaede replied. She stood up from her seat and looked at Naruto. "I'm learning how to make a new recipe to cook for you." Glee was written in her expression as she spoke.

"Aren't you glad you have such a beautiful girl who is eager to learn how to cook for you?" Asa teased, moving to his side. "Lucky!" She smacked his shoulder a couple times.

"God, what are you trying to do, beat the whisker off of me?" he groaned.

His green haired friend just giggled as he rolled his now sore shoulder. "Now why would I do that?" She grabbed one of his cheeks. "You look so cute with them," she pestered in a cute voice as she pinched and pulled his cheek.

"Let go," he demanded. When she obeyed, he made his way to rub his cheek.

"We should really get going. Bye, Naru-chan!" Asa waved as she and Kareha both walked away with Kaede trailing behind them.

Kaede stopped in her tracks to turn and face her favorite blond. "I promise to make you a big pot of ramen, when I come home!" She then ran off before Naruto could say anything.

With a sigh, Naruto flung his handbag over his shoulder and made his way towards the upperclassmen building to pay someone a visit.

Positive a certain upperclassman was taught to keep his mouth shut, he ventured to the grocery store to pick up a snack.

"Hmm… Ten instant cups should be good," he decided aloud, placing the tenth cup of instant ramen in his handcart. "I should get something to wash it down with; maybe some juice or soda will be good."

Making his way over towards the beverages, he saw a red headed girl with short pointy ears pondering what kind of meat to buy. As he walked by her, he could hear her saying something about the cost of the meat and how she could save money buying the bigger one or how she could get more if she bought two smaller ones. Just as he passed her, she turned and asked him something.

"Excuse me, I need help?" she called, holding up two the different packages of meat.

"Ah… Sure, how can I help?" Naruto replied, not sure, if he could.

"Thanks! You see, I'm cooking for someone who eats a lot, but I'm not sure which one of these to buy," she filled in as she looked between the packages of meat in her hand. "Should I buy two of these medium ones or just buy the larger one? Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it."

Naruto didn't know what to think, but he did know one thing. If she was cooking for someone who eats a lot like him, it was always the best choice to buy the most food.

"Since you are cooking for someone who eats a lot, you should get two to the medium ones," he offered.

The god nodded and grabbed another medium package, placing the larger one back. "Thanks so much, you really helped. I would love to stay and talk, but the drug store has a sale on toilet paper that I can't miss."

She blushed as he gave her a foxy smile. "No problem, I'm just glad I could help," Naruto told her.

She smiled back. "I guess I'll see you later, then, Naruto-kun." She then ran off, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'Who was she?'

Shrugging it off, he made his way to grab his beverage, pay for his things, and head home.

Naruto decided to take a short cut home. On the way was a small park, where he heard one of the most beautiful voices ever to reach his ears. Searching for the source of the melody, he spotted a beautiful young girl about his age sitting on one of the swings. She had light purple hair, tied in a ponytail with ribbon, and long pointy ears. Leaning against a park wall, he absorbed to breathtaking tune. Once she finished, he clapped out of reflex. Startled, the girl stood and turned to the direction of the clapping. Her gaze soon landed on a boy with unruly, spiky blond hair and azure colored eyes. Three whiskers marked each of his cheeks. She mentally noted how cute he was in a school uniform.

"Were you listening this whole time?" she queried, slightly self-conscious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. Once I heard you singing, I just had to stop to listen... I must say, you have a beautiful voice," he complimented.

"I'm not that good, but it's nice of you to say that. There are much better singers then I am," she pointed out modestly.

He couldn't believe that she would say something like that.

"Are you kidding me? You have an amazing voice, and I would love to hear you sing, again!"

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Naruto-sama. Who knows, if keep your ears open, you might hear my voice again."

The evening siren could be heard off in the distance. The young girl checked her watch.

"It's late, already. If I don't get home soon, my Oto-san is going to punish me," she reported.

"I wouldn't want that to happen," he chuckled.

"I'm glad we were able to talk with one another." She politely bowed to him and left Naruto by himself.

'Wow, I was able to meet two beautiful girls today. I must be lucky,' he thought as he headed home.

XXXXXX

Naruto was finishing his last cup if instant ramen when it finally dawned on him.

'How did they know my name?' he asked himself, not remembering telling either one of the girls his name. And yet, somehow they knew.

That thought was short-lived when he heard the front door open. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto, where are you!" Kaede exclaimed.

Yes, something bad indeed. She left out the -kun suffix, and she only did that when she was upset with him.

Swallowing the food in his mouth he replied, "I'm in the kitchen."

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened, revealing a very upset Kaede. She walked in the kitchen and stopped just in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Would you please explain why I saw an upperclassman hung up on the flag pole by his pants?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"First of all, how do you know it was me?" he retorted, knowing what he'd done.

"I don't know, maybe because he told me after Asa and I got him down," she answered. Her expression dulled. "Naruto-kun, you promised you wouldn't do anything like that."

"No, I promised not to get into any fights. All we did was have a friendly chat, and then I tied him up to the flag pole as a warning," Naruto countered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Naruto-kun, that's not the point. If it wasn't for Asa and I talking the student out of tattling, you would've been expelled!" she lectured.

Her worried tone told him he was pushing it when he tied up the upperclassman up. He didn't intend to worry Kaede so much, but he should have known doing what he did would.

Sighing for the third time that day, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Kaede. I didn't mean for you to get so worried," he told her honestly.

"That's good to hear, but for punishment you can forget about the ramen," she said sternly. Naruto looked at her, shocked. "Don't give me that look – that's what you get for breaking a promise. Now… go think about what you've done while I make dinner," she instructed, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"You're still going to make me some ramen, like you promised, right?" Naruto received no response. "Right, Kaede?" Again, no answer. "Kaede? Kaede?" This time he did receive an answer: the door shutting in his face. "KAEDE!"

Let's just say Naruto didn't get the ramen he was promised.

XXXXXX

The next day at school, everyone was anxious to see the new transfer students. The boys were all sitting on the edge of their seats. Itsuki was literally shaking in excitement.

"Come on, could you get a grip, please?" Mayumi asked Itsuki, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"No, I can't. Making the first impressions is crucial." He stood up. "Hey, you guys, are you ready?" he shouted, causing a large crowd of boys to cheer.

The teacher just shook her head, telling the students waiting in the hall to come in. Just as the door opened, every boy except Naruto stood up and cheered some even shooting confetti.

"All right, here we go now. This is what I call a happening school, it seems to be a fun place after all," a man's voice called out. The males froze in shock.

"Wow, I think you're right. There are so many pretty young girls around, I'm beginning to feel like a young stud again," another man agreed.

One man had gray, ear length hair, brown eyes, and short pointy ears. He wore a Japanese style Gi outfit. The other had waist length gray hair, red eyes, and long pointy ears. He dressed in a long sleeve turtleneck shirt with gray pants.

"No way. These are the new transfer students. I guess Itsuki's nose was wrong," Naruto commented.

"Well, which kid is it? Is he here?" the taller of the two men questioned, his eyes wandering.

"Ah, look, there he is." The other male pointed to Naruto.

Every eye in the class watched as the two newcomers walked over to Naruto's desk.

"Hmm, he's definitely not bad to look at. He would be perfect for my Sia," the taller one proclaimed as he eyed Naruto.

"Hey, not so fast there, Shin-chan. Naruto-chan so happens to be Narina-chan's fiancé, remember?" the smaller one reminded.

"Hey, no fair!" the taller man exclaimed, turning back towards Naruto. "Naruto, take good care of my Sia for me, okay?"

"Uh… Sure?" Naruto replied in confusion.

"Hey, pal, listen up. My Sia has a cute body, so you better have the energy to…" Out of nowhere, the girl Naruto saw at the grocery store threw a chair at him before he could finish his sentence.

"Oto-san, that's disgusting! Don't say things like that," Sia yelled, blushing with embarrassment.

"Sia, I've told you hitting people with chairs is going too far!" her father managed to say, despite the pain coursing through his body.

"Sia, don't you think that was a bit too harsh?" the other girl Naruto met the day before asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" he queried, surprised to see both of them in his class. They burst into a fit of giggles.

Eventually, everything calmed down and the four newcomers lined up in front of the class.

"So, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ms. Nadeshiko gave permission to proceed.

"My name is Lisianthus, and I'm from the world of the gods. Since my name is long, you can just call me Sia," she told the class with a smile.

"My name is Narina, and I'm from the world of the demons. I would love it if everyone would call me Rina," Narina spoke shyly.

"I'm Eustoma; I'm Sia's Oto-san and the king of the gods," Eustoma proclaimed proudly.

"And I'm Forbesii. I'm the king of the demons and Narina-chan's Oto-san," Forbesii introduced himself.

"I didn't mean you two," Ms. Nadeshiko muttered to herself.

"Um… Sensei, did I hear them right? Did they say they were the kings of the gods and demons?" Mayumi asked for the whole class.

"Yes, you heard right. Bear with me, I know it may be hard to believe, but these two are the kings of the gods and demons," Ms. Nadeshiko informed the class.

"Please, don't treat us different just because we are princesses," Sia urged.

"Yes, just treat us as if we were regular students," Narina requested.

"There you have it," the teacher stated. She looked over to Naruto." Uzumaki, it'll be your job to take care of these girls."

"What? Why the hell do I have to do it?" Naruto tried to reason.

"I'll be happy to explain, if you like?" Forbesii voiced, getting everyone's attention. "You see, Naruto-chan, you have been chosen to be either Narina-chan's or Sia's husband," he informed. The whole class was in awe.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. The rest of the boy's stare at him in disbelief.

"To put it plainly, you can choose to become king of the gods or king of the demons. If you chose my Sia, then all the power of the gods will be at your command," Eustoma stated.

"But, if you chose my Narina-chan, then all the power of the demons will at your disposal until your heart contents," Forbesii added with a smile. Both Sia and Narina laughed.

'I could either become king of the gods or king of the demons,' Naruto thought to himself. 'How the hell did I get myself mixed up in this?'

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: well there you have it my first chapter for this story if you have any question leave it in a review or pm me.**


	2. His decsision

**A/N: Well I have some good news not only did I post another chapter but I decided to make this one of my permanent stories so thank you for those who reviewed and faved or alerted this story. One review did ask if I was going to give Naruto any jutsu and my answer is yes but it won't be any flashy ones since there aren't any evil villains in this Shuffle! anime/visual novel. In addition, to those of you who might be wondering about Rin well I replaced him with Naruto as it made it easier for me to write this story. Other than that, enjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shuffle! or ****anything I use from any anime, game, or movie.**

**Chapter 2**

**His decision, Primula, and the Mysterious voice? **

**XXXXXX**

"You must be joking right?" Naruto said dumbfounded by the idea that two beautiful girls from two different worlds by the way came to his school asking him to choose which of the two to married. If he were dreaming, this would be a good time to wake up. 'No one in their right mind would do something like that, right?' He asked himself

"I'm afraid not my boy." Eustoma told him is arms still crossed over his chest. "This is as real as night and day."

"He's right Naruto-chan, I know it may be much to comprehend but it's the truth. Both Narine-chan and Sia have been waiting a long time to come to this world just so they could see you." Forbesii added then smiled. "Since both are daughters were so fond of you we decided to choose you to be their fiancé."

"But why me, what makes me so special?" He asked looking at the four of them. "There are so many other boys in this school, no this whole world so why chose me?"

"We have are reasons." Sai said as she along with Narine both blushed.

"Well there you have it." Eustoma said walking over to Naruto's desk. "Now tell me, which one do you chose?" He asked placing a hand on his desk the other on the back of his chair. "Come on, chose!"

Naruto stared blankly back thinking he has to be crazy giving him a life-changing proposition and expected him to answer right away. Before he could say a word, Sia interrupted him.

"Otosan quit pressuring him." She told her father who looked at her.

"But Sia, the faster, he chooses, which I know will be you." He replied sounding sure, that Naruto would pick his daughter over Forbesiis. "The faster we can start preparing the wedding preparations."

"W-Wedding preparations." Sia repeated what her father said imagining what she and Naruto would look like at their wedding as a blush appeared on her face.

As for Forbesii, he didn't like what his friend said thinking his Narine didn't have a shot being with Naruto.

"Now hold on their Shin-chan." He said getting his friends attention. "What makes you think my Narine-chan doesn't have a chance with being Naruto-chan's wife? Matter of fact I believe she is an excellent choice for him not only does she have a gentle heart but she has very big bosoms that I know Naruto-chan would love." He told him getting a shocked look from Naruto not to mention nosebleeds from most of the boys in class and surprisingly a few girls while Narine blushed in embarrassment.

"O contrary my demon friend, you may be right about you daughters bust but it takes more than breast to win a man's heart." He replied which was true however, the next thing he said ruined his point. "Besides my Sia is a growing girl I'm sure by the end of the year her breast will double in size."

Now it was Sia's turn to be embarrassed but unlike Narine, she grabbed a chair out of nowhere and was about to whack her father with it if it were for Naruto who stood up from his seat.

"Enough!" He exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "You two are supposed to be the kings of the gods and demons well act like them instead of embarrassing you daughters. I've seen five year olds who act more mature then the two of you." Naruto told the two so-called kings who stared at him in disbelief that someone other than their daughters told them what to do, a mere human at that.

Naruto could tell that what he said didn't sit well with the two of them as their faces dropped all trace of their go-lucky attitude.

"You know kid it takes a lot of balls to tell not just one but two kings what you just said." Eustoma said narrowing his eyes dangerously at Naruto.

"He's right not even our own people dare to tell us what to do without our permission." Forbesii added as he did the same as his friend. "And the fact that you a mere human who we could kill with a flick of our wrist are the one telling us to do so."

Naruto could feel the tension in the air as did everyone else in the class you could almost cut it.

"So what if I am." Naruto said as he walked over towards them. "I could care less if the two of you were kings because to me you're nothing but a god and a demon as titles mean nothing." He added as he narrowed his eyes at the two kings who were couple inches taller and he was well aware that they could most likely kill him in the blink of an eye. However, it wasn't going to stop him from standing up to them. As a he was brought to this world, there was always something deep down inside him that always told him to never back down, which he never did and he was sure as hell not going to start today.

So he stood there staring at the two kings as they did the same, the whole class was in shock after they heard what Naruto said and were now worried for their blond haired classmate. Most of the boys would love to see Naruto be punished for having not only Kaede but also two princess's fall in love with him, but killing him, was too much. As for Sia, Narine and Kaede they were beyond worried they were terrified the thought of their crush being killed never once crossed neither one of their minds and now they were about to see it firsthand. What happen next made the class stare in confusion because the two kings started laughing.

"Now I can see why my Sia fell in love with you." Eustoma said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"As do I, showing us that you would stand up to us for our daughter's sake proves why we selected you as a candidate." Forbesii added chuckling as he thought of what else Naruto had in store for them as the said man mentally sighed

Whilst that was going on Ms. Nadeshiko was worried for her student and was glad he wasn't killed especial in the middle of her class but now she had only one thing on her mind, her job.

"Now that this whole ordeal is over I would like for the two of you to leave." She told both Eustoma and Forbesii who looked back at her.

"Leave I would never, I'd like to see what else Naruto will show us so I think I'll stay." Eustoma replied folding his arms back over his chest.

"I would agree Naruto-chan is becoming quite the person and I would love nothing more than to see what else he has to offer." Forbesii agreed with his longtime friend "Well besides him marring my Narine-chan of course." He added making Eustoma look at him.

"Dream on my friend I've told you Naruto is going to pick my Sia." He told him ignoring what Ms. Nadeshiko asked.

"Otosan I think you should listen to the teacher." Sia pleaded as she could tell Ms. Nadeshiko was getting angrier by the second.

"Yes otosan I think you should listen to the teacher as well." Narine told her father.

"None sense Narine-chan I'm sure your teacher wouldn't mind if we stayed it would be an honor to have both kings in her class for the day am I right." Her father told her whilst asking her teacher if they could stay.

"No it would be wise if you left so that way I can do my job teaching not only my students but your daughters as well and having you here will only be a distraction." She gritted through her teeth her hands shook as she tried hard to hold back her anger.

"I promise we won't be a bother we'll stand in the back it'll be like we aren't even here." He said trying to reason with her but all it did was make her angrier.

"Come on toots it's not like we're taking over we just want to observe that's all." Eustoma added but was soon going to regret ever doing so.

'Toots I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or bash his face in.' Ms. Nadeshiko thought to herself as one her eyebrows twitched. "I'm going to ask you nicely one more time to please leave."

"If I were you guys I would do as she says." Naruto whispered to them. "You do not want to see Ms. Nadeshiko angry trust me she'll scare the living hell out of you." He added knowing firsthand how scary she can be.

"What are you talking about there is no women in the world who can scare the king of the gods." Eustoma boasted.

"Yes, there are far scarier thing in the world of the demons so I think we can handle your teacher wrath." Forbesii said but they were both wrong when the said teacher blew her top.

"I said leave!" Ms. Nadeshiko exclaimed glaring at the two kings letting the whole school know how pissed she was causing her class to all flinch and the said kings eyes to shrink to the size of dots.

"Yes Ma'am" Both them said in unison then turned around and made their way out of the classroom but not before telling Naruto that they would meet him after school.

After they left, the class settled down while Ms. Nadeshiko took some time to calm down

"Alright class now that the root of my migraine problem is gone I can begin class." She said then looked at both Sia and Narine. "You two can take the empty seats in the back if you don't mind."

Getting nods from them, they made their way towards their seats, and she began to start teaching her students.

**XXXXXX**

Finally the last bell rang letting students know the day was done as for Naruto it only meant more problems on top of the ones he already has. Standing from his seat, he made his way towards the class door until Kaede stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" She asked, as she was worried for him especial after what happen this morning.

Turning to face his childhood friend, he noticed that both Sia and Narine along with Itsuki and Mayumi were standing right behind her.

"I'm just going to the roof top to clear my head." He told them not really wanting to talk.

"But what about are otosans." Sia asked knowing that both she and Narine's father would most likely be here to see him again.

"Just tell them I left or something I don't know I just need some time alone." He told her then left leaving them to wonder if he'll be all right.

"I don't think Naruto-kun is taking the whole marriage ordeal so great." Kaede said as she turned around.

"I don't blame him." Itsuki replied pushing his glasses in place. "It's not every day you get asked to marry a princess from another world and in his case two."

"Yeah and to have their otosans pressure him into choosing which one right of the bat." Mayumi said getting the two new girls to put their heads down.

"We knew are otosans would do something like this but we were so excited to see Naruto-kun that it slipped our minds." Sia told them feeling responsible for what happen.

"We're sorry." Narine apologized keeping her head down.

"There's no reason for you ladies to apologize I'm sure it couldn't be helped." Itsuki said trying to cheer them up. "Besides I'm sure Naruto will be fine." He added as he smiled which seemed to work as both Sia and Narine had a small smile on their faces.

"I think I'll go check and see if he's alright." Kaede said making her way out the door only for Itsuki to stop her.

She looked back to see Itsuki with a serious look on his face as she shook his head.

"Kaede you know as well as I do that whenever Naruto is in the mood he's in now, it's best to leave him be." He told her leaving out the chan suffix.

She understood what he meant but still she never liked seeing Naruto like that it reminds her too much of that day. Giving Itsuki a nod telling him she understood, she made her way back to her desk to get hers and Naruto's stuff, and wait for him at home. Narine and Sia did the same while Itsuki turned and stared out the window.

'I just hope there are no new fan clubs popping up to take out Naruto.' He thought to himself as he went to retrieve his things. 'If so I feel sorry for them.'

**XXXXXX**

Naruto was leaning on the railing that was on the roof trying to process all the information he learned from both Sia's and Narine's father and it all came down to one question.

'Why me?' He asked himself. 'I never did anything good to deserve this, my whole life nothing but bad things happen to me is this karmas way of making things up.' He then looked up at the sky. 'Then this is a bad way of doing it all it will do is give me more fan boys asses to kick.'

Sighing as he pushed himself off the railing knowing it was the truth that all this will bring is more fan boys saying they show their dying love to whichever girl by either kicking his ass or killing him. In the end it's their asses that are stomped on which is a good stress reliever by the way. As if he'd jinxed himself or karma was out to get him the door to the rooftop opened as three groups of, people came rushing out standing a couple feet away from him.

"All right Uzumaki-teme, I'm Haruki Hanai from the Kitto Kitto Kaede-chan!" A person in glasses exclaimed wearing a karate uniform.

"I'm Kenji Harima and I'm from the Suki Suki Sia-chan aka the SSS." A tall tan man with shades said.

"And I'm Kyousuke Imadori and I'm from the Ran Ran Rin-chan or the RRR. A spiky blond-haired perverted looking boy said.

'Just as I thought more fan boys.' He thought to himself as he looked at the others behind the ones who introduced themselves. "Let me guess your hear to confess you dying love by eliminating me?" He asked clearly knowing the answer.

"You got that right blondie!" The man with the shades yelled

"You know I hoped you guys would show up." Naruto said cracking his knuckles. "Cause I've been stressing out lately today that's kind of related to this and I couldn't think of any better way of relieving it by bashing you faces in." He told them as he got into fighting stance then putting his hand out waving them to come at him.

"Alright men get him!" The one called Hanai yelled then they all ran towards Naruto.

"Get ready for a beating of a lifetime Uzumaki-teme!" The tall tan man called Harima exclaimed, as he was the first to reach him.

Naruto waited for him to throw the first punch, which he did and quickly swatted it away and punched him square in the face breaking his shades knocking him out cold in the process. The man flew back taking a couple others with him not wasting any time Naruto turned to search for the other two who introduced themselves. Finding his targets, he quickly made his way towards them taking out anybody who got in his by either punching them in the face or in the gut. He reached the one called Hanai who threw a punch aimed for his face that he ducked under which was the four eyes biggest mistake because Naruto did an shoryuken like upper cut minus the fire.

He was glad that playing all those fighting games like street fighter on free time was paying off as he landed he decided to try another move similar to that game. As he moved closer to the other spiky haired person on the roof, he jumped doing a spin like kick that was similar to the tatsumaski kicking the man in the face sending him flying a good couple of feet. Landing back on his feet he look to see about twenty or so people left standing who weren't sure if they should attack but thinking if they attack all at once they could take him. It was a good plan if it were anybody else they were fight but Naruto was known to be unpredictable and would soon found that out the hard way because this time Naruto was the one to make the first move.

Quickly he scanned the group as he dashed towards them and found the ones who look the weakest taking them out first. Soon as he did, he quickly turned around and blocked a punch with his forearms then grabbed the person's arm pulling him close enough to head butt him. Next, he dodged another punch to his face by sliding off to the left then grabbing that person's shirt and pulled him down kneeing him in the gut then let him drop towards the ground. After knocking another person out, he noticed that there was only one-person left standing that was shaking, seeing, as he was the last one. The two just stared at each the other until the man dropped to his knees.

"Please don't hurt me." The men plead not wanting to feel the wrath of future king of the gods or demons. "I didn't even want to come up he my friend made me, so please spare me." He asked placing his forehead on the ground.

Naruto found it pathetic for him to be begging to spare him but if he didn't have what it took to fight him, he did the obvious chose and let him go.

"Go on get out of here." He told him as the man stood back up.

"Oh, thank you!" The man said as he ran off passing a green haired girl on the way towards the door.

"Asa-sempai how long have you been there?" Naruto asked now noticing she was there.

"Since the whole "beating of the lifetime" part." She told him mimicking the man who said it.

"So the whole time." He replied dryly.

"Pretty much." She giggled. "By the way those were some fancy moves back there where'd you learn them." She asked as they looked familiar.

"Street Fighter." He answered with smirk on his face.

"Should have known." She said rolling her eyes making Naruto chuckle. "Who would've guessed fighting games would be so educational." She added sarcastically.

"Well if you pay attention then yeah they are." He told her making her shake her head.

She then looked at the people who were either knocked out or groaning in pain.

"Hmm, I wonder?" She said getting Naruto's attention.

"Wonder what?" He asked but she didn't answer because she was busy counting the people with her finger.

"Yep I thought so!" She said sounding a bit happy.

"Thought what?" he asked again not understanding what she was doing.

"It's a new record." She told him getting a confused look form him then asked, "What part of "new record" you don't understand the "new" or the "record?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked her once again getting impatient because he had no clue to what she was trying saying and it was pissing him off.

"You're telling me you don't know?" She asked completely dumbfounded that the one person she thought knew didn't.

"Know what, damn it!" He exclaimed thinking she was lucky she's girl or he would have socked her. "Just tell me what this damn new record is."

"It's how many people you beat up in a row you dope." She informed him as he stared at her in disbelief. "Honestly I thought you knew since it's your record." She said as he shook his head then walked past her. "Hey wait for me." She then ran after him.

After she caught up to him he asked, "So what was the old record?"

"Fifty." She replied as they walked down the stairs.

"And the new one?"

"Fifty eight." She answered seeing him nod in approval. "I still can't believe you didn't know." She said then began to laugh.

"What's so funny? He asked but she just kept laughing.

"It was you face!" She said between laughs. "You looked so mad when you didn't know!" She then laughed harder making Naruto speed up as he walked down the stair towards his class floor. "Hey don't leave me behind I'm sorry for laughing but it was priceless!" She called out to him as she tried to catch up.

Just as they reached the floor were class 2-B was on, they were about to turn the corner where they were greeted by none other than Naruto's teacher Ms. Nadeshiko.

"You know Uzumaki…." She said getting his attention. "…that stunt you pulled on the roof can get you expelled."

"Come on Ms. Nadeshiko it wasn't his fault." Asa pleaded for him.

"I'm sorry but there is a no fighting on school grounds policy in this school." She informed them but before Asa could reply, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no use Asa-senpai if a teacher knows then there's no use arguing no matter what the circumstances are." Naruto told her knowing there was no way out of this.

"However…" Ms. Nadeshiko began getting both students attention. "…luck for you I didn't see nor hear anything." She said with a smirk on her face getting a fox grin from Naruto that made her blush a bit.

"You know Ms. Nadeshiko not only are you smart and sexy…" He stated getting her's and Asa's eyes to widen as she blushed up a storm. "…but your fucking awesome if it were any other teacher I would've been expelled no questions asked." He told her who was too much in shock to reply. "If I hear anyone, I mean anyone say you're a lame teacher I'll kick their ass for you." He added as she grabbed Asa's arm and dragged her with him as he left.

"Y-Yeah you do that." Ms. Nadeshiko said not realizing that she was talking to herself.

After coming back to her senses, she could still feel how hot her face was.

'I can't believe he said that to me.' She thought to herself and strangely, she found it quite appealing he thought she was attractive then an image of Naruto with his shirt off when she made him run two hundred laps on the track field popped into her head. How his sweat rolled down his toned tanned abs and how it took all her strength not to pounce the boy right then and their but as quickly as that thought appeared she pushed it away. "Thoughts like that will get me fired." She said as she made her way back to the teacher lounge. 'But still…'

As for Naruto and Asa, they reached his classroom and walked in he noticed his stuff wasn't there and figured Kaede must have taken it home for him so he turned to Asa and noticed she was still out of it.

"Hey earth to Asa-senpai." Naruto said trying to get her attention.

She then snapped out of it, realized she was in Naruto's classroom, and then remembered what he said.

"Naruto do you realized what you said?" She asked, as she still couldn't believe he said something like that.

"I know full well what I said and meant every word." He honestly told her.

"But, but she's like what twice your age!" She yelled sounding a bit jealous of his teacher.

"So what age has nothing to do with it?" He replied then understood why she was acting this way. "Are you jealous?" He asked seeing her face heat up. "You are, aren't you? You're jealous because I never notice or said anything like that to you."

"N-No I'm not." She stuttered then hid her face from his view. "Besides why would I be jealous I don't even like you like that were just friends remember."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?" He told her making her tense up as she used that same line on him the day before.

"S-Shut up!" She yelled as she stormed out of the classroom with Naruto laughing this time.

"Aw, come on Asa-senpai!" Naruto laughed as he chased after her. "I was only joking!"

Eventually Naruto caught up to her and they both went to their lockers, and were now standing outside in front of the school.

"Asa-senpai…" Naruto began getting his green haired friend's attention. "…what were you doing on the roof earlier?" He asked wanting to know why she was there.

"Oh, that you see…" She then trailed off as a faint blush appeared on her face "…I heard about the whole marry my daughter ordeal well the whole school heard so I thought you might be on the roof as it's one of the places you go in school when you need some time to think." She informed him with a small smile.

Now he understood why the two other fan groups formed so fast the whole damn school knows and he knew it was going to make school that much harder from here on out. That also meant that he had to be careful not to get into any more fights, not on school property anyway, but still he was lucky Ms. Nadeshiko was the one who caught him.

"So you were worried about me." He told her who hid her face.

"Of course I was worried." She replied hiding her blush from him. "Were friend aren't we."

"Yeah, friends…" He repeated then smiled knowing she always thought of him as something more. "…and since we're "friends" you won't mind if I talk to you about something." He asked emphasizing the word friends getting her to look at him.

"About what?" She asked but Naruto just motioned her to fallow him so she did.

**XXXXXX**

Kaede was at home doing what she usual does cleaning, at that moment she was in Naruto's room vacuuming his floor once she was finished she shut it off and looked around. She noticed on he's desk was a big block of wood which some of it looked like it was being caved out and made her wonder what he was going to make. Pondering on that thought her head wondered towards his clock and notice it was getting late and she hasn't even started dinner yet. She then picked up the vacuum in a hurry and made her way down stairs to put it away once that was done she walked into the kitchen and washed her hands while to think what she should make for dinner.

With her mind made up, she started to grab all the ingredients she need and began to go to work then thought about make him some ramen knowing she didn't make him any the other day. The sad look he had on his face when he came to eat dinner knowing there wasn't going to be any ramen almost made her want to cry but knew it was the only way he would learn. Time flew as she finished prepping the food and was about to start cooking when she heard the doorbell ring wiping her hand on her apron she made her way to the front door and was surprised by what she saw. There stood both Sia and Narine along with their fathers.

"Hi Kaede." Sia greeted her with a smile. "I err, we were wondering if Naruto-kun was home." She asked.

"Yes, I would like to get to know my future son-in-law some more." Eustoma said making his daughter blush in embarrassment.

"Now Shin-chan, we've been over this many times now…" Forbesii said getting the god's attention. "…Naruto-chan is Narine-chan's fiancé so in turn he would be my son-in-law." He corrected his tall tan friend.

"Ma-boy you know it's not official until he puts the ring on her finger it's the human's tradition." He told him but before Forbesii could reply, Kaede interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt but Naruto-kun isn't here." She informed them getting them to stop and look at her. "I don't know where he is right now but your more them welcome to stay here and wait for him I was just about to start making dinner." She told them getting Sia's attention.

"You're making dinner for Naruto-kun! Please can I help! Please!" Sia asked/begged Kaede to let her help while cupping her hands together.

"Sure!" Kaede agreed to Sia delight. "It'll help make thing go quicker as Naruto-kun can eat a lot." She told her.

"I know what you mean." Sia sympathized with her, as her father was the same, which gave her and Kaede on thing in common they both cook for someone who can eat a lot.

Letting them in and showing them to the living room where they could relax and watch some TV while both Kaede and Sia went into the kitchen. Narine asked if she could watch which they agreed so that left the two kings to talk amongst themselves.

"So Ma-boy you think the little misses and Naruto are an item?" He asked his friends, as he wasn't sure if Naruto was with anybody.

"I don't know and would like to find out myself?" He replied as a devilish grin tugged at his lips. "And I have the perfect plan to get him to talk." He added as he magically pulled out a huge bottle of champagne.

"Great minds think alike." The king of the gods replied as he took out couple bottles of sake and several other alcohol beverages from his sleeves as the two stated to chuckle evilly to themselves, Kaede and the others have already started making dinner.

"So what's the pot for Kaede?" Sai asked her, as what they were going to make didn't require any pots.

"Oh, this is for Naruto-kun's ramen." She answered her sounding a bit happy.

"Ramen?" Sia repeated not understanding why she would make ramen of all things. "Why would you make ramen for Naruto-kun?" She asked, as it wouldn't go with the food their making now.

"Well that's because its Naruto-kun's favorite." She replied.

"It is?" Sia said surprised that something as simple as ramen is her crush's favorite food. "But why ramen?" she asked hoping to get some info on Naruto as did Narine who was listening more closely now.

"To be honest I don't know why it's his favorite." Kaede told them getting disappointed looks from them. "But what I do know…" She began making the two perk up. "…is that no matter how down he is ramen seems to be the only thing to cheer him up." She told them, they were a bit surprised to find out that ramen of all foods was able to do that for him but lead them to wonder why.

As Kaede was getting the pot ready for the noodles, she thought about the one thing she didn't tell the two.

'Even though ramen is special to him not even it can cheer him up when that day comes.' She thought to herself

**XXXXXX**

Naruto had lead Asa to one of the nearby kids park the town/city has to her confusion as to why he wanted to talk in a park but didn't ask why, and just followed him as he sat on one of the many swings. Sitting on the swing next to him she slowly pushed back with her feet as she stared at the ground waiting for her friend to explain why he wanted to talk. Her head then drifted from looking from the ground towards her blond haired whiskered friend's face and found it too be relaxed and so calm. Like he was at peace with himself not like earlier when he was on the roof but before she could ask, Naruto asked her something.

"Asa tell me, what do you think of this park? He asked her as he looked up at the orange color sky.

"What do you mean?" She asked not understanding his question.

"Okay let me rephrase it, what does it mean to you?" He asked again.

"I don't know a place where you can bring kids to play." She said not really sure why he asking her this suddenly.

"No, that's more like what you would do at a park. What I want to know is what you feel when you come here like are you happy or sad something like that." He told her as he looked around.

"I don't feel anything like that to me it's just a park nothing more." She said looking around seeing that the park was empty.

"Most people would." He replied getting "humph" from her.

"Well excuse me for being most people." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just to me this place makes me feel safe, secure, like my own safe haven." He began getting her to stare at him as it was the first time she heard him talk about himself. "You see as a kid I never had a normal childhood nor did I have any parents so I always felt alone but when I'm at the park I feel safe and there was always kids around so I was never alone. Well until their parents came to pick them up that is, other than that it was where I could be a regular kid." He finished telling her smiling the whole time.

As for Asa she was surprised that a simple park could mean so much to him, he was truly an enigma, which was one of the reasons she fell in love with him not that he know. Well she hoped he didn't as it would make things more difficult with them and everything else he deals with at school but something told her he knew and with her always, blushing around him didn't help hide the fact she did. Then the question to why Naruto bought her here came back up was it so he could ask her what the park meant to her or was it something else.

"Um, Naruto what did you want to talk about was it what the park meant or was it something else?" She asked him as he realize what he was doing.

"No it wasn't about that it just I open up more when I'm at the park than any other place, sorry." He apologized as she took a mental note. "Anyway what I want to talk to you about is what I should do about this whole marriage thing what teenager thinks about getting married at the age of sixteen." He asked her who was quite surprised he would ask something like this to her of all people. "So what do you think I should do I can't just tell them there's no way that I can marry them and break their hearts especially two beautiful girls like that it's just not in me."

Asa didn't know what to say she knew Naruto was the kind of man who would never break a girl's heart even if it killed him but if he didn't tell them something it will end up hurting them and him. She was in a dilemma, as she too like Naruto and to have him with someone else would hurt her too and if he were to get married then there goes her chance to be with him. Therefore, she came up with an answer.

"Why don't you just tell them you won't marry them-" She began but Naruto cut her off.

"If I do that then it will break their hearts and you know I can't do that!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the swing turning towards her.

"I know numskull so let me finish." She said then began to finish what she was going to say. "As I was saying just tell them you won't marry them until you get to know them better that way it will make you choice that much easier." She told him making him smack his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He said to himself as Asa shook her head. "I was so worried about hurting them that I totally over thought the situation." He then placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Thanks Asa-senpai you know if weren't just friends I'd kiss you right now." He told her making her blush. "Anyway I should get going I'm sure Kaede is worrying about me so I'll see you tomorrow and thanks again."

He then ran off leaving Asa to herself in the park as she watched him disappear off into the distance as she thought about what he said.

"You know I think he does know I like him and said that just to torture me." She said to herself as she made her way home but not before she thought about what she said to him. 'I only told him to say that so it would give me more time to get with him.' She thought as she was walking out of the park. 'Is that being selfish?'

Pushing her thoughts aside, she hurried home so she wouldn't worry her mother much like Naruto does to Kaede.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto was about a quarter of the way home when he saw a young girl with light gray hair tied in two pigtails that hung down to her chest with two chin length bangs that framed her face, purple eyes and small pointy ears. She also wore a long sleeve turtleneck shirt similar to Forbesii's, a white short skirt, black thigh length stocking and black shoes. From his point of view she look lost and was caring what looked like a beat up cat doll Naruto being the nice guy walked over to see if he could help her.

"Hey are you lost little girl?" He called out as he made his way over to her.

She looked at him and he could see such an empty sad look on her eyes as if she lost something very important to her, he should know because he used to have that same look when he was a kid. Getting a better look at her he could see how dirty her clothes and hair were she even had a couple of smudges on her face. It made him wonder what she's been doing but he could find that out later right now he had to take her home to her parents.

"So are you lost?" He asked only for her to shake her head. "If not then why are you out by yourself and covered in dirt."

"I was looking for someone." She told him but didn't explain why she was dirty.

"Well then maybe I can help you so who is it that you're looking for maybe I might know who it is." He asked only for her to latch on to him.

"I was looking for you Naruto." She said rubbing her face into his chest. "I finally found you."

Naruto was a bit in shock that this girl was not only looking for him but also knew his name. He tried to get her to let go but when he did, she would tighten her grip on him so he just let her have her way and decided to ask her how he knew him.

"How do you know who I am and why were you looking for me." He asked getting her to look up at him her arms still latched to him.

"From lyco…" She began to say someone's name but stop for some reason. "…from Narine." She told him getting a surprised look form him.

"So you know Narine?" He asked getting a nod from the young girl forgetting that she didn't tell him why she was looking for him. "Well I don't know where she lives but she does go to my school so I can ask her to come get you." He told her only for her to shake her head.

"I don't want to go back." She said with a tone Naruto understood could tell she was determined to stay.

He didn't know what to do he couldn't just leave her here as if he had a chose the way she was, latch to him it wouldn't be possible so he came to one conclusion.

"Alright then how about you come and stay with me so I know you somewhere safe." He asked getting a nod from her.

With that settled Naruto started to walk home with the young girl still holding on to him now all he had to do was explain the situation to Kaede and hopeful she would understand.

**XXXXXX**

By the time, he made it home it was just about nightfall as the sun was setting; opening the front door he could hear some commotion coming from the living room. He figured some of his friends must have come over or the two new girls so he made his way over towards the living room door and opened it. Seeing Kaede along with Sia and Narine setting the table with food as the two girl's fathers getting their hands slap for trying to pick at the said food. With the sound of the door opening, everyone looked to see Naruto walking with someone hiding behind him.

"Ah, Naruto-chan you finally made you way home and who's that adorable thing behind you." Forbesii said as he walked closer to him.

Just then, the young girl showed herself getting shocked looks form Forbesii, Narine, and Sia while Eustoma slightly glared at the girl.

"Primula?" Forbesii said shocked to see her here.

'Primula?' Naruto thought as he looked down at her. 'So that must be her name.'

"How did you get here?" Forbesii asked her.

"She said she was looking for me and since she knows Narine I thought she could stay here till I told you guys about her so I brought her here." He told them as Narine walked up to them.

"Rimu-chan why did you what to see Naruto-sama?" She asked.

"I heard so much about him so I wanted to see him." Primula told her.

"But why?" Narine asked.

"You see Primula is from the world of the demons she must have left without permission." Narine's father informed him.

"So anybody can do that?" Naruto asked, as he didn't know how one was able to pass from one world to another.

"Well no, but Primula is different." He told him but it only seemed to confuse him.

"Different how?" Naruto asked but knew they probably won't tell him.

"Sorry but that's classified." Eustoma voiced as he walked up his arms crossed over his chest. "And is why we're going to have to send her back."

Hearing that she was going to be sent back, Primula tighten her grip on Naruto's shirt showing him that she really didn't want to go back. Before any of the kings could do anything Naruto spoke, on her behalf.

"Now hold on…" Naruto began getting their attention. "…I don't see the harm in letting her stay she did after all come all the way from the world of the demons just to see me." He then placed a hand on her head. "So I say let her stay."

"But Naruto-chan Primula isn't just any ordinary child." Forbesii told him.

"Yes, she is far more dangerous then she seems." Eustoma added.

However, Naruto didn't seem to buy it or comprehend how a cute girl like her could be as dangerous as they say. Besides the look, she had when her found her told him she was probable miserable in the world of the demons and that staying here might be able to cheer her up.

"I don't see how she's so dangerous but I'll take full responsibility to the fullest if anything should happen even if it means death." He told the two of them.

They could hear nothing but the truth leave Naruto's mouth and was surprised he would say something like that for a girl he didn't even know.

"Well Ma-boy what do you say?" he asked his friend who was staring at Primula then looked at Naruto.

"Well if Naruto-chan's fine with it and is willing to take full responsibility then I'm all for it." Forbesii said with a smile getting one from Naruto as well.

"However, this isn't really my house so it's really up to Kaede since I'm a guest here too." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly making the two kings sweat drop.

Everyone then turned towards Kaede putting her on the spot, which she just smiled and said, "If Naruto-kun is fine with it then so am I."

"Well there you have it." Naruto said as he looked down at Primula. "Welcome to the family Primula." He told her as everyone smiled and cheered.

"Alright then this calls for a celebration!" Eustoma exclaimed as he took out the bottles of alcohol that he somehow kept in his sleeves getting a tick mark to appear on his daughter's head.

"I most happily agree." Forbesii said as he too brought out the champagne that he was somehow hiding just as Sia grabbed a chair by its legs and was about to smack her father with it until Naruto said something.

"However, before we do I'd like to say something." He said getting their attention and halting Sia in mid swing. "I'd like to tell all of you on my decision on the behalf of marring your daughters."

The mention of marring your daughters got the two kings full attention as Sia lowered the chair in her hands and Narine to focus on his next words.

"This is what we were waiting for!" Eustoma exclaimed. "Go on then, tell us which one you choose."

"I choose…"He began seeing them all wait with anticipation his eyes then drifted to Kaede's seeing a surprised look on her face then back towards the kings. "…neither of them." he informed them getting the two kings and all three girls eyes to widen as Sia dropped the chair in her hands.

Being rejected by the man they loved was enough to bring tears to the two princess's eyes as their fathers looked at Naruto with shocked eyes.

"But, why? Is it that you don't like them?" Forbesii asked.

"Or is there someone else?" Eustoma added looking at Kaede from the corner of his eyes.

"No it's not like that I mean, who couldn't fall in love with them they're beautiful it's just I never really thought of getting married yet and I'm not sure if I want to." He told them as he looked at both Sia and Narine seeing tears in their eyes that almost broke his heart then looked back to their fathers. "Until then I would like to get to know them besides them being princesses and who knows I might just end up pick one of them." He added with one of his foxy grins getting the two girls to perk up as Eustoma and Forbesii looked at Naruto trying to figure out what kind of man he really was.

"You just full of surprises aren't you Naruto." Eustoma said.

"Well I have been known to be unpredictable." He informed him.

"Well then how about we drink to the hopes you pick my Sia." He asked Naruto while Sia picked up the chair she dropped.

"Otosan quite trying to corrupt Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed and was about to hit her father but Naruto once again stopped her by saying something unexpected.

"Sure, I'd love to." He told the king of gods to everyone surprised minus Kaede who was worried and not for Naruto's sake either.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't…" She plead him not to drink but he stopped her by raising his hand.

"Don't worry Kaede I'll be fine besides their going to have to learn the hard way." He told her grinning evilly making her worry even more.

"It's not you I'm worried about." She whispered to herself as she watched Naruto take a swig from a sake bottle that Eustoma gave him.

Sia and Narine saw the worried look on her face and went to find out why she was worried about Naruto drinking even if he's underage.

"Kaede?" Sia called her getting the said woman to look at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked getting Kaede to shake her head.

"No it's just I'm worried about you otosan's." She told the two getting confused looks from the two.

"If you worried about them getting drunk don't be they do it all the time." She said smiling at her.

"Yeah I'm more worried about Naruto-sama then are otosan's." Narine added as she looked to see the three drinking a couple glasses of champagne. "Those two can drink god knows how much alcohol I'm more afraid if Naruto-sama keeps this up he'll be the one drunk as I think they are doing it on purpose."

"But that's the thing Naruto-kun can't get drunk!" She told them making them look at her weird. "Or at least I don't think he can?" She added making them more confused than before.

"What makes you say that?" Sia asked as Kaede sighed.

"Well you see my otosan is one of those people who can hold is liquor and when me and Naruto-kun entered junior high he challenge my otosan to a drinking game. He was skeptical at first but accepted his challenge in the end my otosan was passed out drunk while Naruto-kun was still sober." She told them which they were skeptical but they saw how unpredictable he was so it could be true.

"Okay, but how much alcohol are we talking about?" Sia asked, as both she and Narine's father were known for their drinking.

"If I remember it was enough to keep my otosan out for a whole week and he was known to be quite the drinker when he was younger I think they called him "Sober 17" (get it) while Naruto-kun went to school the very next day." Kaede told them and they began to wonder if their father's would be okay.

After that little discussion, they all began to eat as the girls began to talk about themselves while Naruto, Eustoma, and Forbesii began a shot drinking contest. Primula was sitting next to Naruto eating quietly ignoring the noise and as they guessed enjoying the company as it was hard to read her emotion or what emotions she showed. All in all, they had a fun time.

**XXXXXX**

"Y-You know N-Naruto-chan you're a-a good kid." Forbesii slurred completely drunk as he slouched onto Narine's shoulder as she and Sia who had her drunken father in the same position were standing by the front door.

"Yeah Ma-boy's right." Eustoma slurred as he hiccupped. "Y-You know what, you can h-have Sia forget the w-whole wedding thing s-she's all yours." He added making his daughter blush then have her elbow him in the ribs. "Ouch, S-Sia it's nice to hit y-your otosan especial in front of Naruto y-you'll make me look bad."

"Well shut up then!" She yelled as she glared at him for making such a decision without her consent even if she wouldn't mind. "Thanks for having us over Kaede." She told her with a happy face then looked at Naruto. "And it was nice to spend some more time with Naruto-kun."

"Yes thank you for letting us stay I hope we could do this again some time." Narine added holding her father who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Sure no problem but are you sure you two don't need any help." He asked seeing them struggle to keep hold of their fathers.

"Oh, don't worry about us we can manage." Sia said as she pushed her father up to a more comfortable position. "Well, we'll see you at school." She then left with her father as Narine waved goodbye following right behind Sia leaving Naruto and Kaede along with Primula alone.

"Well I should give Primula a bath and set of cloths before she goes to bed." Kaede said then looks at Naruto. "Do you want me to get the bath ready for you when I'm done?" She asked him only for his to shake his head.

"No I think I'm going to go to bed I'll take one in the morning." He told her as he stretched while yawning.

"Well good night then." She said as she and Primula left towards the kitchen so she could soak the dishes while she gave Primula a bath leaving Naruto to walk up stairs to his room.

Upon entering his room he didn't even bother to turn his lights on as he took, he's shirt and pants off then hopped into bed.

'I think I might actually be a bit tipsy' He thought as he slowly closed his eyes. 'Not only that but those two kings are now my neighbors which explain why my other ones moved. God could my life get any more troubling than it is now.' With his eyes now fully closed and on the verge of sleep he heard someone talk and suddenly opened his eyes.

"**Who knows what the future has in store for you?**" A feminine caring sounding voice said to him making him shoot up from his bed looking towards the door thinking Kaede might have come in but found no one but himself.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out seeing if something was in his room but received no answer.

Thinking it must be the booze getting to him he made his way back to his bed and just before he was about to get in it the voice said something else.

"**You won't be able to see me.**" The voice told him. "**Not yet that is.**"

Naruto couldn't tell if this was happening or not but he was getting this feeling as if he weren't alone and the fact that this voice sounded familiar he just couldn't picture a face to go with.

"Tell me who you are?" He demanded only to get a chuckle from the voice.

"**That's the first time anyone demanded me to do anything but your far from ordering me.**" The voice told him getting a growl from him. "**But in due time you will meet me but until then live your life to its fullest… for both of your kaasans.**" The voice said with a hint of sadness at the end then went silent as for Naruto he was shocked not only for the voice to know his adoptive mother but it apparently knew is real mother.

"You know my real mother!" Naruto exclaimed. "Please tell me who she was, what she's like, what she'd looked like?" He asked more like pleading for the voice to tell him but unfortunately, the voice didn't reply and left him with nothing but silence. "Please I'm begging you it been one of my dreams to know who my real mother was so please… just give me that." He pleaded again tears forming in his eyes but again he received no reply after a while he gave up and went to sleep.

"**I'm sorry Naruto but you're not ready to see me as what I did for you, you've regretted it ever since that day.**" The voice said as it waited for Naruto to fall asleep before saying anything. "**Until then I'll will watch over you and wait for the right moment to tell you and answer all your questions. So please take care of yourself and I promise as I did with your birth kaasan to always keep you safe.**" The voice then receded to where ever it may have been.

Just outside his room, Kaede was listing to what Naruto was saying after hearing him yell something about his real mother then heard him tell whomever he was talking to about what he wanted. It almost made her want to cry hearing how sad and hurt Naruto sounded she wanted to see if he was alright but after hearing no commotion coming from his room she figured he must have fallen asleep. So she decided to leave him be and get ready for bed herself and ask him about it in morning.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it so I hoped you liked it I might type one more chapter for this then start on my other stories so if there is a long wait it's because of that. If any of you are a beta reader and would like to beta this story for me just pm me and for those of you, if not all didn't get the "Sober 17" part I will explain. You see if you're like me a big anime fan that knows almost every English dub voice actor just by hearing him or her then you might have gotten it. Now if you watched DBZ and knew who the voice actor for Android 17 who is Chuck Huber which so happens to be the voice actor for Kaede's father. So I made the name Sober 17 as a gag for those who might get it but I'm not sure you might it was something I came up with. Before you leave to do whatever else you're going to do like read another story or something let me ask you did you find any anime character's that don't belong in these two animes. If so good for you if not then shame on you because the one's I used were from a funny as anime that you should all watch. Well that's all have an either great day or night. **


	3. Naruto's disapperance

**A/N: Well here is the third chapter I know that both the anime and game of shuffle had its romance, humor, and sad moments. I tried to the best of my ability to blend the three in this story so I would appreciate if you could tell me if something could have used or add something to make it better. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's disappearance, past memories, and Kyuubi?**

**XXXXXX**

Naruto woke up early the next morning, which he rarely did unless Kaede woke him, looking at his clock, he saw that it was three in the morning. He did not know what made him get up, but it didn't matter, he didn't feel like going to back to bed anyway. Getting out of bed, he made his way out his room and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Letting the warm water hit his skin as he thought of what the voice told him; to live his life to its fullest, and how it denied telling him who it was or about his birth mother. The thought it made him curl his fist in anger and want to punch the wall, but stopped there knowing if he did, it would only wake Kaede and Primula, who was now living with them.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his lower body, and exits the bathroom making his way back to his room. Flipping the lights, he fishes out a pair of school clothes from his closet, as he checked the time seeing it was only three thirty. Sighing, as he had about a half hour before Kaede gets up, he really didn't want to talk with anyone right now. Therefore, he quickly changed into his school uniform and headed down stairs to get his shoes. Closing the front gate, he headed down the street with no particular destination in mind, but the sole purpose of being alone.

Whistle he closed the front gate Kaede, who was sound asleep, slowly woke up thinking she heard a gate close, rose from her bed, and headed towards the window. She moved her curtains to see if anyone were outside only to find the street empty, she then lied back down and went to sleep, with the time she had left, before getting up to make breakfast. If she'd have got up a little faster, she would've seen Naruto walking away, but it appeared that some imaginary force were working with her blond haired crush, keeping those close to him away. Not long after, Kaede's alarm went off waking her as she turned it off, got out of bed, and went to get her own school clothes.

She had an uneasy feeling in her gut telling her something was wrong, while she was changing, but couldn't tell what it was. Shrugging it off she made her way down stairs but stopped just before she did, and looked towards Naruto's door. That same feeling from earlier crept back up and told her to check him, but again, she shrugged it off not wanting to bother him after what she heard last night. Therefore, she continued her way down stairs to get breakfast ready for the both of them and Primula, who she was glad to have living with them, it were as if she had a little sister to care for. Entering the kitchen, with her mind already made up, she started right away, but no matter how much she ignored it, her uneasy feeling grew stronger. To the point where she would stop what she was doing, to check Naruto, but would just tell herself he was fine and continued making breakfast.

Setting last of the food on the table, it was almost time to wake Naruto when the door to the kitchen suddenly opened, revealing Primula with her hair down, still half-asleep, in some yellow pajama's Kaede had lent her, holding her stuffed cat in her arm.

"Kaede what are you doing," she asked getting a giggle from her.

"I'm setting the table for breakfast silly," Kaede replied only to get confused look from the gray haired little girl. "You eat breakfast in the world of the demons don't you?"

"Yes, but never at a table," she told Kaede getting a shocking gasp for her. "They only brought me a metal tray with food, where I'd sit on the floor and eat," she added, as Kaede couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well from now on, you will be eat breakfast at a table, with me and Naruto." Kaede told her.

Primula then looked for the blonde-haired person, only to see it was Kaede alone in the kitchen and ask, "Where is Naruto?"

Kaede smiled and said, "He's probable still sound asleep in his room, he never seems to get up unless I wake him." Then took of her apron and folding it as she placed it on the counter, "I swear if let him he could sleep his life away."

"Do you want me to wake him," Primula asked.

"If you don't mind, I still have to make some tea," Kaede asked getting a nod from her adopted sister.

Primula then left; heading back upstairs towards Naruto's room and opened the door, finding he wasn't there, she closed it and headed back downstairs.

"Naruto isn't in his room," she informed Kaede re-entering the kitchen getting her to tense up.

"Did you check the bathroom," she asked only for her to shake her head. "He's most likely in there so why don't you go ahead a sit down while I go check, okay."

Doing as told, Primula sat down in one of the chairs as Kaede went to see if Naruto was in the restroom; by the time, she reached the upstairs, she could tell the bathroom lights were off as were his room. That uneasy feeling she had returned as she moved towards Naruto's door and knocked, only to receive no answer so she opened it, finding it empty, as Primula did. Quickly she closed his door and made a b-line towards the bathroom, and without knocking, she flung it open finding it empty too, making her more worried than before. Running down stair to the telephone, she called both Sia and Nerine, whom gave her their numbers last night, asking if Naruto were there or came by but they both told her they haven't seen him. They asked her if everything were all right, which of course she told them not to worry, but the truth remained, Naruto was missing.

Primula, who this whole time still waiting, was sitting at the table for either Kaede or Naruto to come down to tell her she could eat, as she was usual told what or what not to do. Therefore, while Kaede was fussing around looking for Naruto, she sat in front of the delicious food Kaede had prepared making her stomach growl, getting her to slowly reach for her chopsticks. Soon as she was about to grab them, the kitchen door opened, forcing her to retract her hand in a swift motion, and place it on her lap as if she were waiting the whole time. Kaede, who sat next to her was wondering where Naruto could have gone, suddenly felt her sleeve being pulled on and looked to see it was Primula with eyes that, she could see, were pleading her for something.

"Is it alright if I eat now," Primula asked getting a blank stare from Kaede.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forget you were still waiting for me," she said completely forgetting about her. "Yes, you can go ahead and eat next time you don't have to wait, okay."

Not waist anytime, Primula grabbed her chopstick and began eating, while Kaede tried to figure out where Naruto could have gone. It was rare for him to get up let alone disappear without telling her; she could only hope he would be back soon so he could eat his breakfast.

**XXXXXX**

Putting Naruto's breakfast in the fridge, knowing he would eat it later or any left overs she had if there were any, then started packing their lunch thinking he might be at school. Just as she finished both hers and Naruto's lunches, the doorbell rang and she quickly ran towards the front door thinking it was Naruto. Then wondered why he would use the doorbell, but didn't care as long as he came back. Unfortunately, it wasn't Naruto, instead it was Sia and Nerine with their fathers, who looked too happy for some reason, but after seeing her face sadden. They knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong missy," Eustoma asked as it wasn't for her to be so sad.

"Yes, it's not like you to be sad? Did something happen," Forbesii asked as he too noted she was never sad or worried unless it involved Naruto.

"Well…." She said then began to tell them what happen after she woke up.

"What, Naruto-kun is gone," Sia exclaimed.

"So that's why you called us," Nerine asked getting a nod from Kaede. "Then why did you tell us nothing was wrong?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys over it, I figured he would come back home," Kaede told her. "But you can see how that turned out."

"Now let's calm down," Forbesii said getting their attention. "It is odd that Naruto-chan is gone, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would just up and leave," he added getting a nod from Sia's father.

"I bet he just went out for a walk to clear his mind, perhaps something had happen once we left," Eustoma asked getting Kaede to remember what she heard him say last night. "So, did anything happen once we left; I know we were quite drunk we might've said something that bothered him."

"Define said," Sia, whispered to herself as she looked at her father from the corner of her eyes knowing what he said to her crush.

"There's nothing I can think of that the two of you said which would upset him," she said then gave them a smile. "I'm sure he's probably at school right now, waiting for us."

Getting smiles from the two girls, Sia joyfully said, "Yeah, I bet he is, so we should hurry and get going!"

"'Kay, just let me grab Naruto-kun's and my lunch," she told them running back into the kitchen.

As she did, she remembered Primula, who was still in the kitchen, and with her gone, she would be by herself with no one to watch her. She was going to talk with Naruto about It, but with him suddenly disappearing slipped her mind, left her with one other option. Returning to the others, who were still waiting, by her front door she slipped into her shoes and looked at the two kings?

"I know this may be asking much, but could you two please watch over Primula while I am at school," she asked the two getting them to look at her.

"I suppose we could, seeing as Naruto-chan isn't here," Forbesii told her.

"It can be are way of saying sorry for trying to get Naruto drunk," Eustoma added as his daughter glared at him.

"Trying, it were more like you planned to get him drunk, but I guess you two learned that the hard way as Naruto-kun said," Sia replied dryly.

"You can say that again," replied Eustoma a bit surprised he was out drank, by a high schooler at that. "Who knew that boy could hold his liquor." He chuckled and added, "You know Mah-bou were gonna have to do that again sometime."

"I agree, but now we have an important matter to deal with," Forbesii told his friend as he looked back at Kaede. "Don't worry about Primula, we'll watch her until you return, so why don't you ladies head off to school before you're late."

"Thank you very much," Kaede thanked them and bowed to show her gratitude.

The kings of the gods and demons both watched their daughters disappear off in the distance as the walk with their new friend Kaede; once they were gone, Eustoma looked at his demon friend with a concern look on his face.

"So, do you think Naruto might have figured it out or sense something," he asked.

"I hardly doubt that," Forbesii replied with the same look his friend had. "It's not something an ordinary human could tell, let along sense."

"You know as well I do, he is not your ordinary human," Eustoma stated getting a nod from the king of demons.

"Yes, I might go as far and say he's neither from this world nor ours," Forbesii told him. "However, I can't be certain if he is, but I can say he is somehow related to what happen ten years ago?"

"Are you serious," Eustoma asked getting a nod another nod from his friend. "But, how can you be so sure, we only just met the boy the other day," he added not comprehending how Naruto could be related to the event that had happened ten years ago.

"It's his presences, it feels familiar to the one I felt that day, but I can't explain why? I just know," he said turning to look at Eustoma. "Now, about Primula, do you think we should tell him?"

"I'm not sure, it seems like a good idea, but…," he said as he trailed off.

"You're thinking, he might think differently of her than he does now, right," Forbesii asked getting a nod from his friend. "I thought the same exact thing."

"As of now, he only thinks she is a normal girl, but if he were to learn what she truly is… I fear he would look at her the same as we do." Eustoma said worried more for Primula then Naruto.

"I agree, but Naruto-chan as proven to be quite unpredictable. I think if he was to learn the truth, it might not affect him at all, in fact, it might even help Primula regain her emotions." Forbesii informed him but his friend wasn't on the same page.

"Are you willing to risk that on a whim," Eustoma asked all jokes aside as this was a serious matter.

"I don't know," Forbesii replied.

"What do you mean you don't know this is a serious matter, if Naruto were to change his outlook on Primula, I'm not sure what she would do," Eustoma told him more worried about Primula then Naruto.

"I understand your concerns, it just a part of me wants to tell him, but the other is screaming form me to keep quiet," Forbesii said as he looked at Kaede's house. "How about, we leave things as they are, and wait till he comes asking us about the truth. Until then, we will keep it a secret." He added getting the king of the gods to look worry of the idea but agreed nonetheless.

"Now, that only leaves one more question," Eustoma said getting Forbesii to look at him thinking what else did they have to worry about.

"And that is what," he asked.

"Should we raid the little missy's fridge," Eustoma asked getting the king of demons to sweat drop.

"And how is that important," Forbesii asked dryly not seeing the importance of raiding Kaede's fridge.

"Well, Sia didn't make me any breakfast as punishment for trying to get Naruto drunk," he told him as his stomach growled to prove his point. "And to make matter worst, she locked the fridge with one of the human's pad locks so she would know if I opened it, saying that I couldn't eat until she got back from school." He whined, as he really wanted something to eat.

"That is unfortunate for you, but since I cook all Nerine's lunches, she couldn't do that," he said with a smirk getting the king of gods to glare at him.

"So, you are saying your daughter is not punishing you for what you did," he asked getting Forbesii's smirk to disappear and droop his head.

"Well, she did call me Maoh-sama this morning," Forbesii informed him sounding a bit hurt, getting a grin from the king of gods.

(A/N: Maoh-sama is what Nerine calls her father in the shuffle game when she is angry with him.)

"Well, were not so smug now, are we," Eustoma exclaimed still grinning until his stomach growled again. "But, back to my question."

"I don't think it's such a great idea, you know how Sia-chan gets when you don't listen to her," Forbesii warned his friend.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her, right," Eustoma replied as he headed towards Kaede's front door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," his friend said as he followed him.

**XXXXXX**

"What do you think made Naruto-sama disappear like he did," Nerine asked the two, as she was worried about her crush.

"From what I could tell, Naruto-kun seems like the person who is always happy, it had to be something very upsetting to make him disappear like that?" Sia replied as Kaede stayed quiet, knowing why Naruto left but kept it to herself as it wasn't for her to discuss.

"What do you think Kaede," Sia asked only for her to get no reply then looked at her, seeing she was spacing out. "Uh, Earth to Kaede," she said waving her hand in front the said woman's face, snapping her out of her trance like state.

"Oh, I'm sorry what did you say," Kaede asked getting Sia to look at her.

"You know, you've been like that the whole walk to school, are you sure you're alright," Sia asked, she could tell Kaede was worried about something.

"Well, it's just Naruto-kun has never once left without telling me where he was going," She informed the two. "I just find it odd that he would start now, that's all," she added with a small smile, trying to hide the worry look on her face.

"The way you say it does make it seem like a big deal, since you two do live together," Nerine said getting Sia to look at Kaede.

"Kaede, you're so lucky, not only do you get to live with Naruto-kun, but you make all his food and do all his chores," Sia said sounding a bit jealous, that Kaede is closer to Naruto then her. "You probably know everything about him, like what his favorite foods are, his favorite color, clothes, shoes, movie, day, everything!" She added, then gave Kaede a look that made her a bit worried and said, "I bet you even know what his favorite position is." That got a confused form Kaede then her face suddenly turn beat red along with Nerine then exclaimed, "Naruto-kun and I haven't done that!"

Sia sighed to her relief as Kaede's blush deepened from the thought of Naruto and her doing anything like that, even though she wouldn't mind.

"That's good to know," Sia said placing a hand on her chest then looks back at Kaede. "But, I figured the two of you would have done it at least once, since you both do live together."

"Yes, my otosan said that young men have certain needs that only women can relieve," Nerine said innocently with a small blush. She didn't fully understanding what her father meant when he told her, but as time went on, she had an idea that it involved physical contact like sex.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sia voiced getting their attention as she turned to Nerine and asked, "Did you punish your otosan this morning."

"Well if you can call it punishment, but I did call him Maoh-sama," Nerine told her.

Sia giggled and said, "To you otosan, that's the worst you could do, he hates it when you call him that."

"What did you do to your otosan," she asked getting Sia to smirk, and if Nerine knew her friend, it was going to be something harsh.

"I didn't make him any breakfast and locked the fridge with one of those human pad lock things, therefore I would know if he opened it," she told her.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh," Nerine replied knowing her friend makes all her father's and her food.

"Nope, now he knows not to try and get Naruto-kun drunk, even if it didn't work," She said a bit surprised that Naruto was able to out drink both her and Nerine's fathers. "But, I am surprised Naruto-kun can drink that much?"

"I know what you mean, once I got home, I left my otosan on the couch in the living room as he was too heavy to take up stairs," Nerine told Sia who completely understood what she went through.

"I was able to get my otosan to his room, but I had to drag him there because he fell once we stepped inside the house," Sia whined, as it wasn't easy for her to drag a full-grown man.

"Maybe we should've accepted Naruto-sama's offer to help," Nerine said getting Sia to agree with her.

As the two were talking Kaede, who zoned out again, was thinking about what she had heard Naruto say last night and tried to figure out whom he was talking to as there are only three people that now live there. Not to mention whoever it was, told him something about his birth mother, after hearing him sound so hurt, made her want to never hear him like that again. Not long after that, she heard a voice of someone else that harbored, hidden feeling for her blond crush, snapped her from her thoughts.

"Hi guys," Asa called out getting the three girl's attention then noticed Naruto wasn't with them. "Where's Naru-chan," she asked only to get a somewhat sad look from them.

"Well, um, you see, Naruto-kun disappeared this morning, and we don't know where he is right now," Kaede told her sounding a bit worried and hurt that he was gone.

"Naru-chan disappeared, well that's not like him," Asa said, trying to figure out why he would suddenly disappear and not tell Kaede where he was going.

"Kaede said the same thing," Sia said wondering if this were a big deal.

"You shouldn't worry though, this is Naru-chan were talking about," Asa told them waving her hand up and down. "He is known to do things we wouldn't suspect," she added with a laugh and said; "besides, I bet he is in class waiting for school to start for a change."

The thought alone was enough to get Kaede too giggled at the thought of Naruto wanting school to start, since he hates going.

"You're right Asa-sempai," Kaede said in a cheery mood instead of the gloomy one she had earlier.

"Now that's the Kaede I know," Asa said as they all headed towards school.

Once they reached their lockers, they all said their goodbyes, since Asa was an upper classman, and heading towards theirs classroom. Reaching the door to class, Kaede remember what Itsuki tried yesterday, and since Naruto wasn't there to stop him she had to figure out what to do, then it hit her. Telling Sia and Nerine to stand off to the side confusing them to why, but listen nonetheless, as Kaede stood beside the door and opened it.

"Welcome to my heart ladies," Itsuki exclaimed expecting Naruto to punch him in the gut again. Instead, he flew face first into the wall across the hall. "Well that was unsuspected," he groaned as he fell back with a big red mark on his face where it hit the wall.

**XXXXXX**

"So you're telling me Naruto just disappeared," Itsuki said as puts his glasses, which somehow broke in half which he taped together that had small cracks on the glass, back on. "Man, Naruto's a cruel hearted person, making three beautiful women worry about him," he told them as he stood up. "Don't worry ladies, I'll take care of you every need while Naruto is gone," he exclaimed placing a hand over where is heart would be.

"Don't you mean your every need," Mayumi voiced as she joined the group getting Itsuki attention.

"No, I mean theirs, and if one of 'em so happens to involve one of mine, then so be it," he replied in a matter-of -fact like tone.

"Whatever," Mayumi said as she rolled her eyes at him then looks over at the three girls. "So, you guys really don't know where Naruto is," she asked getting them to shake their heads. "Hmm, if I'm correct, I did see someone who looked like Naruto in the park on my way to school," she told them getting Kaede to jump out of her seat.

"Really, are you sure it was Naruto-kun," she asked her hoping she were right.

"Well, he did have the same color hair and style, but I didn't get a good look as I was trying not to be late for school, for all I know, it could be someone else," Mayumi replied, trying to remember then gasps. "Now that I think about, it he did wear the same uniform as our school."

That was all Kaede needed to hear as she ran towards the door just as the bell rang, stopping her right before she could open it as her teacher Ms. Nadeshiko walked in.

"Alright class, you heard the bell so, butts in seats," she ordered with the class listening but for three, Kaede, who was by the door, Sia, and Nerine standing by their desks. "Ms. Fuyou, didn't you hear me," she asked only for Kaede to look back at her.

"Sorry Ms. Nadeshiko, but I have to go," Kaede told her then ran out the door after she opened it.

"Hey, get your butt back her," Ms. Nadeshiko exclaimed as she watched her student run out the door.

Sia and Nerine were about to follow their friend, however their teacher stopped them.

"And where do you two think you're going," she asked them who were afraid to answer.

"To go…" Sia began trying to think up an excuse to leave class, "use the restroom; yeah we need to use the restroom. When you got to go, you got to go?" She said laughing nervously hopping her teacher would buy it, which she didn't.

"No, now sit in your seats," their teacher ordered them.

"But…." Sia tried to reply but Ms. Nadeshiko interrupted her.

"No buts, the only ones I want, are yours in their seats, now," she demanded, they both sighed and did as they were told. Ms. Nadeshiko then asked, "Now, will anyone tell me why Ms. Fuyou suddenly ran out my classroom." She then looked around the room and noticed Naruto was missing, "And where is Uzumaki," she asked the class again that's when Mayumi raised her hand.

"Well, that's the thing; she left to go find him," she told her who gave her a look as if she were an idiot in return than shook her head.

"That boy is nothing but trouble," she sighed knowing he was going to make up some stupid excuse again, to why he was late. She still hasn't forgotten what he told her the other day, the thought of it made a faint blush appear on her face that she quickly shook off and said, "Anyway class, today I'm going to tell you about the history of…"

"Awww," the whole class said at once when she mentioned the word history.

"Miss, history sucks," one random student exclaimed causing a tick mark to appear in her head.

"Whoever said that is going to do bunny hops with dumbbells up and down the stairs fifty times," she told whoever it was as her back was facing her class.

**XXXXXX**

After Naruto left his/Kaede's house, he really didn't have anywhere in mind he wanted to go so, he just walked aimlessly letting his body walk on its own, thinking about what happen last night. It made his blood boil every time he thought how that voice denied his answers, it also sounded like it were talking in his mind, but he couldn't be sure since it was a short-lived conversation. However, he was sure of one thing though, that voice was vaguely familiar but couldn't picture a face to go with it. He also knew his sudden disappearance was going to upset Kaede but he needed to be alone. He couldn't concentrate if he stayed home; he knew Kaede would see something was bothering him.

His aimless walking eventually brought him to the one place where he felt secure, the park, the same park he brought Asa yesterday. He didn't know why his body brought him here, but remember reading something about memories, that there are two types, what the conscious mind remembers, and what the body remembers. Since he always went to the park as a kid, his body must have noticed, and since his mind was occupied, his body took over and led him here. Shrugging it off, he sat down on one of the swings, placing his bag down and tried to figure out who that damn voice was to him.

He would replay it repeatedly in his mind, hopping it would trigger something, anything, but it only gave him a huge headache. With all that thinking made him lose track of time assuming he were only here for an hour or so, but in reality, he sat on that swing for four and half.

'Damn it, why couldn't you just tell me who the hell you are,' He exclaimed in his head hoping to wake whoever that voice was but received no response. 'God damn it, I know that voice from somewhere so, why can't I remember her,' he thought then realized what he just said. 'Her? Why the hell did I say her?"

It made no sense to him, why he thought the voice would be a woman, but then thought about what that voice said to him last night, one part in particular.

'_Live your life to its fullest… for both of your kaasans._'

He replayed that part in his head until finally it hit him, never paying attention to the sound of someone calling his name.

'That's it,' he exclaimed figuring out who it was. 'It was that woman, from ten years ago on… that… day,' he remembered as all his enthusiasm suddenly died as he it reminded him of that dreadful day. However, before he could start sulking, two slender arms wrapped around his neck getting him to realize, he wasn't alone.

"Naruto-kun, so this was where you disappeared off to," Kaede said in a worried tone getting him to wonder why she was here and not at home.

"Kaede, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home making breakfast for you and Primula," he asked only to get a confused look from her.

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about, it's already after eight," she informed him getting him to nodded his head then realize what she said.

"After eight, then that means," he exclaimed as she stood up almost knocking Kaede over. "I'm late for school, and if I'm late, that means," he said as he facepalmed. "Ms. Nadeshiko is going to kill me after school today," he added lowering his head knowing what she was going to make him do once he got to class.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm in the same boat as you," Kaede said trying to reassure him but all it did was make it worst.

"Oh no, knowing that you're late because of me, she's going to make it that much worse," he told her then went into a thinking pose. "Unless, I can make up a good excuse that might slim the punishment down a bit," he then began to think of excuses. "How about our dog died, no we don't even have a dog, hmm… how about I was helping an old lady walk across the street, no… I think I used that one already," he said to himself as he paced back and forth. "Damn, everyone I come up with, I already used," he exclaimed almost ready to pull out his hair while Kaede just watched, glad that he wasn't so down then she thought he would be.

"Why don't you tell her the truth," Kaede suggested getting Naruto to stop in his tracks and look at her as if she was crazy.

"Kaede, this is Ms. Nadeshiko were talking about, she could care less about the truth that comes out of my mouth," he told her then threw his hand up in defeat. "Screw it, let's just go before she makes me wash the whole school," he said making Kaede giggle as the two made their way towards the one place hated to go.

It didn't take long for them to reach their school, in Kaede's case return since she left to find Naruto, who is now sweating bullets, as they stood in front of their class door. Taking a deep breath Naruto opened the door, but before he could even say a word, his teacher interrupted him.

"U-zu-ma-ki! It's nice of you to join my class," she said in a tone Naruto knew she was pissed. "And, you brought Ms. Fuyou back with you," she added seeing Kaede hiding behind Naruto.

"I couldn't just let her skip class," he replied.

"You're the reason she why she skipped in the first place," she informed him.

"You got a point there," he answered, walking in with Kaede behind him. "But, all that matters is I brought her back," he added hoping it would help with his situation.

"True, but you're not off the hook yet," she stated making Naruto cures under his breath, while writing something down on the blackboard, then turned to face him. "Which of the two do you prefer," she began getting his attention. "Option A, 500 laps on the track field with a tire strapped to your waist or option B, 500 laps walking, on your hands," she told him, watching as he thought it over.

"Wow, they both excellent choices," he joked getting the class to laugh. "But, I'm going to go with option C," he told her getting one of her eyebrows to twitch.

"There is no option C," she replied, holding back from yelling at him.

"What are you talking about miss, there is always an option C, it's one of new mottos, when in doubt go with C," he said with a smug look on his face.

"I'll give you an option C alright," she said in a low voice only she could hear. "Just sit in your seat so, I can continue teaching."

"Yes ma'am," he answered, heading towards his seat then asked, "So what are we learning today?"

"History…."

That was as far as she got until Naruto interrupted her.

"Aw miss, history sucks," Naruto whined getting the class to laugh again, which just seemed to enrage Ms. Nadeshiko even more.

"That's what I said," The student who said the same thing earlier said, but before anyone could make another comment the sound of a piece of chalk, snapping in two shut them up.

"Uzumaki, shut up and sit down," She ordered and without a word, he did as he was told as she looked at Kaede. "And, before I forget, Ms. Fuyou, I want a ten page report on what you missed, understood," she said getting a nod from her.

"That's bull carp," Naruto blurted out getting his teacher to glare at him. "Why couldn't my punishment be something like that?"

"Well, this is Ms. Fuyou's first time so, it's more like a warning," she told him.

"What," he exclaimed and said, "You gave me a 100 page report on my first warning!"

"That you still haven't turned in to me," she told him as her fist shock in anger.

"And, I'm still not gonna, why would I want to write about some dead old geezer anyway," he told her crossing his arms. "Now if you asked to write a report on ramen, then I would have done it," he added getting a weird look from his teacher.

"What's with you and ramen," she asked, as she never understood, as did the rest of the class, why he loved ramen so much.

"I don't know, what's with you, giving me, so much physical labor punishments," he replied, and then added, "I think it so you can see me with my shirt off."

That comment got her to widen her eyes a bit as small blush appear as did the rest of the girls in class that have seen him without his shirt, but she quickly coughed into her fist to calm herself then looked too see a smirk on the boy's face. Before she could say anything, the bell rang ending class, which put Naruto in the clear, for now.

"You're lucky Uzumaki, but I'll see you after school with your physical labor as you put," she said with an evil looking grin that made Naruto re-think about what he said, but there was no point in crying about it now.

Soon as Ms. Nadeshiko, left the room all the students got into their own little groups waiting for the next teacher to arrive as Naruto and Kaede stayed in their seats Itsuki, Mayumi, Sia, and Nerine all walked over towards them.

"Man Naruto, you sure pissed off Ms. Nadeshiko today," Itsuki said, not wanting to be in his friend's shoes right now.

"I have to agree, I haven't seen her this mad since you skip school for that new video game that came out, what was it again," Mayumi said as she tried to remember what the name of the game was.

"It was Street Fighter IV, and it was well worth it," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone making her roll her eyes. "And, I'm not worried, what worse can she do that I haven't done already," he said getting his friends to start pitying him.

"Anyway, but did you see Ms. Nadeshiko blush or was it just me," Mayumi asked as she never seen her teacher blush as Naruto smirk thinking they haven't seen anything close to what he witnessed.

"That was most definitely a blush," Itsuki said sounding certain about it. "It was somewhat creepy, but in a hot way," he added getting Mayumi to look at him as if he grew a second head. "I mean, she is one of the scariest women I know, and she was able to blush," he then looked at Naruto. "I don't know how you do it Naruto, but you're able to bring out any women's feminine side," he said a bit jealous of his friend's amazing gift.

"Is class always been like this," Sia asked as it wasn't like this yesterday.

"It is whenever Naruto's in a good mood or in class," Mayumi informed her.

"Yup, are little Naruto here is the only one in class who has the guts to talk back to Ms. Nadeshiko," He said to them then added, "Not to mention, the endurance to handle all the punishments she gives him."

"But, isn't it rude to talk back," Nerine asked as she had been raised to never talk back to a teacher.

"From what I seen, Ms. Nadeshiko is the only teacher he talks back to, I think it's his way of saying, he respect her," Itsuki stated.

"I guess you can put it like that, but I mostly do it because it's fun to see her get mad, even if she scares the living hell out of me," Naruto said getting crazy looks from his friends.

"I think you do so you can get a free workout," Kaede voiced getting her blond crush to think about it some more.

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right Kaede," he replied with a smile getting the others to really thing, he was crazy or messed up in the head.

Then the door to class opened as the bell rang, whilst the teacher entered informing them to take their seats, which they took their time doing, since it wasn't Ms. Nadeshiko ordering them to do so.

**XXXXXX**

It was almost time for the lunch bell to ring and one person was dying for it to hurry up, as did the rest of the class, because the entire period, they all had to sit and listen to the sound of a giant fox growling which echoed throughout the classroom. Whistle the owner of it had his head resting on his desk holding his stomach whispering 'I need food' because he so happen to decide to leave early this morning and skipping breakfast, which proved to be a very bad decision on his part. Suddenly the sounds of heaven's bells rang throughout the school telling him, and the rest of the students, it was finally lunch, and he promptly asks Kaede something.

"Kaede…" he began getting his housemates' attention. "Please tell me you brought my lunch with you," he asked hopping she did because he was starving, thinking he'll never skip breakfast again, for the rest of his life.

"Of course I did, you know I would never leave for school without it," she giggled to his relief.

Just before he stood up, Itsuki came over with both Sia and Nerine behind him and asked, "Hey Naruto, you wouldn't mind if both Sia and Nerine eat lunch with us do you?"

Naruto looked from him to the girls behind him that looked a bit shy and hoped he'd say yes.

"Sure, I don't mind," he told him getting smiles from both Nerine and Sia. "But, can we hurry, I'm starving; I don't know how much longer I can go without any food," he told them getting them to laugh, but the funny thing was he wasn't joking.

Soon they made their way to the roof were they always ate their lunch, and soon as Naruto opened the door everyone look directly at him seeing he were with the three most wanted girls in school. All the boys' glared daggers at him as the girls looked as if they wanting to be with him while making eye contact with every male there.

"What the hell are you all looking at," Naruto exclaimed getting the boys to look away and the girls to chat with their friends.

Finding a spot by a bench to sit down, Kaede took out both Naruto's and her lunch out from her handbag and gave him his that he immediately opened and began scarfing it down, well more like inhaling it.

"Naruto-kun, if you eat like that, you're going to choke," Kaede told him, but he didn't listen and continued scarfing down his lunch until he was finished, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Ah, man that hit the spot," he said rubbing his now satisfied stomach then said, "that's the last time I ever skip breakfast." He then placed his bento down and looks at the newest members of their small group. "So, how are you two faring in the human world," he asked them.

"We're managing pretty well, thanks for asking," Nerine told him then said, "If you don't mind me asking, but what happen this morning?"

It was a something they all wanted to know, and he could tell, just by how anxious everyone was waited for him to answer.

"Well, um, about that…" he trailed off not knowing how to explain, that's when Mayumi voiced her opinion.

"I bet, it was a lover's quarrel," she said getting Kaede to blush and Naruto to look at her funny.

"No, it wasn't a lover's quarrel," he replied getting Mayumi to curse under her breath, it would've been some good dirt on the two's relationship. "Even if it were, you think Kaede would still make, and bring me my lunch," he told her making a valid point.

"Yeah, you're right, I sure wouldn't, but then what was it. Because, it made Kaede so worried that she left class," she replied as she had never seen her friend ever leave class after the bell, unless she had to use the restroom.

"Let's just say, I had a crazy dream and needed some time to clear my head," he said hoping to get them to drop conversation about what he did this morning. "So girls, how are your otosans doing," Naruto asked both Sia and Nerine changing the attention from him to them.

"What do you mean? What happen," Mayumi asked, as it sounded interesting.

"Well both Sia's and Nerine's otosans came over last night and tried to get Naruto-kun drunk," Kaede said to hers and Itsuki's surprised.

"Man, I bet those two kings were plastered," Itsuki laughed getting Mayumi to wonder why he would think that.

"What makes you say that," she asked getting her perverted friend to smirk.

"Well, it may not look it, but Naruto here is what a call, an alcoholic god," Itsuki proclaimed getting Naruto to shake his head and to sigh knowing where this was going.

"I don't get it," Mayumi replied getting a 'tsk' noise from Itsuki.

"You see, one day Naruto and I were cruising for some chicks, when we happen to stop by a bar where a couple of seniors so happen to be in, and dragged him in yelling he could out drink anyone in there. It would have been fine if he were at any other bar, but no, he happened to be dragged into the one that had a bunch of mean looking gang members in it, and let me tell you. There were 'mean' looking ones too," He said as he shivered a bit then starts to tell the rest of the story, even after Naruto gave him a warning glare to shut up. "Of course, are Naruto refused, but after they made fun of his whiskers, and called him a snot nose little brat who should go home to his mommy. I then saw a gleam in his eyes; I never seen before. Then the next think I knew, he not only out drank the whole bar but… but he stole all the babes too, I haven't been so pissed at him in my whole life since then." He finished shaking his fist in anger then looks at Naruto and says, "If I knew you couldn't kick my ass, I'd punch you right now."

"Itsuki," Naruto yelled at him. "I told you to keep that a secret you idiot!"

"Well if these two want to marry you…," he gestured to both Sia and Nerine with his thumb. "Then they should know what kind of man you really are," he said out of jealousy.

"This is some good info," Mayumi whispered getting Naruto's attention.

"Don't even think about it Mayumi," he warned her.

"Think about what, I wasn't going to do anything," she said acting innocent.

"Don't give me that crap, if you put that in the school paper or spread rumors, not only will it get me in trouble, but most likely expelled," he told her as she put her head down knowing she was caught.

"Fine, I promise not to tell anyone," she said, hating the fact that she was able to get such good info on him, but couldn't say a word about it. "Anyway, are you girls satisfied," she asked both Sia and Nerine.

"About what," Sia asked not understanding what she meant.

"Don't you want to jump on Naruto, and scream 'Kyaaaa! I've been waiting so long to see you, Naruto-kun!" She asked the two then said, "You did transfer here in order to be reunited with Naruto, right?"

Both Sia and Nerine look at each other and stick their tongues out.

"To be honest, we really wanted to do that," Sia said blushing.

"But, we figured it would only cause more trouble for Naruto-sama, if we did it in front of everyone," Nerine said as her face turns red while looking at Naruto.

"How perfect, the both of them are willing to compromise themselves in order to be considerate towards the man they love," she said then looks at Kaede. "Good luck Kaede, your rivals going to be tough to beat," she told her making her blush.

"M-Mayumi," Kaede whined as she was still blushing.

"Man Naruto, I want to kick your ass so bad right now," Itsuki stated, getting Naruto to ignore his empty threats, even if he did sound serious.

"Umm, is it true that the both of you meet Naruto-kun when you were kids," Kaede asked a little bashful.

"Yes, it was about eight years ago, when I came to this world with my otosan because of his work…," she started looking a bit shy as she did. "But, I was so bored, that I left the house and got lost," she said, laughing nervously as everyone sweat dropped. "I then got on a train because a remember seeing them in books, and I really wanted to ride one, but then I didn't know where I was so, I started to get scared. Right before I was about to start crying is when Naruto-kun found me, and played with me until some of my otosans man found us," she told them. Sounding extremely happy about that moment and said, with a smile on her face, "My otosan was so worried, that he almost declared war on this world"

"I'm pretty sure, that's something you're not supposed to smile about," Naruto said dryly making her giggle. 'To think, the world was almost destroyed, by one little girl's curiosity.'

"The same thing happened to me too," Nerine said, getting everyone's attention. "I also got lost in this world when I came with my otosan; I was in the city by the time I realized I was lost, that's when I meet Naruto-sama."

"I didn't know you were such a ladies man when you were just a kid Naruto," Itsuki said a bit surprised. "That's so not fair, why does god favor you so much!"

"Just shut up Itsuki," Naruto told his friend, who was cursing him under his breath.

"So you meet them unconsciously," Mayumi said to Naruto as she lightly shoved him. "What do you think Kaede," She asked getting her attention. "Naruto did all this, despite the fact, he had the perfect girl in his life," She told her.

"Well it's not like he did anything wrong to me…," she said then trailed off as her face saddens. "Besides, I have no right to say what he did eight years ago," She said more to herself then to Mayumi, confusing the said girl.

"What," Mayumi asked only for Naruto to interrupt her.

"Kaede, I've told you, that's all in the past now, besides, it wasn't you fault," Naruto told her getting a weak smile from her as Mayumi shrugged it off.

Naruto then looked at both Nerine and Sia and said, "If I remember right… I meet one of you in a park, and the other at a station?"

Soon as he said that, both their faces lit up and Sia, in complete shock, asked, "You… you remember?"

"You remember about that day?" Nerine asked in the same boat Sia was as they both moved closer towards him.

"It still fuzzy, but I remember some of it," he told them.

"That's still fantastic," Sia exclaims holding her hands, cupped together, in front of her chest, and smiles.

"I still can't believe you remembered," Nerine said, doing the same as Sia, but with a far-off look in her eyes.

"It seems your rivals are tougher than I thought, Kaede," Mayumi said, getting Kaede to blush once again.

"You know what, forget kicking you ass, Naruto, I just want to kill you right now," Itsuki threaten his friend, only for his said friend, to snort at him.

"We're not trying to force are selves into your life though, right Rin-chan," Sia said, then asked Nerine if she were right.

"Yes, we both want you to have a normal," she told him. "In the end, it's you, who chooses, the one you want to be with," she added then put on a somewhat serious look on her face and said, "Of course, I hope you chose me though."

"You better watch it Kaede or Nerine will steal Naruto from you," Mayumi told her

"But, Naruto-kun is the one who chooses," Kaede blurted out.

"Damn it Naruto…." Itsuki said, but Naruto interrupted him.

"I swear to god, if you threaten me one more time Itsuki, I'm going to punch you in the face," Naruto threaten him, shutting his friend up.

"Anyway, I'm still only a candidate to be your girlfriend, so please take good care of me," Sia told him still smiling.

"I may not be perfect, but please take good care of me too," Nerine also told him.

"Sure, I'll try my best," he said giving them one of his fox-like grins, making them blush. "But, let's not talk about the whole fiancé thing okay," he asked getting nods from the two of them. "Now, if you all excuse me, I am going to go take a nap," he informed all of them as he stood up, and headed towards the bench.

"What," both Sia and Nerine asked.

"Oh don't worry, he does that every time Ms. Nadeshiko gives him one of her crazy punishment," Mayumi told the two as they watched their crush lie down on the bench, and before they knew it, he was fast asleep.

"How is he able to do that," Sia asked as she never seen anyone fall asleep that fast.

"Beats me, it's one of the things we can't explain about him," Mayumi said watching Naruto sleep a little longer then she should have, seeing how calm and relaxed he looked, compared to the happy go lucky attitude of his. She even thought, he looked somewhat cute, then blushed at her own thought getting everyone to look at her.

"Mayumi, is something wrong your face is all red," Kaede asked.

"N-No, It's nothing, I just thought of something that's all," she told her however, Itsuki knew it was something else.

"I know, you were thinking about Naruto, weren't you," Itsuki said, getting Mayumi's blush to deepen.

"N-No, I wasn't," She replied but her face told a different story.

"You can't lie to me, besides, it's written all over your face," he told her, then smirks when she tensed up.

"N-No, I-I mean, uh, sh-shut up Itsuki," Mayumi exclaimed, trying to hide her blushed face with her bento box, while she ate the rest of her food.

Itsuki then looked at Naruto sleeping form.

'You now have four girls who after you,' he thought as he went back to eating his lunch. 'You lucky bastard.'

The rest of their school day went the same as usual, but one person was dreading that final moment when school ends, as that person didn't know what their punishment was for being late to class, and when he or she did, regretted every word he or she said.

**XXXXXX**

"You know miss, I think this is far worse than any punishment you had ever given me, in fact, I think this is against the law," Naruto gritted threw his teeth.

"Less whining, and more walking," Ms. Nadeshiko told him as she watched her most troubled student walk in a handstand, with a tire tied to his wrists, and of course, he had his shirt off. "You only have 100 more to go," she added getting a growl from him.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have a damn tire tied to your wrists," Naruto exclaimed, that sounded more like whining to her.

"Well, next time learn to keep your mouth shut," she said, remembering the comment he said, about her wanting to see him with his shirt off.

"I highly doubt that will happen," he replied, getting her to shake her head as he continued with his so-called punishment.

As she watched him, she had to wondered, how a boy his age has such a body, it were as if he was born with it, then got her thinking what the boy's real father must have looked like, since she knew he was adopted.

By the time he finished his punishment, it was close to sunset while he laid there on the ground with his arms felling like Jell-O, and was sure he couldn't even get himself up.

"So, did you learn your lesson," Ms. Nadeshiko said, looked down at him, trying not to stare at his body longer then she should.

"Yeah," he said between pants, trying to catch his breath, as she smirked, thinking she was finally able to get some sense into that thick skull head of his, but what he said next changed that entirely. "Never go with option C," he added, chuckling to himself after seeing his teacher eyebrow to twitch.

"One of these days Uzumaki, your luck is going to run out," she said to him, crossing her arms under her breast, pushing them up further.

"And then what," he asked, just to provoke her, making her glare at him. "I'm joking," he told as she sighed.

"But, on a more serious note…" she began getting his attention. "About what you said yesterday…."

"About what, that you're awesome," he said as he managed to sit up.

"No, that you said I was…" She was then interrupted by him.

"Smart, Yup, smartest teacher I know," he told her, dodging the question she really wanted to talk about on purpose just to agitate her.

"Uzumaki, you know what I mean," she said with a softer, but still serious tone.

"I know, and I meant every word," he told her with nothing but the truth as he spoke. "You are a beautiful attractive woman, who is not only sexy, but smart to boot, if you ask me that's a triple threat." He told as she blushed from the compliment, a lot less than last time, since she was suspecting it and said, "It's too bad, that you only get hit on by assholes, who only want a one night stand." He then heard a frustrated sigh coming from her, it was the truth. They were the only type of men that hit on her, besides Itsuki and the king of the demons. "Now let me ask you something," he added getting her full attention. "What do you truly think of me?"

Her eyes widen a bit, then hid her blush face and said, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, I know you were staring at my body, while I was doing that crazy ass punishment," he told her getting her blush to deepen, knowing she was caught staring. "Now answer my question, do you think of me as a student… or as something more?" He asked smirking as he watched her debt whether to tell him or not.

"So you want to know what I think of you," she repeated getting a nod from him. "Fine, I'll tell you; I think you are a… student who needs to get their priorities straight, if he ever want to pass this year," She answered him, getting a confused look from him then turned around and walked away. "I better see you in class tomorrow, and if you're late, I'll double what you did today," she called out. 'If he keeps talking like that, I might get fired for something I won't regret.' She thought to herself as she saw Kaede with a gray haired girl, with two pigtails, walking towards her. 'How many girls does that boy need? First, it was Ms. Fuyou, then the two princesses, and now this girl,' she added with a hint of jealousy.

"Hello Ms. Nadeshiko, is Naruto-kun done," Kaede asked once she reached her.

"Yes, and I hope he learned his lesson, but something tells me otherwise?" She replied then looking at Primula and said, "And who might this be?"

"Oh, this is Primula, she is a friend of Sia and Nerine's, that is now living with Naruto and me," Kaede informed her.

'As I thought, another girl,' she thought and said, "Well anyway, I have to get going, and make sure Uzumaki gets home."

"Yes ma'am, and have a great evening," Kaede said with a slight bow, then ran over to Naruto, with Primula right behind her, as her teacher continued her way. "How are you felling Naruto-kun," She asked him as he stood up to his discomfort.

"Like a million yen," he joked despite the pain he was in the moment.

"Sure you are," Kaede giggled and said, "Now then, how about we get you home so you can soak those arms of yours in a hot bath, while I finish dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he replied thinking the same thing that she was, as they made their way back to home.

**XXXXXX**

Soon as they made it home Kaede, who immediately, went upstairs to the to get Naruto's bath ready as he slowly made his way there while Primula went into the kitchen, and waited for Kaede to come back down. As Naruto reached the bathroom, he could see his housemate bent over, a little too far, giving him a nice view of her striped panties. Which didn't help him, as the two were now alone in a bathroom of all places? He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down before too much blood flowed down to his other head, luckily for him, she stood back up, and turn to see him there.

"The tub should be filled up in a couple of minutes," she told him then looked a bit shy suddenly. "Do… do you want my help taking your pants off," she offered, blushing in embarrassment, surprising Naruto.

"No, I think I can manage, but thanks for the offer," he said declining her offer knowing if he would have, would only lead to one thing, not that he wouldn't mind, she was a beautiful girl, it just his arms were killing him.

Kaede understood and left, somewhat disappointed, closing the door as she did, leaving him by himself as he undid his pants, ignoring the pain it did to do so. After taking of his clothes, he shut the water off and stepped in and let his body sink into the water down to his neck, he then leaned his head back and let the warn water relax his sore muscles. Completing what his teacher calls punishment, took more out of him then he thought as he started to dose off since he was so relaxed, but just before he did, someone spoke.

"**That teacher of your is quite troublesome, in fact, I say she even has feelings for you,**" the voice from yesterday said getting Naruto's attention.

"So, you finally decided to talk," he told the voice, who just chuckled.

"**I find it that we can only talk, when you are alone,**" It informed him.

"Then why didn't you talk to me this morning, I was alone then?" He asked a little ticked off.

"**Well unlike you, I don't need to get up in the morning so, I tend to sleep though them,**" the voice said getting him to roll his eyes.

"Must feel nice, not to wake up early every morning," he said sarcastically getting the voice to chuckle. "Anyway, are you going to tell me who you are now?"

"**Didn't we go through this the yesterday, you will know who I am in due time, until then…**" The voice said but Naruto interrupted it.

"Live my life to the fullest, I got it," Naruto finished the sentence, then decided to see if his hypothesis was correct. "You know, you're starting to sound like a broken record… Kyuubi," He told the voice, which was followed by an awkward silence.

Not fazed by his sudden accusation the voice said, "**What make you think I'm this Kyuubi you speak of?**"

"Nothing really, just a vague memory that I have of a beautiful woman with red hair, down to her waist, with an hour glass figure in a crimson red kimono, that looked down at me. With so much sorrow in her eyes, when she did as if she failed someone very close to her, I don't even know who that women was or, why she decided to help me that day, but I did learn that women's name." He told the voice that was surprisingly quiet; he couldn't tell if it were listening, but continued anyway, "Jiji was the one who said it. 'You can't do this Kyuubi,' I heard him say, and right after he did, that women turned and looked down at me, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto that I couldn't protect you, and I promise to never let them hurt you again.' That was what she told me, with the same hit of sadness you said last night, now tell me, are you the same women who saved me that day?" He asked her but the voice stayed silent. He was about to give up, until it spoke.

"**As I said before, we shall meet soon, till then, live your life… without regret,**" The voice told him, then went silent leaving Naruto to ponder what it said.

"Live without regret, huh," he repeated to himself as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "That's easier said than done," he added and slowly fell asleep.

It was about an hour later when he woke up, seeing he was still in the tub and figured he must have dozed off. He then got out, hoping he wouldn't catch a cold, which he rarely does. It was unbeknownst to him as to why he never did, but didn't mind it one bit. Once he got out, he noticed his arms didn't hurt when he moved them like before, it was as if they were never sore to begin with. He shrugging it off and chalked it up as one the things he could explain, no matter how much strain he puts on his body a couple hours or so later, it were like nothing ever happen. Reaching for his towel that was on the counter, he wrapped it around his waist and made his way out the bathroom, heading towards his room.

He didn't pay attention to where he was going as he walked out and bumped into Kaede knocking her down with a loud thump. Since his feet were still wet, he slipped and fell, the same time Kaede did, but luckily, he was able to stop himself from landing on top of her by placing his left hand on the floor next to her, but as for the other…. As for Kaede, she was a bit shock to see Naruto on top of her, then felt something pushing down on her left breast, she looked to see it was a hand that wasn't hers. Blushing as she looked up at Naruto, seeing that his face shown that he didn't know where his hand was placed, only made her blush deepen.

"Kaede, are you alright," he asked noting her face was starting to turn red, unaware that his hand was on her breast.

"Y-Yes," She replied looking form his face to his hand, he saw this and followed her eyes from her cute flustered face, down to where her eyes looked, seeing his hand on her breast.

Instead of removing his hand, he gave her breast a light squeeze, marveling in its softness, receiving a moan from his housemate, which seemed to only turn him on as he looked back into her eyes. Kaede could see a gleam in her crush's eyes, she never seen before, then noticed him lowering his head towards her. She didn't know what to do this was one of the dreams she hoped that would happen, and now that it did, she didn't know if to stop him or let him do whatever he wanted to her. However, she realized, when he was only inches away from her face, she knew her answer and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers, but what they heard next, stopped Naruto dead in his tracks.

"What are you two doing," Primula asked standing by the stairs, looking down at them with what looked like a confused look on her face.

Hearing Primula speak made Naruto realize what he was about to do, and in the middle of a hallway too. As he looked up at his other housemate, with a shock look on his face, Kaede was blushing up a storm.

"Huh, Primula…" Naruto said dumbfounded trying to find a way to explain the situation, "You see Kaede and I were just… playing doctor." He told her then looked down at Kaede who was still blushing, "Right," he said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Y-Yes, we were playing doctor," Kaede answered.

"Doctor?" Primula repeated tilting her head a bit then asked, "Can I play?"

Kaede looked at her with shocked look on her face, while Naruto smiled at her and replied, "Sure." Getting Kaede to look at him, not believing what he just said. "Once you get a bit older," He told her, but Primula didn't quite understand what he meant.

After he stood back up, Naruto help Kaede to her feet that still had a flustered face, and tried not to make eye contact with him and said, "Dinner is ready so you can come down after you change." She told him then went downstairs with Primula, leaving Naruto in the empty hallway.

"Well, I guess I can say I crossed the border with that little stun," he said to himself as he headed to his room to change. "I don't even know what came over me, must be my hormones kicking up."

With that, he changed into some loose clothing, and made his way downstairs and entered the kitchen, where he and Kaede sat on opposite sides of the table, eating in an awkward silence, while Primula ate her meal as if nothing happened. The silence did give Naruto some time to think of what to do after dinner, which didn't take long since neither one talked the whole time. Therefore, after he was finish, he told Kaede that he was going over to Nerine's house to ask her father about something, when she asked what, he told her not to worry and left. Reaching the king of demons front gate, he pushed the doorbell, and a few moments later the man he wanted to see, came out to greet him.

"Oh, Naruto-chan, I didn't suspect to see you this late," he asked a bit surprised to see the blond haired boy. "If you want to talk with Nerine-chan she was just about to head off to bed if you want I could get her for you?"

"No, you don't have to bother her, in fact, I'm here to see you," he said getting a questionable look from the king of demons.

"And my I ask what for," Forbesii asked as there were a few reasons why Naruto would want to talk with him specifically, and the one he wanted wasn't it so, it had to be about that.

"I want you to tell me the truth about Primula, and how she is different," Naruto told him with a serious look on his face. "And don't give my 'it's classified' crap, if she is going to be staying with me and Kaede, then I'm going to need to know what she is for Kaede's sake." He added as the king of the demons stare at him.

"Fair enough, but I must warn you, that what you're about to hear will change the way you look at that young girl… forever," he warned him but saw no change in Naruto's demeanor. "Very well then," he told him gesturing for Naruto to follow, and led him towards his house.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it I hope it was funny as I am not so sure how good I am at writing humor all I do is write down what I think would be funny and hope the readers would too. I do hope you like the interaction I did with Naruto and Kaede, it was a scene from the game that I changed a bit and took a step further with it; I do hope you liked it as it will stir something up for the next chapter I know you'll like. With nothing else to say but this side note, I just ordered two games Final Fantasy XIII for my 360 and Final Fantasy dissidia 012 for my PSP from amazon. Therefore, whenever they arrive it will eat up most of my time and slow my updates down just a fair warning in case you don't see another update in a while. With that, I hoped you liked this chapter.**


	4. The truth about Primula

**A/N: Well here is the fourth chapter of my NarutoxShuffle! crossover. There not much I have to say now, so you can go ahead and begin reading. Enjoy!**

**A/N 6/6/12: had to edit out the lemon because of the admins so this story can still stay on this site.**

**A/N 8/21/12: This is the original chapter that I had posted before the admins crap and had to remove it but I now decided to repost it. It's too much of a hassle to edit my chapters that have lemons it them and will be doing the same for all my chapter from now on. Call me lazy if you want but it's not like you're going to complain. So enjoy the lemon filled chapter once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Shuffle, or anything I use from any anime, game, or movie**

**Chapter 4**

**The truth about Primula, a fantasy comes true, and the school's new rule.**

**XXXXXX**

"So let me get this straight…," Naruto spoke, once the two kings finish explaining about Primula's condition. "You telling me, that Primula, the cute, innocent little girl, I met on my way home, is a homunculus? Which the two of you, with the help of your scientist, created, in order to study the creation of life?" He asked, getting nods from both kings, but before they could respond, he continued talking. "And I could bet that the two of you kept her locked up in some kind of room, all alone, didn't you," he added, lowering his head, letting his bangs covered his face.

"That's partially true, we did keep her in a room, but she wasn't always alone," Eustoma voiced, but didn't get a reaction from the blonde-haired boy in front of him.

"It's true, she did have some company, for short while that is, until she…," Forbesii added, but his voice trailed off as he recalled something about what he was about to say.

"Until what," Naruto replied still not showing his face, but they could tell he wanted to know.

"That is, until, she died," he answered, with a hint of sadness and regret in his voice.

"And, who was this person," Naruto asked.

"She was the second homunculus we created; she was like an older sister to Primula," Forbesii informed him. "And when she died, Primula locked away all the emotions she rarely showed when she was with her, and became what you see today," he added.

"After this girl died, did the two of you just leave her by herself?" Naruto asked fighting back the anger he felt boiling in his stomach, knowing exactly what they were going to say.

"We had no other choice, she didn't respond to anyone, so we left her alone. What else could we have done," Eustoma said almost as if he gave it no thought.

Naruto was griped his sweatpants with his hands, trying to suppress the anger that wanted to spill out. It was working, until he heard Eustoma say 'what else could they have done,' and lost it, releasing the anger he held back.

"What else could you have done," Naruto roared glaring at the two in front of him. "I'll tell you what you could have done," he yelled as he stood up from his seat. "You could have been there for her, even if she didn't show any kind of reaction to your presence, as long as she knew you were there. Someone who cared for her, like the girl did, but no, instead, she's ignored and experiment on, as if nothing ever happened. I don't blame her for not showing any emotions after crap like that," Naruto unloaded, his eyes flashing from his azure to crimson color.

"I hate people who only care for their own selfish needs. All you two, and those damn scientists of yours, think of Primula, is some kind of experimental subject, a stepping-stone to achieving you damn goals. Well I got news for you; she isn't just some damn experiment. She may be neither a god nor demon, but she's still a living being, who has feeling just like you and I," Naruto exclaimed as he firmly gripped his hands into fist. "It's true that she doesn't show any emotions, but it doesn't mean they're not there. If you looked into her in the eyes, you'd see how hurt and lonely she truly is."

Naruto then sat down with his head lowered, picturing how Primula being locked up all alone with no one and how lonely she must of felt. It got him thinking of his own childhood, before he came to this world.

As for the kings, they were dumbstruck by Naruto's reaction, wondering why he was getting this angry. They knew he'd get mad, but this. They were not expecting this kind of reaction, it was as if he was speaking from experience and got them wondering if he went through something similar.

"Let me ask you something," Naruto said, getting their attention. "Do you know what it feels like to be alone, I mean to truly be alone," he asked them.

They were both slightly taken back from the sadness in Naruto's eyes, however, they didn't need to think about what he said and kept quiet, and he took their silence as a no.

"I thought so, I bet that the two of you were spoon feed your whole lives, am I right," he said, again the two kings sat in silence. "Then let me enlighten you…," Naruto began as he gave the silent kings a good stare as he recalling the feelings he felt as a child. "To what it feels like to be alone, it's a feeling I wish for no one to endure, but to me, it's one of the most curl feeling there is. To feel like the whole world against you, and no matter what you try or do, you can't seem to fill that void of emptiness in your heart. Now, try to picture a small child who goes to a park and begins to play with the other children, as any other child would," he told them, then what to imagine and they did what he complied by closing their eyes.

Out in the hall, standing on the other side of the door, to the room where Forbesii, Eustoma, and Naruto were in, stood Nerine. Who was suddenly awakened by the sound of someone yelling and went to check whom it could have been, only for it, to her surprise, to turn out to be the man she were in love with. She wondered why he would be here in her house at a time like this, and like her father, she suddenly thought he chosen her. Placing an empty glass on the door, which she grabbed out of thin air, she tried listening in to their conversation, catching the part where he started to explain about being alone.

"Next, imagine him standing there, watching as the other kids leave, one after another, as their parents are there to pick them up." Naruto said, seeing an uneasy look appear on their faces and then said, "Now, imagine their parents scolding them, telling them 'I told you to stay away from that child' as they left. Leaving the child all alone, in the same park, with no one there to pick him up," he added, as has his voice sadden, as it was his own memory. "Now, take that feeling you have and put yourself in Primula's shoes, and imagine that you're alone in that room with no one but yourself."

Both kings, along with Nerine, now knew how Primula must how felt, and were beating them self's up on the inside, for not doing more than they should have. As they sulked, Naruto stood up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Naruto, hold on a minute," Forbesii called out to him, stopping him in his walk, not bothering to turn to face them. "It was your memory, that you wanted us to imagine, was it not," he asked, but Naruto stood there in silence, and then continued his way towards the door.

They didn't say anything after that, the fact that he stayed quiet, was enough for them to believe what he said was true about his past. It only added more questions, to the ones they had, and wanted to ask him about, but knew it would only cause problems if they did now. Therefore, they let him leave; as there was nothing more to say and hoped he could be the one to bring back Primula's emotions.

"Well Mah-bou, what do you think, will he be able to restore Primula's emotions," Eustoma asked his friend just as Naruto left.

"It's hard to say, but I want to believe he is capable of doing so," Forbesii replied as he stared at the door Naruto used to leave. "There is also the matter of why he suddenly grew angry by how little we did for little Rimu-chan. It's true we didn't do much of anything, but experiment on her. However, the way Naruto could relate to her so suddenly, was astonishing, it was as if he had gone through something similar." Forbesii said more to himself then his friend and then remember something he saw and asked, "Did you happen to notice his eyes though?"

"You mean, when they flickered form his blue ones to a crimson color," Eustoma replied getting a nod from his demon friend as he crossed his arm over his chest in thought. "I wonder why that is, could it be that he could possibly be part god or demon," he asked only for the king of the demons to shake his head.

"No, like I said before, he his neither from the world of the gods or demons. Nor is he from this world; I would go as far and say he is from another dimension entirely," Forbesii told him. "All we can do now, is watch, and see what happens, hopefully things will turn out for the best," he added with the king of the gods silently agreeing with him.

**XXXXXX**

Nerine stepped away from the door once she heard Naruto's footsteps and when it opened, they made eye contact and her eyes widen a bit. She could see the sadness in his eyes as her father saw and began to wonder if what her father said were true, but was snapped from her thoughts once he spoke.

"You know Nerine; it's a bad habit to ease drop on other people's conversations," he said, after he closed the door.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me," she apologized, bowing her head.

Naruto smirk at her sudden apology and said, "It's alright, so you can raise your head now."

She did what he asked and raised her head, but still wondered if what her father said were true and kept fighting the urge to ask him. Naruto on the other hand didn't have much else to say since he had to get back over to Kaede's, before she start's to worry herself to death.

"I should get going, you know Kaede, if I'm gone for too long she might call the cops," Naruto joked giving her a foxy grin making her blush. "Well, goodnight Nerine," he told her, then started to walk away.

"Goodnight, Naruto-sama," Nerine whispered as she watched her blond haired crush walk away.

While making his way towards the front door to the king of the demons and Nerine's house and admired the western style structure the house had. It was the first time he seen a house like this, and this big since it took up the four houses that used to be here. By the time he made it to the front door, he heard someone call out to him.

"Naruto-sama, please wait," Nerine called out to as she ran down the stairs.

As she did, Naruto, who had a slight blush on his face, watched as Nerine's breasts bounced every time she took a step down. He knew it was impolite to stare, but he was a man, and his eyes naturally drawn them. He never noticed Nerine was standing right in front of him though, until she spoke his name.

"Naruto-sama is something wrong; your face is a bit red," Nerine asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Oh, no, nothing wrong," He said as he coughed into his fist, suppressing his blush. "Just two melons bouncing in front of me, is all," he muttered to himself.

"Two melons bouncing," Nerine repeated not comprehending what he meant by that, making Naruto eyes wide. "Why would there be two melons bouncing," she asked him still confused by it.

"Just forget you ever heard it, okay," Naruto asked laughing nervously, hoping she wouldn't figure it out, but when her face suddenly turned beat red, he cursed under his breath.

"If that is something you like; I could make them bounce some more," Narine hesitantly asked, as her blushed deepened from her own question.

"Don't say that, I would never ask you to do something like that," Naruto told her who nodded. "And if I were you, I wouldn't say that in front of Itsuki. Knowing that pervert, he'd ask how high," he added, getting her to giggle, knowing it was probably true. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask," he said getting to the matter at hand.

"Oh, that's right," she said, remembering why she stopped him in the first place. "Well, you see…," she trailed still trying to convince herself to ask him.

"If it's important, don't be afraid to ask," he reassured her, giving her enough courage to ask him.

"It's about what my otosan asked," she said, getting a questionable from him, knowing what she was going to ask. "Is what he said true, was that something from your past, did that actually happen to you," she asked almost on the verge of tears.

Naruto, as to say, was happy to know there was someone out there who'd cry for how he was treated as a child. He only said that, so the two kings would know how Primula must of felt. If they believed what he said were true or not was all up to them, but he never planned for Nerine to hear him. Whom was here standing in front of him, on the verge of tears, asking if it were true and made him happy to know she at least cared.

Putting on a smile, he wiped the tears that formed at her eyes away and said, "Even if it were true, I'm glad to know you would cry for me."

"Of course I would, to think you were alone after hearing the other kid's parents telling them to stay away from you," Nerine said as more tears started to form.

"But Nerine, I never said it-" Naruto began but was cut off by Nerine hugging him.

"Don't try telling me it's a lie," she said into his chest. "I could tell by your voice that you were telling the truth, and if it were possible, I wish I could have been there for you. Like I should have for Rimu-chan," she added, tightening her hold on him as her tears stained his shirt.

Naruto didn't know what to say, instead, he placed his hands on her small shoulders and lightly pulled her off him and looked down at her. Seeing how puffy her eyes were form crying and tilted her chin up with his hand so she could look at him.

"Thank you Nerine, It means a lot for you to say that, and I'm sure Primula would feel the same," he told her, getting a small smile from her. "Anyway, It's getting late, so you should get some sleep while I head home before Kaede decides to stop making me ramen because I stayed out too late," he said getting her to giggle.

After a brief exchange of goodbyes, Naruto left and made his way back home.

Once he left, he recalled everything the two kings had said, and tried forgetting about Nerine's breasts bouncing, but the image was already burned into his mind. Pushing what could be one of the greatest moments of his life away, he recalled them saying there were two other homunculi before Primula, making a total of three. However, the other two were destroyed, or in other words died, because their bodies couldn't withstand the enormous amount of magic pent up within them. He'd guessed they finally succeeded in their goal, with Primula, since she was still alive, but could only imagine how they must've treated her.

It, for some reason, reminded him how the villagers treated him in his world. How they would chase after him until he fell or trapped himself by running into an ally with a dead-end. Then tortured him, by beating him with anything they could get their hands on, until either he passed out from the pain or they grew tired. His early childhood is what you could call a living hell, literally, but was later saved by a mysterious red headed woman, named Kyuubi. Then woke up in a hospital, which so happens to be the same place he met both his adoptive parents, in this world.

It was almost as if he was given a second chance, however, that was short lived, once both his adoptive parents died, which was the same day, he regretted coming to this world. After that day, his new life went downhill and soon after that, Kaede began to torment him, until they were about fourteen. She stopped after realizing how much more he had suffered from their loss, did she regret what she did to him, as a way to make up for it, she started to do everything she could for him. It was something he never wanted, but no matter how many times he asked her to stop, she wouldn't listen, so he let her do what she wanted. It eventually led to what his life is now.

He also found it weird that his savior had the same name as the demon fox that attack his village, maybe she was the fox but found that impossible since the fourth hokage killed it. And, thought why would a demon, hell bent on destroying his village, want to save him of all people, and then push that thought aside.

With all that thinking he never realized he had already made it home, even thought it was a short walk to begin with, and was standing inside by front of the door. It wasn't until he heard Primula's voice, did he realize.

"Naruto, why are just standing there," Primula asked as she been staring at him, wondering what he was doing, until she finally asked him.

"Oh, Primula, well, I was just thinking," he replied.

"Thinking about what," she asked in no intention as to why.

"Well, about a lot of things," he told her.

"Like what," she asked again, getting Naruto to look at her, wondering why she wanted to know so bad, but figured she was just curious.

"Well, that's for me to know," he said, then noticed she was wearing her pajamas. "Were you heading off to bed," he asked getting her to nod.

"Kaede said, that it was time for me to go to bed, but I don't feel tired," she said with a yawn, getting a chuckle out of him.

"I guess your body says otherwise," he laughed as he took of his shoes and walked towards her. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room," he added getting a nod from her.

With that, the two made their way upstairs towards Primula's room, just as they made their way in, Naruto stop Primula.

"Before you go to bed, I want to tell you something," he said getting Primula's attention. "I know you must have been alone in the world of the demons, but I just want to let you know that as long as you live here, you'll never be alone," he informed her, kneeling to her eye-level. "And, if you want, you can think of me as your onii-san, you can even call me that if you like, it's entirely up to you," he added smiling at her.

"Onii-san," Primula repeated with her head cocked a bit, as if the word were foreign to her.

"That's right, but only if you want to," he told her as he stood up and ruffled her hair. "Anyway, it's time for bed," he said as he watched her climb into her bed.

"Goodnight, Primula," Naruto told her as he left her room.

Just as he was about to close her door, he heard a faint whisper saying 'Goodnight, Onii-san." It brought a smile to his face, it'll still take some time until he gets use to it, that's if she decides to keep call him that, but it will bring them that much closer to being a real family.

After he quietly closed Primula's door, he looked down the hallway towards Kaede's room then let a small sigh escape his lips.

"Well, better apologize for what happen earlier," he said to himself while scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out how to apologize for something like that.

Standing just in front of his housemate's room, he took a deep breath and opened her door, ready to apologize for what had happen in the hallway before dinner. However, as he opened her door, he was in for quite a shock.

**XXX Kaede's House XXX**

Kaede was sitting across from Naruto as she always did, eating her dinner she prepared for everyone. While she ate, she couldn't help thinking about what happen not just a few minutes ago. How she bumped into Naruto, causing not just her, but both of them to fall with him landed on top of her. It was quite a shock, seeing the man she were in love with on top of her and when he squeezed her breast making her moan, she didn't know what to think. It was all so sudden and before she knew it, he was making his move to kiss her.

At that moment, she had no clue as to what to do, and when she finally made up her mind, Primula showed up. Thinking about it now, she was glad Primula did, if not, the two of them might be doing "that" in the middle of the hallway. The thought of it made her blush but Naruto didn't notice, as his mind was too busy thinking about something else. After sitting in silence for some time, she finally got the nerve to ask him about it, but remembered Primula was sitting right next to her.

Therefore, she decided against it, since, it wasn't appropriate to talk about that in front of her and would have to talk to him after dinner. Well, that's what she had in mind, but Naruto didn't think the same as he finished his meal and quickly placed his dishes in the sink but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"I'm going to head out for a bit, okay Kaede," Naruto told her as he made his way towards the door.

"Naruto-kun, wait," she called out, getting him to stop just before he could exit.

"Yeah, what is it Kaede," Naruto asked as he looked back at her seeing a worried look on her face.

"Where is it that you need to go, especial at a time like this," she asked him, seeing no reason he need to leave unless. "Is it because of what happen earlier in the hallway," she added only for Naruto to smile at her.

"Of course not," he told her still smiling. "Besides, it's not far from here, so I'll be back in no time, alright," he informed her.

She was hesitant at first, but knew she could trust him and gave him light nod. With that, he left leaving both her and Primula to finish eating, which didn't take long. After they finished, Kaede cleaned up the table and began washing the dishes while Primula sat in the living room, with her cat doll, watching TV. Once Kaede finished, she joined her and the two sat down together watching a show called 'Hello Kitty' that Primula seemed to enjoy. She figured because it was a show about a cat and was its main character.

When the program was over, she had Primula get ready for her bath, after explaining that there wasn't going to be another episode of Hello Kitty until tomorrow. Finally getting through to her, they made their way upstairs where Primula took her bath as Kaede wondered where Naruto could have gone. Once Primula finished with her bath, she changed into her pajamas and went back downstairs into the living room. Where she found another show about cats called 'Asobi ni Iku Yo!' (let's go play!). It was about a cute teenage girl with cat ears and a tail, which so happens to be an alien that came to earth, because her home planet civilization came to a standstill.

It took Kaede one glance at the show to know it was an adult anime, since it was on the channel Naruto ordered, which had nothing but mature rated anime. She tried to stop Primula from watching it, but no matter what she did, she wouldn't listen seeing she was little stubborn. Therefore, she gave up and let her watch it despite the fact it wasn't good for her and would have to talk to Naruto about it later as she went up to take her own bath. As she lied there soaking in the tub, her mind wondered to what happened earlier in the hallway.

How close she and Naruto were about to kiss, then wondered if they were to continue would it lead to what she always hope the two would eventually do. Heat rose to her face as her lower body started to get hot, and it wasn't because of the water, and it got one of her hand to venture down low. Just as her hand reached her woman hood, she started to slowly stroke between her folds, getting her lower her body deeper into the tub. However, before she could continue any further, she heard the front door open.

Figuring it must've been Naruto; she realized what she was about to do and got a little embarrassed. Not as if it weren't the first time she played with herself, but it would've the first time she would've done it in a tub. Quickly she removed herself from the tub and wrapped her towel around her frame, and exited the bathroom. Then made her way towards her room, after closing the door, she leaned back on it and thought about what she almost did.

She was still embarrassed about it, but was glad she heard the front door open or else either Primula or Naruto would've have heard her. Releasing a small sigh, she began to dry her hair as she made her way over towards her drawer and grabbed a pair of white panties. She dried the rest of herself off with her towel, and then put her underwear on. Next, she fished out her nightgown and closed her drawer, then walked to the middle of her room and was about to but her gown on until she heard the door to her room opened.

Her head slowly turned towards her door just as it opened and was shocked to see it Naruto standing there.

"Hey Kaede, I wanted to apologize about… what… happened…," Naruto began, but after noticing how unclothed Kaede was, his words slowly trailed off.

Kaede on the other hand was still in shock, to say anything, not in a million years did she ever think Naruto would walk in on her changing, even though it was a possibility. Now that it was happening, she was a loss for words, her mind gone completely blank and was frozen in place as her gown slipped from her hands. As for Naruto, he was able to keep his cool, but tried to figure out what he should do next. The first thought that imminently came to mind was to apologize quickly and leave, but once her scent, which was all over her room, entered his nostrils.

Something deep inside him stirred up causing him to lose all focus and, without thinking, he entered her room closing the door behind him. Snapping Kaede from her shocked state as she saw the same gleam in his eyes she saw when they were in the hallway.

"Na-Naruto-kun, what are you do-," Kaede finally manage to say however, it was too late, as Naruto quickly moved from his position by the door over towards her, and kissed her.

Her eyes widen once she felt his lips touch hers, she couldn't believe this was happening. Not long after that moment, she closed her eyes and then wraps her arms around his neck. She moaned once he started sucking on her lower lip and when she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue in her mouth causing her to moan again. Their passionate kiss was soon broke by Naruto who looked at her and spoke.

"Kaede, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, seeing you like that and your scent , I my body moved on its own and-,"Naruto tried to explain, but it seemed Kaede didn't care what he had to say and stopped him the same way, he did to her, by kissing him.

It was Naruto's turn to be caught off guard as Kaede stuck her tongue in his mouth, shutting him up. After they kissed a little longer, Naruto moved his hands down her back towards her ass and grabbed hold it. Lifting her off the ground, getting her to yelp, then moved her over towards her bed. Then gently lowered her down onto her back, and realized she was only wearing a pair of white panties with a small pink ribbon on the front. Making her look even more innocent then she already was, however, Kaede didn't feel like being the only person with barely any clothes on and started to take off his.

Taking the hint, he took off his shirt and threw it off to the side, letting Kaede see the body he hid beneath it and couldn't help dragging her hands across it, feeling how toned his body was and had to wonder. What kind of training he had put himself through, just to get it the way it was. However, before her hands could go any lower, Naruto closed the gap between them, and began to kiss her neck, making her breath hitch in her throat. Next, he moved down to her collarbone, and then slowly made his way towards her breast.

They weren't as big as Nerine's or miss Nadeshiko's, but he could care less about their size, all that mattered to him, was how much they loved and cared for one another. He loved Kaede the way she was and wouldn't change a thing about her.

He then took her right breast in his mouth he sucked on her nipple as his right hand squeezed her left one while pinching her nipple causing her to arch her back. He would alternate from each breast and either pinches her nipples, nibble on them or massage them, driving her crazy. After having his way with them, he moved back up to kissing her neck, as he lowered his right hand down to her womanhood, rubbing her from the outside of her panties, causing her to gasp loudly.

He and continued to rub her, getting her panties completely soak in her love juice causing her to moaned louder.

"Kaede, if you don't keep your voice down, you might wake Primula," Naruto told her, well; more like teased her, since he knew she wouldn't be able to.

"I… I'm sorry, I'll… try," Kaede answered with as much confidence as she could muster.

He just smile as he slipped his hand under her panties and then slipped it even further down cupping her entire pussy. Slowly he pushed one of his fingers into her pussy, feeling how hot, wet, and soft she felt inside, it felt like his finger could melt away as her love juice coated his finger. He saw how cute she looked as she tried hard to fight back her moans. Then smirked devilishly as he pushed his finger further in; getting her to release the moans, she tried so hard to keep at bay, letting it echo throughout her room.

"Naruto… kun, you baka… you did that… on purpose," Kaede whined between pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto replied, acting innocent as he started to finger fuck her, then notice her hips slightly moved. "Kaede you're moving your hips," he told her a bit confused by that.

"Huh! No… my body, it's… own," she replied trying her best to explain.

Naruto thought otherwise then wondered….

"Kaede, have you been touching yourself," he asked her getting another gasp.

"N-No… I haven't been…," she answered, clearly unsettled, which proved to him she has.

He couldn't believe Kaede would do something like that and knowing that she did, turned him on even more as he slipped anther finger into her pussy making wet squishy sounds echo in her room alongside her moans. He could feel more of her love juice seep past his fingers as it slid down her thigh, and could tell she was turned on even more than before. He loved every minute of it, however, Kaede thought it wasn't fair if it were just her feeling this good and wanted Naruto to feel the same way.

"Naruto-kun… it's not fair… to you… if I'm the only…. one who feels… this good…," Kaede tried to urge him on.

Naruto understood what she meant and figured she was wet enough, but wasn't sure if she were ready.

"Are you telling me you want me to stick it in," he asked her to make sure she wanted it.

When she gave him a nod confirming she was, he then got of her bed and removed the rest of his clothes revealing his 7-inch member, while she removed her underwear. Naruto then got back on top, and placed the tip of his penis at her entrance of her pussy.

"Are you sure about this, Kaede, it's not too late to stop. If we start, I'm not sure if I can stop myself," he said giving her one last chance to back away.

"Yes, I'm sure, I want us to become one, Naruto-kun," Kaede told him with determination gleaming in her eyes.

"If that is what you wish, Kaede-chan," he said, saying her name in a sexy voice while adding a chan suffix, causing her blush to deepen. "Then I'll grant it for you," he added then started to push his member into her.

Since, it was her first time there was lot of resistance, despite how wet she was and could see how much pain she was in as he his penis slid in, he would of stop if it weren't for Kaede telling him to keep going. His penis was able to slide in but stopped once it felt a strong resistance and knew it was her hymen, and that it was going to hurt her.

"Kaede, this might hurt," he told her and she knew what he meant by it.

He then kissed her and started to push until he was able to break through, muffing her cries in his mouth as his penis sunk deep into her.

"Ahh… I can feel you inside me, Naruto-kun" Kaede said, he could hear the pain in her voice. "Now, were one," she added with a smile despite the pain she was in.

"Yeah, we are." Naruto replied as he kissed her.

He stayed inside her, letting her adjust to his size as they continued to kiss, trying to get her focus off the pain. When she gave him a nod to continue, he started to move in and out of her tight hole that clung to him tightly. Soon enough, her pain was replaced with nothing but pure pleasure and her moans started to get louder. He was sure if she moaned any louder, she could wake up the whole neighborhood.

As if he jinxed himself, there was a knock at Kaede's door, getting both of them to hold their breaths as they waited for whom they knew was behind the door.

"Kaede, are you alright," Primula asked, still half asleep.

"Y-Yes, but what are… you doing up," Kaede replied.

"I woke up to use the bathroom, and then heard sounds coming from your room," Primula answered.

"O-Okay, well… you should hurry, and get back to bed," Kaede told her, with her voice sounded tense and nervous.

Naruto couldn't blame her, since he was still insider her.

"Kaede you don't sound the same," Primula said, getting Kaede's walls to grip Naruto harder from the thought of being caught causing him to grunt. "Was that onii-san's voice," she added getting Kaede to think of whom she was talking about, and then figured she must be talking about Naruto.

"N-No, he's not in here," Kaede exclaimed causing her walls to squeeze Naruto's member again, making him move inside her, causing her to gasp.

'Kaede, quit squeezing me,' Naruto thought.

'Naruto-kun, quite moving in me,' Kaede thought.

"It sounded like onii-san," Primula repeated.

"Naruto-kun isn't in here, he's in his room, I checked, so head to bed, or you won't be able to get up in the morning," Kaede told her, hoping she would go back to bed.

"Okay, goodnight Kaede," Primula said as she yawned and headed back to her room.

"G-Goodnight," Kaede replied as she and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Just then, Naruto felt some more of Kaede's love juice seep past his member.

"Were you aroused by that just now? By the thought of being caught," he asked her, only for her to deny it, getting a chuckle from him. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to finish what I started," he said as he used his whole body to thrust in her making her dig her nail into his back.

She was still tight and her wet inner walls clung to him, making it that much harder for him to move. It took a lot of concentration just for him not to blow his load, and every time he would hit her back wall, she would squeeze him even tighter. However, that didn't stop him; he wanted to make sure she reached her orgasim before he reached his. Therefore, he increased his speed, causing the sound of flesh hitting flesh echo louder throughout her room.

"Naruto… kun, I think… I'm going to…," she informed him, trying to keep her voice down.

"I am too, Kaede," Naruto grunted as he kept thrusting in her, feeling more and more of her love juice flow out from her.

Not long after that, he felt her wall clamp down around him stopping him at her deepest depth with his tip rubbing her back wall almost driving him over the edge. With her walls, clamping down around his rod, it made the tip of his penis swell up inside her, making it even more sensitive. The buildup of pleasure and the scent coming from her womanhood was making his mind foggy; he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He was sure Kaede was on the same boat and continued thrusting in her as her as more of her love juice seeped out, making white bubbles form as they did.

"Kae… de… I'm…," Naruto grunted almost at his limit.

"Me… too… together…," she replied as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushed him deeper in her.

Suddenly, Kaede arched her back and felt something inside her rush out as Naruto gave one last thrust causing him to release his load. He felt a warm sensation run through his manhood and his mind went blank as he came in his lover's womb, filling her to the brim with the rest seeping past his member. Kaede could feel him spurting inside her; it was hot and couldn't believe how much he released in her. It felt like it went on forever, until she felt him slowly pull his manhood out from within her with a slick popping sound.

She watched as he plopped down next to her, trying to catch his breath as he stared up at her ceiling. It was still hard for her to believe what they did just. She was glad that one of her fantasy miraculously came true, but there was one thing she didn't know. How will this affect the relationship they have now, far, as she knew, they only had a 'just friends' kind of relationship, but after having sex, will it become more than that.

Wanting to find that answer, Kaede moved her head onto her lover chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat before she spoke.

"Naruto-kun," she spoke getting his attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Naruto replied, still staring at the ceiling as he waited for Kaede to ask him her question.

"Where does this leave us, relationship wise," she asked not moving from her spot on his chest.

"Well, I know for a fact we can't go back to just friends, especially since we live under the same roof," he said, then thought about it some more. "My guess is, were lovers now," he told her making her blush a bit. "Or, boyfriend and girlfriend, but not official," he added, but it seemed like Kaede didn't like the sound of that as she got up to her hands and looked at him.

"Why not," she said with a serious look on her face.

He thought it was cute how she was acting and knew how much she wanted him to be her boyfriend, but she didn't think about what it would do. If they did, not only would, her groupies come after him more than they did now, but he would be crushing both Sia and Nerine's dream and it was something he couldn't do. There had to be a way where he could make them all happy, like some people say, 'if there's a will, there's a way' and he was going to find it. Until he does, he had to keep what happened with Kaede a secret.

"Well, just think about it, Kaede," he said propping himself up with his elbows. "Let say that we did make it official, what do you think, would happen," he asked.

"Um, we would become boyfriend and girlfriend," she said the obvious, not thinking outside the box or the consequences it would cause.

"That's true, we would, but…," he began getting her attention. "It would also cause your groupies to chase after me more, and I can't afford getting into fights on school property. Besides that, there's Sia and Nerine. If we said were going out it would crush them, and there would be no point for them coming here, and I can't do that," he informed her.

Kaede didn't see it like that and having her crush explain, made her feel terrible. She didn't want to have him chase by her stupid groupies and get him in trouble nor did she want to hurt her new friend's feelings. But, what about her, what about her feeling, she loved Naruto as much as they did, so, why can't she have him as a boyfriend too. Then thought 'If only they never came, then he would be all hers,' but soon as that thought popped in her head she pushed it away.

She couldn't believe she thought of something like that and tried not to think about it any further and tried to think of what to do now.

"So, what do we do now," she asked him as nothing came to mind.

"Well, for now, it's best to keep this a secret," he told her, getting her to look at him with tear filled eyes. "Hey what's with the tears," he asked her not sure if he said anything that might have upset her.

"It's just, the way you say it, it's like you regret what happen," she answered sounding a bit hurt by it, but all Naruto did was smile.

"I could never regret it," he said in a clam caring voice as he moved closer towards her. "Because, I love you," he told her, making her eyes widen, and then kissed her.

Kaede was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth, but was happy they did and kissed him back, more fiercely then he did. After they broke their kiss Naruto lean back down as Kaede laid her head on, his chest then pulled the cover over them and then listens to his heartbeat, using the sound as a lullaby. Just before she fell asleep, she whispered one last thing.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled again as he brushed some her hair from her face, then notice the lights were still on. Grabbing one of Kaede's pillows, he tossed it at the light switch, hitting it, and shutting off the lights. He was surprised he actually hit the switch from where he was and with Kaede on him too. It was another thing he could not explain, yeah he knew he was from a world of ninjas, but it did not explain why he was so good at throwing almost anything at his target, and hitting it. It was as if he was a prodigy of some kind or a son to a great ninja, but that wasn't possible, was it?

Pushing his thoughts aside, he knew it was getting late so he decided to get some much-needed rest and he closed his eyes. Just as he did, the seal on his lower body started to glow crimson red, then disappeared, getting the voice in his head attention.

"**It appears that I fully recovered my chakra, but that can't be right,"** the voice thought to itself. **"I only have half of what I should have, so, what happen to the rest, unless…,"** it added, then thought about it some more. **"No, that's absurd; he doesn't even know how to use chakra. It's probably cause of that jutsu; I must've used more than I thought, so it might take longer for it to return,"** the voice told itself as it yawn and then fell silent.

**XXX Kaede's Bedroom XXX**

The next morning, Kaede woke up to find herself naked and was about to freak out but realized why, and then blushed. She still couldn't believe that she had sex with Naruto, and was happy as she could be. It would've been better if they could have become boyfriend and girlfriend, but after Naruto explained what could happen, it was wise not to. He already has it hard as it is, and them become an item would only make it worse, still, she wanted something more than just sex.

Knowing that thinking about it won't change a thing, got out of bed, and checked the time, seeing it was six in the morning then realized that her alarm didn't go off or it did and she didn't hear it. Either way she slept in, and then noticed that Naruto wasn't in her bed or in her room for that matter. Before she could worry any further, a delicious aroma filled her nose, causing her stomach to growl. Quickly she grabbed her nightgown, which was on the floor, and put it on then made her way down stairs, trying to figure out who it was that could be cooking. As she opened the door to the kitchen, she was shocked to see Naruto in his school uniform with an apron on by the stove.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and looked to see it was Kaede, who was standing by the door with a shock look on her face.

"Oh, Kaede, I'm glad to see you're awake. I was about to send Primula to wake you, but I guess there's no need for that now," he said as he turned his attention back on the stove. "Breakfast will be done in a bit, so why don't you take a shower while you wait," he told her, but she was still in shock by the fact that Naruto could cook, and simply nodded and left.

As she took her shower, she, for some reason, felt hurt by the fact that Naruto knew how to cook. It was something she has always done for him and was one of the only things she could do to make up for what she done to him in the past. She then began to think he might not need her anymore, but before she could sulk, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kaede," Primula's voice called out from the other side of the door. "Onii-san asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready," she informed her.

"Okay, tell him that I'll be down in a bit," Kaede replied then heard Primula's footsteps walk away.

Shutting the water off and stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off and thought about how Naruto might not need her. He mind was so caught up in it, she didn't notice she had changed into her school clothes and made her way down stairs towards the kitchen. It wasn't until Naruto calling her name, did she realize that she was sitting at the table staring at her food.

"Is everything alright, Kaede," Naruto asked a bit worried about her spacing out like that.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just…," she said but trailed off getting Naruto to worry a bit more.

"It's just what, Kaede," he said not sure what she was trying to say. "If there is something troubling you just tell me," he told her in a caring voice.

"It's just…," she repeated as she looked at the food Naruto made. "When did you learn to cook," she asked him.

"That what's bothering you," he laughed but Kaede didn't find it funny at all.

"It's not funny, Naruto-kun," she exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," he apologized then looked to see how serious she was. "Truly, I am, I didn't know that doing the cooking would upset you," he said, not suspecting her to get this upset over it.

"I'm not upset," she told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I can see that," he joked finding it funny she was acting this way as he never gets to see this side of her. "But, don't worry this will be a one-time deal," he told her getting her to look at him. "The reason I made breakfast was, because someone's alarm work me up this morning, and when I tried wake the owner of the said alarm, they didn't want to wake up. Since I couldn't fall back a sleep, I decided to make breakfast for once," he explained as Kaede blush.

"So, onii-san was in your room," Primula spoke getting both Naruto and Kaede to tense up.

'Ah crap, I forgot Primula's was here,' Naruto though as Kaede thought something similar. "What are you talking about? I never said I was in Kaede's room," he told Primula who was still eating her breakfast.

"Then how could you hear someone else's alarm, if you are not in there room, since I didn't hear neither of your alarms," Primula told him in her usual calm tone.

Naruto didn't know what to say as she had a point, but still he couldn't let her know he slept in her room.

"Well, I have sensitive ears when it comes to alarms, and Kaede's woke me up, so I went and shut it off for her," Naruto bullshitted, getting Primula to stop eating and stare at him.

As they stared at each other, Naruto could tell that Primula was trying to figure out if her were lying, not by her facial expression, since she didn't show any, but by her eyes. They were showed him, how she tried to determine if what he said were true, it was probably because no one ever tried telling her a lie before, besides last night. Finally, after a few minutes of staring, Primula gave up and went back to eating her food, prompting Naruto to let a sigh of relief. With that out of the way, he then turned his attention back to Kaede, who also began eating her food.

"So, how is it," he asked her for her opinion since it was the first time he cook for someone else.

"I-It's delicious," she told him a bit surprised.

"Really, that means a lot coming from the best cook I know," he replied getting her to blush, but when he noticed that she stop eating he knew what she was probably thinking. "But, I think it was just a fluke that it turned out so great, therefore, I'll let you make the meals for now on, so I don't accidentally kill us," he joked.

It made her look up at him and noticed his smile that said "sorry for getting you upset" and then watch him eat his food. Even though he didn't say anything else, she knew what he meant to say and was happy. After they were finished eating, they put their dishes in the sink, but it Naruto was the one who washed them. Telling Kaede, he was the one who made breakfast; therefore, he would be the one to clean them and then told her to relax in the living room with Primula.

Once Naruto finished, he joined them and noticed that Primula had the TV on the anime channel he ordered that was showing a repeat of Asobi ni Iku Yo! from last night. Without a second though, he sat down next to Primula with is eyes glued to the television, tuning out any other noise, included Kaede. As she tried to get his attention, but found it futile, knowing that if there was an anime he liked on, it was like she were talking to a wall. She wanted to talk to him about Primula watching those kinds of shows, not to mention who was going to watch her once they left.

By the time the show ended, it was time for them to leave for school and Kaede started to worry. She final got Naruto's attention after his show ended and asked him who was going to watch over Primula, but all he told her was that he already found somebody and for her not to worry. She was skeptical about it, and wondered if what he said were true, but didn't have much time to think about it, as Naruto was at front door waiting for her. As they both left the house, they were greeted by both Sia and Nerine by the front gate along with their fathers.

Before they could head off to school, Kaede had to remind Naruto about Primula.

"Naruto-kun, what about Rimu-chan," Kaede said, getting a goofy smile from her crush/lover.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," he said sheepishly, as Kaede shook her head at how forgetful he was at times.

It also got the attention from the others.

"Is there something wrong with Rimu-chan," Nerine asked fearfully, thinking something bad might have happen to her. However, Naruto waved his hand in front of him, stopping any thoughts that might pop in her head.

"No, nothing happened. It's just Kaede is worried about Primula's babysitter," Naruto replied, confusing the god and demon duos.

"Babysitter, why would she need a babysitter?" Sia asked and then said, "I think she's old enough to stay home by herself."

"That's true, but it's only been a day or so, since she's came to this world. What if she gets curious and a wants to look around and end up lost, like you did," he told her getting her to blush.

"But, I was child when that happened," Sia quickly defended in a pouting manner getting Naruto to chuckle.

"The point is she could end up lost, but I think she smart enough to find her way home," Naruto said, but the two kings were more interested in who he had found to be her sitter.

"So, who is this babysitter you found for Primula," Forbesii asked.

"Well, the two I had in mind are right in front of me," Naruto told him making his eyes widen.

"You're not talking about us, are you," Forbesii replied, referring to himself and Eustoma.

"Who else am I talking about," Naruto said dryly as he looked at the two kings. "Besides, it's not like the two of you have anything else to do all day," he added.

"But, we watched her yesterday," Eustoma whined.

"And, it's not going to kill you to watch her again." Naruto replied then said, "You shouldn't be complaining anyways, she practically another daughter to the two of you."

That last statement made them tense a bit, but understood what he meant by it, as for the other's they didn't quite understand how that was possible.

"Another daughter, how's that possible," Sia asked, having now clue as to how, the same for Kaede. As for Nerine, she had a slight idea what he meant but wasn't sure about it.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I think they understood," Naruto told her, but they were still confused.

"Fair enough, we understand and you're right, so we'll what over Primula until you return," Forbesii told Naruto then elbowed Eustoma's in the ribs. "Right," he added, looked at him from the corner of his eyes seeing his friend nod in agreement.

"Well, now that, that's settled, we should be on our way to school," Naruto stated. getting the girls to realize how long they been talking. "Because, I really don't want to be late, not after what Ms. Nadeshiko made me do yesterday," he added, shivering at the thought of what she might do next time.

Before they were about to leave Naruto walked over to Nerine and leaned into her ear, getting her to blush, since he was so close to her and whispered.

"Please don't tell anyone about what I said last night, especially about the comment I made about your breast," he asked her getting her blush to deepen and nodded.

"What are you two talking about," Sia spoke, getting their attention.

"Oh, nothing much," Naruto replied, but Sia didn't buy it.

"Then why is Nerine's face red, huh," she shot back.

"Maybe, because it the first time I got so close to her face," he replied, getting Sia to open her mouth to counter, but stopped herself, knowing she would've done the same.

"I guess you right," she replied a bit disappointed that he didn't try anything like that with her.

With that said, the four made their way towards school, as they did both Sia and Nerine noticed something different about Kaede, Naruto as well. There was a certain glow to them, like something changed about them. They couldn't figure out what it was; even Asa saw something different about the two, once she saw them, when the caught up to her on their way to school. But, when they arrived at class was when someone really noticed and had somewhat of a clue to what it was.

**XXX Verbena Academy XXX**

"Hmm…," was the sound that came from none other than Midoriba Itsuki. Who was sitting across from Naruto, with his hand on his chin in thought as he stared at him for some apparent reason?

"Itsuki, what the hell are you doing," Naruto asked getting fed up with him staring at him.

"I'm trying to figure out what's different about you today," he replied as he stood up from his seat.

"What," Naruto said in confusion, not understanding what he meant as he watched him sit in an empty desk in front of him and start to stare at Kaede.

"Itsuki, what are you doing," Kaede asked as she watched her four eyed friend stare at her.

"Like I told Naruto, I am looking for something different about you," he told her as he continued to stare at her, making her feel nervous.

After a couple minutes of staring, he stood up and started pacing in thought, getting some of the other students to stare at him but didn't notice them. Once Mayumi enter the classroom, she found it weird that Itsuki was pacing back and forth, and went to ask Naruto about it.

"What's up with him," she asked as she continued to watch Itsuki.

"I have no clue," Naruto replied, doing the same as Mayumi.

"Well, anyway…," Mayumi began as she eyed Naruto. "Is there something different about you," she asked, getting him to shake his head.

"You too," he said to her.

"What," she replied not knowing what she did.

"Itsuki said the same thing, even Asa-sempai said there was something different about Kaede and me," he told her, prompting her to look at Kaede and notice there was something different about her too.

"Now that you mention it, there is something different about her too," she said crossing her arms trying to figure out what it could possibly be.

However, before Naruto could reply, Itsuki interrupted him.

"Ah-ha, I finally figured out what's so different about you two," he exclaimed, getting everyone in the class attention. "It's because the two of you hade s-," he never got to finish his sentence because Naruto, who swiftly jumped out of his seat, covered his mouth with his hand and cursed that perverted mind of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Naruto whispered to him. "If you would've said that, I would have every one of Kaede's groupies after my ass," he told him still covering his mouth as everyone else looked in confusion as to what was going on. "Now, I'm going to remove my hand and if you say what I think you were going to say, I'll make sure you never be able to do that with anybody, understood," he threaten him, getting Itsuki to gulp and nod, knowing his friend would do what he said. "Good," Naruto said as he slowly removed his hand from his friend's mouth and sat back down, with Itsuki doing the same in the seat in front of him.

"But, that proves that I'm right," Itsuki told Naruto who rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't prove anything," Naruto replied, but Itsuki was buying it.

"Alright then, Kaede," he said getting the said girl's attention. "Tell me, was what I was about to say true," he asked her.

"W-Well, y-you see, I-I," she stuttered as blush appeared on her face.

"See, that proves it," he told Naruto who shook his head.

"Again, it proves nothing, since Kaede would always get flustered and start stuttering if you asked her that." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Itsuki said as he thought about it some more.

The other students who were watching suddenly lost interest and went back to what they were doing prior before the sudden outburst, however, Mayumi, along with Sia and Nerine, wanted to know what was going on.

"Excuses me," Mayumi voiced getting their attention. "What the heck was that all about and what are the two of you talking about," she asked as both Sia and Nerine walked up behind her.

"Oh, I was saying that Naruto and Kaede had s-," Itsuki began to say before he felt a huge amount of KI sent his way from his blond-haired friend, stopping him before he could finish his sentence. "What I mean to say is, that Naruto and Kaede have such lovely hair today, that's why they look so different," he said laughing nervously getting Mayumi to sweat drop.

"You see, Itsuki solved the mystery to why Kaede and I looked different today, so there is nothing to worry about," Naruto told her.

"Don't feed me that carp," Mayumi exclaimed. "If it got you to jump out of your seat like you did, then it had to be something bad, now tell me what it was," she demanded but before she could even get an answer out of him, the bell rang. "Damn bell," she cursed then looked at Naruto. "Don't think you're off the hook mister, just wait until after class I'll get it out of you," she told him as she, Sia, Nerine, and Itsuki made their way towards their seats just as Ms. Nadeshiko opened the door.

"You heard the bell, butts in seats," their teacher ordered as she looked around the room "I'm surprised you're not late today, Uzumaki," she voiced as she took attendance.

"Well, you know me miss, I'm full of surprises," Naruto jokily replied, getting her to sigh as she shook her head.

"Anyways, before I begin class I have an announcement," she said making sure; she had everyone's attention. "As of today, the school as passed a new rule that all students must join in an afterschool activity," she informed them getting dumbstruck looks from most of the class. "I know it's sudden, but they're giving everyone a one month dead line to find a club, and if you fail to find one in that given time, they'll randomly put you in one," she added then opened her planner. "Now, that, that's out of the way, I'll be teaching you all about…."

As she began teaching the class, the students who weren't in any clubs, including Naruto, were now thinking of what club to join.

'This is just great," Naruto thought to himself, cursing this god forsaken school. 'Not only do I have to worry about possibly getting married to a princess to either a god or demon, and Itsuki blabbing his mouth about me and Kaede having sex. But, I now have to join some damn club," he added, drooping his head. 'I just hope there's a club that doesn't have somebody who wants me dead,' he thought as he mentally sighed, but all he could do was hope that there was one, and what club that would be.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it I would prefer it if you reviewed on the Fanfic site instead of here since I'm usually there anyways. In addition, I will only be posting chapters that I can't post on Fanfic here.**


	5. Some brand new faces

**A/N: Well here is the fifth chapter of my Naruto and Shuffle! crossover and sorry it took so long. I f'd up my knee a few weeks ago and almost had to get surgery on it (thank god I didn't) and was bummed about it and wasn't in the mood to write. However, if finally did and finished this chapter. As I said, I introduce two characters from the Naruto universe and plan on adding a couple more. I already have the next two who will play somewhat of a major role in the rest of this story. Anyhow, I will stop talking and let you read the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Some brand new faces, joining a club, and finding a job.**

**XXXXXX**

It has been a month since Naruto and Kaede first had sex. Within that time, Naruto found how aggressive Kaede could be. It was as if having sex created a more aggressive-like personality in her, which she would only show during sex. As they would fight to see, who would be on top, with Naruto being the victor, but every so often, he would let her be the one on top. And boy was he in for a surprised.

She did things with her body he didn't know she, or any other girl, could do. That's one reason he would let her win, just to see what she would do next.

Another thing she would do every so often was give him a good morning wake up call. (If you know what I mean) At first he thought it were a dream and let her continue; it wasn't until he came did he come to realize it wasn't.

You can say the two have been through quite a bit the whole last month and all of their friends were still suspicious of them especially Itsuki and Mayumi. Who were always bombarding the two with stupid questions trying to get them confess that they were in an intimate relationship. However, neither of the two gave in to either of them, thanks to Naruto. So their secret was still safe for the time being.

Despite all that, Naruto still failed to do one simply thing, and that was joining an afterschool club.

A whole month gone by and he still could not find a club to join. Everyone else was able to find one even Itsuki managed to find a club, even if it's a perverted one. Sia and Nerine asked what club Naruto was planning to join so they could join it, but told them he had no idea and that they shouldn't join a club just because he was in it. In turn, they join a club they thought they might fit in.

Sia decided to join the cooking club, which Kaede, Asa, and Kareha were in since she cooks meals for the king of the gods and herself. Nerine eventually joined the broadcasting club that usually announces club activities and other things to that sort. She was reluctant at first believing she didn't have the ability they were looking for. But after some encouragement from her crush, telling her she would be perfect for them especially with her voice, she joined it.

With the month flying by only a hand full of students who still needing to join a club and Naruto was a part of that group. It wasn't his fault, well… it somewhat his fault. As he kept pushing it a side seeing as he had a whole month to find one and once the dead line drew closer he finally started searching for one. Only to find that most the clubs he considered joining were full of Kaede's, Sia's, or Nerine's fan boys.

All the others clubs were either too bland or for girls and if he joined any clubs that had any fan boys in them he was sure he would most likely get expelled for kicking their asses. It didn't leave him with many choices to choose form and to make matters worse. The dead line was today and if he could not find a club by the time club activities were finished they would place him into one.

And he couldn't let that happen.

**XXX Verbena Academy XXX**

"Damn it," Naruto said to himself as he walked through the many hallways this school had searching for a club that didn't at least have one fan boys that wanted his head on silver platter. "Damn it! Why is it so damn hard to find one club that doesn't have any fan boys," he exclaimed getting several students who were in the hallway to look in his direction.

It was the thirtieth club Naruto checked this month and everyone had about seven or more fan boys in them. The last club he checked was the drama club and was his last resort. He wasn't much for acting, but thought he could join their club and build the props for whatever play they needed. However, when he entered the drama clubs room he immediately noticed several fan boys that he beat up on rooftop.

Soon as he opened the door, the girls who were in the drama club noticed him and whispered among themselves. Then quickly went over towards Naruto asking if he was considering joining the drama club. Of course, he couldn't join because of the fan boys, but after he saw the looks on the girl's faces, he found it hard to say no. If it weren't for one of the fan boys who finally noticed him, he would most likely give in.

He then quickly apologizes to them saying he couldn't join and left before any of the fan boys could pick a fight with him. Soon after he closed the door heard what sounded like several men yelling 'what did we do' with several other sounds that sounded like chairs being thrown.

"That was my backup choice too," he said to himself as he sighed and sat down on the flight of stairs while trying to think of any other clubs he hasn't tried yet. 'Let's see… how about the biology club. No, science is too boring. The literature club would be a bad idea too since I don't read for fun unless it's manga. There's also to SOS brigade but after hearing, what Suzumiya makes her club member's do, I rather not,' he thought as he stood back up, but before he could start walking he heard something that sounded like music coming from the next floor.

Turing around he made is way up and headed towards the direction the music was coming from until he found himself in front of a door with a sigh hanging that was labeled "Music Room."

(The music playing is Aerith's Theme from Final fantasy VII Advent Children if you want head over towards YouTube and search for the piano version of that song)

As he slid the door open, he could see several small metal podiums that he guessed were for sheet music along with several other instruments on one side of the room. He eyed the rest of the room but what caught his attention was a girl who was playing the piano. She had light blond hair that went down past her waist with the end tied up with a bow and wore a second year girl's uniform.

He stood there watching as the girls slender fingers glided across the keys hitting several of them at once producing some of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. It was as if the girl in front of him and the piano were one as they played their song together. He could tell that she was a pro at the piano just by watching how she moved her body, how she could change the tempo and mood of the song. She was truly one with the piano as she zoned everything around her out and played her heart and soul into that one song.

As he listened, Naruto could only imagine what could have happen to her in order for her to play this song with such a sad tone to it. For some reason he felt like he heard this song from somewhere, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where. However, his train of thought was soon lost as he closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the rest of the song.

(Music ends)

When the girl finished her song, she slowly retracted her hands away from the piano and placed one on her lap while moving the other toward her face. However, before her hand could reach her face she heard the sound of someone clapping, causing her to stiffen up then looked to see who was there. And to her surprise, she saw a young man about five foot eleven with unruly spiky blond hair, azure colored eyes with three whisker marks on both cheeks in a second year boy's uniform. She then realized who the man was and her eyes widen a bit as her face reddened.

Naruto on the other hand was a bit disappointed to hear her stop playing then opened his eyes and watched as the girl in front of him place a hand in her lap. Just before one of her hands could reach her face, he started clapping his hands getting the girl's body to stiffen up then look his way. He was quite surprised to see tears in her lavender colored eyes and wondered if she was thinking of something sad while playing her song. Before he could even say a word, the girl quickly turned back around wiping her face then asked him a question.

"What are you doing here," she asked her back facing Naruto. 'What is Naruto-kun doing here? Perhaps he wants to join my club, but I highly doubt that. If that's not the case then why is he here," she thought to herself.

Before she could ponder any more reasons he could be here, Naruto spoke up getting her attention.

"Well, I was just sitting in stairway minding my own business when I heard something that sounded like music and when I went to investigate where it was coming from. I found my way here where I saw you playing that piano sitting in front of you," he told her getting her flushed face to deepened, but he couldn't tell since her back was towards him. "But I have to say you're quite good at the piano," he added.

"I'm not that good," she replied shyly as she rarely gets compliments from people on her piano skills since she never plays in front of anyone.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen several people play the piano, well only on the Internet, but compared to you they all seem like amature." He told her but the girl was too embarrassed to replay and kept quiet while her hands messed with her skirt. "Also that melody you were playing. It sounded oddly familiar; I just can't place where I heard it," he said then tried to recall where he heard it.

"It's a character's theme song from a game called Final Fantasy VII," the girl answered.

"That's right and if I recall its Aerith's theme, right," Naruto replied getting the girl to look at him letting him see her lavender color eyes again.

"Yeah, that's right. So that means you at least played the game, right," she asked but to Naruto it sounded more as if she was hoping he at least played the game she mentioned.

"I played it a couple of times," he told her and the moment he did the girl's eyes lit up like stars.

"Really, you're not just saying that so you can try to hit on me" she asked him getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"No, in fact I still have a black label copy of the original game in my room," he told her then asked. "And there are guys who said they have just so they could hit on you?"

"Sadly, yes, they thought just because I have blond hair and big breast I was an air head or something," she told him which he then noticed that she indeed have a decent size breasts. "Anyways, tell me how playthroughs do you have," she asked.

"I only have one once," he replied getting a disappointed look from the girl in front of him.

"So, you they type who play a game until you beat it then never play it again," she said halfhearted.

"Well not exactly," Naruto responded getting the girl to look at him with a questionable look. "You see, I never actually beat the game yet," he told her while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"WHAT," The blonde-haired woman exclaimed as she suddenly stood up knocking the chair she was sitting on over getting Naruto to look at her.

However, before Naruto could, say or do anything the girl gave him a stern look that could make the king of the gods and demons cower in fear.

"You mean to tell me that you own a original black label copy of one to the best RPG games to ever come out of japan, and never once beaten it," she asked him while making her way over towards him.

Naruto took a few steps back, taken aback from her sudden outburst and when she was only a few feet away from him, he swallowed a lump that was caught in his throat then answered her question.

"Y-Yes," he replied.

"ARE YOU INSANE OR JUST PLAIN STUPID," she exclaimed getting Naruto to cringe while her voiced echoed throughout the room and into the hallway. "I could understand if you rented it, but to own an actual copy and failed to beat it is unforgivable! If I weren't in love with you I-," the girl ranted but when she said she was in love with him she stopped dead in her tracks and cover her mouth with both hands while her face redden.

"What'd you say," Naruto asked not sure if he heard her right.

"I-It was nothing," she quickly replied while turning around to hide her face.

"Are you sure, because it kind of sounded like you said you were in lo-," he began to say until the girl interrupted him.

"I said it was nothing! S-So please forget I said anything," she asked in cute pleading voice getting Naruto to chuckle.

"Sure," he told her.

After their short conversation ended, Naruto realized he didn't know this girl's name nor did he introduce himself.

"You know, now that I realized it. I don't even know your name," Naruto told her getting her to realize the same thing and turn to face him.

"I'm sorry. My name is Shion, Nisou Shion," she introduced herself with a slight bow.

(A/N: Since Shion never had a surname in the movie, I decided to give her one. It's the Japanese word for priestess so it would be as if you were saying priestess Shion.)

"Well it's nice to meet you Shion," Naruto said holding out his right hand. "I'm Uzu-," he began but she interrupted him.

"You're Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto," Shion said stating his full name for him.

"So I guess you heard of me, huh," he replied awkwardly surprised she knew him.

Well not that surprised since most girls in his school knew who he was, but there was other reason she knew his name.

"There isn't a person in this school who doesn't know your name. With all the stories about you able to become king of the gods or demons who wouldn't know you." She told him getting an awkward smile from Naruto.

"Guess that makes sense," Naruto replied but tried to think of something so he could change the subject.

That's when he it hit, he still didn't know why she was here? Yeah she was playing the piano and perhaps she was in the music club or something, but that was just theory's he had. So it got him to ask her why she was here.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you here in the music room? By yourself that is," he asked her.

"Oh, well, you see my club meetings are held here in the music room, and the club president usually takes a while to arrive. Since she's always trying to kidnap, I mean find new members. So I'm usually here by myself, and to pass the time I play the piano," she informed him.

Naruto now had somewhat of an idea as to why she was here in the music room but he was more interested in what her club was like. Since he still need to find one before the end of the all the club activities or he'd be force to be placed into one that had some of the fan boys.

"So you're in a club," he asked getting a nod from the blonde-haired girl. "What kind of club is it," he asked another question getting a questionable look from her.

"Well, it's not an official club yet, but the club a friend and I are trying to start is-," she began to explain but before she could finish the sound of the door slamming open interrupted her.

"Shion, What the hell are you yelling about now? In fact, why the hell are you yelling? Shouldn't you be by yourself," a feminine voice called out form the now opened door getting the two to look at the newcomer.

Both Naruto and Shion looked towards the door to see a red headed girl with her hair down to her waist. She also had two-chin length bangs framed her face with one bang between her eyes that were the same color as her hair and wore third year girl's uniform.

"Well I'll be damned! You already got yourself a boyfriend before me," the red headed girl said getting Shion to blush.

"H-He's not my boyfriend," Shion quickly proclaimed as her face reddens at the mere thought of being Naruto's girlfriend.

"You could've fooled me. I mean you two were alone by yourselves right," the red head said in a teasing tone. "And what do you think a young man and woman do when they are alone," she continued getting Shion's blush to deepen as far as it could go.

"Tayuya," Shion exclaimed getting her the red head to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you," she told her flushed friend then looked over at Naruto. 'So he's the one she likes, huh. Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto, he's not half bad to look at, and from what I hear, he has a body to boot. There's also that mess with the daughters of the gods and demons. I just hope Shion doesn't get herself hurt in the middle of it," she thought as she eyed Naruto.

"So you must be the new bitchy transfer student I heard about," Naruto spoke getting a tick mark to appear on Tayuya's head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite get that. Would you mind repeating it for me," she asked gritting her teeth.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just the rumors about you-," Naruto began but Tayuya cut him off.

"Rumors, huh? Well, did the rumors also mention that the last person who called me bitchy landed themselves in the hospital," she told him clenching her fist.

"Well, yeah, but if you ask me it's kind of stupid to send someone to the hospital just because they called you bitchy," he told her. 'Like I'm one to talk,' he thought to himself then heard Tayuya chuckle.

"You know what," she said to herself then asked him something. "I feel like sending someone else to the hospital," she said with an evil grin on her face as she eyed Naruto getting a worried look from her friend.

"Tayuya, don't," Shion pleaded, but it fell to deaf ears as she watched her friend dash at Naruto.

Naruto was caught off guard when Tayuya suddenly dashed at him with speed that no ordinary human should possess unless they could use magic. However, he was still able to regain his composure just as she threw a punch at his midsection and blocked it by crossing his arms in an x formation. Getting him to skid back a bit, but before, he could do anything she quickly spun around swung her right leg across aiming for his head. This time Naruto was ready for her attack and grabbed the incoming kick with his right hand then looked at Tayuya.

"What the hell is a matter with you," he asked her keeping a firm grip on her foot so she couldn't try to attack him.

"I hate it when I'm call bitchy especially by men! So…," Tayuya proclaimed as she jerked her leg seeing that Naruto had a firm grip on it. "I'll show you what I do to those who do," She roared after adjusting her body then jumped off her left leg.

As she did, she twisted her body a bit while lifting her left leg above Naruto and brought it down towards Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto on the other hand was able to adjust his stance and catch her incoming kick with his free hand causing the rest of her body to fall towards the floor. She was able to stop herself by placing both her hands on the floor before she could hit it, but doing so caused her skirt to fall down showing Naruto her white panties getting both of them to blush a bit.

"You teme, now look what you did! Because of you my skirt fell," Tayuya exclaimed.

"What I did; it was your fault! So don't go blaaaaahhhh," Naruto tried to defend himself.

But before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly flipped forward by Tayuya who used her legs that he still had a hold of, and sent him flying towards the far wall. Soon as his back hit the wall, he let out a gasp in pain as he fell towards the ground headfirst.

'Man, she's on a whole other level compared to the fan boy's I been fighting with. If I don't take her seriously she just might send me to the hospital,' he thought as he slowly got himself up just in time to see Tayuya charging towards him.

Just before she could throw her next punch, Naruto positioned himself so he could deflect or dodge her attack. Soon as she sent her punch at him, he quickly deflected it off to the side with his left hand and then swung his right fist aiming for her face. Stopping just centimeters from hitting her getting her to go wide eye then jump back, a good distance away from him and glared at him.

"Why the hell did you stop," she hissed.

"I never hit a girl, and I'm not going start today." He told her only to infuriate her even more.

"So, now you're being sexist. God I hate men like you! Just because a girl finally decides to defend herself, you can never take 'em seriously. That pisses me off; now I'm really going to send your sorry ass to the hospital," Tayuya told him.

However, before she could continue her fight with Naruto, Shion stepped between them with her arms spread out facing her.

"Shion, what the hell are you doing! Get out of my way so I can kick this guy's ass," Tayuya exclaimed but Shion didn't budge and stood her ground.

"NO," Shion replied getting her friend's eyebrow to twitch.

"Listen Shion, I'm only going to ask you once. Stand aside, so I can kick this blond whiskered face teme's ass," Tayuya told her friend in the calmest voice she could muster.

"No Tayuya, you listen," Shion shot back in a firm voice getting a shocked look from her friend. "I know how you hate to be called that word, but I know Naruto-kun didn't mean anything by it. So please stop fighting. I'm begging you," Shion pleaded.

"But…." Tayuya said trying to find a reason to keep fighting but after looking into her friends pleading eyes. She just didn't have it in her anymore and said, "Fine, but if he says it one more time he's dead, understood."

Shion then let out a cheerful giggle and nodded her head while Tayuya walked over towards an empty seat and sat down. She then watched as Shion walked over towards Naruto and said something to him.

'She is the only person I know who could stop me from going on a killing rampage. I wonder what I would do without her,' she thought as she watched as both Shion and Naruto made their way over towards her sitting in two vacant chairs.

"Now then, Naruto-kun," Shion voiced getting Naruto's attention. "This is Tayuya one of my closest friends and my club president," she informed him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Uzu-," Naruto began but Tayuya interrupted him.

"I already know you name Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto," Tayuya said giving him a slight glare getting Naruto to sweat drop.

'It feels like she doesn't like me, which is a first," he thought to himself.

"Not that it matters, but my full name is Atsuiatama Tayuya. If you were wondering," She informed him still keeping her glare on him.

(A/N: Just like with Shion, I gave Tayuya a surname. It's the combination of the Japanese words for hot and head.)

"That's good to know," Naruto said laughing nervously to himself as a smirk appeared on Tayuya's face.

"Tell me fishcake? What did you say to make Shion here yell at you in her geek mode," Tayuya asked him getting a confused look from Naruto while Shion blushed.

"Geek mode," Naruto repeated still a bit confused by what she meant.

"It's what I call her sudden outburst or when she yells at you for say something bad about a game, anime, or mange she likes. Saying whatever's on her mind no matter how embarrassing it might be," Tayuya explained.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about. In that case, the reason she yelled at in her 'Geek mode' is because I said I never beat FFVII. Even though I own a copy of the game," He told her.

"Ouch. Out of all the things she likes; it had to be that one," Tayuya said mostly to herself then to Naruto.

"Why? What's wrong with that one," he asked.

"Oh, it's…," Tayuya began to say until she saw her friends face sadden a bit. "It's nothing just forget I said anything," she said getting a confused look from Naruto. "Anyway tell me? Why are you hear," she asked since she didn't see any reason he should be here except for one.

"Well…," Naruto began then started to explain to her how he found himself in the music room

From how he heard Shion playing the piano and then went to investigate where it was coming from to the point where Tayuya entered the room.

"And that's what happened," Naruto told her as he watched Tayuya cross her arms over her breast while crossing her legs.

"So you only came because Shion was playing the piano? That means you didn't see our flyer," Tayuya mumbled to herself.

"Flyer, what flyer," Naruto asked getting Tayuya to glare at him.

"For our club you baka," she yelled at him.

"That reminds me, Shion was about to tell me what your club was until you barged into the room," Naruto said ignoring her insult.

"So you're saying it's my fault," Tayuya exclaimed standing up from her seat.

"No, it's partially my fault too! Since I fail to ask her a head of time," Naruto replied waving his hands in front of him.

Tayuya just huffed in response and plopped back down in her seat then crossed her arms and legs while Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he didn't want to fight with her again.

"Anyways, since you failed to ask Shion who also failed to inform you about are club; I'll tell you," Tayuya said getting Naruto's full attention while Shion crossed her arms and puffed her checks.

"I was going to until you barged in," Shion mumbled to herself.

"The club that Shion and I are in is the light music club," Tayuya informed him.

"Light music club? As in a band, right" Naruto asked.

"Of course, what else did you think it was," Tayuya yelled. "As of now we have only four members. I recruited two others earlier today," she added.

"Recruited, more like forced if you ask me," Shion muttered to herself, but Tayuya still heard her and kicked her in the shin. "Ow, Tayuya that hurt," she whined with teary-eyes as she rubbed her injured leg.

"Then next time keep your mouth shut," Tayuya told her then looked back at Naruto. "We still need one more member for us to be registered as a club and our dead line is tomorrow. So… do you want to join," she asked him then watched him start to think it over.

'They are in the same predicament as I am. I need to find a club by the end of today or I'll be placed into one and they need one more member or they will be force to disband their club before it even becomes one. I would like to help them out but there's only one problem,' Naruto thought to him then told them. "I would like to help you guys out, but even if I do join. I wouldn't be much help since I don't know how to play any instruments," he told them with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Don't worry about that. This is the light music club after all; if you don't know how to play an instrument, well teach you. So, what kind of instrument did you have in mind that you would like to learn how to play," Tayuya asked him.

"Well… I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar," he told her then saw a sad look appear on Shion's face. "Or the piano either one is fine with me," he added then saw Shion face perk up and look at him.

"I don't know about the guitar, but luck for you we have the world's best piano player right in this very school. So you don't have to worry about that," Tayuya said then smirked. "Then this means you'll join are club, right," She asked him.

Naruto was still unsure if he should join there club, but after seeing how Shion's face lit up after he said he would like to learn how to play the piano he just couldn't say no.

"What the hell, I'll join! It's not like I have a choice in the matter since today's my last day to join a club before the school assigns me to one," Naruto said giving them his answer.

"Then it's settled, you're the fifth member of our club, which also means…," Tayuya began as the smirk on her face grew. "You are our new errand boy," she informed him getting Naruto eyebrow to twitch.

"What the hell do you mean, errand boy," Naruto questioned a bit ticked off that she was going to make him there errand boy.

"Well every club has one, right? So it's only fair that we have one, and since you are the newest member that responsibility falls on you," Tayuya replied crossing her arms over her chest. "And since I'm club president, my word is final," She added getting Naruto to abruptly stand up from his seat.

"That's bullshit! There's no way I'll become your damn errand boy. Besides, you need me if you want to become a registered club and making me your errand boy would only drive me away. You wouldn't want that now would you," Naruto said trying to drive Tayuya in a corner so he would have to become this girl's dog.

Tayuya on the other hand, just stood up calmly and look at Naruto as her smirk never leaving her face.

"Go ahead, quit! See if I care," Tayuya said getting a confused look from Naruto as he wasn't suspecting that kind of response while Shion had worried look on her face. "Shion and I can find another club to join same with the other two members if you don't decide to join. As for you, if you don't join you will be placed in some random club and I know you wouldn't want that. Especial with all those fan boys who would rather have you dead," She told him getting Naruto mouth to droop trying to say something back but nothing came out. "So in the end, who needs who, tsu-kai-osu," Tayuya said backing Naruto into a corner.

(A/N: Tsukaiosu is not a real Japanese word/term. It's a word I made up using the two words that mean errand and boy in Japanese. Since their isn't a word for errand boy or at least I can't find one; if any of you know the word or if there's even one please tell me. For now, I will be using the word I made up as a nickname Tayuya will use to call Naruto from time to time.)

Naruto was stumped, he didn't suspect her to know the reason he wasn't in a club yet, and now that she sprung that up, he was the one on the spot. He knew she was right that she and Shion could join any of the clubs the school has to offer without any problem, but he on the other hand couldn't and it was all thanks to those fan boys who were after him. The choices that were now laid in front of him were either accept becoming the light music clubs errand boy or be forced to join another club and most likely be expelled for kick the said fan boy's asses.

There wasn't much of a choice so he came up with his answer right away and narrowed his eyes at Tayuya.

"Fine, I'll be your damn errand boy. But don't think I'll be running all around town just to get you something stupid," Naruto said with disgust, but Tayuya couldn't care less while Shion released a sigh of relief from almost losing Naruto.

"Fine by me, you will only be getting us drinks or paying the pill at restaurant or some food joint after practice is all," Tayuya told him and then walked up to him and turned him around. "Anyway, since we know you are joining our club there is no need for you to be here," she added pushing towards the door.

"Hey, what are you doing," Naruto asked as Tayuya pushed him closer towards the door.

"Jeez, weren't you listening. I said since we know you are joining our club there is no need for you to be here," She repeated as she shoved him out the door into the hallway. "Oh, one more thing," she said getting his attention. "Don't worry about coming to our club meeting tomorrow, we won't be holding one. So you have the day off, tsukaiosu," she told him and then closing the door without saying goodbye leaving him by himself in the empty hallway.

"What the hell did I get myself into now," he said to himself as he scratched the back of his head and then started walking away from the music room. "I wonder if Kaede is done with her club activities because I can go for a bowl of ramen right about now," he added making a b-line towards the Home Ec. room.

As for Tayuya, once she closed the door she made her way back to her seat but not after seeing an upset look on Shion's face.

"What's wrong with you," Tayuya asked her.

"You didn't have to do that to Naruto-kun. Making him our errand boy," Shion said quite upset with her friend for doing that to him.

"That's what you're so worried about," Tayuya said to her getting Shion to look at her. "Lighten up, I was just fucking with him," she added with laugh, but Shion didn't find it as funny as her friend did.

"Still, Naruto-kun looked very upset when you said he would become our errand boy," Shion told her.

"That's what he gets for calling me bitchy," the red head replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, it's about high time someone teaches him that life isn't as easy as he thinks. I hear that some girl named Kaede that's in his class does everything for him and now the princess of the gods and demons are after him. It's as if he's getting his own harem. What the hell does he think this is some kind of manga or fanfiction? In this world, you can only choice one person not everyone you see," Tayuya ranted then looked over at Shion who still had an upset look on her face.

"You're one to talk about having an easy life," Shion said in a low angry voice getting Tayuya to narrow her eyes at her. "Aren't you the princess of the-," she never got to finish her sentence because Tayuya interrupted her.

"Don't you dare, Shion? Don't you fucking dare say it; you don't know who could be listening in this school. And if word got out about it who knows what would happen," Tayuya warned her friend who realized what she was about to say.

"I-I sorry; I didn't-," Shion began to say but Tayuya stopped her by raising one of her hands.

"It's alright," Tayuya said while placing her hand back down. "Besides, I shouldn't bad mouth the boy you're in love with especially in front of you who knows what you might do," she added with a smirk then stood up and went to grab her bag that was by the piano.

Shion watched as her friend walked towards the piano to retrieve her bag and then remember something her friend said to Naruto.

"Hey Tayuya," Shion called out to her friend.

"Yeah, what is it," Tayuya replied as she picked up her bag.

"I just wanted to ask why you said you couldn't help Naruto-kun learn how to play the guitar when you're the one who is the lead guitar in our club," Shion asked.

"Well isn't that obvious," Tayuya replied getting Shion to tilt her head and tried to figure it out then released a sigh of frustration. "It's so the two of you could have someone-on-one time; you baka," Tayuya told her getting her to nod then realize what she just said.

"ONE-ON-ONE TIME," Shion exclaimed. "T-T-Tayuya if were both alone th-there's no way that I can teach him. I would be too nervous to teach him anything," She said with a flushed face then turned to her friend. "You have to teach him the guitar. You just have to," She begged her friend to do as she asked clamping her hands in front of her.

But all Tayuya did was grabbed her friends hands and looked into her eyes.

"Get a grip over yourself. This may be your only opportunity to swoop in and take him for the other girls before it's too late," she told Shion who looked like she understood but was still a bit worried that she might mess things up. "Besides, if I ever have to teach him one-on-one it's going to be more than just music that I'll teach him," she added with a smirk on her face as she let go of Shion's hands and made her way over towards the door.

Shion was frozen stiff after hearing what her friend said and turned to face her.

"You're joking, right," Shion asked her red headed friend but received no reply in return. "TAYUYA," she exclaimed but again received no answer as she watched her friend walk out the door.

Shion then quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the door closing it behind her. She then looked down the hallway and saw Tayuya turn to walk down the stairs.

"TAYUYA, tell me you were joking, please," Shion's whined as her voice echoed throughout the school.

But again, she received no answer.

**XXX Two Days Later XXX**

Two days have goon by since Naruto decided to join the light music club and told Kaede the news that he finally joined a club and when he told her what it was. She was a loss for words and then asked him if he even knew how to play, any instruments which he immediately said no prompting her to sweat drop. Then discussed what he was thinking of join a music club without knowing how to play an instrument, but all he told her was that they were going to teach him the piano. All he had to do was save up some money so he could buy an electric piano.

So there he was sitting in the living room reading the want ads hopping there was something he could do. Just as he was about to place the paper on the table he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. When he looked to see who it was, he saw Kaede who was quite surprised to see him up so early.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing up so early last, I checked it was 7:30 in the morning. Is there something important you have to do this morning, because it's rare to see you up without me waking you," she asked him while she watched him fold the newspaper up that he was read then place it on the table.

"In fact, today is important," he told her as he stood up from his spot on the couch. "Today's the day I finally get a job," he declared getting a shocked look from Kaede.

"W-Why do you need to get a job for," Kaede asked in a panic thinking she might have done something or he was in trouble.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Kaede. It's just electric piano's cost a lot of money and I don't feel right asking you or your otosan for a loan so I can buy one," he informed her getting her to calm down a bit. "So, that's why I'm going to go out and find myself a job. That way I can buy one with my own money that I worked for with my own two hands. It only seems fair since it's something I need not something you or your otosan has to worry about, alright." He said making his way towards the door to put his shoes one but before he could Kaede spoke.

"Aren't you at least going to stay for breakfast," she asked getting Naruto to turn and look at her.

"No, I won't be needing-" he began but the sound of his stomach growling stopped him. "On second thought breakfast sounds great," he said changing his mind getting Kaede to giggle as she and Naruto made their way towards the kitchen.

Soon as Naruto entered the kitchen, Kaede immediately told him that he didn't have to help her and to go wait in the living room until she was done. However, Naruto thought that if they both made breakfast it would go twice as fast and could be fun, but soon as he said those words. Kaede who had a knife in her hand at the time swung it around and pointed it at him scaring the hell out of him. She then told him that she was the woman of the house and if it involved chores, she'd be the one to do it. He wanted to disagree but with her holding a knife as she was, he feared what she would do next.

So he gulped and slowly backed away saying he'll wait in the living room until she was done getting her to giggle and tell him okay. On his way back towards the living room, he swore that having sex with Kaede was changing her into sadist little by little every time they do and then wondered if they should stop having it for a while. Then immediately thought of what she might do and quickly push that thought a side saying he will deal with that when that times comes.

With not much to do until Kaede was done with breakfast, Naruto decided to watch some TV and flipped it on to his anime channel. A couple of minutes later he heard the sound of more footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it had to be Primula and when he looked, there she was in her pjs. Her hair wasn't in their usual ponytail so her hair was down while she held on to her beat up cat doll in on hand using the other to rub her sleepy eyes as she made her way over towards him sitting next to him. After she sat down next to him, she leaned her head against her arm with her eyes still closed and Naruto thought she was still asleep that was until she spoke that is.

"Oni-chan, what are you doing up so early," she asked him prompting to roll his eyes.

'Jeez, can a guy wake up early in the morning by himself,' he thought as he continued watching TV. "Oh, it's nothing big just planning to going out and getting a job. Nothing major," he told her but only to confuse her in the process.

"What's a job," Primula asked unsure what the word meant.

"A job is something most teenagers and adults get if they want to make money to buy things or live in houses. Things of that sort," he explained to her.

"Can I get a job," she asked him which surprised him.

Since Primula started staying here, she wasn't that talkative and as the days gone by, she was slowly talking more and more. He even saw her smile a few times when he saw her watching Asobi ni Iku yo! and now she was asking if she could get a job.

"Of course you can," he told her getting her to look up at her. "Your job is to ask Kaede if she needs any help with the house work and when I get my job I'll pay you every week for helping her. How does that sound," he asked getting a nod from her getting him to smile. "But don't ask her until I leave, alright," he added getting another nod.

After their short, little talk the two sat and watched TV as they waited for Kaede call them once she did the two made their way into the kitchen so they could eat. It didn't take Naruto long to finish as he wanted to use the time he had to find a job before Monday and as he was putting his shoes one he heard Kaede yell out his name. He knew exactly why too and cursed himself for not telling Primula to asked Kaede after he left the house. So he quickly put his other shoe on and booked it out the door before Kaede could catch him.

When he was halfway down the street he stopped running, knowing there was no way Kaede could get him now but knew he was going to get an ear full when he returned. With that, he made his way towards town hoping he would be able to find a job that would hire him.

**XXX In Town XXX**

It was three 'o clock and Naruto still was able to find a job. Going with what he read in the ads most of the places had already found someone, were out of business, or closed for the day. He was about to give up and call it quits until he heard someone call out his voice getting him to turn in the direction it was coming from and saw it was Nerine.

"Nerine, what are you doing here," he asked her seeing she was with group of girls.

"I could be asking you the very same question," she replied then saw that he was alone. "Are you hear by yourself," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually out trying to find a job at the moment, and as you can see. I'm not doing so well," he told her getting a worried look from her.

"Did something happen," she asked fearfully thinking something happened at his house.

"No, no, nothing bad happened. I just need to get a job so I can buy an electric piano for the club I joined," he reassured her getting her to release a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she said then realized he said he joined a club. "Did you say you joined a club," she asked to make sure she heard him right getting a nod from him. "May I ask what kind," she added but before Naruto could answer her, one of her friends spoke.

"Hey Nerine, we'll meet you there okay," a girl with glasses said after getting an okay from Nerine the group of girls left.

"Am I holding you up from something," Naruto asked.

"No, it's just my club members and I were heading to this new café that recently opened up," she told him.

"Oh, well I don't want to hold you up from going with your friends," he told her but Nerine only shook her in response.

"No, it's fine. Actually hearing what club you joined is more important to me at the moment," she told him getting him to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, if you insist," he said then led her to a nearby bench and sat down. "Anyway the club I joined is the light music club," he told her only to get a confused look from her.

"I haven't heard of a club like at school," she said knowing that if there were a club like that the whole school would have known especial if Naruto was in it.

"It won't be official until Monday," he informed her.

"Okay, can you at least tell me how you found this so-called club," she asked getting Naruto to sigh.

"It all started…," Naruto said as he began to tell Nerine how he found his club from where he heard Shion playing her piano to the point when Tayuya shoved him out the room.

He left out the part where he and Tayuya started fighting as he didn't want her to worry about him join a club where he might be involved with fighting a girl.

"That sounds like it going to be an interesting club," Nerine said sounding a bit jealous that he would be spending a lot of time with the girls in his club.

"You can say that, but it helps explain why I need a job though," he told her as he stood up. "Well, I think I held you up long enough from your friends. So, I think I'm going to be on my way," he said while he stretched as Nerine stood up.

"They might be hiring at the place where I'm meeting my friends, but I can't be sure since it will be the first time I'm going there," she told him

What she really wanted was just to spend some more time with him and if it was just for a couple more minutes that was good enough for her.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out. Who knows they just might have a job for me," he said.

"Alright then, follow me," Nerine said as she lead Naruto towards the new café.

**XXX The Honey Sweets Café XXX**

Soon as they arrived one of Naruto's eyebrows were twitching as he looked the place over. The whole place spelled girly with a capital G, as it had a pink colored wall and a garden of flowers in the front even the name made it sound girly. But one thing Naruto noticed was that there was a help wanted sigh posted on the window.

"At least they're hiring," Nerine said breaking the silence.

"Yeah that's true," Naruto replied not liking the idea of walking in but then took a deep breath. "Well, beggars can't be choosers," he added as he opened the door and walked in followed by Nerine.

The inside was girly as well with table scattered here and there with chairs place around them. The walls were all pink with some kind of girly designs with several pictures hanging on the walls there was also a counter in the back where customers could pay there for their orders. All in all, the entire café looked as if a girl designed it for girls. And to top it all off the place was filled with nothing but girls who were all looking at the two whispering among themselves.

"Hey, Is that Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah, and I think he is on a date with the princess of the king of demons."

"Does that mean he chosen to become the king of the demons."

"But what's he doing in a place like this."

"Maybe Nerine asked him to bring her here or maybe he likes girly things."

Naruto tried his best to ignore the whispers while Nerine was blushing at the idea of the two dating, but they were soon brought back to their sense when they heard someone walk up to them.

"A table for two," a feminine voice called out.

She had long dark brown hair with two bangs framing her face and had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. Her hair also covered her forehead stopping just above her eyebrows and wore a maid-like outfit that fit to her frame.

"Oh, N-No I'm not here to dine. I'm actually here for to see if you were still hiring," Naruto quickly replied to Nerine's displeasure.

"Is that so then how about you ma'am," she asked Nerine.

"Oh, I'm here to meet up with several of my friends," she informed the woman as she looked around the café and spotted one of her friends waving at her. "See their right there," Nerine said pointing towards where her friends were.

"Then I'll let you be on your way," the woman told Nerine who waved goodbye to Naruto and went towards her friends table while the woman looked back at Naruto. "As for you sir, the only position we can offer is being a waiter," she informed him.

"If that's all you have I guess I have no choice, but just to let you know I never waited before," Naruto informed her but all she did was smile.

"That's fine once you start I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," she said reassuring him.

"So that means I got the job," he asked getting a nod from the women. "That's awesome! So, when do I start," he asked her.

"Today if I wouldn't trouble you," she replied getting a confused look from Naruto.

"You mean right now," Naruto questioned.

"Yes, you see we just recently opened and we didn't have time to put any ads in the paper. So we're behind staff at the moment," she informed him.

Naruto then thought about it and knew he could let this women work like this the rest of the day and came up with his answer.

"I guess I have no choice, but to start work today. Besides I can't let a woman like you work by yourself," Naruto said as the women smiled at him.

"That's good to hear and my name is Arisugawa Arashi," the woman introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Arashi. My name is-" Naruto began but Arashi interrupted him.

"Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto. Am I correct," she said introducing him herself.

"Jeez, does this whole town know my name," Naruto said to himself getting Arashi to giggle.

"Most likely," she replied then turned around and looked back at Naruto from over her shoulder. "Now if you will follow me please," she said as she walked away with Naruto following her.

Arashi then lead him towards the back into a changing room where she gave him his new uniform to change into. He was surprised they even had men's uniforms for this job seeing as how the place likes so girly and all, but that didn't matter now since he was glad they did. By the time he was finish changing there was a knock at the door and a woman's speaking after wards.

"Are you finish changing," Arashi called out from behind the door and getting yes from Naruto, she opened the door and blushed.

There stood Naruto in his uniform that consisted of a black vest over a white long button up sleeve shirt. He also wore a pair of black pants and to top it off he wore a black bow tie that was slightly crooked prompting Arashi to walk over towards him.

"Well aren't you just handsome," Arashi said as she fixed his bow tie making Naruto blush a bit.

"Th-Thanks," Naruto said sounding a bit shy.

As Arashi finished fixing his tie, she headed towards the door and stopped as she exited to look back at Naruto.

"I'll be waiting out front," she told him and was about to leave but look a back at him. "Also, if I wasn't married; I would've jumped you the moment I saw you in those clothes," she added then walked away leaving a slightly flushed Naruto.

After calming down Naruto headed out towards the front of the café soon as he walked out form the back all the girls who could see him blushed including Nerine. He then walked over towards Arashi who was waiting for him.

"So, what do I do now," he asked but all she did was give him a pad of paper and pen.

"Now you do as a waiter does and take the costumers orders and place the orders at the counter and my husband will get it ready," she told him then showed him, which tables still haven't had their orders taken and walked away towards another table.

'All right Naruto you can do this. You can do this. All you have to do is greet the costumer with a smile and take their order," he told himself as he took a deep breath and walked towards his first table filled with girls who were blushing.

"Hello, my name is Naruto and I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get you," he said in a polite charming voice making the girls blushes deepen.

"I-I would like a Casstella with some green tea," one of the four girls ordered.

"Okay, and the rest," Naruto asked the remaining girls.

"I-I would like some green tea ice cream," another girl said.

"I'll have some M-Mitsumame," the third girls said.

"A-And I'll have some Ujikintoki Kakigori," the last girl ordered.

"All right you order should be ready in the next few minutes, I think," Naruto told them then walked towards the counter and placed their order there then went to the next table.

**XXX Nighttime Outside The Café XXX **

By the time the café closed, it was already after ten and Naruto was dead tired. He would've passed out if it weren't for Arashi who tapped his shoulder getting him to open his eyes.

"You did an excellent job today," Arashi said then noticed him giving her a weak smile. "Are you tired," she asked worried he might've worked himself to hard.

"You can say that, but it's mostly mental stress," he replied getting up from his spot on a bench that was outside the café. "Trying to remember which order goes where gets confusing at times, but I managed not to screw up somehow," he added as he messaged his shoulders.

"You'll eventually get the hang of it," she told him with a genuine smile on her face then remembered something. "Oh, I forgot something inside that I was going to give you," she added then turned around and was about to open the door to the café but stopped and looked back at Naruto. "If you wouldn't mind could you please wait here for a moment? It won't take me long," she asked him getting a confused look form him.

"Sure, I guess," he told her.

And with that, Arashi opened the door and walked inside as Naruto looked to see what time it was, but just as the door closed, it reopened getting his attention.

"Well that was fast," Naruto said as he turned around suspecting to see Arashi standing there but instead he saw a man.

A man who was slightly taller than he was with short spiky brown hair and black eyes he also wore a blue jacket and a white T-shirt underneath and wore a pair of blue jeans.

Naruto figured he was one of the bakery chief's that worked here. he didn't have time to mingle with any of the kitchen staff since he wasn't given a break as they were understaffed and had to work through his.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were Arashi," Naruto told the man only for him to smile at him.

"That's okay," the man replied as he walked towards Naruto. "If I'm not mistaken you're the boy my wife hired today, right," the man added revealing that he was Arashi's husband.

"So you're Arashi's husband," Naruto said getting another smile from the man.

"Yep, the name is Arisugawa Sorata," the man said introducing himself to Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is-" Naruto began but Sorata interrupted him.

"Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto," Sorata said getting Naruto's eyebrow to twitch. "My honey told me," Sorata added then remember something. "Oh yeah, If you ever flirt with my honey, I'll kill you," he informed Naruto with a bright smile on his face as he stood next to him prompting Naruto to sweat drop.

"S-Sure, understood," Naruto replied unsure of how to respond to something like that.

"Good," Sorata said then turn to look at Naruto. "But I'm serious, I'll kill you," he repeated giving Naruto a smile and a thumps up getting Naruto's sweat drop to fall further. "Anyway, Naruto, tell me what do you think of this café. I designed it myself and I would like a man's opinion on how it looks from the outside," Sorata asked getting Naruto's eyes to widen and almost have a coughing fit.

'He's the one, who designed the place,' Naruto thought to himself but knew he couldn't say, what he really thought of it to especially to his new boss. "I-It looks lovely. In fact, it's the best looking café I had ever seen," Naruto lied through his teeth.

"You think so too," Sorata said getting Naruto to mental sigh. "However, I know your lying," Sorata added getting Naruto to stiffen a bit. "But I could care less what a man thinks of this place since I'm aiming to attract female costumers. As they are, the ones who love to eat sweets the most. So, I designed the place so it would attract female," he told Naruto then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Next time, just tell me the truth. I won't hold it against you, but if it's about my honey-" Sorata began but was interrupted by Arashi who exited the café.

"Looks like the two of you finally met," Arashi said as she walked up to them.

"Yep, just telling are new employee a few things about are little shop here," Sorata said as Arashi reached them.

"So what was it that you needed to give me," Naruto asked Arashi who then held out a small envelope for him. "What's this," he asked her as he took the envelope form her.

"It's all the tips you earned. You were so busy taking orders and giving the costumers theirs; I decided to collect it for you and placed it in that envelope," she told him as he then looked inside and saw how much he made.

"25000 yen (about 300 USD), that can't be right," Naruto exclaimed in disbelief then looked at Arashi. "You must've made a mistake or something," he said to her but all she did was smile.

"I'm afraid not, besides you earned it," she told him as Sorata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My honey is never wrong. If she said you made that much then you did" Sorata said then placed his other arm around his wife's shoulders. "Anyway, we've got to be going. So we'll see you tomorrow at one," he told him.

With that, they said their goodbyes and left.

**XXX Kaede's House XXX**

Soon as Naruto arrived home, he knew what would be coming once she knew he was home and slid open the door.

"Kaede, I'm back," he called out as he walked in closing the door behind him.

Not even two seconds later, he could already hear her footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto," she called out and he knew she was mad about what he told Primula to do. "Did you asked Rimu-chan to help me around the house as some kind of job," she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I might've said something like that," he replied as he took his shoes off and walked past her.

"What do you mean you might've, because soon as you left the kitchen this morning Rimu-chan said that you told her to ask me if you needed any help around the house and that you would pay her for doing so," Kaede told him as she watched him stop just before he started up the stairs.

"Alright, yes I told her to ask you if you needed any help around the house," Naruto said turning to face her seeing she wasn't pleased by his answer.

"What for I'm still capable of doing all the house chores," Kaede replied but all Naruto did was walk up to her and place both his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you still are, but I just thought that if Primula were to help you out every so often, she might open up some more. When she started living here, she acted like some kind of doll showing not emotion, but as time went on, she started opening up. That's all I wanted nothing more," he told her getting her face to soften.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little help," she said then pointed a finger at Naruto. "But you can't no matter what, understood," she added with a stern voice getting Naruto to smile and chuckle.

"I understand," he replied then kissed Kaede's forehead. "Now, I'm going to get out of these clothes and head to bed," he added making his way up to his room.

"But, what about your dinner," she asked.

"Just put it in the fridge; I'll eat it when I wake up," he said continuing his way up the stairs.

"If you say so," Kaede answered back doing as he asked.

**XXX In Naruto's Room XXX**

Soon as Naruto entered his room, he immediately took his uniform off that Kaede somehow managed not to noticed and threw them on the floor then plopped down on to his bed face first. Just before he was about to fall asleep the voice in his head spoke.

"**Well isn't your life getting very interesting,**" the voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Look I don't feel like talking to someone who won't tell me who they are," Naruto told the voice then pulled the covers over his body. "Now if you excuse me. I'd like to get some sleep," he added and not long after that, he passed put leaving the voice by itself.

"**Very well,"** the voice replied. **'But if what I hypothesis is true, and he did in deed absorbed my other half of my chakra. Then I fear it's only a matter of time before it starts to corrupt him. So, before that can happen I'll need to train him how to control his new demonic chakra. But I should give his mindscape another look through before I make my final decision,'** the voice thought to itself.

The voice then retreated into Naruto's mind and left him alone so he could sleep, but Unbeknownst to the voice was that it hypothesis was true. That its chakra was indeed in Naruto, and was sealed somewhere that would show Naruto what happen ten years ago on that fate full night when he was sent to this world.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it my fifth chapter. I'll probably take a short break from writing any more of my story's because of work and these goddamn heat waves we've been getting. If you don't know, I have an account on AdultFanFiction if you want to read any chapters that have lemons in them head there. I will also be making an account at or com which ever it is and will let you all know when I do. **

**In addition, to all of you who were wondering what exactly happen to Naruto ten years ago you'll… just have to wait until my next update. As I will finally show what exactly happen to him and introduce him to Kyuubi who will also reveal something important to him that concern his adopted parents. Therefore, if you were one of those readers who were wondering about that it will all be answered in my next update. With that, I'll talk with you in my next up date. Linkmaster out. **


	6. The truth revealed

**A/N: Well I finally finished the next chapter for this story and I have to say it's the longest chapter I've written to date with a whopping ****23,582**** words on 33 pages (And I use Font 9). So for those of you who kept asking me when I was going to update this story now you know why it took me so long. It's not easy writing a chapter when you have to start up from scratch. My first chapter was easy because took the beginning of both the game and anime to started it off but after that was all me. There will be scenes I will take and use from both the game and anime but all the dialog will be made by me.**

**I'm not saying I'm I just shows me you like my story but it would help if you could pm me instead of posting a review so I have a way to tell you when I might update it. The truth is I should have had this chapter done like two weeks ago but with work and playing some rpg games I downloaded for my psp as well as buying two other games for it. Took up most of my free time and when I go back to typing this story I still had about 12,000 more words to type.**

**Anyway that's enough of me talking so you can go ahead and read this chapter but before you read. I just wanted to let you know that this is mostly filled with angst when you get to the halfway through the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Entering one's mind, uninspected accidents, the truth revealed, and more troubles yet to come. **

**XXX Naruto's Mindscape XXX**

As Naruto slept the sounds from what sounded like a leaking faucet could be heard caused Naruto to stir in his sleep. Making him to wonder if he might've fell asleep in the tub again because he felt like he was in water. However, for some reason it felt more as if he were floating. Getting him to change his theory about sleeping in the tub to he might have slept walk out into the river for a mid-night swim. Then thought about where the sounds of dripping water would come from. If he were out in the river, shouldn't be the sounds of crickets or other bugs that would be bothering him and not the sound of water dripping.

Whatever the case may be, I didn't stop the sounds from continuing to the point where he couldn't take it any longer and opened his eyes only to see a pitch black-like ceiling that had no end. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see a ceiling.

Seeing, as it was pointless to try anymore he stood up found he was indeed floating in water that was about ankle deep and that he was wearing some kind of white karategi-like outfit.

Once he was on his feet, he looked around to find out he was in neither of the two places he originally thought. Instead, he was in what looked like a sewer that had steel like walls with a reddish color to them and several different sized pipes, the same color as the wall, attacked to them. Some of them were leaking water answering his earlier question about the dripping sounds as others had steam shooting out. Another thing he realized he was standing in the middle of a four way with each pathway he looked down looking the same.

The more he looked the more puzzled he became and began to ask himself where he was.

"Man if this is a dream. I hope that Freddy doesn't pop out and try killing me," he told himself as the pipes on the wall reminded him of horror movie he and Kaede watched as kids. "Well there's only one way to find out where I am," he added then looked down each hallway again finding that they still looked the same.

After staring down each hallway, trying to decide which one he should choose he decided to pick one at random and went on his way.

As he was walking, he came up to another set of pathways to the right and left of him with the last being in front similar to where he started. Looking down each one finding it to be the same as the ones before he continued walking forward. It wasn't long until he came up to yet another set of pathways.

Thinking they were going to be the same as the last one he decided not to stop however, that wasn't the case.

Instead of seeing another pair of hallways that seemed too stretched far as the eye could see he found two metal doors that looked identical down each hallway to the right and left of him. With the other stretching far as he could see in front of him but before he would continue he decided to check where the said doors lead.

Moving closer towards the door to his right he turned the handle and opened the door to reveal nothing but a long hallway with more pathways similar to what he seen when he awoke. Shut the door and making his way over towards the second door seeing if it were any different but it only lead to what he saw in the first door.

He then made his way back to the center of the four-way and stared at both doors trying to figure out the reason for why they were there if they only going to lead him to more hallways. It was pointless to have a door if it all it did was lead him nowhere.

While he stood there he tied to determine if this were a dream or reality. If it wasn't a dream then this were one fucked up place.

Seeing as this doors lead nowhere he continued down the empty hallway hoping he could find the way out of this place or something that would tell him where he was.

Unfortunately, things did not go as he hoped. In fact, it only got worse.

While he ventured deeper in this place, he came to many other hallways and doors as before that lead to the same thing. Infuriating him to the point where he started running down the hall slamming open any door that he came across only to find the same thing as before.

Even though he was going in a straight line, it felt like he was running in circles and started to believe he was indeed in a dream. A dream where he was stuck in this hellish maze with no way out but it did not stop him from continuing, trying to find his way out.

He soon found that there wasn't one as he kept on running straight not even bothering to open any more doors seeing as they only lead him nowhere. He figured he continued to run straight he should eventually run in to a wall or a dead end but even that proved to be futile.

The more he ran the more he felt like he was getting nowhere, as the hallway seemed to stretch on forever with no sign of it ending anywhere.

Eventually he stopped running in a middle of a four-way trying to catch his breath as he looked down each hallway causing him to glare at them while his anger bubbled up inside until he blew.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?"

He yelled at the pitch-black ceiling at the top of his lungs shaking his fist in the air as he released all the buildup anger he had while his voice echoed throughout the hallways. As he slowly lowered his arms, a sudden gust of wind blew from the hallway to the right of him almost knocking him over. It was as if it were answering to his call and when it died down he was left standing with a blank expression on his face not sure what to do. He then found himself unconsciously making his way down that same hall where the wind blew.

His venturing lead him to another four way where another gust of wind hit him but this time it came to the left of him and like before he started walked in that direction.

Following the wind as some sort of guide, he traveled in whatever direction it blew. Not entirely sure it would lead him towards the way out of this place or to somewhere dangerous but it was not as if he had any other ideas.

Although he did have an uneasy feeling that wherever he was going he was not going to like it.

Despite that feeling, he continued onward in what seemed like he was walking in circles.

Occasionally, he would come to a door similar to the ones he seen earlier. When he opened them, the gust of wind that he'd been following would blow them open slamming them against the wall.

He would question whether it was a good idea to keep following the wind or not but after going this far it was too late to turn back.

Since he had no idea, where he was in this sewer-like maze and continued following wherever the wind my blow.

For what seem like an eternity as he walked through this maze he eventually came across a door that was different from any other he had encountered. What made this door so different was it had a symbol on it; a symbol he had not seen in ten years. The symbol consisted of a swirl ending with straight line that came off at an angle and a small triangle on it in the left hand corner.

It was the symbol of Konohagakure. The village that tormented him until the day he left.

"Why… why is that symbol on that door," he asked himself while inspecting the rest of the door.

Upon inspection he noted there was some kanji on the door as well just below the Konoha symbol that read 'October 10, 1996.'

It was the same day that he was brutally attacked and the day he saw that women who he believed saved him.

Just seeing the symbol to the village was enough to set him off but he kept his cool once he saw the date on the door, which drew him to walk closer towards it. His eyes never left the writing on the door as he move closer and closer towards it. For some unknown reason his palms started to sweat and when he was only an arm's length reach from the door, his body stopped. No matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't respond to any orders he gave it as if it were trying to stop him from finding out what was behind that door.

'Damn it… why won't you move." He continued to try and get his body to respond to his command but it was futile.

He stood there for a good ten minutes trying to get his arms to budge an inch until his right arm finally decided to cooperate and slowly made its way towards the door handle. Just when his hand, were mere inches away from touching the handle a voice boomed from behind him getting him to flinch and stop what he was doing?

"Get away from that door," a feminine voice called out getting him to turn around to see who it was.

Moving his hand away from the door he turned around to see a young looking girl in her teens about the same height as Kaede but slightly taller than her. She had long red flowing hair with two bangs framing her face, a pair of crimson red eyes and was clad in a red kimono that had black silk-like trimming that hid her B-cup breast. What really caught his attention were the fox-like ears and tail she had. It was as if she came straight out of some manga/anime.

(A/N: think of Holo's appearance from Spice and Wolf but in a kimono with fox ears and a tail.)

The more he looked at her the more it felt like he seen her from somewhere but before he could figure out where her voice caught his attention.

"I said get away from that door," the fox girl said narrowing her eyes at him.

Naruto on the other hand didn't do what she asked instead he stared at her trying to figure out the reason she looked so familiar. The only thing that came to mind was the woman who he believed saved him six years ago but the women he saw was much older than the girl in front of him was. So, why is it she made him remember that woman but more importantly who was she.

Before he could ask that question, the girl in front of him was getting impatient and made her way over towards him causing the water below her to splash vigorously.

"Are you deaf? I said, get the hell away from that door!" She then grabbed the front of his outfit and pulling him away from the door almost causing him to fall over.

"What the heck is your problem," Naruto replied after he regain his footing and looked back at the red head who was glaring up at him but didn't give him any reply.

Getting a closer look at the girl, he saw that she stood up to his chin and was somewhat cute with the mad look on her face but quickly brushed that thought aside as it was not important. Finding out who she was, where was he, and if possible what was behind that door was more important than how she looked and prompted him to ask.

"Who are you and where the heck am I?" The girl only stared at him before she placed both her arms in her sleeves and folded them under her breast.

"Who I am none of your concern but to answer where you are… well how should I put this." She then closed her eyes in thought leaving them in an awkward silence until she spoke, "This is what the inside of your mind looks like." That only made Naruto stare back at her with a blank expression cast on his face.

"Come again," he replied unsure if he heard her right.

"God you deaf or what? I said, this is what the inside of you mind looks like," she repeated angrily.

Naruto then ponder on with what she told him then said, "If what you said is true then why the hell does my mind look like this."

She could only shrugged her shoulders at his question before saying, "Don't ask me it's your mind not mine." Then looked at him with a stern look on her face. "Anyway you need to stay clear from this door and by all means never open it. Am I clear," she added

Now Naruto was a person who did not take too fondly of taking orders from others. Unless that person was Kaede but even that was to a certain degree other than that, he went by his own rules.

"What's so important that you don't want me to see what's behind that door?" She kept the same look on her face when he asked her that question before giving him a reply.

"It nothing which concern you so do as I ask," she lied.

It wasn't as if he knew but she had to do all she could to keep him away from that door even if it meant putting him in his place.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me? If you didn't notice that door over there has the symbol of the fucking village that tormented me my whole life until I was six. Not to mention it has the same date which so happens to be the same day when my so-called village almost killed my ten years ago. And here you are, whomever you are, trying to tell me that it does not concern me. Well, let me tell you something this is my mind as you said so if I want to open that door I will sure as hell open it. So stand aside," Naruto then attempted to walk past fox beauty but only for her to grab hold of his wrist getting him to stop walking. "Let go," he ordered but she did not do as he asked. "I said let go," he repeated with more authority behind his voice.

"And if I don't," she said trying to provoke him but all Naruto did was try to shake her hand of his wrist but didn't work since she had a tight hold on him.

"I'm warning you if you don't let go-" he began but the girl interrupted him.

"Or what you're going to hit me or something. Wouldn't that make you feel tough? Hitting a woman who smaller then you." Her words were getting Naruto's anger to rise.

For the first, time in his life he really wanted to hit a girl especial the one next him. After she tells him that this is what his mind looks like and then denies telling him what is behind the door that is in some way related to his past. Now that same girl is trying to stop him from entering that said door and knows she is trying to provoke him into hitting her. However, he was not going to swoop down to her level.

Instead, he began walking towards the door and when she tried to stop him, he yanked his arm dragging her with him almost knocking her over in the process.

"I told you to stay away from that door," she exclaimed yanking his arm back.

However, it didn't stop Naruto from making his way towards the door. Therefore, he left her with no other choice as she tightened her grip on his wrist.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from that door or else," she warned him but he didn't take her seriously.

"No I'm only going to tell you this once to stay out of my way." He then continued his way towards the door.

Before he could even take one step, he heard the girl whisper something that sounded like 'you damn brat' and his body suddenly flung towards one of the wall. In the blink of an eye, his body slammed hard into the steal like wall and the next thing he felt was the girl grabbing his right arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Why… why can't you see that I'm trying to protect you," she whispered placed her forehead on to his back. "Just like I did back then," she added while releasing her hold on his arm then placed it on his back. "All I'm trying to do is protect you why can't you see that!" Tears were in her eyes at this point while she leaned her forehead on his back as her hands grip the back of his Gi-like shirt.

Naruto didn't know what was going on first she threatens him not to go towards the door then throws him into a wall and preaches about how she was trying to protect him. When he finally manages to get a look at her he see, her head on his back and feels her hand gripping the back of his karategi. It made him wonder if what he was doing was the right thing to do but he did have the right to know what was behind that door. He then pondered on what she said how she was trying to protect him but what was she trying to protect him from and what she meant by back then.

As he started to turn around, she let go of her hold on his karategi so he was free to face her and saw her head tilted down so her bangs were shadowing most of her face. Then placed both his hands on her shoulders getting her to realize he was now facing her and tilted her head to face his. Letting him see how puffy her eyes were from crying while she stared into his azure colored ones almost getting lost in them if it weren't for him speaking.

"What are you trying to protect me from and what do you mean by back then," he asked, looking into her eyes marveling at how beautiful they look. "Just… who are you?"

Then it dawned on him.

The reason she looked so familiar she had the same sad tone in her voice as she spoke that sounded identical to the woman who saved him not to mention how the two look identical. Then there was the voice in his head who would talk to him and a girl who happens to appear to him in his mind. Comparing the two, the woman who saved him that the old man called Kyuubi and the girl in front of him both had ears and a tails similar to a fox. They looked identical even their voices sounded identical and giving her eyes another glance. He could see the exact look in her eye's that the woman in his memory gave him before he blacked out.

The pieces were slowly falling into place as he realized the woman in his memory and the young girl in front of him were the same person. If so then what perpous did she have inside his mind and what happened after he blacked out? So many questions popped in his head that he wanted answered and there was only one person who could.

"You're her aren't you," he asked the girl who he believed was the woman who saved him that day. "You're the same woman who saved me ten years ago aren't you." He then shook her lightly trying to shake the answer out of her.

The girl in front of him, who Naruto believed was the same person who saved him, eyes began to widen as she realized what he said.

Once Naruto saw her reaction, he suspicions were lay to rest and truly believed the two were indeed the same and began to bombard her with questions.

"I knew it! I knew you were the one who saved me! Please you have to tell me what happen that day. How did I get to this world? Were you the one who brought me here? You have to tell me the truth I need to know, please. Also what about my mother and father you have to tell me who my real parents are."

He kept asking her question after question hoping to get an answer out of her but sadly she didn't. Instead she slowly backed up shaking her head getting him to stop talking and then whispered something.

"I'm sorry."

That was all she said before she suddenly walk away from him leaving Naruto with nothing but a blank expression on his face not comprehending what just happen.

But before she could get too far, he spoke up.

"Kyuubi," he called out getting the red head to stop dead in her tracks. "I knew it. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune aren't you."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she replied but Naruto wasn't buying it.

"Don't play dumb with me. There is no way you couldn't be the Kyuubi no Kitsune especially with those ears and that tail of yours not to mention your eyes. They're the same eyes that woman had the one who saved me back then. So just tell me why you are here in my mind."

"I… I'm sorry but it's time for you to go."

Naruto just look at her as if she said something stupid the said, "What the hell do you mean it's time for me to go? There is no way I'm leaving. Not until you answer all my questions." But the now revealed Kyuubi just ignored him and began to walk away.

"Hey, where the hell you think you going," Naruto called out to her but she kept ignoring him and continued her way. "I said where you think you're going."

Naruto rushed over to stop Kyuubi however, just as he reached for her shoulder there was a flash of light causing him to shield his eyes and before he knew it the place, he was at, was gone.

**XXX Naruto's Room XXX**

"KYUUBI," Naruto yelled as he shot up from his bed startling Kaede who was standing by his bedside.

Seeing he was now in his room and no longer in his mind, he settled down. Just by the light that shined in his room through his window, he could tell it was most likely noon.

'What just happen? Why did I wake up and what was that bright light? Did Kyuubi do that.' He asked himself this but before he could think of any more reasons Kaede spoke.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun." She made her presence known to him.

Hearing her voice startled him a bit, as he didn't sense her presence. Turning to face her and saw a worried look on her face and wondered if something happened.

"Yeah I'm fine."

A sigh of relief to escape her lips before she spoke again.

"That's good because I have been trying to wake you for the past five minutes," she informed him getting him to look at her funny.

"What do you mean you been trying to wake me up," he asked her then looked at his clock seeing it was a little past eleven.

"Well I came to wake you earlier around ten thirty but you seem like you didn't want to get up. I even told you I made you some ramen but even that didn't seem to work. So I figured you must have been tired from work yesterday and let you sleep in some more," she explained but Naruto wasn't paying that much attention to her and caught only half of what she said.

'Did that flash of light only happen because Kaede woke me or is it because of Kyuubi,' he asked himself as Kaede continued to talk.

Soon as Kaede finished talking Naruto removed the covers from his body and swung his legs to the edge of his bed. Then looked for his work clothes that he clearly remembered throwing on the floor before passing out but after searching for them couldn't find them anywhere.

"Kaede do you know what happen to my work clothes that were on the floor," he asked her.

"The ones that were scattered on the floor," she answered him getting a nod from her blond lover. "I washed them for you since they smelled like sweat and hung out to dry."

"Do you know if they are dry, I have to be at work by one," he asked as he stood up from his bed.

"I'm not sure? I could check if you want."

"I'd appreciate it," he told her as he grab his towel.

"Sure and I'll warm up your breakfast while I'm at it." She then smile at him before they both made their way out of his room.

As Naruto closed his door, Kaede headed downstairs while he made his way towards the bathroom. That is when Kaede remembered something very important and stopped half way down the stairs to look back at Naruto who just about to reach the bathroom.

"Naruto-kun I just remembered that Rimu-chan is changing in the restroom so knock before you enter okay," she called out to him then made her way back downstairs hoping he heard her.

But unfortunately, he didn't and opened the door to the bathroom. Where he saw Primula taking her as shirt off as she stood there in her underwear with no bra on letting him see her bare perky breast. What made it worse was she turned to face him with no reaction what so ever to him barging in and stared at him with the emotionless face she always wore.

"Good afternoon onii-chan," Primula greeted him even though she was half-naked while Naruto stared at her wide-eyed.

"G-Good afternoon to you too P-Primula," he greeted her back stuttering a bit. 'Why the hell is she half-naked in the bathroom at a time like this.'

"Onii-chan your face is getting red," she pointed out getting Naruto shake his head and put a hand on her forehead.

"Primula what the heck doing?" He ignoring what she said.

"I'm changing." She stated the obvious getting Naruto sigh.

"I know that but why in the bathroom. You have your own room so why not change there."

"I always change in the bathroom after I take a bath. So I figured I would change here after getting my clothes dirty after helping out Kaede," she explained and understood that but still.

"I understand but could you please change in your room from now own so this doesn't happen again okay." he received a nod from her then added, "Good. Now hurry and finish changing so I can take a shower." He then left the bathroom closing the door as he did and waited for Primula to finish changing. 'Man I can't believe that just happen and what was it that Kaede was trying to tell me? Well it doesn't matter now; more importantly why wasn't Primula wearing a bra? She's old enough, right?" He asked himself as an image of Primula with nothing on but a pair of panties appeared in her mind causing him to shake his head. 'What am I thinking? She's still a kid… well I think she is. She looks about 14 maybe 15 but still she's like a younger little sister to me. I can't be thinking of stuff like that.'

Before his thoughts could ponder to the desires that were creeping into his mind about Primula the door to the bathroom opened to reveal the said girl who was fully clothed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Onii-chan I'm finished changing."

"I can see that. Now why don't you head downstairs and see if Kaede needs help with anything," he told her who nodded in reply and did as he asked. "And try not to get dirty this time."

With that Naruto made his way into the bathroom to take a long needed shower. After entering the bathroom, he turned the water on so it could heat up while he took his boxers off. Once the room started to fill up with steam, he placed his towel on one of the racks and stepped in to the shower letting the warm water hit his skin and travel down his body. As he started to wash his body, he couldn't help thinking about the dream he had.

That's if you could call it that.

He still couldn't comprehend how that place could be what his inner mind looked like. How could one's inner mind look like something out of a horror movie and why did it have to be his. It made absolutely no sense. The more he thought about it the harder that it was for him to accept that was what it looked like inside of his mind. Then there was the whole thing with it looking like a maze not to mention the door with the symbol of his village on it.

That also had the date when his village attacked him and when he left. All he knew was it had something to do with that day and all he could remember was that the Kyuubi no Kitsune saved him that day. He couldn't remember what happen to him before or after the incident but he felt what happen was all behind that door.

The only thing he had to do was find a way back into his mind. If he could accomplish that all that's left was to find that door and somehow get past Kyuubi who for some reason was in his mind. He wondered why that is and why she decided to save him but that didn't matter now what did was finding out what was behind that door. With his mind made up he finished taking his shower.

Once he finished he stepped from the shower and reached for his towel and used to dry his body then wrapped it around his waist. After making sure his towel was secure he made his way back to his room where he found his work cloths laid out for him on his bed that Kaede must have tidied up for him.

Shaking his head he fished out a pair of clean boxers from one of his dresser drawers and put them on. Then started to change into his work clothes while used his mirror in his room to fix his tie. Soon as he finished dressing he made his way downstairs where he found Primula sitting on the couch watching TV. After realizing Naruto was there she turned in his direction giving him a blank stare, which he guessed was trying to figure out why he was wearing these cloths.

"If you're wondering these are my work clothes," Naruto informed her getting nothing but nod in reply as she continued to watch TV.

He then remembered what happen earlier and decided to talk to Primula about it before he had to leave for work.

"Primula," he called out getting her to look back at him. "We need to talk about what happen earlier," he said but Primula looked as if she didn't understand.

"Talk about what." Her voice sounded like she was confused by what he said.

"How I walked in on you changing in the bathroom. That's what I want to talk about," he informed her but she still didn't understand.

"Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

"No. Actually, it's the other way around. I did something I shouldn't have," he replied getting her to tilt her head in confusion. "You see it's not right for a man, like me, to walk in on a girl when she in the restroom. Especially if she's changing," he began explaining while Primula sat there listening to him. "It's just… you didn't react the way most girls would if a guy walked in on them changing." As he tried to explain he scratched the back of his head trying to figure how he would explain what she should have done.

"What do you mean react like most girls," she repeated trying to figure out what he meant.

"Well you see most girls would cover themselves up and scream you pervert or something. While kicking, punching, slapping, or start throwing things at whomever it was who walked in on them." He told her as he watched her think about what he said he added, "Just promise me that next time me or any other guy walks in on you changing. You make sure to cover yourself and kick whoever it is out of the room. Understand."

Getting her to nod he ran a hand threw his hair as he sighed as he was glad that talk was over but just as it ended the door leading to the kitchen opened. Getting both of them to see Kaede walking out holding a bento wrapped in a napkin.

"And what are you two up to," Kaede asked as she walked over to join them.

"Nothing much just the same old thing Primula and I talk about every morning is all." Naruto told her getting her to smile and nod since she knew the two regularly talk about anime shows they both like.

It was something she envied between the two. Yeah Primula would talk to her every so often about certain in subjects like why she never lets Naruto do any of the house work or, why she cooks so much food for them every day. Things like that but majority of the time she keeps to herself and just watches TV. Whenever Naruto talks to her, she becomes more talkative even though she may only say a few words when answering his question. It was more than what she could get out of her and only he could do that.

Not even Sia and Nerine nor the king of the gods and demons could come close to having a longer conversation with Primula then Naruto does. It's why she envies the bond the two formed with one another and hopes she could form one with her as well.

"No. Onii-chan was saying how it was wrong for him walked to walk in on me changing in the bathroom," Primula voiced getting Kaede's smile to disappear.

"PRIMULA," Naruto exclaimed as he looked form her to Kaede seeing just how upset she was from hearing that.

"Naruto-kun how could you. I told you to knock first before you enter the bathroom," Kaede said reminding him of what she told him earlier.

"When the heck did you say that," he replied not remembering her say anything like that.

"I told you when I was heading downstairs." When she said that it got him to pause and think back.

"So that's what you said," he said to himself remembering Kaede saying something to him but didn't know what it was. "I kind of missed that part," he added while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto-kun you are always doing stuff like that. Sometimes I wonder how you managed to pass school." She said while shaking her head at him.

"Luck I guess," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Luck as nothing to do with it," she said dryly knowing just how smart he was but also knowing just how dumb he could be as well. "Anyway here is you lunch," she said changing the subject while holding out his bento for him.

"Lunch what about my breakfast," he asked looking at the bento.

He was just about to head towards the kitchen to eat the said meal but now that she told him that she had his lunch, he was confused.

"Well your boss called saying you had to be at work by one. Seeing as it's almost twelve thirty and knew you would take a long shower I decided to make you a bento instead," she explained getting him to nod his head.

"Well that's smart of you," he told her taking the bento from her hands then realized what she just said. "Wait did you say it was almost twelve thirty," he repeated as he looked at the TV seeing it was exactly twelve thirty. "Aw crap, I only have an half an hour to get across town." He then darted toward the front door to put his shoes on.

"Are you sure you can make it on time," she asked worried about Naruto being late on his second day of work.

"If I run at full speed I should be able to make it just on time," he told her as he finished putting his shoes on.

"But if you do that people might see you," she replied but Naruto looked back at her with one of his foxy grins.

"No worries, I doubt anybody can get a good look at me especially at that speed," he said as he made his way out the front door.

Just as he walked out the door Kaede hurried after him and when she was out, she saw him closing the front gate.

"Just be careful okay," she called out to him.

"I will."

After closing the front gate Naruto tightened his grip on his bento so he wouldn't accidentally drop it and started to run down the street.

Soon as he was about to past Nerine's house Nerine was making her way towards her gate and just as she opened it she saw Naruto run by who seemed to not noticed her. When she walked out into the street she didn't see him anywhere in sight.

"Was that really Naruto-sama I just saw or was it my imagination," she asked herself wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. "Anyway I should get going. I don't want to be late." She then closed her front gate and began to walk down the street but still had to wonder if what she saw was really Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto he was running at his top speed and was about a quarter away from his destination as he ran through town like a bat out of hell. Everything around him looked like blurs but he was still able to see what was in front of him. Having the ability to run as fast as he could was great the only problem was it was hard for him to stop on a dime. No matter how many times he tried he failed the only way he could stop himself was to gradually slow his speed down.

But that was the last thing on his mind all he cared about was getting to work on time. Even if that meant running up walls or jump building to building he even ran across streets while cars were still driving. There were a few time where he was almost hit but it still didn't stop him. All he played in his mind was 'as long as nothing hit's me I'm fine.'

As he ran through town on top of a wall, about three-fourths away from his work he came to the end of it were he jumped off landing on the sidewalk where he kept on running. But what he didn't notice that there were two people below him at the time a boy and a girl in their teens.

The boy was about five foot seven with brown ear length hair he also had brown and wore a white button up t-shirt and a pair of light brown cargo pants.

The girl next to him was about two to three inches shorter than he was with brown shoulder length hair. She had two strands of hair that hung down to about her chest on both sides of her face that curled up and had green eyes. She also wore a pink sun dress that sakura flowers designs on it.

When Naruto jumped over them the boy saw what looked like a yellow, black, and white blur jump over him and land across the street on the sidewalk then disappear. The girl however didn't see anything and only felt the wind suddenly pick up that was caused by Naruto.

As the boy stood there wondering what that blur could have been the girl he was with spoke.

"Come on Syao we're almost there," the girl told her companion getting his attention.

"I'm coming. It's just that I thought I saw something jump over us and then disappear," he told his friend.

"I didn't see anything," the girl replied looking at her friend with a puzzled look on her face.

"It was probably just my imagination."

Not sure what it was the two continued walking.

**XXX Honey Sweets Café XXX**

"Am I on time," Naruto huffed as he hunched over resting his hands on his knees. "Please tell me I made it on time," he asked Arashi as he tried to catch his breath.

"You are…," she began as she looked at her watch. "Two minutes… early," she informed him with a smile getting Naruto to stand straight while releasing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," he said to no one in particular as he looked up at the ceiling. 'I haven't had to run like that in a while. Maybe I should get Mrs. Nadeshiko mad just so I have a reason to get some exercise.'

"We won't be opening up shop just yet so why don't you take the time to rest. You look like you need it," she told him.

"I think I'll do just that thanks," he replied as he sat down in one of the many chair in the café.

"You're welcome, but I must say you look like you just ran a marathon." She then watched as Naruto slouch in his chair while he rested.

"You could say that," he replied as he did run half way across town in under a half hour.

"Well anyway please rest up I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because you were pushing yourself to hard." After getting an okay from him she made her way towards the kitchen.

After watching Arashi walk into the kitchen his eyes drifted towards the front door for no particular reason and looked a bit shocked form what he saw. Just outside the door were women from all ages lined up outside the door waiting for the café to open. There were even a couple of men waiting as well. He figured they were with their girlfriends who must have dragged them here but wondered why there were so many people waiting to come inside. Perhaps the desserts here were good enough that people were willing to come back the next day but he wouldn't know since he never had the chance to taste any.

"They must be here to see you," Sorata spoke from behind Naruto getting him to look back at him.

"What do you mean to see me," Naruto repeated giving Sorata a questionable look.

"Not to brag or anything but my desserts are downright delicious…" Sorata began say with a smug look on his face getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow at his statement. "But to be able to see the man both the princesses of the gods and demons chose to become their husband working as a waiter in a café is a once and a lifetime opportunity. Hell even I would come to see that if I haven't already." One of Naruto's eyebrows couldn't help but to twitch at what he just said.

But yet again people were making the whole idea of becoming king of the gods or demons a big deal. He was surprised it didn't make the news when the kings told him but word of it spread like wildfire as it only took a couple days until the whole town knew. So maybe what Sorata said were true but was it that big of a deal to see him working everyone does it, right. But surly those people had something better to do then to come here just to see him work. Whatever the reason they were still costumers and he would have to treat them as such.

"Don't let it bother you so much," Sorata said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I bet they are all just jealous," he added giving Naruto a smile. "Anyway, I have to get back to the kitchen. Those desserts aren't going to make themselves and if they did; I would be out of a job." Sorata then made his way towards the kitchen leaving Naruto to himself as he watched the line outside grow longer.

"You ready," Arashi voice called out getting his attention.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied not bothering to look her way.

Arashi then walked past him heading towards the front door and flipping the sign so it would say open signaling the potential costumers that they were open. Soon as Arashi flipped the sign and stepped out of the way the crowd of people standing outside came filing in one at a time waiting to be seated starting Naruto's second day of work.

xxxxxx

Just as Sorata said majority of the people who showed up wanted to see Naruto either for the first time or for him to serve them. However, there was one good thing that happened while he was working and that was Arashi hiring two more people. A boy by the name of Li Syaoran and a girl who went by the name of Kinomoto Sakura and were both the same age as Naruto. He was only able to make small talk with the two as he along with them were too busy taking order from costumers but he was still able to learn their names, age and that they both went to the same school as him. Despite not being able to talk to them for more than a couple of minutes he still was able to learn what kind of person they were just by watching them work.

Syaoran was a person who took almost everything seriously, as he usually had a serious look plastered on his face but was still able to greet costumers the way he should. Sakura on the other hand was a complete opposite having almost a carefree attitude whenever she wasn't working but when she was it was as if she were a whole other person. Doing her job as if she had did it for years impressing both Arashi and Sorata. Overall, the two were a fine addition to the café.

Luckily the two newcomers only worked a half a day for the first day since it was a Sunday, unlike Naruto, but even for a half day the workload was the same as a full one.

Everyone there heard about how great the desserts were and came to try it for themselves getting Naruto to believe in what Sorata said about his desserts being delicious and had to try it himself. To his surprise it tasted like nothing he ever had in his life and taken aback by it. It also prompting him to buy some for Kaede and Primula knowing Kaede would love to try it.

Primula he wasn't so sure about and didn't know if she liked sweets but if she were like most girls, she would probably love it and asked if Sorata could make her's in a shape of a cat.

By the end of the workday Naruto was slightly worn-out realizing that running at the speed he did to arrive at work took a lot out of him then he thought and was sitting outside letting the cool air relax him.

Syaoran who just walked out the form the café headed towards him with something to ask the blonde-haired coworker who was sitting on the bench in front of the café.

"Naruto, you have a minute," Syaoran called out to him getting his attention.

Naruto who had his eyes closed at the time opened them to see a teenage boy about five foot seven with brown ear length hair in the same work uniform.

"Sure I guess. What is it you need," Naruto asked not sure what Syaoran wanted.

"Oh, it's nothing much I just wanted to talk to you about something I saw earlier today," Syaoran replied getting Naruto to look at him funny.

"Okay." As he watched as Syaoran sit next to him he asked, "So what is it you want to tell that you saw."

"Well it's kind of hard to explain since I didn't get a good look at it," Syaoran informed him.

"If you didn't get a decent look at whatever you saw. Then how do you expect to explain it," Naruto asked him.

"All I can say is whatever I saw I did see it," Syaoran said giving Naruto a serious look.

"All right then. Tell me. What exactly did you see"

Syaoran then proceeded to explain, "It happened earlier today when Sakura and I were on our way here to the café seeing if they were still hiring. We were both in town walking along the sidewalk when something jumped over us. It happened so suddenly that I couldn't get a good look at whatever it was but from what I saw it was a yellow, black and white blur. It landed on the other side of the street then just disappeared and when I asked Sakura if she saw anything she told me no. So I figured it was my imagination but after seeing you in that outfit I started to wonder if perhaps I did see something after all."

Naruto was a bit shocked to know that he saw him or a blur image of him and wondered how it was possible for him to be able to see him at all. Especially at the speed he was running.

Syaoran who was watching Naruto with a critical eye was able to see the shock expression on Naruto's face and knew it was Naruto.

"I'll take that shock look of yours as a yes," Syaoran said getting Naruto to look at him trying to figure out how he was able to see him.

"Perhaps or it could really be just your imagination," Naruto said keeping his eyes on Syaoran like a hawk.

"That's a possibility but I'm certain that it was you that I saw," Syaoran proclaimed truly believing without a doubt it was Naruto he saw.

The two then sat there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity as they did Naruto noticed something about Syaoran that he didn't notice before. His right eye would gleam every so often getting him to focus more on his right eye and before he could ponder why that was, Syaoran spoke.

"I see you noticed," Syaoran said getting Naruto to realize he was staring at his eye.

"Noticed what," Naruto asked even though he knew what he meant.

"That my right eye is a fake," Syaoran told him not caring that he was staring.

"Well I didn't know it was a fake but I'm sorry that I was staring at it," Naruto apologized.

"It's alright in fact I'm surprised you even noticed. Only you and Sakura are the ones to ever notice it was a fake," Syaoran informed him.

"So it's a glass eye then," Naruto asked getting a nod from the brown haired teen sitting next to him.

"Yes, but it's not just any ordinary glass eye," Syaoran began getting Naruto to wonder what made it so special. "This glass eye was given to me from a very special person that I admire very dearly. That same person also infused his magic within it to making it act as if it were my real eye."

"And I bet it lets you see things ordinary people couldn't see," Naruto asked believing it was his right eye that was able to let him see him while he was running.

"There are times where I see things others couldn't so I guess you could say it does," Syaoran replied not entirely sure if it were true.

"Well it explains how you were able to see me earlier today."

After emitting it was him he saw, Syaoran wanted to ask him how he was able to move so quickly but before he could reply the door to the café opened.

"I'm all done Syao," A feminine voice said getting both teens to look towards the door to see a girl with brown shoulder length hair and had two strands of hair on both sides of her face that curled up and had a pair of green eyes. She was also in a pink sundress with sakura flowers on them. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long," she said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it I was just talking with Naruto here while I waited," Syaoran told her getting her to look over at Naruto.

"Thank you for talking with Syaoran while he waited for me," she said with a small bow embarrassing Syaoran.

"Sa-Sakura," Syaoran exclaimed as he blushed in embarrassment getting Naruto to chuckle.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied then leaned closer towards Syaoran. "She's pretty cute don't let her get away," he whispered to him then elbowing him in the shoulders getting him to blush some more.

"It's not like that we're just friends," Syaoran quickly replied getting Naruto to chuckle again while Sakura looked at the two with a confused look on her face.

"Well anyway I think I should get going," Naruto stated, as he stood up followed by Syaoran.

"It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise," Naruto replied as he began to walk away from the two with a small white box in his left hand.

"Goodbye Naruto," Sakura called out to him as she waved bye with Naruto waving bye back with his right hand as he walked away.

Taking Naruto's lead the two made their own way home but as they did Syaoran could only wonder how Naruto was able to move so fast that he would become nothing but a blur.

**XXX On Naruto's way home XXX**

There was only one thing on Naruto's mind as he made his journey back home and it was his visit into his mind. The walk home gave I him the alone time he need to think of a way back in but no matter how hard he thought nothing came to mind. He couldn't just think he was there and magically show up there, could he? Either way it couldn't be that simply as just thinking he was there. There had to be some way only if he could figure it out.

All his thinking caused him to tune out everything around him so he never heard the person who was calling out to him as they ran up to him. Before Naruto could even realized someone was calling him that said person, whom was running at the time, miss stepped, lose his or her footing and run into Naruto knocking him over.

"I-I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was go-" Naruto began to apologize to whoever he ran into but soon as he opened his eyes they widen for the second time today.

There sat Nerine wearing a white sleeveless button up blouse, a reddish pink skirt with black trimming wearing a pair of pantyhose. Her skinny legs were spread open as her skirt was flipped up exposing herself to Naruto causing a faint blush to appear on his checks as he tried not to stair even though it was difficult not to.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama; I didn't mean to run into you," she spoke getting Naruto to realize he was staring then suddenly look away getting a confused look from her. "Is something wrong," she asked never realizing her skirt was up letting the world know what kind of underwear she wore.

"Nothing's wrong," he told her trying hard not to look as he stood up and held out his hand. "Here take my hand," he offered getting her to tilt her head then slowly reach for his hand.

As she did, her eyes drifted from Naruto's hand down to her skirt to see that it was flip up causing her pale checks to redden instantly and in one swift motion. She covered herself as she looked away too embarrassed to look her crush in the eyes.

Naruto still held his hand out for her while he waited and soon enough Nerine took hold of it and he pulled her back to her feet. They both stood there in an awkward silence as neither one making eye contact. It wasn't until Naruto broke the silence.

"It's my fault that this happen. If I were paying more attention we could've avoided this… situation," he told her getting her to shaker her head.

"No it's not your fault Naruto-sama. If it's any ones, it's mine. If It weren't for me running I wouldn't have tripped and knocked you over. For that I'm sorry." She them bowed apologetic like making Naruto uncomfortable.

"There's no need for you to apologize so quiet bowing." He then got her to stand up straight before talking again, "And like I said it was my fault and no one else's end of story."

Nerine wanted to disagree but knew how stubborn Naruto could be and decided not to. She then remembered seeing a faint blush on his face and wondered if he likes stuff like that. She wanted to ask but was too embarrassed to ask and started to mess with her skirt with her hands. As she built up the courage to ask, Naruto watched with a keen eye trying to figure out what she was doing and when he was about to ask she spoke.

"U-Um… N-Naruto-sama…," her voice sounding a bit bashful getting him to wonder what she was trying to say. "I was wondering if… if you like stuff like that," she asked him getting a confused look to appear on his face.

"Stuff like what," he replied not sure what she was asking him.

"When girls have their skirts up. Things like that," she told him getting him to blush a bit as an image of what earlier to appear in his head.

"Wh-What would make you think that," he replied trying to hide the blush on his face.

"If you want I could show it to you again," she told him then slowly grabbed hold of her skirt.

She was planning to lift her skirt thinking it would please Naruto if she did but Naruto stopped her by placing a hand on her wrist causing her to look up at him.

"Nerine, just what kind of man do you think I am," he asked not expecting an answer. "I'll admit as a guy I do like things like that but I'm not going to ask a beautiful lady, like you, to left their skirt. It's just indecent and below me to even ask you or any girl to do something like that," he told her getting her to blush a bit. "Let's just pretend like this never happened; is that all right with you." After getting a nod he continued talking, "Good. Now how about I walk you home." Her face brighten up some and smile while she nodded taking him up on his offer.

As he said he would Naruto walked the princess of demons home while they walked they talked about their day how went. Nerine talked about how she went over to one of her club mate's house to talk about future club activities while Naruto talked about what happen at work. As they were too deep in their conversation neither one ever realize they were standing in front of the gates to Nerine's house. When they did they stopped talking to Nerine's disappointment.

"Well here we are," Naruto said as he looked from Nerine's house to her only to see a small sad looking smile on her pretty face. "There's one more thing I wanted to tell you before we part," he added getting her wonder what it could be. "I wanted to thank you for helping me get my job. If it weren't for you bring it up, I probably wouldn't have one right now. So thank you," he told her as he bowed showing how grateful he was.

"You don't have to-" she began to say but Naruto interrupted her.

"And as a way to show you how grateful I truly am. How about I take you out this coming Saturday since I have that day off," he offered getting a surprised look form Nerine.

"Y-You mean like a date," she asked as it sounded too good to be true.

"I guess you could call it that," he replied getting her eyes to light up.

"Of course. What time should I be ready." Naruto could hear just how happy she was and it made his smile.

"I'm not sure. Two, maybe Three 'o clock the latest," he replied not so sure about the time since it would be his first real date.

"Alright then I can't wait," she answered then opened her front gate then turned towards Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She then made her way into her courtyard.

"See you in the morning." He then watched as she walk away and once she reached her front door she turned and waved goodbye.

After Nerine disappeared from behind her front door Naruto made his own way home, which was that far so it didn't take him long. After he walked in and took of his shoes off he made his way towards the living room where he found both Kaede and Primula watching an anime call Tokyo mew mew.

"Naruto-kun, welcome back," Kaede greeted him while Primula's eyes were glued to the TV.

"Sorry I'm a little late coming home. I got a little sidetracked on the way home but I did bring you two something from work," he them as he held out a small white box while Kaede stood up.

"Are they sweets from the café you work at," she asked getting a nod from him.

"Just wait till you taste them," he told her as he place the box on the small table in front of Primula. "Did you make dinner yet? Because I'm starving," Kaede just giggled in response.

"Of course I did but I have to warm it up for you first," she told him as the two made their way into the kitchen.

Soon as the kitchen door closed the show Primula was watching finished and then realized she was alone in the room. That's when she noticed a small white box on the table in front of her and wondering how it got there since didn't see it there before. Like a cat, her curiosity got the better of her and placed her cat doll down next to her then grabbed hold of the box placing it on her lap. Slowly she opened it to find two sweet cakes one white fluffy looking one and another that caught her attention the one shaped like a cat.

"I see you found the sweets I brought," Naruto spoke getting Primula to jump a bit.

"O-Onii-chan, when did you come back," Primula asked, as she didn't hear him come home.

"A little while ago but it seemed you were too focused on the TV to even notice I was here," he said chuckling at Primula blushing. "Anyway the cat looking one is for you so eat up," Taking the cake he brought her out of the box and placed it on a small plate then held it out for her to grab, "Here you go."

Primula took the plate from him and just stared at it as if it were the first sweet cake she'd ever eaten, which it wasn't. She had plenty before as Kaede would make some every so often or buy some from the supermarket but it was the first time she had one that looked like a cat. She didn't know whether to eat it or just keep it the way it is.

While Primula thought about what to do Kaede came out form the kitchen with Naruto's food on a serving dish for him to eat in the living room so he could watch his shows that were about to air.

As Naruto ate his late dinner he occasionally look over at Primula from the corners of eye to see her still staring at her cake trying to decide whether she should eat it. When he was finished eating he placed his plate down and turned so he was facing Primula then spoke.

"You know staring at it won't do you any good. So why don't you try it." He then watched as her hand slowly reached for her fork.

Primula slowly moved her fork closer towards her cake as she silently gulps while saying she was sorry to the cake in her head when she poked it with her fork. Retracting her fork form within her cake, she took a small piece off from it then slowly brought it to her mouth and ate it. To her surprise, it tasted like nothing she ever had in both worlds causing her to eyes to widen a fraction that was hardly noticeable however, Naruto saw it. After tasting it, Primula couldn't stop herself from eat the rest of it getting Naruto smile seeing that she liked it.

He then stood up and was about to take his dishes to the kitchen but Kaede stopped him telling him she would handle it. He knew it would be futile to argue so he let her do as he wished and made his way upstairs to take a bath. As he walked by Primula, who finished her cake and was licking her fork, he patted her head getting her to stop what she was doing and enjoy his touch. Primula then watched as Naruto made his way upstairs and wondered if he could bring her some more cakes the next time he went to work.

xxxxxx

After taking his bath Naruto retreated into his room where he sat on the edge of his bed thinking of a way to return to his inner mind but couldn't come up with a way how. Letting out a sigh of frustration he lied back and stared at his ceiling giving up on the idea of retuning to a place he wasn't even sure existed and began to wonder if that would work.

"It's worth a shot," he told himself as he sat back up.

With no slim chance of whatever he was planning would work he got himself ready for bed. As he lied there he closed his eyes and cleared him mind. Next he thought of his inner mind about how the reddish steel looking walls, how the pipes that shot out steam, and the never-ending droplets of water that dripped form-leaking pipes down into the ankle deep-water blow. He thought about it for a good solid ten minutes but it felt like it was getting him nowhere and opened his eyes only to find himself in the same place he was thinking of.

"I can't believe it work." He was astonished that it even worked but before he could celebrate someone interrupted.

"Well of course it did," a feminine voice called out getting him to turn around to see it was Kyuubi. "You already made a permanent connection with this place when you first entered here. All you have to do now is imagine this place and you'll appear here."

"I guess it really was that simple." He was talking more to himself then her.

Now that he was finally here, in his mind, he could now look for that door but before he could Kyuubi spoke.

"I know why you're here and I'm not going to let you open that door. So you can just go ahead and leave."

"Why are you trying so hard to stop me from seeing what's behind that door? I have every right to know what's behind it or have you forgotten this is my mind were in. So if you would excuse me I have a door to find." Without giving her a second glance he started to walk away leaving Kyuubi there clenching her fists.

Out of the two, she was the only one who knew what was behind that door and knew if Naruto opened that door who knows what would happen. To make sure that nothing does she have to make sure he never opens that door not until he was ready.

With that in mind, she turned around and made her way down a random hallway then disappeared.

xxxxxx

Naruto had no idea where he was going after he walked away from Kyuubi. The only clue he had was the route the wind blew leading him to the door he looking for but it wouldn't do him any good now. Since there was no wind to show him the way this time but before he could give up a loud noise rang sounding like a pipe braking.

Looking in the direction the sound came from he saw one of the pipes on the wall broken releasing a torrent of steam out from it.

He wasn't sure if it was a sign or not but after investigating the broken pipe, another pipe down the hall to the right of him broke like the first on. If that wasn't a sign he didn't know what was but he didn't know why it was pipes this time instead of the wind but long as it showed him the way he didn't care.

Same as he did with the wind he followed the trail of exploding pipes until he reached his destination but this time there was someone waiting for him.

"Here to stop me," he asked receiving a nasty glare from Kyuubi.

"What do you think," she replied not moving from her spot in front of the door he wanted to open.

"Why can't you understand that I need to know what's behind that door," he told her but she could care less what he wanted.

"It's not what you need. You just want to know what's behind it, isn't it." Naruto didn't reply but she knew his answer and continued talking, "I've locked that door ten years ago and I'm not letting you opening." She then started him down watching for what he he'll do next. 'It's the one place I haven't looked in and if Naruto-kun were to open it. Who knows what would happen to him and this world, no… not just this world but every dimension.'

What she said about him wanting to know what was hiding behind that door were true but still he had to know and if he had to use force to get by her then so be it.

With his mind made up, he started to walk towards Kyuubi who only stood there watching him slowly make his way towards her.

"I won't be holding back this time if you still insist on opening that door."

"Fine by me," he replied as he slowly made his way towards her ignoring her warning.

'Damn it! Why won't he just listen? Why does he have to be so stubborn about this? Can't he see that I'm doing this for him.'

Clutching her fists Kyuubi slowly shook her head as she closed her eyes while she stood there. A few seconds past before she reopened them with her mind dead set on stopping the child who she promise with his mother to protect. No matter what the cost even if it meant beating some sense into him, she would.

Without warning, she took off at Naruto who didn't flinch at all when she did and ran towards her container. In a flash, she reached where he was and punched him in his gut. Judging by the look on his face, a mixture of both shock and pain, she assumed he wasn't ready for her attack as she sent him sent him soaring back down the hallway. With a loud splash, Naruto came to a stop as he landed in the water finding it hard to breath and not from being under water but because the hit he took knocked the wind out of him.

Slowly he stood back up trying to catch the his breath that was punched out of him despite the pain he was feeling coming from his midsection. Then glance back a Kyuubi who was just standing there watching him with a somewhat surprised look on her face. He wasn't sure why she had that look and didn't really care as he started to walk towards her, as he was earlier before she knocked in to next week.

Kyuubi on the other hand was quite shocked to see Naruto get up so quickly after taking a punch to the gut from her. As there was enough force in her punch to keep any ordinary man down for the count, however it seemed like Naruto just brushed it off. She guessed he had a high pain tolerance and didn't blame him if he developed one especial what he's been through which only meant she was going to have to use more force than necessary.

Naruto who was slowly making his way towards the door watched Kyuubi closely so he wouldn't be caught in another punch like the one from earlier. He was confident with his ability to be able to dodge her attacks as long as he capable of see them but wasn't positive he would be able to counter her attacks without hitting her. So straight on fight was out of the question and all he could think of was to somehow try and get her to lower her guard which he knew wasn't going to be easy.

With both their minds set, they were ready to make their next move with Kyuubi making the first as she ran up to Naruto with her fist ready to strike and when she did Naruto shifted off to the side dodging her attack by a split second. However, she predicted he would try to dodge her attack since he proclaimed he would never hit a woman and used it to her advantage. Hoping he would dodge her attack so she could use something he didn't have, her tail.

The next thing Naruto saw after he dodged Kyuubi punch of death were her tail heading straight towards him and before he could react, it wrapped itself around his body. He tried breaking free but the more he struggled the tighter its grip became as if it were some sort of snake.

"It's pointless to struggle. The moment my tail took hold of you was the moment you were trapped." To prove her point she squeezing her tail.

'Damn it! She set that up and I fell right into it,' he said to himself as he looked at the smirk on the fox beauty's face as she watched him struggle.

"So… what is it you going to do. Now that you have me captured," he asked still trying to break free from her tail's hold.

"Stop you from opening that door of course. Then figure out how to stop you from ever entering your inner mind again," she told him squeezing her tail again trying to stop him from struggling.

"Wasn't it you who said that I had a permanent connection with this place and if what you said were true? Then how are you going to stop me from entering again." He only received a nasty glare from her, as she already knew that.

"I remember what I said and that's what makes it difficult from keeping you from entering here," she replied then went into a deep thought. 'I'm not even sure there is a way to stop him from entering but if all else fails I will have to force him out myself. Besides if my memory severs me right I sealed something else fare worse than that memory of his behind that door but for the life of me I can't remember what. Damn jutsu not only did it make me lose half my chakra but an important memory too. Until I can remember what else's behind that door I'll have to keep him away from it at all cost.'

Coming back to her senses Kyuubi looks back at Naruto and says, "Now it's about time I send you out of…what!"

As she was speaking, she realized Naruto was no longer in her tail's grasps and when she looked around she found him at the one place where she told herself she would keep him away from, the door.

"Wha-what… h-how…," she stuttered trying to figure out how he escaped. 'How did he escape? Well it doesn't matter now what does is stopping him before he can open that door,' she thought then took off after him in hope she could reach him in time.

However before she could even reach him Naruto opened the door.

Soon as he did the darkness from within the room started to seep out clinging to the walls and floor getting Kyuubi to come to a halt and stare at what was happening. Before they even realized it the darkness that came out suddenly shot out at a rapid pace enveloping the entire hallway shrouding everything in darkness. It was dark enough that neither one of them could see their own hands right front of them.

"Kyuubi… what's happening," he asked unsure if this was supposed to happen.

"I… I don't know," she replied not sure herself.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!"

"Exactly what it means the only thing that comes to mind is whatever I sealed behind that door that you so happen to open," she told him still trying to figure out what it was that she sealed away.

"And that would be what?"

"Well I… I can't remember what I sealed," she replied.

Naruto would've facepalmed if it weren't for the situation there were in, but before Naruto could reply there was a small bright light in front of them. That small light made it seem like there were in a tunnel of some sort but as they stared at the light they see it start to expand. Slowly at first but then it started to expand at a much faster pace causing the two to shield their eyes. After they removed their hands from their vision, they were shocked to find out where they were.

Around them were building from all shapes and sizes in different colors. With tall thick metal-like poles standing close by with wires attached to them that connected to similar poles just like it. Some of the wires also connected to the building themselves.

The streets were filled with stands that were either filled with food or some sort of attraction such as games or souvenirs shops. There were also people ranging from kids to adults form all ages that looked very familiar to the two of them walking by, or spending their money at one of the many stands that filled the streets. None of the people walked by paid no attention to them it was as if they didn't exist.

As they took in their surroundings they still couldn't believe where they were.

"Kyuubi… are we where I think we are," he asked in complete shock as he watched someone buy something from a food vender.

"I believe we are." She was in just as much shock as Naruto was but it soon turned into disgust.

'How the hell did we end up here of all places. It's not even possible I didn't even use that jutsu not that it's even possible since I don't have all my remaining chakra, but still. How did we end up back here. Could it be the work of whatever it was I sealed." She could only wonder as she looked around until her eyes brought her back to the golden haired boy standing next to her.

"To think we somehow ended back in Konohagakure," he spoke still surprised by that fact as he looked around some more. "Were there any festivals in the village because I don't remember it having any," he asked getting Kyuubi's eyes to widen.

"Festivals!" She repeated that one word as she darted her eyes at her surroundings once more.

What she realized was that everything around them had one thing in common. It all dealt with the day the village thought they've killed her, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It was all making sense now why they were back in the village again. It was because they were both in Naruto's memory the one she locked away behind that door but before she could inform Naruto where they really were she saw something. A child, a golden haired boy with six whisker marks three etched on each check in a black shirt with a red swirl in the middle with a pair of tan shorts and blue sandals running right for them.

That boy was none other than Naruto himself when he was still a child.

"Is that me," he asked as he watched his younger self running towards him. "Hey slow down or you're going to…," he began to say but before he could finish his younger self ran right thought him like he was a ghost. "What the heck? He…. or I just ran right through me," he said disbelief as he patted down his body finding nothing wrong with himself.

"Calm down there's nothing wrong with you," Kyuubi spoke getting Naruto's attention.

"Nothing wrong! I just had someone who looked exactly like me when I was a kid run right threw me like I wasn't even there!"

"That's because none of these people exist. Everything you see here doesn't exist and the child you saw that looked exactly like you, was you. when you were a child yourself," she stated getting a confused looked from him.

"That was me when I was a kid? How is that possible? And what do you mean everything doesn't exist?" He asked not comprehending how nothing here could exist and if what she said were true then how could she explain everything they were looking at.

"I'll explain. Everything you see is nothing but a mere illusion that was conjured up from your memory I locked in the room that we should been in. However, I believe were not in that room at all and if we are. Then what we are witnessing has to be the doing of whatever I sealed in this room along with your memory of this day."

"Do you mean were inside some illusion of what happen ten years ago," he asked getting Kyuubi to nod with a sad look on her face. "Then that means I can find out what really happen to me and in order to do that I have to find the kid version of me."

He then turned around in the direction his younger self ran to but before he could walk away, he felt something grab hold of one of his wrist. Turning around to face the person who he knew was the one who stopped him since there was the only other person in this place who was real. He saw Kyuubi holding on to his wrist with a sad look on her face.

"Naruto…," she spoke his name with hint of sadness. "Is finding out what really happen to you truly that important to you." She asked not want him to find out the truth but also wanted to know why it was so important to him.

"Finding out the truth about what happen to me here might help me figure out a few things that been bugging since I been living in this world. Now I finally have that chance so I beg of you to let me go," he told her and after some time he felt her slender finger release their hold on her wrist. "Thank you, Kyuubi-chan," he said getting her to blush then turned around but soon as he did Kyuubi spoke.

"The park," she said getting him look back to see her hiding her face from him making her look somewhat cute. "On this day, at this particular time, you were at the park. Just letting you know since you can't remember."

"Thanks again Kyuubi-chan," he replied giving her one of his foxy grins causing her face to redden once more.

With that, Naruto took off knowing exactly which park she was talking about leaving the now blushing fox beauty by her lonesome.

'He actually called me Kyuubi-chan. Even if it's not my real name, it's still nice to be called chan again. The only other man who would call me that was Minato,' she thought as a pleasant smile appeared on her face that quickly changed to one of worry. 'Wait… there was one other who called me by the chan suffix? Someone very close to me but I can't remember who," she added then shook the thought aside.

With her mind cleared, she began to walk towards the park where she would find both Narutos.

xxxxxx

As Kyuubi reached her destination, she saw the person who she was looking for sitting on a park bench, somehow, watching his younger self play with a small group of kids with smile plaster on his whiskered face. Kyuubi's eyes slowly drifted from her blond haired container towards his younger childlike self and watched as he played with a group of boys. One of them had brownish hair with two marks on his checks another with a black hair tied up making him look like a pineapple and the other one was a husky looking kid with brown spiky hair. Off to the side was a group of girls consisting of a pink haired girl with a big forehead, a platinum blonde girl, a purple haired girl, who would take glances towards the child version of Naruto, and several others by a swing set.

She knew who this kids were but could care less about them now and made her way over towards Naruto who was still happily watching his younger self have the time of his life. Little did both Naruto's know that it would all change and that their lives would forever change?

"I see that you found your younger self and by the looks of it you see to be having fun watching yourself."

"You can say that again," he replied never taking his eyes off his younger self. "Man do I miss them," he said getting Kyuubi to raise an eyebrow.

"So you remember them," she asked quite curious that he remembers something else about his past.

"Of course, how could I forget my three best friends Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru? Well I thought of them as my best friends. I'm not sure they considered me one of theirs but either way I still had fun playing with them," he said with a sincere smile on his face. "I sometimes wonder if they still remember me. If they didn't I wouldn't blame them I did just up and disappear." That got Kyuubi's face to sadden knowing it was all her doing.

As she stood there thinking of what she did, she heard the sound of someone patting on wood. When she looked, she saw it was Naruto making the noise then scooted over for her to sit down next to him.

"You don't have to stand you can sit next to me if you want. I'm not going to bit," he said after a little debt whether she should sit next to him she finally decided and sat down.

Soon as she did, she could feel her cheeks start to heat up and looked away trying to hide her face from his but after some time she realized that he hadn't once looked at her since she sat down. When she looked at him, she saw that all his attention was on his younger self and felt somewhat jealous of the illusion. However, after seeing the happy look on his face that it brought him of watching his old self play brought a smile to her own as she watched along with him.

As time passed in the illusion world they were in the sky began to change from its blue color to one filled with orange as the sun began to set off in the distance and the kids in the park began to leave one by one. Until there was only one left and that one was the child Naruto who watched as the three kids, he was playing with walk away with their parents. There was a look of longing in his eyes as he watched them walk away knowing that there was no one who would be coming from him. The child then stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to leave prompting Naruto to stand up.

He started to follow himself, until he noticed that Kyuubi was still sitting on the bench.

"Kyuubi aren't you coming," he asked but she only shook her head. "Why?" All she did was look at him before she spoke.

"Because I know what happens to you and I never want to see that again," she said then stood you to face him "I'm not going to stop you this time but before you go just promise me one thing," she added getting a questionable look from him. "Promise me that after you witness what happens to you. You won't hate me for it." That was the only thing she asked of him, as she looked down with shame not able to look him in the eyes for what she did.

"Why would I hate you? Did you do something," he asked but all Kyuubi did was run up and hugged him pushing her face into his chest.

"Please… just promise me you won't hate me. I don't know if I could live with you hating me but I could understand if do." She then pushed her head deeper into his chest.

Naruto didn't know what to do but when he felt something wet on touch his skin and knew Kyuubi was crying and figured whatever happened to him was something of her doing.

"I don't know what it is that you supposedly did that you want me to promise you not to hate you for it but if it will get you to stop crying. Then I promise no matter what you did; I will not hate you for it," he promised getting her to look you at him with tear stains on her cheeks. "There now that I made you your promise please stop crying," he asked as he place a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tear stains from her face. "Women of such beauty shouldn't be crying," he added getting her to blush. "Now I have to go find my younger self before he gets too far."

He then pushed away from her and walked off after his younger self leaving Kyuubi by her lonesome once again.

xxxxxx

By the time Naruto caught up to the kid version of him it was already dark but when he found him it seemed someone else beat him to it.

"Let go of me," a voice called out sound like that of child's.

Upon hearing his younger self's voice call out Naruto ran out from the corner of the street he was on to witness a man in a shinobi out fit with a metal plate on his right sleeve signifying he was a shinobi of Konoha. This same man was holding his younger self up by the front of his shirt. The man was about five foot six with brown hair and had a smug look on his face as he brought the younger Naruto up to his face.

"And what are you going to do if I don't demon brat," the man sneered.

The next thing the man saw was the younger version of Naruto's forehead smash into his face causing him to drop Naruto who quickly got up and took off running.

"Ah, fuck! That little bastard. When I get my hands on that thing again I'm going to kill it!" The man vented his anger as he held his nose as some of his blood seeped past his fingers.

"Well that's what you get when you let your guard down around a demon," a voice called out from above them.

"Aw shut up," the first man said as he took his hand away from his face. "I think my nose broken." He was mostly talking to himself but it got the newcomer to chuckle, Naruto too.

"Don't worry you'll get that demon back when the time comes," the new comer spoke getting the other man to crack a grin.

"That's right today's the day isn't." this got a nod from the other man before he continued speaking, "So what time does it begin?"

"Everything is set to go off at midnight soon as the firework display starts. The sound of the fireworks and the villagers cheering will help drown out the screams coming from that demon brat," the second man informed.

"Well then I guess we should be on our way before we miss all the fun!"

"My thoughts exactly," the second man replied and in a flash the two men disappeared leaving Naruto to ponder on what they just talked about.

"What the hell did those to mean everything will go off at midnight," he asked himself then it hit him. "So that's when it happens? That's when Kyuubi saves me but why did she want me to promise not to hate her for what she did." He would have thought about it some more but if he wanted to find out there was only one way.

And that was to find his younger self, again.

This time finding his younger self proved to be harder than finding the first time as he was running through several back alleys but still couldn't find him. He eventually came to a halt and tried to think of where he might have gone when he was a kid but nothing came to mind. As he kept on trying to think of where he could have gone a voice spoke up getting his attention.

"There at training ground seven," a feminine voice said.

Looking in the direction of the voice Naruto saw Kyuubi standing not too far from where he was standing.

"And where's that," he asked in a hurry.

Instead of speaking Kyuubi lifted her hand and pointed off in the direction where he needed to go and when she did they both heard what sounded like a young child screaming in pain. Without another word Naruto dashed in the direction the scream came from.

What Naruto was about to witness would change his life forever.

When he arrived at training ground seven, just as Kyuubi told him to go, he saw what looked like villagers heading in the direction where a group of people were huddled together. Following the said villagers he noticed that the group people were a whole lot bigger up close with was a mixture of villagers and shinobis. With all their attention focused on one thing, him. To be more precise the kid version of him who had a deep gash on his right leg keeping him from running.

The mere sight of this was enough to enrage Naruto but he knew there was nothing he could do since this was only an illusion noting but to watch how everything unfolds.

"Why… why are you attacking me? I haven't done anything wrong to any of you. So why are you trying to hurt me," the younger Naruto said while pushing himself back trying to get away.

As he pushed himself back, a small trail of blood was forming from the injury he sustained from one of the many people who were there but all they did was laugh.

"Why you ask," a white haired shinobi spoke as he walked out from the mob. "I'll tell you why. Not only did you kill many of our friends and loved but you also killed our beloved hokage who was one of the strongest shinobi this world has ever seen. And you have the nerve to say you didn't do a thing. Don't make me laugh, demon. Cause of you this village is reminded of what they had lost during that attack six years ago but now that all ends, right men." The white haired shinobi said getting the mob behind him to cheer in agreement.

Just as the cheer ended, a bright light flashed in the starry night sky getting everyone to look up, even the real Naruto, to see the fireworks light the night sky.

Naruto then remember what two men talked about how everything will go off at midnight when the firework display starts and knew what was about to happen and his fears were right. Soon as he looked down most of the mob of people were already attacking the kid version of him. With several different types of objects ranging from blunt pipes all the way to pitchforks and kunais.

Now understood why Kyuubi didn't want to see this, again, as it was even brutal for him to watch. Seeing as several different types of sharp objects stabbed his child self's body while blunt objects ones were hitting his body breaking numerous amounts of bones. As this went on the fireworks that were booming in the sky along with the cheers emitting from within the village drowned out the screams that were coming from younger self, just as the two men said.

However, the real Naruto, who was standing there watching all this happen, emotions started to build up getting him to forget this was nothing but an illusion. As he ran up to the mob that was attacking his kid self and swung his fist wildly trying to stop that attacking mob. Never realizing all his attacks were passing through them forgetting everything here was nothing but a mere illusion, as he was lost in his emotions.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S ONLY A CHILD," he exclaimed trying desperately to save his child self but to no avail. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE ANBU WHO WERE ASSIGNED TO PROTECT ME AT DAMN IT!"

Not long after that the mob stopped their attacks and looked at what used to be a child who was in the park not hours ago now lying in a heap of his own blood. Beat and batter with cuts and bruises all over his body as his cloths were torn up.

Having a sheer look of horror plastered on his face Naruto looked down at what used to be the very same boy he saw playing in the park earlier that day. Falling to his knees with tears forming in his eyes he slowly moved his hand towards the injured boy only to stop halfway and withdrew it back remembering that this was only an illusion. But that didn't stop his heart from aching, as he had to watch the villagers he used to live with beat him to a pulp.

"Now I understand why you wanted me not to see this Kyuubi, and why you didn't want to witness this again." tears start to roll down his cheeks as he continued talking to himself, "Perhaps I was better off not knowing what happen."

Before he could determine whether it was right for him to know a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Now it's time we finish the demon off for good this time."

When Naruto turned to see whom it was it saw the same white haired shinobi from before the one who spoke up saying that he killed everyone taking off a giant shuriken from his back.

"NOW DIE DEMON!" The white haired shinobi then swung his oversized shuriken aiming at the prone child in front of him.

Naruto watched as the man's kunai slowly made its way towards him as if it were striking him instead but knew it was meant for his child self.

But what happen next surprised everyone, even Naruto.

The giant shuriken that was supposed to phase threw him stopped just inches away from his face. Naruto looked at the man in confusion but looking into his eyes he could see a gleam shine form them. Curious, Naruto turned around to see fire emitting form his younger self lifeless body. The fire would flicker ever so often and every time it would the crimson colored flames that emitted from the child's body grew larger until it shot out from his body enveloping him in a blanket of fire.

The wired thing was the fire didn't seem to hurt him at all in fact it did the opposite. Instead of burning him alive the flames where healing him as his cuts were slowly healing, however the bruises he sustained stayed and he wasn't sure why.

As this was going on the white haired man slowly stepped back as Naruto stood up. Trying to figure out what was happening but before he could the flames came together forming a giant ball of fire that slowly started to take a more humanoid shape. The next thing everyone saw was a woman with crimson hair in blood red kimono. Her appearance was that of a woman in her early twenties and had a pair of fox-like ears with nine crimson colored tails swaying behind her.

The mob behind Naruto didn't know what was going on and could only watch the fox beauty appear before them from within the fire that use to be in front of them.

Naruto on the other hand stared in awe as he watched the crimson haired beauty appear before him and could only whisper one word.

"Kyuubi."

The woman memorized him who now stood before him he also took note that this Kyuubi looked a bit older than the one he met in his mind and would have to ask her why that is. That's if he could remember to because all he could think of now was how beautiful the one in front of him really was.

"Who the hell are you," the white haired shinobi asked getting the woman before him to glare at him.

"Who am I you ask? I am the one you villager so gladly think is dead." The woman spoke with serenity as her words only confused the men who stood before her. "I am the one you all call Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Once she said that most of the men in the mob began to look at the woman in fear and were about to run away but were stopped when the white haired shinobi spoke.

"That's impossible. The fox demon is right there on the ground behind you," he stated getting Kyuubi to look at the boy behind her only to enrage her more then she already was. "So how the hell can you say you're the Kyuubi if that brat already is," the man added then a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "I see now. Your one of his servants, aren't you. You're here to take him away before we can kill him, huh. Well I got news for you can't take him!"

With a fierce yell, the white haired shinobi took his oversized shuriken and swung it once again with blinding speed dead set on impaling the child lying on the ground. But before it could even reach its target, Kyuubi's stopped with one of her tails by placing it through the hole in the center.

In one swift motion Kyuubi flicked her tail sending the giant shuriken back to its owner twice the speed he sent it and impaling him in the chest killing him instantly. Causing the man who were planning to run away before to drop whatever weapons they had to the ground and take off running but before they could get far a wall of fire stopped them dead in their tracks. Seeing as there only means to escape was denied, they all turned around to see that they were all sounded by a wall of fire.

Now scared shit less most of the men, who've wet themselves and more, dropped to their knees and started to beg for their lives to be spared.

Kyuubi however just looked in disgust at how they could think that begging would save them now. Especially after what they did to a poor innocent child who knew nothing about what was inside him.

"How dare you ask for forgiveness? Especially after what you all done to this innocent child who had nothing to do with what happen six years ago. If you're asking for forgiveness you better prey to the one you call god because you won't get any from me." Bring her hand up Kyuubi stared at the sorry excuse for men who were still begging and said one last thing to them. "Now burn for what you did."

With that, said Kyuubi brought her hand down and the wall of fire that surrounded them came crashing down engulfing them in a torrent of fire hot enough to melt rock. In seconds the men, who all done Naruto wrong, burned until they were nothing but ashes.

She would have liked to have them suffer longer for what they did but she was already running out of time for what she had planned so she ended them quickly.

Seeing as there was nothing left of the men but ashes she called off her flames and turned around to face the child of her last container. A sad look appeared on her face as she walked over towards the boy placing a hand on his face once she reached him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. For not being able to do more than just heal the wounds those villagers cause you. I know you lived a hard life that no child should ever bear, and believe me when I say this but neither of your parents ever wanted this for you. Both of them loved you with all their hearts, and I promised them both I would protect you but as you can see, I fail to do so but not anymore. I promise you that this village will no longer be able to hurt you ever again." She then stood up and went through a series of hand signs and soon as she finished several people showed up.

"What happen here," an old man in some sort of battle armor demanded.

Behind the said man were several other shinobi in black outfits with white masks that had different designs that of animals all ready to strike when given the ordered. Out of all the masked men one of them who had a weasel-like mask stepped forward and had a look of horror on his face that his mask hid.

"Is… is that Naruto," he blurted shocked to see the once happy go lucky child now on the ground in the puddle of his own blood.

This man knew that the villagers would attack Naruto, as he was one of the few who were assigned to protect him and kill whoever tried to harm him. However, The villager would usually attack him when he was off duty and would always be late to save him. So he would constantly be hospitalized for serious injuries but the condition he's in now he couldn't believe the village would go this far.

Once the other shinobi's heard Naruto's name the noticed the boy on the ground and knew it was the child he spoke of. Then saw a women standing next to the injured child and assumed she was the one responsible but on closer inspection they saw something different about this women as she had nine fox-like tails and a pair of ears to go with them. Only three out of the group of men realized who this woman was and that was the one in the weasel mask, the old man, and another man in a dog mask with silver hair.

"Kyuubi what's the meaning of this," the old man demanded.

All Kyuubi did was look at him from over her shoulder while the other men looked at her in complete shock to see that this women was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Answer me!"

"Who are you to demand anything from me," she replied as she turned to face the aged man and his followers.

"This is the third hokage who helped sealed you away so show some respect demon," a man in a goat mask voiced.

"You want me to show respect to a man who couldn't even keep a promise to the late fourth hokage and his late wife to protect their only child. *Humph*… don't make me laugh," she stated getting everyone there besides the third to gasp.

"You're one to talk. I'm positive you made the same promise with them as I did and look what happen," Sarutobi stated getting Kyuubi to glare at him.

"You don't have to tell me something I already know. Since that day I failed to keep my promise and all I've been doing was heal the wounds those villagers caused him. But that was still more then you ever done for him." That got the aged hokage to glare right back at her getting her to smirk. "But that all ends today."

With those last words, Kyuubi swung her right arm off to the side when she did a strange circular-like design appeared on the ground below Naruto with him being in the center of it.

(A/N: For what I had in mind for the design Kyuubi summoned just think of design Yuko used in Tsubasa to send the real Syaoran to face the fake one in the manga/ova. That is if you watched or read the manga if not look up the manga chapter 116 and go to page 6. There you'll see what I'm talking about.)

"What the heck is that," several of the shinobi said, as some got ready to defend the aged kage.

"What are you planning Kyuubi," Sarutobi asked his eyes darting from the design on the ground to Kyuubi.

"I see no need to tell you but I guess it wouldn't hurt since this will be the last time anyone from this dimension will ever see him again." Her words only seem to confuse the old man as his aged mind tried to unravel her words, and she seen this and continued with what she planned to do. "What I plan is to take the only son of the late Uzumaki Kushina and The fourth hokage Namikaze Minato to a place where no one from this world can hurt him. And to make sure that happens I'm sending him to entirely different dimension where none of you will ever find him. So tell you're damn village that because of your neglect, along with them tormenting him, you've now lost to only heir to the Namikaze clan. Who would've became one of the strongest shinobi this world would ever know."

When she finished speaking everyone in front of her suddenly started to watch as Naruto's body began to break apart in what looked like liquid and float up towards a ball of light that appeared above them.

(A/N: If you're wondering, that's how the characters in Tsubasa traveled to different dimensions and I decided to use the very same idea, which I don't own.)

"Kyuubi, please tell me what's happening to Naruto," the weasel masked shinobi asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Don't trouble yourself about him, Itachi. Naruto's fine all that's happening is his body is slowly traveling into the gateway I opened to his new home." She explained giving the masked man a sad look.

She knew that out of everyone in the village he treated Naruto with care and would protect him every chance he could. A few others did the same like the ones in the cat and snake masks as they did their best to watch over Naruto even treating him like a younger little brother. Then there was the one in the dog mask who held a grudge on Naruto believing he was the cause of his sensei death but because his orders to protect him. He would occasionally be the one who would stop the villagers but not after they would beat up on him a little.

"Then take me with you." Itachi spoke up getting shocked looks from everyone even from Kyuubi and the real Naruto who was standing off to the side watching everything.

"Itachi, you can't be serious," a woman in a cat mask spoke up.

"Yeah, don't forget you still have a family of you own and the duties of a Konoha anbu," another woman in a snake mask added.

"I know that but to send Naruto to another dimension by himself is too cruel. Besides my little brother still has both are parents and I know my mother would understand as she too cares for Naruto as her own son." Itachi told them then looks back towards Kyuubi, "So I beg of you. Please take me along with you for Naruto's sake."

"As much joy it would bring him to have you come along Itachi but I'm afraid I will have to decline."

"Why? Is it because I'm an Uchiha or is it something else. Please tell me," Itachi asked desperately wanting her to reconsider.

"No, it's not because you are an Uchiha. It's because you are needed here and that's all I can tell you."

Itachi wanted to ask why she couldn't tell him what it was he was need here for but before he could ask Kyuubi's body suddenly began to fall apart similar to what happened to Naruto's body.

"Fare well shinobi of Konohagakure as this will be the last time you'll see me or the son of the great Namikaze Minato."

With her final words, the rest of Kyuubi's body fell apart and ascended towards the light above but just as her body vanished. A pillar of flames erupted in the spot where she once stood.

"Foolish humans," a voice boomed that echoed all around them getting everyone to look at the flames to see an image of a man. "To think you could kill my container, as if, but I should be thanking you. Because of you she had to use that jutsu so I thank you. Now it's just a matter of time before I make my escape and when I do you can bet you ass I'll be back to burn this village down for sealing me in that brat. Then I'll kill the man reasonable for it, so until then count your blessing and pray for that day I never escape comes because once I do. You'll all be burning in the fiery pits of hell." The image them looked at Naruto as if it could see him then began then back to the group of shinobi. "Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!"

With an evil sinister laugh, the flames were suddenly sucked into the ball of light and disappeared without a trace as the design on the ground disappearing as well. Leaving the group of shinobi to wonder if what that voice said were to come true.

As all of this went on Naruto, who was still standing of to the side, didn't know what to think as he took in everything he saw. In this one memory, he learned a whole lot of things that he didn't know like the Kyuubi being sealed within him, which would explain why he was able to see the Kyuubi he knows now. Also, he learned the names of both his parents and that his father was the great fourth hokage and now that he thinks about it. He was the only child in that village with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He didn't know why he didn't come to that conclusion earlier or, why the village didn't see it as well but there was no point thinking about that now.

There was one other thing he learned the identity of the anbu shinobi who would always protect him, weasel. To find out that it was the person who he looked up to, beside the fourth hokage who he learned was his real father. That was a shock to him especial when he asked Kyuubi if she could take him along with them and she was right it would have brought him joy if he'd came along but sadly he couldn't.

However, what shocked him the most was Kyuubi who was the one who took him from this world and placed him in another dimension. He could understand why she felt like she was responsible for what happen and why she wanted him to promise her not to hate her for it. How could he she was the one who saved him from the life he had here that was nothing but torture. Yeah he had a few things he like here such as the kids he played with that he considered friends, the old man and his daughter at the ramen shop, and of course Itachi along with Yugao and Anko. Who all treated him like a younger brother always giving him sweets and other sorts of things but was it worth being tortured every day.

Deep down he missed them and wondered if the felt the same but he'll never know if they did unless he could find a way back, even if he could. Would he even want to step foot in a place that would rather have him dead. Either way all he could do was think about it but one thing did bother him. That voice and what it said.

How it wanted to break free from him and burn the village down but the thing was why was it sealed in him and who was it. Before he could ponder on that thought, a voice brought him back to his senses.

"So you now know what happen ten years ago."

Looking behind him, he saw Kyuubi, the younger version standing quite a ways from where he was standing with her head turned almost a shame to look him in the eyes again.

"Kyuubi," he called out her name in a soft gentle tone then slowly walked up to her. "Kyuubi look at me." But all she did was turn her head to face him with her eyes staring at the ground.

Naruto then placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at him.

"I just want to tell you that I'm grateful for what you did for me and to say thank you."

Kyuubi could only stand there with a shocked look on her face as tears formed in her eyes as he hugged her and before she knew it she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you… thank you…."

She kept repeating those two words repeatedly as she cried into his chest her tears staining his shirt as her hand grip the back of his it.

Naruto just stood there letting her cry as she probably been holding in for years as he softly stroked the back of her head. When she was finally done Naruto slowly pushed her back as she wiped the tear stains on her face. Naruto then gave her a sincere smile causing her to smile as well but his smile soon change to a more serious face and then asked her something, something important.

"Kyuubi, tell me what the voice meant at the end."

After asking her that her face changed to one of pure confusion as she didn't know what he was saying.

"What are you talking about there was no voice?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look confused but he could clearly remember seeing a man in the pillar of flames speaking about coming back and burning the village to the ground.

Kyuubi was a bit worried now as she couldn't recall there being a voice after she left this plain but after seeing the confused look on Naruto's face when she said there was none. She wonders if there was a voice.

"Naruto is there something I don't know about that happen in your memory?"

Naruto however didn't respond as he was trying to determine if he should tell her about but when she shook him to get his attention he spoke.

"No, It was probably just my head playing tricks on me. So forget I said anything."

Giving her a goofy grin as he rub the back of his head sheepishly hoping she would forget what he said as he thought why she wouldn't remember something like that.

"Anyways…," he began as he looked to see the illusion that was his memory slowly starts to fade to black. "How are supposed to get out of here."

"To tell you the truth I have no clue? I still can't figure out how we were brought here but if my theory is correct. We should return once this memory finishes."

Just as she finished telling him that, the rest of the illusion finished fading leaving them in an endless void of darkness.

"Well I guess you can say that's the end of it so we should return just like you said, right?"

"In theory, yes, but I can't be sure that it will all we can do is wait and see."

And they did just that waiting for what felt like an eternity until there was another flash of bright light causing them to shield their eyes. Thinking that they were finally, back in the sewer like place in Naruto's mind they both removed their hands from their vision only to find out that they weren't where they thought they were. Instead, they were inside what looked like a forest and as they looked around, they both saw something very familiar lying on the ground in front of them.

It was the body of Naruto's younger self lying there in the same position as Naruto remembered in his memory. Next to the body was a crimson colored fox with one tail slightly bigger than a house cat sitting close to it rubbing it head against the prone Naruto's face.

As Naruto watched the scene in confusion, trying to figure out if this was part of his memory, he turned to ask Kyuubi only to see a shocked look on her face.

"Kyuubi is something wrong? Is this part of my memory?"

Instead of answering him, Kyuubi only shook her head then started to mumble to herself.

"This can't be happing? Why is my memory mix with his?"

That was all she said to herself but before Naruto could get an answer out of her, another voice spoke getting his attention.

"Damn it I don't have enough chakra to heal his broken bones yet," a feminine voice spoke that came from the small fox. "I just hope this dimension we ended in has hospitals."

The fox then began to search the area while its ears turning in different direction when it noticed something it redirect its attention back to the younger Naruto.

"I'll be right back Naruto so just hang on."

The fox then dashed off into the woods leaving both Naruto's and Kyuubi there by themselves. Wanting to know where the fox was heading Naruto started off after it but stopped to look at Kyuubi who was now on her knees looking at her ground below her still in shock.

Knowing it was useless to talk to her now he decided to leave her there knowing if she needed him she could easily find him and took off after the fox.

Using his speed he caught up to the fox which wasn't an easy tasked even with him running through the fake scenery as the fox had speed fare faster than his own. When he finally caught up to small fox it was by what looked like the edge of the forest that they were in with a paved rood next to it. He watched as the fox constantly looked down both sides of the road and wondered what it was up to that's when he heard what sounded like a car.

Looking to the right of him he could see a bluish car heading there way and when it came close enough the fox who was still standing beside the road suddenly jump onto the hood of the car causing it to skid to a halt.

Naruto didn't know what to think after seeing something like that but when the car doors opened, his eyes widen.

There stood a man with black hair that went to his ears, he had brown eyes and a pair of small glasses. He also wore a brown jacket with a white button up shirt and matching pants. The other person who stepped out of the car was a woman with long flowing hair that went to her mid back, she had green filled eyes and wore a tannish colored sun dress. The two looked like they were heading out somewhere but Naruto had to rub his eyes making sure there weren't playing tricks on him as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mother, Father."

(A/N: for Naruto's dad think of an older looking Rin and for his mother take the appearance of Sohara form Sora no Otoshimono but with green eyes.)

Standing right in front of him were his two adoptive parents and were the two people he meet in the hospital when he first awoke in the world he is living in now. That's when it dawned on him as he looked at the crimson colored fox and realized it was Kyuubi in her fox form. Before he could ask himself why she was in such a form, his parents started speaking.

"Did you see that? That fox just jump on the hood of the car," Naruto's father exclaimed.

"Of course I did dear. I was in the car but look at it. Doesn't it strike you odd that it not only has a crimson color fur but eyes to go with it," his mother pointed out.

"Who cares what it looks like just get if off the car."

The man then proceeded to shush the fox off the hood of his car only to get the fox to growl at him then snap at his hand.

"Honey don't do that all you'll get it you hand bitten."

The man's wife then put on a kind hearted face and looked at the small fox.

"I'm not sure what made you jump on are car like you did but could you please jump off before my husband throws a fit. You see, we just bought this car and I would hate to see such a pretty animal such as you to get hurt by it."

The fox, who was really Kyuubi, just stared into the woman's eyes until she jumped off the hood of their car.

"See all you had to do was talk to it, nicely." She then turned to the fox as her husband rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you for listening now run off before any hunters comes and try to get you."

"Alright fox whisperer let's get going before were late for the show."

When Naruto father told his wife that they needed to leave, she made her way to open her car door but stopped when she felt something pull her dress. Looking down she saw the same fox with her dress in its mouth pulling on it.

"Oh, don't do that. I just bought this?"

However, Kyuubi didn't care and started to drag the woman in the direction of the forest. Well she tried but in her current stat all she could do was pull on the dress.

"Stop that if you keep pulling it like that it's gonna…," she began to say but before she could finish there was a loud tearing sound. "Rip… it. Oh, this was a present from my mother and now you went and ruined it."

Kyuubi could care less what she did what was more important was getting these two or at least one of them to where Naruto was.

"What is it now," the man called out as he stepped out from the car again.

"It's just that fox ripped my new dress."

"Man who thought going to the movies would be this much trouble." The man then let a sigh escape his lips and look at his wife. "I'll have my mother fix it for you or if you want I'll buy you a brand new one. How does that sound."

"Well if you say so."

The woman then picked up the ripped piece of clothing and proceeded to open her car door but again she was stopped. This time it wasn't by Kyuubi pulling on her dress but by speaking to her.

"Wait!"

Upon hearing a voice unfamiliar to her the woman slowly turned around and looked at the fox who was still there standing next to her.

"Did you just say something?" she then waited for an answer but when she received no reply, she shook her head. "I must be imaging things. Animals don't speak Japanese."

After telling herself that she was about to turn around but was yet again stopped by Kyuubi.

"Yes it was me who spoke." The woman then froze and slowly turned towards the fox and when they made eye contact Kyuubi began to speak, "I don't have much time left so I need you to listen to me very carefully. Do you understand."

The woman was dumbstruck as it was the first time she as ever had an animal talk to her. She thought they only existed in fairytales or in anime but here she was seeing one with her own eyes. When it asked her if she understood all she could do was nod.

"Good, now listen carefully. In this forest is a small child who is badly injured and if he doesn't get any medical treatment. He will die. Now, you can choose to ignore me believing this is nothing but your imagination playing tricks but if you do choose to leave, his death will forever be on your hands. If you can live with that go ahead leave but if not then follow me."

With that Kyuubi began to walk away stopping just by the edge of the forest to look back and see if she would follower her.

The woman on the other hand didn't know what to do. First she sees a fox jump on her car then it speaks to her tell her that there is a child who is injured in the forest somewhere and that if she chooses to ignore what it said. The child's death would be here fault.

As she was pondering whether she should believe what a talking fox says her husband was getting inpatient for his wife to get in the car and got out, again.

"What's the hold up this time. If we don't leave now we won't make it on time."

However, his wife didn't answer him instead, she started to walk towards the fox."

"Sohara, where are you going," he called out but didn't receive an answer as his wife walked into the forest. "Sohara… damn it? what's got into her now," he added then slammed his door shut and proceeded to follow her.

The real Naruto followed his adoptive mother soon as she and Kyuubi made their way towards his younger self and when they arrived to their location. The real Kyuubi looked up at him the quickly broke eye contact with him and looked away. He didn't know why she was acting so weird suddenly but before he could ask her his father voice caught his attention.

"Sohara we don't have time for this we need to get back to the car before… WHAT THE HELL!"

Soon as his eyes laid the sights on the beat up body of Naruto, he forgot all about what getting his wife back into the car.

"What the hell happen here."

"I don't know I just followed that fox from before and it lead me here to where this boy was but never mind that just look in the condition he's in." Her eyes then began to water as she looked at Naruto's body then looked at her husband. "We have to do something otherwise he might die.

"I know but first we have to see if he still breathing."

With that, Naruto's father made his way over towards his younger self's body and gently place a couple fingers on his neck.

"He's still breathing so that's a good sign but judging by his bruises and broken bones he was most likely beaten with some kind of blunt object."

His wife then let out a horrified gasp.

"Who would do something like this especially to a child."

"I don't know but we have to move him otherwise the paramedics won't be able to reach him."

"Is that safe won't that damage his body if we move."

"We have no choice but first I need you to go to the car and call 119."

Doing as her husband asked she left in a hurry while the said man took of his jacket and placed it over Naruto's body and gently picked him up and carried him towards their car.

Naruto watched as his adoptive father carried his younger self away just as everything started to fade to black similar to the last memory. Knowing this was the end of this memory Naruto turned towards Kyuubi who was still on the ground and made his way towards her. Upon reaching her he held out his hand for her to grab, she was reluctant at first but took hold of his hand and let him left her up to her feet.

"Do… do you resent me for what happened to you parents, all four of them."

"I would have, but that's before I found out what really happen. There's no way that I ever could." Hearing his words got her to look at him to see he was smiling. "You did so much for me and I didn't even know about it. How could I ever resent you for that. If it weren't for you, I probably would've died in that forest. So I'm thankful for everything you done for me."

Kyuubi could only hear the truth as he told her what thought and it made her smile but before she could respond to his kind words, another bright light shined. Once the light died down the found they were in the hallway leading to the same door Kyuubi tried to stop him from opening.

"I guess were finally back."

Naruto stated the obvious then looked at Kyuubi with a weird look getting her to do the same to him.

"What is it. Why are you looking at me like that?" His staring was causing a red tint to appear on her cheeks and the longer he stared the more nervous she became.

"There something I wanted to ask you?"

"And what's that?" Now she was really getting nervous as her breath stated to get hotter.

"Why is it that you look younger then the Kyuubi I saw in my memory?" His question caught her by surprise.

"Wha-What?"

"It's just the Kyuubi I saw in my memory was five or six years older and I was wonder why. It has been ten years now shouldn't you look more like in your thirty's or something." His last statement got her to part her mouth a bit then to glare at him.

"The reason I look younger than before is because I had to use most of my chakra to use my dimension jumping jutsu and its taken ten years just to recover about half my chakra. I only have four tails worth of my original nine so I look more like I did in my teen years and I have you know that I looked like that for well over hundred years so I watch what I say if I were you, fish-cake." She then huffed and stormed away leaving now confused Naruto wondering what he said to have made her mad.

Realizing that she was walking away Naruto ran off after her since he didn't know how to leave his inner mind saying he was sorry for whatever he said with her just ignoring him.

Once they were gone the same door Naruto opened started to open on its own. When it fully opened a figure stepped out dressed in a kimono similar to what Kyuubi wore and was the same height as Naruto. The figure had unruly spiky blond hair with its tips dyed crimson red, his nail's looked more like claws as well as having two fang-like teeth poking out from his upper lip but what stood out the most was his eyes. They were a crimson red similar to Kyuubi's and his appearance was identical to Naruto. If one were to see them standing together they would think they were brothers.

"It's about damn time! I've been locked in that room for sixteen years now." The unknown man then began stretching his tired muscles as his bones made popping sounds. "Now let's see what my container been up to for the last ten years."

The man then started to walk off with only himself knowing his destination.

**XXX In Naruto's Room XXX**

After getting, a talk to from Kyuubi about how he should watch what he says about her age in front of her, she explained to him how to leave his mind. That all he need to do was the same as he did to get there but not after asking if he could change the scenery of his inner mind. All he told her was he would consider it long as she behaves like a good fox and quickly left before she could hit him.

Opening his eyes he saw that he was back in his room but even though he was sleeping it felt like he was awake the whole time. Looking outside he could see the sun was rising and knew Kaede was up any making breakfast, as he could smell it. Since his alarm had yet to go off and Kaede hasn't come up to wake him he figured he would catch a few more Z's before getting ready for school.

That was his original intention until he felt someone lying next to him and knew it couldn't be Kaede since he could smell breakfast cooking downstairs so it had to be one other person, Primula.

Lifting his covers he saw Primula lying right next to him with her arms latched onto his and when he tried to free his she would tighten her hold on him. He didn't know why she was in his room but after checking the time, he saw that he only had about ten minutes before Kaede would come up to wake him up for school. Shrugging it off he decided to let her be and get back to using those ten minutes for some sleep but before he could lay back down he heard Primula whisper something.

"Oni-chan…."

Hearing what she calls him Naruto looked at her and was surprised to find tears in her eyes. If he wasn't worried before he was now. With Primula rarely shows little to any emotions at all and to have her crying next to him was enough motive for him to wake her up and find out why. However, five simple words stopped him.

"Oni-chan, please… don't leave me."

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it hope you liked it if not sorry I wasted you time as I work very hard to get this chapter out for you all to read. I hope I did a good job explaining what happen to Naruto and how his parents found him if not well I don't know what to say. **

**On a side note since this chapter is worth like two updates I will be spend in the rest of my time either typing my next chapter to either If Given Enough Time, Heaven's Fallen Angel or playing my psp whichever one I fell like doing. Therefore, I won't be updating this story for a while. Just a heads up for those who really like this story so don't asked when I will be updating unless you are going to pm me, otherwise don't. **

**The last thing I want to say goes out to all those Naruto/Shuffle crossover fans who read this story. As you know there are very little crossover for this two and if you like read this crossover then I would like to ask you head over and search for this story ****Forging one's path**** by ****songoku2006****. It's another Naruto/Shuffle crossover story that takes place in the shinobi world. It only has one chapter so far but it as a great start and I hope he updates soon but who am I to ask since it takes me who knows how long to update my stories. Anyway if you like this story I'm sure you'll come to like that one too so give it a try.**

**Also If any of you are planning to write a Naruto/Shuffle story of your own please do I would really like to read more and if you need help trying to start one I will be more then glad to help. So please I'm begging you (and I don't beg) to start writing it so I and every other Shuffle and Naruto fan can read it. That is all. With that said I'll take my leave. Linkmaster out.**


	7. Primula's Dream

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories and I have a good reason, too. I won't bore you with it now so you can go ahead and read the chapter. Another thing when you see any asterisks around any words I'll tell you what they mean at the end of the chapter. That means there won't be any more Author Notes during the chapter. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**Primula's Dream, Unwanted Thoughts, and The Mysterious Reflection. **

**XXX In Naruto's Room XXX**

After getting a talk to from Kyuubi, about how he should watch what he says about her age in front of her, she explained to him how to leave his mind. That all he need to do was the same thing he did to enter but not after asking if he could change the scenery of what his inner mind looked like.

All he told her was he would consider it long as she behaves like a good fox and quickly left before she could hit him.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was back in his room but even though he body was sleeping, it felt like he was awake the whole time.

Looking outside he could see the sun was rising and knew Kaede was up any making breakfast, as he could smell it. Since his alarm hadn't gone off yet and Kaede hasn't bothered to come wake him he figured he would catch, a few more Z's before getting ready for school.

That was his original intention until he felt someone lying next to him and knew it couldn't be Kaede since he could smell breakfast cooking downstairs so it had to be one other person, Primula.

Lifting his covers, he saw Primula lying next to him with her arms latched onto his. When he tried to free his, she only tightened her hold on him. He didn't know why she was in his room but after checking what time it was, he saw that he only had about ten minutes before Kaede would come wake him up for school. Shrugging it off he decided to let her be and get back to using those ten minutes for some sleep however, before he could lay back down he heard Primula whisper something.

"Onii-chan…."

Hearing what she calls him, he looked at her and was surprised to find tears in her eyes. If he wasn't worried before he was now. As she rarely shows little to no emotions at all and to have her crying next to him was, enough to wake her up and find out why. However, five simple words stopped him.

"Onii-chan, please… don't leave me."

Those words were enough to make his heart skip a beat as she said them in such a sad tone that he wasn't sure how to respond to them. He could think of what she could have meant by those words but nothing came to mind. He had no plans to leave this house not yet, anyways. He knew he would have to leave one day but that was still yet to come.

So… what could she have meant? Did she feel lonely when they left to school or perhaps it was something else?

He could understand if she did since they did leave her by herself everyday they had school but the time they spent together since she first came to live with them. The two grew attached to one another forming a bond that of a brother and sister. Perhaps, she felt as if he was leaving her whenever he went to school and with his job. He is away that much longer giving them only a few hours to spend with each other before they had to head to bed.

This was all just a theory he had and didn't know if it that was the case. If he wanted to find that answer, he would have to ask the one who stirred these thought and that would be the girl lying next to him, Primula.

Before he could wake up the petty girl next to him the doorknob to his door turned getting his attention and to realized just how long he was out of it.

It wasn't long after that did his door opened seeing Kaede walked in ready to wake her sleepily lover.

"Naruto-kun, it's time to wake up sleepy-…."

Her voiced suddenly cut off as she realized that the man she was going to wake up was already awake.

That's when she realized there was someone else in his bed causing a slight ting of jealousy pull at her after she saw who it was.

"N-Naruto-kun, why is Rimu-chan in your bed?"

For some odd reason his mind drew a blank when she asked him that. He didn't know why but for some reason he thought Kaede was a bit jealous as she looked at Primula but shock that thought away. He had to explain why Primula was in his room lying next to him even though there wasn't much to explain since not even he know why she was there.

"I don't really know myself. She was already here when I woke up."

"O-Oh…."

She released silent sigh of relief seeing as it wasn't what she thought it was thinking Naruto might have been a *lolicon* before heading towards his bed.

"Have you tried waking her up and asking her why she in your room."

"I was planning to before you opened the door."

"I see… then we should wake her up and find out."

Once she reached the side where Primula was sleeping, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder before lightly shaking her.

"Rimu-chan… Rimu-chan, it's time to get up."

Unfortunately, Primula didn't wake up instead, she tightened her grip on Naruto's arm and say the same words she from earlier.

"Onii-chan please… don't leave me."

"Wha-What does she mean by that," Kaede asked turning to the blond man in the room for an answer.

"I don't know? She said the same thing earlier but I don't know why?"

"Maybe she had a nightmare of some sort and sought comfort from you."

"That could be the reason but why now."

"Who's to say? Nightmares just happen. Anything can triggering them such as fear, having a fever, stress, anxiety or eating something before go to bed.

"So eating something before bed can cause nightmares," he asked, as he didn't think eating food could cause nightmares since he never had one. Well, not one caused by something he ate, anyways.

"Of course, but you would've know that if you ever opened up a book besides manga and light novels."

He just rolled his eyes before he suddenly remembered something.

'If food can cause nightmares like she said. Then that means the cake I brought home last night for Primula could be the reason she's having one now.'

The thought that it might've be his fault she was having a nightmare made him feel even worse while he look down at her with depressed looked.

How was he supposed to know that giving her that dessert would cause her to have nightmares, but then again? He still didn't know if it were the cake he given her that caused her nightmare. It could've been a random nightmare that she so happened to have, but to make sure it wasn't the cake's fault. He looked at Kaede.

"Hey, Kaede…."

"Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it."

"This may sound awkward but what kind of dream did you have last night?"

She responded to his question by tilting her head to the side before placing a finger on her chin and stood there in that cute thinking pose of hers.

"What kind of dream did I have?"

Naruto watched Kaede as she continued to recall the fragments of the dream she had and shortly after she began. Her cheeks turned bright red prompting him to raise an eyebrow.

"So I'm guessing you remembered it," he asked only for her to nod. "Well, are you at least going to tell me since I did ask."

"Well… um… it's kind of embarrassing to talk about."

"Why's that?"

"Uh… well, you see… it involves us doing something… really lewd in public."

The moment she said the word lewd he could picture what she probably dreamt.

"Alright then… so have you ever had that kind of dream before?"

"Not as graphic as that one. So I have to say, no."

'So she has had dreams about us have sex before. Explains why she's aggressive during sex. It's because of all that built up lust for me caused by her dreams.'

Pushing that thought aside he focused on the matter at hand and looked back at Primula.

'I guess it was because of the cake I brought you that caused you to have the nightmare you are having right now.'

Feeling guilty, he placed his free hand on cheek caressing it believing it would help soothe her in the midst of her nightmare. Surprisingly, the moment his hand touched her cheek Primula brushed her cheek against it similar to how a cat would. It caused a small smile to tug at his lips before he moved his head closer to her's and gently spoke to her.

"Primula, Primula, come on. It's time to get up now."

He used the arm that she held in a vice grip to shake her lightly but just as snake would squeeze its victim in its death grip every time it breathed. Primula did the same to his arm every time he move it thinking he was trying to get away, which was true, but because he moved his arm. She started to stir in her sleep and soon enough her eyes slowly fluttered open to see it was Naruto or in her eyes her Onii-chan who woke her up.

"Onii-chan!"

Her sudden outburst caught both Naruto and Kaede by surprise before she quickly latched on to Naruto wrapping both her arms around his body.

"Primula, what wrong."

However, she didn't answer him instead; she tightened her hold on him. Causing him to believe that this might've been her first nightmare getting him to rub her back. Trying to calm her down so she would tell him what was wrong.

"What's a matter, Primula? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I… I don't know."

The crackling in her voice told him that whatever her dream was, it was enough to scare her.

"If you don't know then why don't you tell me about it?"

"No!"

Her sudden response took him aback as she tightened her hold on him squeezing the life out of him.

All he could do was place a hand on top of her head giving some form of comfort not wanting to force her into telling him if she didn't want to.

Kaede who stood watching them silently to the side decided to speak.

"I know it must have been a very bad experience for you, your dream that is, but if you told us what your dream was. I'm sure we would be able to help if we knew what was troubling you."

Primula didn't give any response to her and kept her head buried into Naruto's chest.

It wasn't until Naruto spoke saying something similar to what Kaede said in hope that Primula would tell them what her dream was.

"She's right, Primula. Telling us what about your dream could give us an idea of what might have caused you to have a dream like it in the first place. If you still don't feel like telling us that's okay, too. We aren't going to force you, but I would appreciate it if you would. I don't like to see you worry like this."

As he said those words, he spoke in a more gentle tone then started to sound more worried like as he continued. Both Kaede and Primula could hear that but Kaede was the one out of the two who understood why.

Primula on the other hand wasn't sure why Naruto sounded different then his usual self that she knew him to be but could tell she was the cause of it.

In her mind, she knew she didn't want to talk about what she saw in her dream but something told her to do it anyways and prompted her to loosen her hold on Naruto. She then pushed herself back so she could look both Naruto and Kaede in the eyes before she spoke up.

"I'll… I'll tell you."

"You mean you'll tell us what your dream was about," Kaede voiced.

Primula only nodded in reply before Naruto motioned her to sit next to him with Kaede doing the same but sitting beside her.

The three sat in silence as both Naruto and Kaede waited for their adoptive little sister to speak and when she did, the two listened to every word she said.

"In my dream… I saw myself in some kind of container with a see through glass in front of me. From what I could see, it was located in a very dark place with things unknown to me, however. Below me were several people, people who I knew and see… every day."

"Who were these people," Kaede asked only for Primula to look at her.

"They were people who you are very familiar with."

Her words only confused the Kaede and didn't know how to reply to them. As for Naruto, he stayed quite as an uneasy feeling crept up inside him. It was something he couldn't explain and why he was feeling it now but whatever the reason he knew it wasn't good.

"The people I saw were the two kings of the gods and demons, there daughters Sia and Nerine. Even you were there Kaede and even you… onii-chan."

She then turned towards a surprised looking Naruto and stared into his eyes with her's before she continued speaking.

"You were standing in front of them with your arms held out and a crimson-like aura emitting from you creating some kind of barrier around everyone protecting them from something. Whilst everyone screaming something but in the mist of everyone's screaming, I could only hear your voice calling out to me. Then for some reason the glass in front of me, started to crack then suddenly shatter causing a bright light to fill the room. The only thing I could see was onii-chan running towards me as I fell and catch me in his arms."

Primula stopped there as he voice started to crackle as tears fell from her eyes getting shocked looks from both Kaede and Naruto. As this was the first time any of them really saw Primula cry, in fact, she never once cried since her time with them. The only time Naruto saw her cry was before Kaede came to his room but here she was showing more emotion then she ever had before.

This prompted Kaede to place an arm around Primula's shoulder as she placed her forehead on the side of her head and whispered to her. Telling her that she said enough, however, Primula either didn't listen or decided herself to finish what she was saying.

After whipping her eyes, Primula began talking once again.

"After onii-chan caught me I could see cut marks all over his face, arms, and body but worst of all I could hear his breathing becoming… fainter and fainter. Despite all the cuts on your body, all you asked me was that I was okay and after I told you that I was fine, you smiled and said, 'That's good to hear now I can rest knowing your safe.' After that, your breathing stopped and no matter how hard I tried shaking you, you wouldn't wake up. That's when your body suddenly burst into small particles and disappears. I woke up after that."

Kaede was a loss for words and didn't know what to say neither did Naruto but he could see Primula's petite form shaking, prompting him to pull her close to him.

"I will never disappear. You can count on that."

"D-Do you promise."

"Of course I do. In fact…."

Placing both arms on her shoulders, he lightly pushed her back and placed his right hand out while holding out his pinky.

"Let's pinkie swear on it."

Primula just cocked her head to the side before saying, "Pinkie swear?"

"Yep, it's when two people entwine there pinkies and make a promise that can never be broken. So do you want to make one with me?"

She just nodded in reply then brought her right hand up to his and extended her pinky entwining it with Naruto's pinky.

"Alright now repeat after me. If I lie, I'll drink 1000 needles."

As instructed Primula repeated the words Naruto asked her to say and once the chant/oath was done the two released there pinkies.

"So if you lie. You'll swallow 1000 needles," Primula asked.

"That's right. So if I don't want to swallow them all I'll make sure to keep my promise with you."

He gave her a sincere smile causing her to wipe her eyes as she returned his smile with one of her own.

As both shared their happy moment the sound of someone's stomach growling abruptly interrupted it. Belonging to none other than Naruto himself.

"Hehehe, guess it sounds like I'm hungry."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he looked over towards Kaede and was going to ask her if breakfast was done but stopped when he saw, a worried look plastered across her face.

"Kaede, what's wrong."

Even though he asked she didn't give him a reply, instead she stood up and ran out of his room saying something like leaving the stove on.

He could only shake his head at his housemate clumsiness before turning towards the petite gray haired girl on his bed.

"Why don't you go ahead and get ready for breakfast so I can get ready for school."

With a nod, Primula stood up and left Naruto's room closing the door behind her leaving him to herself.

Still sitting on the edge of his bed, he couldn't help thinking about what Primula just told him.

'She says it was a dream but to me it sounded more like a vision of the future or something like that and she told it so vividly. I just pray that if it were some sort of vision that it never comes true and that Primula never dreams of something like that again.'

With that, he stood up and got ready for school.

xxxxxx

Once Naruto was changed and ready for school he headed downstairs towards the kitchen where both Primula, who was more her normal self, and Kaede sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. To his surprised, none of the food Kaede prepared showed no sign of it having any burnt marks or being over cooked. When he asked about it all she said that she was just as surprised as he was and left it at that.

After breakfast, both Naruto and Primula relaxed in the living room while Kaede washed the dishes. Naruto offered to help her but she quickly turned his offer down and told him she would handle it.

While waiting for Kaede to finish, he decided to watch TV to pass the time and decided to watch a re-run of an anime called Bleach.

Primula, who sat beside him, watched it with him and slowly dosed off leaning her head against her arm. He figured her nightmare didn't let her sleep much.

He was glad she was able to sleep peacefully now but hopped she wouldn't have the same dream again.

It wasn't long after Primula fell asleep that Kaede came out from the kitchen with Naruto's and, surprisingly, her own bento that Naruto raised an eyebrow at it.

"You didn't forget your bento this time."

"I know. I usually forget but I remember this time."

She then noticed Primula sleeping.

"I see that Rimu-chan fell asleep."

"Yeah, I think that nightmare of her's didn't let her sleep that well."

"Naruto-kun… I was wondering…."

Naruto could tell that Kaede had something on her mind and knew what it would be about before he gave her a reply

"What is it?"

"Well, It's about the dream Rimu-chan had. I was wondering if it had some kind of deeper meaning. It's just that if you really did disappear I wouldn't know what to do."

"Try not to overthink it too much. There's no possible way I'll ever disappear… I think," he replied whispering that last part.

"What was that last part? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, I-I said I think we should keep this a secret form both Sia's and Nerine's fathers. I don't want them thinking something wrong with Primula, that's all," he quickly replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kaede just gave him a questionable looked before brushing it aside.

"If that's what you think we should do. Then I'll keep it a secret but I think we should at least let Sia and Nerine know. They might be able to help."

"You may be right but for now let's just keep this quite for now just like our other secret."

Soon as he said that Kaede's checks reddened and looked away, bashfully, knowing what he meant.

"Anyway we should get going or we'll be late."

Getting a nod from her, he stood up trying his best not to wake up Primula then got her to lie down. Seeing, as she was still asleep he covered her with a blanket and made his way out the front door with Kaede right behind him.

As they made their way towards the front gate, Sia and Nerine along with their fathers were there to greet them. they all exchanged small talk before Naruto and the girls headed off to school but not before Naruto told the two kings that Primula was sleeping in his living room. They asked if something was wrong since it wasn't like her to be sleep at this time of day. All he told them was that the two of them were up late last night watching anime and they seemed to buy it.

With no questions left to ask, the small group of students made their way towards school.

**XXX At School XXX**

Class was the same as usual everyone sat in their seats the moment Miss Nadeshiko walked in and paid attention to her every word.

The only thing you could say that was different from any other day was Kaede who, for the first time, did not listen to a word Miss Nadeshiko said. Naruto did the same but that wasn't new since he does it almost every day and lectured for it every day too, but for Kaede. That was something she'd never be caught doing since she was one of the class top students and her teacher thought the same thing.

Since she couldn't tell what Kaede was thinking, she figured something happened between her and Naruto as he, too, wasn't acting normal. Yeah, he would always ignore her when she's teaching but she knew he was still paying attention. As his test scores were always far then she suspected from someone who acted as if he didn't care about school.

She knew he was always paying attention but liked to act he didn't just to get on her nerves and would use him as an example for the rest of her class.

Knowing all that, she knew she had to figure out what was going on between the two so it wouldn't affect their schoolwork or escalate further.

Therefore, when there were only fifteen minutes left of third period. She ended her lesson and told the class to study for the remainder of class on their own then called out to both Naruto and Kaede to meet her in the hall. The class was a bit confused as to why but knew something was up when they saw how both the two most wanted students were acting during class.

Once the two walked out into the hallway Nadeshiko immediately asked them what was going on between them.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you to make you space out all morning."

Even though she asked them politely, the two remained silent.

"Look, I know it's probably none of my business what happens in your privet life but when it starts to affect your grades and how you perform in school. I'm the one who gets the ear full when it escalates too far and I'm not saying that it will. I just want to help if I can. So, what's it going to be?"

Again, they remained silent. However, this time Kaede glanced over at Naruto and wanted to say something but knew she had to keep what she wanted to say a secret.

Nadeshiko saw this and quickly spoke up.

"Don't be afraid, Miss Fuyou. If Naruto said something to you or made you do something you didn't want to do, or perhaps something bad just happen. You can tell me."

Kaede gave Naruto another glance and saw him shaking his head then looked back at her teacher before looking at the ground debating whether to tell her. It felt like hours had gone by as she stood in front of her teacher in silence debating whether to tell her that Primula's bad dream was the reason she spaced out in class.

She was about to have a nerves break down if it weren't for Naruto speaking up getting both her's and their teacher's attention.

"This doesn't have anything to do with two of us. It has to deal with Pri-…."

Naruto stopped there as he almost told his teacher that the reason both he and Kaede's reason for spacing out in class was something that happen to Primula.

"It had to deal with whom, Uzumaki," Nadeshiko voiced.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do at that moment but knew he had to say something otherwise; he would be in trouble judging by the tone in his teacher's voice.

After thinking it through for a moment, he concluded that he would tell his teacher the reason behind both his and Kaede's abnormal behavior. His reasoning was that out of every adult in his life he knew he could trust his teacher, Miss Nadeshiko, and only her.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"Naruto are you sure! You were the one who said to keep this a secret, remember," Kaede voiced.

Nadeshiko was a bit surprised at how Naruto was quick to tell her what was wrong as she figured he would say it was nothing and that she didn't need to worry herself over it.

Before she could ask him his reason, he spoke.

"But before I tell you the reason you have to promise that you won't tell either Sia or Nerine and their fathers about what I'm about to tell you."

"Why's that."

"It's because it involves, Primula, the little girl who is living with both of us."

"And if I say no."

"Then I'll walk back in class and pretend this conversation never happened and I'll also tell the class that the real reason you make me run laps."

"And what reason would that be."

"So you can see me with my shirt off."

Soon as he said that Nadeshiko's eyes widened a bit, as a small blush appeared on her checks before she glared at her blond headed student.

"You wouldn't dare," She warned.

Despite the warning tone laced in her voice, Naruto just smirked at her and said, "Try me."

The two just started at each other while Kaede stood there and watched the two before Nadeshiko sighed and gave in to Naruto's threat knowing her student would do exactly what he said he would do.

That was something she wanted to avoid at all cost, even if there were some truth behind what he said, as she knew rumors would spread and eventually reach the staff, which she knew she'd lose her job for it.

Therefore, she gave in.

"Fine, you win. I promise not to tell anyone about what you're going to tell say."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

With another smirk, which he received another glare from his teacher; he told her all about what happen this morning with Primula.

Several minutes later, Naruto's explanation ended and fell silent letting what he told his teacher to sink in before she spoke.

"I don't get how her having a nightmare is enough to make the two of you space out like you have been doing. All kids have nightmares eventually but I will tell you this. What she dreamt was bizarre. I mean, for you to disappear like that and why only you. Does she hold you in high regard that much in the short amount of time she's been living with you?"

"Well, she already sees me as her older brother."

"I see…."

She then looked at Kaede.

"What about Kaede. Is she like an older sister to her, too?"

"I'm not sure. She still calls Kaede by her first name. It could be, because she's already lost someone who was like an older sister to her. I'm only guessing here but perhaps she doesn't want anybody filling that slot so she doesn't see anybody worthy of that position, not even Nerine."

Kaede was a bit sadden by that as she really wanted to be like an older sister to Primula but as Naruto explained she could understand why she never has until now.

Nadeshiko though, now understood why Primula acted the way she did, well from what Naruto as told her anyway. Still she couldn't wrap her mind around why both Naruto and Kaede acted the way they did.

"I can understand why Primula acted the way she did, but what I can't understand is. Why it caused the two of you too space out."

"It's because she's different."

When those words left his mouth, he had to stop himself before he said anything more but what he said only confused the two women who were standing out in the hall with him.

"Different? What makes her so different?"

"Well… that's something I can't tell you."

He looked away from her gaze as he said that giving off that he was hiding something and prompted Nadeshiko to continue to question him to get the real reason.

"By can't, do you really mean you won't tell me."

"Both."

Naruto could tell his teacher didn't like his answer but didn't question him any further and sighed before speaking.

"Very well then. If you don't want to tell me then I'll leave it be."

She then looked at her watch then back to her two students.

"Anyways, I have to go to the staff room since you'll be heading to P.E. next but you two should still go back in class before the bell rings."

With that, she turned and walked off leaving them to themselves that's when Kaede turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what did you mean by Primula being different."

"Well, It's too complicated to explain but it's nothing you have to worry about. Anyway we should head back in class."

Not wanting to tell Kaede the truth about what Primula really is he quickly made his way back in class leaving her alone in the hall before she, too, walked in.

xxxxxx

Just as Nadeshiko said, Naruto's whole class had P.E. and it so happened to be a joint session with Shion's class. However, he didn't even notice her at all since he was still spacing out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind off about Primula dream and cause of that, he stood out even more.

Since he was stronger and faster than most people, demons, and gods who go to his school he held back most of his strength but thanks to his mind wandering. The portion of focus that kept his strength at bay disappeared and at the time it did the boys in P.E. class were running laps around the track.

With his focus gone and his true abilities unleashed, he literally overlapped his and the boys from the other class with ease causing a shocked look to appear on everyone's face even the teacher's.

Kaede was in the similar situation but didn't act like Naruto instead, she would mess up during the exercises the girls were doing. Since she constantly messed up, the teacher had to tell her to sit off to the side until class ended not wanting her to get hurt.

Overall, you can say the two expressed their worriedness in different ways.

By the class, ended Naruto caused a slight uproar with most of the boys who were in different types of sports related clubs. With them asking him if he would consider joining theirs. They told him they would overlook that he was not only the most sought after boy in school but also the one the three princesses were after. They also said that they would talk with the other boys in their clubs about it but he shot them all down saying he had no interest in doing sports.

With that, out of the way he and the rest of the boys in his class made their way back to their classroom where most of the girls were already there.

Naruto quickly made his way over to his seat and sat down releasing a sigh just before Itsuki stopped by his desk.

"Well, you sure showed off today."

Naruto just stay silent not wanting to talk about it as his friend continued taking.

"I'm mean to run a mile in under three and half minutes like it was nothing. Then you blew off every sports club even the track and field club."

"Do you have a point to all this because I really do care about joining any sport related clubs if that's what you're getting at?"

"Are you an idiot?!"

His friend's sudden outburst took him by surprise as it was the first time he yelled at him like that and it wasn't for him turning down a girl too.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh man, I can't believe you! Do you know what running the mile in under three and half minutes means."

"No and I could care less at how fast I ran it."

"Man, I hate you so much right now."

Naruto didn't know why Itsuki was acting the way he was and because of his behavior it drew everyone's attention that were in class.

"Well, since you don't know; I'll enlighten you. Running the mile in under three and half minutes means, you ran thirteen seconds faster than the world record holder did. If that were a real race, people would be talking about you and eventually scouts would be after you. I even bet scouts from Japans Olympics team would be looking after you."

Those who didn't know of Naruto's achievement where surprised now and couldn't believe it but for Naruto, he could care less.

"I see what you're saying but as I said before. I don't really care about sport related clubs and for me to join one would just make my life more complicated than it is now. So why don't we leave it at that and just drop this whole conversation."

With that, Naruto ended that unwanted conversation while Itsuki headed back to his seat mumbling why god gifted Naruto so much.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's comment, he looked out the window as he waited for the lunch bell to ring. Whilst thinking of all the problems that were going to arise once word got around about him running the mile faster than the world record holder.

As time inched much closer towards lunch Naruto heard the classroom door slide open but paid no mind to it thinking it was just a student leaving, however. It wasn't until he heard Nerine's voice did he realized who it was that opened the door.

"R-Rimu-chan! What are you doing here?"

Hearing her voice and the person who she addressed, he looked over towards the back of the room and saw Primula. She was in her white button up shirt that had ruffle edges and wore a brown ruffled skirt with knee high socks and was carrying the beat up cat doll in her arms.

Slowly he stood up and made his way of towards the small petite girl who did the same and made her way towards him ignoring the question Nerine asked her.

When the two were arm length apart, Naruto spoke ignoring the whispers form his fellow classmates.

"Primula, what are you doing here."

All she did was stared at him with her emotionless filled eyes before putting her head down looking as if she done something bad as she spoke.

"I… I had that dream again."

Those were the only words she said before falling silent almost as if she were shy talking in front of this many people.

"And cause of that you came here to find me, didn't you."

She only nodded in response but Nerine and the others excluding Kaede were at lost to what they were talking about.

"Naruto-sama, what does Rimu-chan mean when she said she had that dream again."

Naruto then realized that not only Nerine but also Sia and the others were standing next to him. Now the secret he wanted to try to hide was about to be let out of the bag but before he could explain Mayumi spoke.

"Not to be rude or anything but who the heck is this girl?"

It was the same question Itsuki and the rest of the class wanted to know and now forcing Naruto to reveal another secret he was hopping to hide for a bit longer.

"Well, to start off her name is Primula and she came from the demon world. You could also say she's like Nerine's little sister."

That's when everyone looked at Nerine putting her on the spot.

"W-Well… um… what Naruto-sama says is true."

"If she is supposed to be your little sister then why doesn't she look like you or your father?"

"That's because… uh-um…."

Naruto could hear how nervous Nerine was getting and immediately brought the attention back towards him.

"It's because her father adopted her when she was younger."

His answer was a bit blunt but was enough to satisfy them.

"I guess that makes sense since she doesn't look like neither of them nor does she have long ears like all devils do. So I guess she's a god."

"Something like that."

"That answers that question. Now how about answering why she came to see you and what's this thing about having the same dream again."

Now they were back to where they started and now Naruto had to figure out a good enough excuse able to fool Mayumi and the two goddesses.

"Explaining it all would take too long but for the reason why she's here is because she thinks of me as her older brother. So, she came looking for me."

'Older brother?'

It was the thought everyone had who didn't know about the two's relationship.

"Okay, I can understand that she Nerine's little sister but why would she be calling you her older brother," Mayumi asked.

"Well, that's…."

He started to explain but unfortunately, someone answered for him.

"It's because onii-chan told me to."

The one sentence caused the whole class excluding a few who knew to yell one word.

"WHAT!"

Naruto could only face palm mentally before looking at Primula with a slight glare before looking at his friends and tried to explain but it was too late.

However, the damage was already done.

'I get it now,' both Mayumi and Itsuki thought while everyone else had their own thoughts.

"Naruto has a little sister/lolicon complex," both Mayumi and Itsuki exclaimed.

Soon as they shouted those words Naruto's eyes widen a bit as his mouth gaped open. Not believing his two friends would say such words.

Well that wasn't in entirely true, he knew they would say something like that to his face but what he couldn't believe. Is that they said it aloud at school, in their class of all places.

What made it worse was that all their classmates were silently agreeing with what they said by whispering with one another or silently nodding.

If Naruto wasn't mad yet well he sure as hell was now.

"Are you two insane?!"

In one swift motion Naruto quickly grabbed hold of both Mayumi's and Itsuki's shirt then pulled them close to his face getting a surprise look to appear on their faces.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Accusing me of something like that in front of the whole class."

"I do see what the big deal is. I mean, many people have lolicon fetishes but that's only for anime chicks. If you were to do it in real life like that little girl behind you, it would be more like cradle rob-…"

Itsuki never finished that statement. The reason being that Naruto realized what he was going to say and let go of Mayumi's shirt before grabbed hold of Itsuki's shoulder and bringing him down to knee him in his gut. Causing him to slouch over and fall to his knees holding his midsection with both arms.

After taking care of him, he looked at Mayumi and glared at her.

The said girl stiffened at the glare she received fearing that she, too, would feel Naruto's wraith but since he was against hitting girl. Therefore, she wasn't sure if he would do anything to her but once he took a step towards her that fear of her's suddenly grew and felt as if her life was in danger.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Mayumi."

His voice was serious yet calm as he spoke and Mayumi could hear it causing her to gulp as a cold sweat formed on the back of her neck.

"You will not, and I mean not, report this to your newspaper club and if I found out you did. Well, let's just hope that it doesn't come to that. Are we clear?"

Mayumi just stared into Naruto's eyes and before she could answer, she saw what looked like a flash of crimson red in Naruto's azure eyes. Getting her to gasp and not answering Naruto's question.

"I said, are we clear?"

Naruto repeated his words trying to fight the part of him that wanted to grab hold of Mayumi's neck and choke the answer out of her.

It was something that Kaede, Nerine, Sia, and even Primula saw but before someone could intervene, Mayumi spoke.

"Y-Yes, I-I understand."

Her voice was crackling as she spoke as her body slightly shook but just then, the lunch bell rang causing the whole class to jump.

Within the group of students, Kaede was the one to speak up from the silence.

"Naruto, what are we going to do about Rimu-chan."

She was trying to change the subject before anything bad could happen.

"I'll take her back home. So tell Miss Nadeshiko that I felt sick and went home."

Naruto then placed a hand on Primula's shoulder leading her out the classroom into the hallway before closing the door behind him.

With the sound of the door closing, everyone stood in silence with Mayumi the only one making a sound as she fell to the floor still shaking.

'His eyes. I never saw so much hate in someone's eyes. Even if it was for just a second, I saw it. Those crimson red eyes of his.'

As Mayumi ponder on what she saw Kaede and the others, minus Itsuki, went to her side to see what was wrong. Seeing as she was fine Kaede looked at the door Naruto walked out of with Primula and wonder if what she saw was true.

xxxxxx

After leaving his classroom Naruto immediately made his way down the hall towards the shoe lockers on the first floor. On his way he ignored the stares and whispers he heard as he did all the while little Primula followed obediently behind him.

Once he reached his locker, he quickly took his shoes out and slipped into them then walked out the school entrance with Primula right beside him.

The two walked side-by-side in silence as they made their way home and when they were about halfway there. Primula suddenly took hold of Naruto's shirt causing him to stop in mid step and look down at her. What he saw was the gray haired girl with her head down looking as if she done something wrong.

"What's the matter, Primula?"

"Onii-chan, did I do something I wasn't supposed to."

As she spoke her hand lightly shook and Naruto saw this and thought it was weird she was acting differently then she usually did. Usually she would be emotionless just as she was when she came to his classroom but now she was acting more human as to speak.

Perhaps, the dreams she's been having were the cause of her acting so differently. Making her feel emotions, she never felt before or unlocking the feelings, she'd locked away.

Whatever the case maybe, Naruto had another matter to solve.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no…."

The moment he said that, Primula body stiffen but before she could do or say anything Naruto continued talking.

"But, I can understand why you did it."

This time Primula tilted her head upward so she could see Naruto's face seeing him smiling at her.

"I mean you did say you had the same dream again. The one when I disappear, right."

He only received a nod in reply.

"Then the only reason you came to my school was to see if I was still here, am I right."

Again, he only received a nod in reply.

"Then I guess I did keep my promise but next time. Try staying at home, because no matter how real the dream feels. I will never disappear just like I promise, okay."

He then ruffled her hair but before they could continue making their way back home. A rumbling sound come from Primula and when he looked at her he saw her cheeks turn red.

"I guess all that worrying made you hungry."

Primula just looked down at what he could guess was in embarrassment.

"Then I guess we should hurry home so I can make us something to eat."

With one last nod from Primula, the two made their way back home but as they did Naruto couldn't help feeling as if he was forgetting something, something very important.

**XXX After School: Light Music Club XXX**

It was already after school and club activities for the light music club were done and over with. Currently, it was only Tayuya and Shion who were in the clubroom as the other two members who showed up had already left leaving the two alone. If one were to walk in, they would see a very pissed of Tayuya who looked as if she could take a whole army by herself.

It was normal to see her angry face as she always bit someone's head off if they said the wrong thing to her. The only person who she never yelled at was Shion. Many people wondered why that was but were too afraid to ask in fear they would fear her wraith if they did.

Till this day, it remains unknown as to why she only listens to Shion.

If you were wondering, why she was in such a state there was only one word that could sum it all up, Naruto.

"That little son of bitch!"

Those words that left Tayuya's lips as she cursed a certain blond spiky haired club member who happened to skip his first day of club activities.

"I think you should calm down, *Yuya-chan.*"

"Calm down. How can I stay calm when a certain blond idiot skips his first day of practice? Is it really that hard to show up?"

"Well, he did seem a little out of it during P.E. Perhaps, something happened and he had to go home."

"Like what?"

"Maybe he felt sick or had to go home for an emergence of some sort."

"Emergence my ass. Even if his ass were on fire he had better show up, but if you ask me. I think that he just wanted to skip to get back at me for last week."

"I wouldn't blame him," Shion mumbled to herself getting Tayuya to look at her.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?"

"Oh, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Tayuya then looked at the clock before standing up.

"Shion, grab you bag were leaving."

Not waiting for her friend, Tayuya made her way towards the door and opened it. Once it was open, she wasted no time and walked out the clubroom making her way down the hallway.

By the time Shion was able to catch up to her, she was already at the front entrance to the school.

"Yu… Yuya-chan. Why are you in such a rush," Shion wheezed.

While she tried catching her breath, Tayuya just turned to face her.

"It's about time you caught up."

That's when she saw her gasping for air.

You're out of breath already. Man I feel sorry for Naruto when the two of you are in bed."

Shion posture took a one eighty as her face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yuya-chan!"

"What, it was only a joke."

Despite her saying, it was just a joke; Shion thought otherwise as there was an evil looking smirk still plaster on her face.

"Well you shouldn't joke about such things, especially in public."

Around them were students who were either hanging around after school or just leaving their club activities whispering causing Shion's blush to deepen.

It only took one glare from Tayuya, though, to scare them off to Shion's relief.

"Anyway, Where are we going?"

Just after she ask that question an evil looking grin appeared on friend's face causing Shion to regret even asking. All Tayuya did in response was to turn back around before looking over her shoulder.

"If you must know. I have to find a certain lost Tsukaiosu."

With that, the two left for a certain someone's house.

xxxxxx

When they arrived at the Fuyou residents, they weren't surprised to see a plain, normal, house but when they got a look at their neighbors. They were a bit surprised to see how large they were as they could house about three to four families.

'Damn, and here I thought my family was rich,' Tayuya thought.

'Those houses are so big. Though, the one on the right kind of reminds me of Yuya-chan's home,' Shion thought.

They both had their own thoughts about Naruto's neighbors and after basking in how rich and big the two kings were. They got back to the reason they were here in the first place.

With their minds back on track, they made their way towards the front door and rang the doorbell. They could hear someone talking they the sounds of footsteps getting near the door until it opened reviling the person they came to see Naruto.

"Can I help you… oh, Tayuya, and Shion. What are you two doing here?"

It was at that moment Tayuya grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt with both hands and pulled him closer towards her.

"I'm surprised you have the balls to say that in face or have you forgotten about club activities, Tsukaiosu."

"I knew I was forgetting something," Naruto replied only to infuriate Tayuya even more.

"So now you remember. Well, its three hour too late!"

"I'm sorry, but something came up so I couldn't make it."

"Oh really. Well it had better be a damn good reason. Otherwise, I'm going to beat the living hell out you for skipping."

'Why do you always have to threaten people, Yuya-chan,' Shion thought while shaking her head.

Before Naruto could explain why he skipped, someone interrupted him.

"Naruto-kun, who's at the door?"

It was Kaede and as she spoke her voice only gotten closer to them until she appeared in both Tayuya's and Shion's view. Naruto was unable to see her since he was still in Tayuya's death grip.

"N-Naruto-kun. W-Who are these two girls and why is one of them grabbing your shirt."

Naruto could hear how worried Kaede was and knew he had to explain, which he did.

"It's okay, Kaede. These two are just members of the club I joined and came to see why I forgot to go. Well, one did but the other. I think she has something else in mind."

"What's that supposed to mean," Tayuya growled pulling Naruto closer towards her face but he ignored her.

"Oh, in that case let me introduce myself. I'm Fuyou Kaede," she said with a small bow.

"My name is Nisou Shion. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Atsuiatama Tayuya."

"I would appreciate it if you could let go of Naruto-kun. I would hate it if his work clothes got ruined."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tayuya apologized.

After apologizing, she let go of Naruto's shirt to his and Shion's surprise. She herself was surprised she listened and did what Kaede asked.

'What the hell! It's just how I react when Shion asks me to do something.'

She then gave Kaede anther glance trying to determine why.

'She gives of the same vibe as Shion does. A vibe that makes it hard to say no to her.'

As she ponders on at that thought, Kaede spoke up getting her attention.

"If you like you can come in and have a sit in the living room."

"No, that's fine. We were just leaving, right Shion."

"Uh… y-yeah, we were. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay."

After they said their goodbyes, well Shion did all Tayuya did was turn around and walked off, they made their way towards Shion's place.

As they walked Shion was wondering why Tayuya listened to Kaede as she never listens to anybody but her which prompted her to ask.

"Hey, Yuya-chan."

"Yeah, was it?"

"I was wondering. Why did you listen to what Kaede said?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I was just curious since you never listen to what other people say. No matter what it was unless it was me."

Tayuya went silent when she said that until she decided to give her friend an answer.

"If you really must know. It's because she, in a way, is just like you."

"Like me. What do you mean by that?"

"Not literally, it's just she gives of the same vibe that you do and it makes it hard for me to say no. That's all."

"Oh, if that's the case. Then no wonder you wanted to leave. You hate it when you can't say no to somebody."

"S-Shut up. That's not true."

"Your blush says otherwise."

Shion just giggled as Tayuya kept quiet knowing her friend was right even though she wouldn't emit it as they continued their way towards Shion's house.

**XXX Night Time XXX**

After the brief encounter with his club mates, Naruto made his way to his job that was just a normal day as always. Once his shift was over, he made his way back home but this time without any sweets. Believing it was that that gave Primula her nightmare and wanted to test if it really were the sweets.

Soon as he came home he immediately walked inside and took of his shoes then made his way towards the living room where both Kaede and Primula sat waiting for him.

Like always when he started working, Kaede would get up and warm up Naruto's dinner then bring it to him. As he ate, Primula asked him if he brought any sweets home with him as she liked the taste of them. Unfortunate for her he said no and that he would bring some next time if he could remember. She only gave a slight nod looking a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to eat any and continued watching TV.

When he finished his meal, he took his dishes to the kitchen with Kaede right behind him. As he put then in the sink Kaede immediately started to wash them to Naruto's annoyance but knew it was futile to stop her. When he was about to leave Kaede stopped him and asked him something.

What she asked him was about what happen at school when he was talking to Mayumi. She asked if he was thinking about hitting her or anything like that. He quickly told her that he wasn't thinking anything of that sort and that his arm shock from annoyance from their classmates whispering.

Realizing it was all in her head she continued to wash his dishes while he made his way upstairs. Where he ventured into his room and grabbed his towel then made a b-line towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Inside all he could think about was what Kaede said. About him wanting to hurt Mayumi but the truth was he really did think about hurting her. Choking her to be exact, but what he couldn't figure out was why a thought like that ever crossed his mind. Not once has he ever hurt his friends, Itsuki didn't count since he deserved the hits he gave him but the others he would never touch in any harmful way.

So why did a thought like that cross his mind suddenly. What could have caused it and why now.

No matter how hard he tried to figure it out he couldn't come up with an answer.

Finding it futile to continue trying to figure it out he turned the water off and stepped out into the steam-filled bathroom. Grabbing his towel, he quickly dried his hair and wrapped it around his waist while he made his way towards the sink. Once there he placed both his hand on the counter and stared into the empty sink. As he continued to stare, he crunched up his right hand into a fist before retracting it. He then turned it so his palm was facing upward and looked at it.

Staring at his hand, the hand that would've choked Mayumi if he didn't fight the urge to do so, he could stop thinking about what would happen if he did go through with it.

Shaking his head he pushed that thought aside, he placed his left hand on the mirror and wiped the steam off. As he did, the part of the mirror his hand wiped showed a reflection that was his but at the same time, it wasn't.

What he saw was something identical to him as the refection had bright blond spiky hair and whisker marks, however. The tips of the reflection's hair were dyed crimson red and its whisker marks were more feral then his. It also had two fang like teeth poking out from its upper lip but it's most noticeable features were its eyes.

Crimson red with black slits.

That was what the reflection's eyes were like not azure blue like his.

As he continued to stare at his so-called reflection he tried to figure out was what going and every time he moved, the refection would mimic his every movement. When he finally stopped moving and started into the refection's eyes, he suddenly saw the refection smirk causing him to jump and take a step back.

With the floor still damp from the steam, his foot slipped causing him to fall back with a loud thumping sound that echoed throughout the house.

Not caring that he fell, he quickly stood up and looked at the refection in the mirror only to see his real refection showing getting him to wonder what just happen.

While he tried pondering on what happen, he heard a knock on the bathroom door snapping him back to reality.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay. I heard a loud banging sound," Kaede called out.

"I'm fine. I just slipped and fell."

"Are you okay? D-Do you need me to come in and help you."

"No, there's no need for you to come in. In fact, I'm just about to get out."

To emphases his point, he opened the bathroom door to let her see he was fine.

"See, I'm just fine. There's no need to worry."

Kaede released a sigh of relief before looking back a Naruto to see only his lower body wrapped in a towel. Just seeing his naked upper body caused her to, lightly, lick her lips. It's been about a week or so since they last had sex and now with him working. It was little harder for her to bring herself and ask him to have sex.

Well, it wasn't really asking as she would just grab hold of his arm when she was in the mood and bring him into her room, but now. He always looked exhausted when he came home from work so she suppressed her desire to have sex so he could rest but it could only go so far and it was getting hard for her to resist. Especially, when he's half-naked but knew she needed to keep strong.

Therefore, she took a deep breath and turned around so she wasn't looking at his half-naked body.

"I already but Rimu-chan to sleep so try not to make too much noise or stay up to late, alright."

Not waiting for his response she made her way towards her room but stopped half way and looked over her shoulder.

"I almost forgot. Make sure you put your work clothes in the hamper so I can wash them in the morning."

With one last glance at Naruto's body, she made her way towards her room and shut the door leaving him in a daze.

'I'm guess her sexually frustration is building up to its max. I could sense it just by standing next to her. I bet that last look she gave me was for a mental image for later. I probably should go and help her relive that but everything that has happened to day; I'm not in the mood for sex.'

With those last thoughts, he made his way towards his room but not after putting his work clothes in the hamper as Kaede instructed.

After closing the door behind him as he entered his room, he quickly grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and put them on. He then sat on the edge of his bed before lying down and started to feel guilty about what Kaede was probably doing right about now. If he had to guess, she was probably playing with herself and knew it was his fault in a way since he is always walking half-naked around the house at night.

What he should do was march right over to her room and help her relieve all of her sexual frustration but like he told himself earlier. All that has happened today he wasn't in the mood for sex and would have to make it up to her but first he had a few things to take care of.

After making his agenda for tomorrow, he slowly let his sleep take over his body but once his mind was completely out of it. A mysterious voice spoke.

"It's not long now, brat. Until your body becomes my new vessel and when that happens. I'll take my revenge on that worthless village for sealing me in you. Once I achieve that, I can begin my real goal. Hehehehe… Hahahahaha!"

As the voice laughed to itself it slowly, disappeared back into the deepest part of Naruto's mind as if were never there.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there is chapter 7 and I hope you liked it but I don't think it was worth the wait but at least I updated. Now here are the two things I want to mention first.**

**Lolicon: If you don't know already, it's a term used for people who have an attraction to younger looking girls, mostly anime girls. As Itsuki was going to said in this chapter and did say in the anime and game, if I remember correctly, it would be consider cradle robbing and a crime.**

**Yuya-chan: It is what I will be having Shion call Tayuya from now on.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I would like to tell you that the reason why I haven't been updating is because I recently moved to Texas and now living in a town called Mission, just in case you were wondering, and living with my relatives. I'm currently job hunting and been having some bad luck but hope to turn that around with it being a new year and all. So with the free time I have I will be either hanging out with my family, playing some video game, watching anime, or typing up one of my stories.**

**I just wanted to let you all know that. Well that's all I have to say and not that I matters any more but Happy, late, New Years. Linkmaster out. **


	8. A Late Night Treat!

**A/N: Here is the long waited eighth chapter. I'm not going to say much here only that this chapter will focus more around Naruto and the others in the Light Music Club. Once you get past the beginning. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**A Late Night Treat, First Day At The Club, And The Training Begins.**

**XXXXXX**

Throughout the night, Naruto found himself having trouble falling asleep with everything that had happen. It made him wonder what was going to happen next.

All he could do was toss and turn on his bed trying to force himself to sleep. So he could get at least a few hours before getting up for school.

He didn't know when it happened but he was finally able to and had what was the most bizarre dream he ever had that turned into something else.

You see, in his dream, Naruto was standing on stage receiving a gold ticket that would grant him a lifetime of ramen for as long as he lived.

It was a dream he didn't have often; in fact, you could say he only had this dream once every few months and not once did he actually finish it.

His dream always played out the same. He would be standing on stage with photographers taking his pictures while news reporters asked him several dozen questions. Most the question they asked had no meaning to him and didn't bother giving them a reply. All he cared about was the man holding the ticket to his endless supply of ramen.

Usually, in this particular dream, he would wake up just before the man could hand him his golden ticket, however. This time he didn't wake up, instead, a random female reporter tackled him to the floor.

This was something that had never happened before, not once, and even the dream Naruto knew that something was wrong.

'What the… this isn't what happens? I'm supposed to wake up just before I received my ticket not being tackled by some reporter.'

It was strange that he knew how his dream should've ended even inside the dream itself. He wondered if it was Kyuubi's doing to get back at him for asking her age.

The conclusion was he didn't know what was going on and as he tried to figure out why his dream wasn't going as it usually did.

He noticed the female reporter was still on top of him but before he could tell her to get off him, the said reporter began to unbutton his pants.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

As he yelled that at her, he tried to stop her but before he could. The female reporter took hold of his penis, put it in her mouth, and started sucking it.

It was something that no one could ever consider happening, not even Naruto, but it did.

Her sudden action caused Naruto to freeze as his breath caught in the back of his throat from the sudden sensation which caused his none erection penis to harden.

Trying to overcome the sudden feeling of having his dick sucked by a random woman, he placed his hands on the woman's head and was about to push her off.

That was the plan but before he could go through with it. The woman took his whole member into her mouth stopping him but she didn't stop there.

After putting his entire penis into her mouth, she slow started to remove it and at the same time licking the bottom side of his penis.

The way she did it drove Naruto insane causing him to moan loudly while he bucked his hips into the unknown woman's mouth as he pushed her head back down.

The unknown woman gagged as his penis hit the back of her throat causing her to cough but not stop what she was doing and continue sucking him.

Now Naruto didn't know what was going on and was finding it hard to think as the woman continued to please him by bobbing her head faster.

One thing he did find odd was the woman knew just how to suck him off as if she had done it to him more than once.

The only person who ever touched him in such a way was Kaede.

She was the only girl who had ever sucked him off before and has done it quite a few times to the point where she could make him come with no problem.

Now that he thought about it, the same woman moved her mouth just as Kaede would if she were giving him a head. Maybe this was just a dream to help him realize he had sexually frustrations of his own.

However, he couldn't think too much about it as his head was getting foggy and couldn't think straight while the reporter swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis.

All he could do was lie there as the female reporter continued her torture on his member while he closed his eyes trying to fight back his urging climax that was soon coming.

Thinking if he came he would most likely wake up he tried hard not to but unfortunately, for him, this woman knew all of Kaede's tricks causing him to come despite how hard he concentrated on holding it back.

Just as soon as he came, his eyes shot opened and he found himself staring at the dark ceiling in his room as he breathed hot heavy sighs.

'I guess it was really all a dream… but why did it feel so real?'

As he asked that question, he felt something warm wrapped around his penis and the sound of someone swallowing.

When he looked down, he saw what looked like a huge lump under his covers.

Quickly, he lifted them to find Kaede was the one under them and not only that but also saw it was her mouth wrapped around his penis.

'Ka… Kaede?!'

He was stunned, dumbfounded, astonished, speechless, and every other meaning of those words. He didn't know how to respond, it was the first time he caught Kaede in his room while he was in it. Not only that but sucking him off too.

Kaede on the other hand didn't flinch at all when she felt Naruto remove the covers to reveal that she was giving him a blowjob.

Instead, she just swallowed every drop of semen that he released and removed his penis from her mouth before releasing a satisfied sigh.

All she did next was look at that man she blew, who was her lover, in his eyes and smiled.

"You came a lot more they you usually do, Naruto-kun."

Again, Naruto didn't know how to respond as he watched Kaede move her right hand that was out of his site towards her mouth.

With his eyes now adjusted to the dark he saw that her fingers were covered in some kind of sticky substance that he could only guess was her own love juice.

She then stuck her covered fingers in her mouth and sucked them dry.

The sight of her tasting herself caused Naruto's limp dick to harden some, which didn't go unnoticed causing Kaede to look deep into his eyes.

"Does it turn you on to see me taste myself?"

She said those exact words in such a seductive tone causing Naruto to harden some more getting Kaede to smile.

"It appears so."

One thing Naruto knew about Kaede that no one else knew, not even her father, was that she changed into a completely different person when she's having sex.

She could be the cute innocent girl everyone knows and loves one minute but when she starts having sex, she changes into a fierce woman who wants nothing but to please or be pleased.

He wasn't complaining but there are times she could go overboard.

With a seductive look plastered across her face, she slowly crawled on top of his bed and didn't stop until her face reached his.

"Naruto-kun…."

She called out his name in such a seductive tone, it made his dick twitch as he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Naruto-kun… I need you. I need you to fill me. I need you to stick you dick in me."

He could feel her hot breath hit his skin and to emphasis her point, she rubbed her pussy on his now fully harden penis causing it to twitch and leak out pre-cum.

"Please, Naruto-kun, I can't take it anymore. I need you, no, I long for you. I long for you and your hard penis. So please, please fuck me."

He could see the lust filled eyes Kaede had as she took her nightgown off and could feel the twitching of her pussy lips as if they were begging him to enter.

He himself couldn't fight the urge to ravage her and not long after Kaede asked him to fuck her did he quickly flip her on her back so he was on top.

The two looked into each other's eyes before Naruto spoke.

"If that's what you want Kaede-chan. Then I'll grant your wish."

With that, Naruto shoved his penis in her getting her to gasp as her back arched like a bow while her walls clung to him.

He could still remember the first time they had sex when she was in pain but now all she could feel was nothing but absolute pleasure and her body showed it.

Every time he would move out of her, her hips would greedily follow him wanting more while her breathing became nothing more than just hot sighing moans.

Just how Kaede is able to pleasure him into coming with no problem. He also knew every weak spot Kaede had and would attack them all at once.

He would always start with grinding the upper part of her cave aiming his tool towards her stomach. It was one of Kaede's weak stop and perhaps the weakest one as every time he would grind it, her back would arch further while her hands clutched the bed sheets.

Oh, but he didn't stop there.

While he would grind her, he would place both his hands on her breast and rub them in just the right way that sent shivers down her spine. He would then move his head close to her collarbone and started kissing it.

With all his light kissing, him grinding her pussy and the massaging of both her breast. Kaede was getting closer and closer to climaxing.

Her breath was getting hotter and hotter by the minute and it was getting harder for her to breath but she didn't care and let herself drown in the ecstasy known as pleasure.

What drove her to the brink of her orgasim was when Naruto finished kissing her collarbone and took both her nipples in his mouth at once then started to flick them with his tongue.

The sudden sensation was too much for her and she climax causing her walls to clamp down on his member but since he had already came once. He didn't reach his second climax and stop what he was doing so Kaede could return from cloud nine.

As Kaede caught her breath still in a daze, Naruto looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Now who was the one to come more than usually?"

Grinning at her, he placed both his hands on either side of her and continued to wait for her to recover.

When she finally did, she realized that Naruto hadn't come again and thought that he was now finished but before she could ask him that. She saw him get to his knees and placed both of his hands on the back of her thighs then pushed them closer towards her revealing more of her pussy to him.

Now even though they had plenty of sex and Naruto had seen more of her body they she has herself. It was still embarrassing for her to reveal herself in such a lewd position.

She was going to say something to him this time but Naruto had stopped her again by speaking this time.

"Now Kaede-chan, are you ready for the final act."

At that moment, Kaede knew what was coming but didn't have any time to get ready for it as Naruto shoved his dick as far as it could go into her hitting her deepest part.

His assault didn't stop as he repeatedly pounded into her with no sighs of stopping.

The pleasure she was feeling now was more intense then when he was grinding her and was causing her mouth to gap as her hand clenched his bed sheets.

The whites of her knuckles showed from how tightly she gripped the sheets as a small trail of saliva trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Sounds of their bodies hitting echo in the room as the smell of sex filled it.

Sweat beads also formed all over their bodies and would slide down their skin or fling off when their bodies would hit each other but both of them were lost in so much pleasure that they could feel their second climax coming.

As he continued pounding into Kaede, he found it a bit more tiring to keep her legs spread apart and decided to put them on his shoulder and continue his assault on her.

It wasn't long after that did he feel the pressure build up and something hot shoot up his pole.

"Kaede-chan!"

Calling out her name, he gave on last push as far as he could go and released everything he had bent up inside him in her small tight cavern.

Kaede was in the situation at the exact time Naruto climax and reached hers at the exact moment he did while calling out his name.

As the two tried to catch their breaths, Naruto's penis was still twitching and releasing whatever he had left into Kaede's pussy, which it gladly took.

When both their highs finally calm down and the two could think straight, Naruto had to ask one question.

"Kaede, what are you doing here."

It was an odd question to ask someone after having sex but it was a question he wanted an answer to since he saw her in his room.

All Kaede did was look away bashfully before giving him a response.

"I'm… I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. After I saw you with nothing but a towel in the bathroom, I couldn't stop thinking about having sex with you. It was driving me crazy that I couldn't sleep. After I had enough tossing and turning while I tried to go to bed; I decided to see if you were still awake. Seeing as you weren't, I thought that if I gave you a blowjob it might satisfy my sexual desires but you woke up as I finished and you know the rest."

"I see…."

Naruto had a slight idea that would be the reason but didn't think she would ever do something like this.

'So the woman in my dream who was giving me a blowjob wasn't telling my body I had sexual urges but just Kaede giving me head. No wonder she knew all her tricks.'

After connection all the dots, he pulled out of her and lied down next to her.

"Well, I guess it's my fault for ignoring you that this had to happen, not that it's a bad thing. I just don't want Primula to find out what were always doing."

Kaede could understand what he was trying to tell her but the way he said was as if it was only his fault, which didn't set well with her.

"I-It's not your fault Naruto-kun. If any, it's my fault since I had too much sexual frustration built up that caused me to come into you room."

"Yeah, and who was the one that caused all that sexual frustration to build up in the first place."

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it since he was right, in his own way, but still. She felt responsible for what happen.

"Anyway, I think I had my own sexual build up since I finished rather hard at the end, so I guess were even."

Kaede could only blush as he said that and then realize that he did get more vigorous at the end that turned out to be one of the most intense sex that the two had so far.

As she was lost in thought, Naruto looked at his alarm clock to see it was only two in the morning.

"Only four more hours of sleep left."

His words brought Kaede back to reality and new that she would have to get some sleep before she had to get up so she would have enough time to take a show and make breakfast.

She was about to get up before an idea popped into her head causing her to blush before she looked at Naruto.

"Umm… Naruto-kun."

Her voice got Naruto's attention and he looked at her and saw how red her face was.

"Yeah, what is?"

Giving her his reply, he tried to figure out if she was still red form sex or her body was just too hot.

"I was wondering if it's alright if could stay here and sleep beside you. Is that alright."

Naruto just chuckled at her stupid question.

"I don't mind at all. We did just have sex so sleeping together won't hurt. It's not like we never sleep in the same bed before."

What he said was true; the two have slept together countless times, which were all after sex. However, when they did, it was always in Kaede's room but today was the first time in Naruto's room. It was why Kaede was so shy in asking him since she has never slept with Naruto in his own room and with him saying yes. It was as if another dream of hers came true.

Not wasting anytime, she quickly cuddled up with him lying on his left side while placing her head on his chest and silently fell asleep.

Naruto followed right behind her but not after setting his alarm since he would need another shower before school then went to sleep.

xxxxxx

When Naruto's alarm went off around five in the morning it woke not only him but Kaede as well. It was set more for Kaede as she usually gets up at that time but for some reason he was wide-awake. He wasn't sure why but decided to get up as well and told Kaede that she could take her shower first.

Kaede's response to him was her giving him a seductive look and told him 'why not take it together.' Naruto was a caught a bit off guard when she suggested that and a bit turned on.

He then did what any person would do and followed her and the two of them took a nice long "hot" shower together.

Their shower took a lot long then a normal persons would since you can guess what they were doing but not long enough that Kaede couldn't make breakfast and throw Naruto's sheets in the washer.

Since Naruto was up earlier then he usual, Primula thought there might have been something wrong with him when she saw him this morning since she was always up before him.

Of course, Naruto reassured her that everything about him was in tiptop shape and that he was as healthy as a nine-tailed fox demon.

Primula only tilted her head in confusion at his example and wondered what a nine-tailed fox would look like but only anime foxes came into mind.

Seeing as there was nothing wrong with him, she dismissed it and sat next to him as the two waited for Kaede to finished making breakfast.

As they waited, Primula asked Naruto what was that screaming last night that sounded like Kaede and him calling out each other's names.

The sudden question caused Naruto to spit out the tea he was drinking at the time and coughed before looking at Primula.

All he could say that it was just her imagination and not to go saying things like that to other people since they would take it the wrong way, even though he knew what she was asking.

Primula being Primula listened to what Naruto told her since she looked up to him as an older brother and always listened to what he said.

The only time she went against what he said was yesterday when she went to his school. He didn't scold her but she understood that it was a bad idea to do it again.

It wasn't long after their little conversation did Kaede let the two know breakfast was finished signaling that it was time to eat.

After eating Kaede's delicious meal, the two older people in the house made their way towards the door to put on their shoes.

Saying goodbye to Primula the two headed out and meet up with both Narine and Sia who were both waiting at their front gate for them.

The two princesses noticed both Kaede and Naruto had a certain glow to them again. They didn't say anything about it but did wonder why since it's been happening once every week or so.

They couldn't come up with any reason why except that perhaps it was just something Kaede made since she likes to trying out different recipes for Naruto.

That was the only answer they could come up with as did the rest of their friends, well everyone except Itsuki.

He was the only one who knew the truth and called Naruto out on it one day when he was at work since he couldn't hit a customer there.

He then threatened to tell everyone in the café he worked at if he didn't tell him everything.

Not having a choice but to tell him since most the costumers there were girls who went to their school and knew how fast news spreads around especially if it's about him.

Therefore, he told his friend everything about Kaede and him as well as how it first happened.

Itsuki wasn't that surprised and told him that it would've happened eventually but asked Naruto what he was planning to do about Sia and Nerine.

All Naruto could tell him was he didn't know.

He liked them and all, and didn't want to hurt their feelings by rejecting them since their soul reason for coming to the human world was to see him and possibly marry him.

Most people would probably say that answer if he were in his shoes but not Itsuki. His answer was the most typical answer any pervert like him would say, "If it were me, I would love all of them."

He could just imagine him sitting in a king-like chair surrounded by Kaede, Nerine, Sia, and a whole bunch of unknown girls.

However, the thought of those first three made his blood boil and almost decked Itsuki right then. Luckily, he was still on the job.

Instead, he told him if he could, he would do the same but in Japan, and most counties around the world, didn't allow polygamy.

Itsuki just agreed to what he said saying it sucked and was unfair.

After that day Itsuki was the only person who knew about his relationship with Kaede and knew what the glow they had meant.

Not even Kaede knew that Itsuki knew about them since Naruto told him to swear that he wouldn't tell anyone, not even her. Not unless he wanted him to take away what was precious to him, which was his ability to communicate.

If he couldn't communicate, not only could he not talk but also he wouldn't be able to pick up girls. That alone was enough for him to agree completely.

Anyways, once class had started everyone forgot about the glow Kaede and Naruto gave off and went on with the school day.

When lunch came around the group made their way towards the roof to their usual spot but before Naruto did, he called out to Mayumi and apologized for what happened yesterday.

Mayumi was a bit surprised but knew how Naruto hated for his friends to angry with him, everyone but Itsuki.

As for a reply, she just waved her hand and said not to worry about it.

He asked if she was sure but she just waved it off like it never happen.

Naruto was happy to hear that since he was sure she would hold something against him for the way he acted.

With that out of the way, the two hurried after the rest of the group and enjoy their lunches.

However, there was one thing Mayumi failed to mention and that was the flash in his eyes that made it turn a crimson red color but decided not to.

The rest of the school day went as it normally did and when the final bell rang, everyone started to grab their things.

Naruto was no exception and did the same but instead of heading to work like usual he made his way towards the Light Music clubroom.

Today would be his first day of club activates since he skipped yesterdays, on accident of course, but today he would make sure he would show up.

He also notified his job that he would be their later than usual because of it but Arashi just told him it was fine and not to worry about it and to focus on his club.

It was just like her to say that as she acts more like a mother the a boss but he didn't mind.

With that, he made his way towards his clubroom.

**XXX Light Music Room XXX**

Naruto could only stand in front of the door leading into the clubroom. The reason he was standing there instead of going in was that by the time he got there he heard music coming from the other side.

This time it wasn't just Shion playing the piano, no, what he heard was the sound of a bass guitar and drums. He even heard an electric guitar along with an piano, which meant only one thing.

'They started without me.'

It was all he could think of since it sounded like they were practicing but on their behalf he didn't know how to play an instrument so what was the point of waiting for someone who couldn't play.

Releasing a heavy sigh knowing what was coming up, he opened the door.

Soon as he did, the music completely stopped and fell dead silent. You could hear a pin fall, that was how silent it was and to make matters worse. Everyone was looking his direction.

"Look at that, the skipper decided to show up after all."

Naruto knew Tayuya was going to say something like that but even though he knew it was coming, it still pissed him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I decided to show up since I am a member but I guess you decided to start club activities without me."

He told her that as he looked at her and noticed she had a fiery red electric guitar hanging from her shoulders with a pick in her hand the same color as her guitar.

"Well of course, it's not like you learned how to play an instrument overnight. So why would we wait on someone who doesn't even know how to play anything at all."

"I don't know common courtesy, being polite. I can name a few more reasons if you want."

"Screw your reasons. Besides, skippers don't get a say in what real members do. So go be a good boy and get us all something to drink, Tsukaiosu."

Every word she spoke was just fuel for the fire burning inside Naruto but before the fire inside him could grow, he heard a voice hadn't heard before.

"Tsukaiosu? I thought his name was Naruto, not Tsukaiosu."

Looking at the owner of the voice, he saw a girl with long blond hair tied into a high-ponytail. She had a large bang that was flatten across the right side of her face and was literally covering half her face. She also had a pair of green pupil-less eyes but only one was visible thanks to her hair and a red hair clip in the left side of her hair.

She wore a girl's school uniform that did nothing to hid her huge assets that were at least a D-cup or bigger.

He also noticed that she wore stud like earrings and had a bass guitar hanging in front of her.

"No, I'm sure his name was Tsukaiosu, right Tsukaiosu."

Tayuya must have failed to mention that he was their errand boy that he reluctantly agreed to and was now regretting it.

"No, last time I checked. It was Naruto but some evil hotheaded demon I know calls me by the name Tsukaiosu."

"Who's hotheaded?!"

"You know who!"

Sparks went flying in the air as Tayuya and Naruto glared at each other but before things could heat up, the unknown girl spoke again.

"Oh, so it's a nickname."

"You can say that but it's one I don't prefer."

"Well anyway, my name is Yamanaka Ino. It's a pleasure to meet finally the famous Uzumaki Naruto."

'Ino?'

He was shocked to see someone from his world here but didn't show it.

The Ino he remembers was just a child but the one he was looking at now was, more developed. It started to make him wonder if there were others from 'this' world that looked like people from his.

As he thought that, Ino held out her right hand for him to shake, which he did before replying.

"Well it's nice to meet you too."

Just as Ino finished her introduction, the other club member introduced herself.

"And I'm *Nijuu* Tenten."

The other girl, who he guessed was their drummer as she was sitting behind the drum set, had black hair tied up into two Chinese-style buns with two fiery bangs that coved her forehead and had the same color eyes.

She was also in her school uniform.

Again, he saw someone else from his world. This girl, however, was one he didn't see often when he was a kid. He did see her though but never talked to her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Good, now that the introductions are out of the way. You can get going and bring us those drinks I ordered you to get."

Tayuya's sudden interruption caused one of Naruto's eyebrows to twitch.

"So you were serious about that, huh."

"Of course I was. You thought I would say something like that as a joke."

"Perhaps."

"Ha! You wish. Now, less talky and more fetchy."

She made a shoeing motion with one of her hands that made Naruto want to retaliate but before he could, Ino interrupted him.

"I know that this might sound bad but if you are going could you bring me a fruit punch, please."

She placed her hand in front of her in a begging position as she finished as a way to say please and at the same time sorry for asking.

He knew that he couldn't get mad at her since it wasn't her idea in the first place. It was that redheaded demon's idea but since she was kind enough to ask, he decided to go ahead a do it.

"Sure, I'll get you a fruit punch."

"Could you bring me a lemonade, please," Tenten called out.

"Apple."

That was the only word Tayuya said that caused Naruto's eyebrow to twitch again.

"What, no please or do you not know how to say that word."

"There's no way in hell I'll ever say please to you."

Naruto just grunted to himself before looking at Shion.

"How about you Shion."

"Oh me, well I guess I'll have a strawberry if you don't mind."

"Strawberry it is then."

Just before he was about to leave, Shion stopped him.

"Wait, I have some money here for my juice so you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Naruto interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it; it's on me."

"Are you sure, because I can pay for my own."

"It's fine, I'll pay for them. Besides it wouldn't be right for me to have a girl pay for drinks."

"He's right, Shion. Let him pay. Just think of it as a token of gratitude for when you start teaching him how to play the piano."

Tayuya added her two cents in getting Naruto to growl to himself.

"Well, if you insist. I won't stop you but I still think I should pay for mine."

Despite Shion's protest, Naruto still insisted on paying for the drinks and made his way down to the first floor were the vending machines were.

It sucked that they were on the first floor because that meant he would be walking down four floor since the Light Music room was on the fourth floor.

After reaching the vending machines and bought all the drinks he needed, he made his way up the four floors and back to the clubroom.

Soon as he opened the door, he announced that he was back.

"I'm back with your drinks."

The moment he said that all the girls stop playing their instruments and headed over to where Naruto was standing.

"Thanks so much and I promise to pay you back," Ino told him.

"Like I said it's on me so you don't have to worry about it."

"You're so sweet."

"See, everything worked out okay," Tayuya added.

She was about to open her juice but was stopped by the sound of Naruto coughing as he held out his hand.

"What?"

"I never said I was paying for you. So that will be five hundred yen."

"You have some nerve asking me to pay you."

"Well I never wanted to pay in the first place. I only paid for theirs because they asked nicely, unlike you. So like I said, Five. Hundred. Yen. Please."

The juice in Tayuya's hand slowly started to crush by the force of her grip. Luckily, she wasn't squeezing it that hard and that it was an aluminum can and not a juice box otherwise it would be crushed by now.

"There's no way in hell I, the club president, would ever pay an errand boy for anything."

"Well, I'm not some ordinary errand boy now am I?"

The two just glared at each other causing an heavy atmosphere to hang around the room.

If it weren't for Shion butting in who knows what would have happen.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how about we get started teaching you how to play the piano."

"Sure, I don't mind. Is that alright with you demon-san?"

Tayuya's grip on her can increased when Naruto called her that causing the top part of the can to pop out as if it were left in the freezer too long.

"You just love pissing me off don't you?"

"No, that would be mean. You just love to piss yourself off that's all."

"Why you little…."

"I think we should really start those lessons now."

Shion quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him away from Tayuya before anything bad could happen.

All Tayuya did was watch as Shion pull Naruto away before opening her can of juice and chugging it then telling the other two members that they were gonna start practicing again.

Once Shion dragged Naruto away from Tayuya, she released a sigh before giving Naruto a stern look.

"You shouldn't go angering Yuya-chan like that."

"What, but she was the one who started it."

"But wasn't it you who said you couldn't let a girl pay for the drinks."

"Yeah, but…."

"No buts! No matter how you look at it, Yuya-chan is a girl even though she doesn't act like one. She's just a bit rough around the edges. So promise me that you won't go and getting her angry anymore."

Naruto was going to refuse but the look she was still giving him looked identical to the one Kaede would give him when she scolded him made it hard to say no.

"I guess I could promise that I will try, but I'm not guarantying anything."

"Well, if you at least don't do it on purposes then it will be alright."

With that out of the way, Shion moved towards her electric keyboard she brought and sat down in her seat. She then motioned Naruto to sit down next to her so she could teach him everything about it.

"Now before we get started, I will need to tell you what keys are what and how to use an electric keyboard."

As Shion started, she told Naruto everything about an electric keyboard. About how it wasn't just like a piano but was able to play a variety of other instruments, if you select the one you want from the list. She also told him that the keyboard she has only had 61 keys and that others ones had more or less keys than hers.

After explaining what an electric keyboard could do, she began to teach him what keys were what and how you should place your hands on the keyboard when you were going to play.

The explanation itself took up most of their time but there was still some time left so Shion just wanted to recap and see if Naruto was paying attention.

"Okay, now I want you to see if you know which key is what."

"Alright."

Naruto thought for a bit and placed his hand over the keyboard like Shion showed him then stated the names of each key.

"This one is the C, and this one is D, then E, F, G, A, and B, right."

Shion smiled seeing that Naruto was able to tell her which keys were what in such a short amount of time.

"Yeah, that right. I guess you're a fast learner."

Naruto could only chuckle in response since he was always able to pick up things quickly when it was explained to him the way Shion did.

"Then I guess we can move on to learning how to play a song."

"Are you sure. I mean you just taught me what keys were what. Now you want to move on to me actually playing a song. Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?"

"It will be fine. Besides, the song I'm going to teach you is one for beginners. It's called the chopsticks."

"Chopstick? Are you serious? They named a song after eating utensils?"

"No that's just a misconception. The truth is the person who composed the song, Euphemia Allen, who was supposedly sixteen when she did, left some instructions on one of the pages. What they said was to turn your hands sideways so your pinky was facing the keys and play each note in a chopping motion. Hence the meaning 'chop' in chopsticks. It's a very easy misconception if you never knew."

"And your saying you did."

"Well, not at first, I was just curious one day and looked up why they name a song after eating utensils."

"I see…. So how does this song go then?"

"It's very easy to learn so you shouldn't have any problem but I want you to learn it to the point you can play it blindfolded."

Naruto just looked at her before giving her a response.

"Blindfolded, huh? It sounds like you're challenging me."

"Not really, but if you want to think of it that way then be my guest."

"Alright then. Show me how to play this chopstick song and I bet you I can play it blindfolded by the end of tomorrow."

"If you say so. Now pay close attention to which keys I play."

After making sure Naruto was watching, she started to play the song. She did it at least three to four times so he could watch every key she touched.

Once she was finished playing she told Naruto to try. She saw that Naruto was a bit nervous but it didn't stop him from trying.

He played slow at first but once he got the hang of it he quickened his pace and played it much faster than when he started. Just when he got the hung of it, practice was over with.

"Alright, let's call it a day."

Tayuya was the one who told everyone that today's practice was over since she was club leader causing everyone to start putting their instruments away, everyone except Naruto and Tenten.

Tenten only had to bring her drumsticks since she was using the schools drum set instead of her's and since Naruto didn't own an instrument he just stood there waiting for the others to finish up.

Once they were done and Tayuya finished telling everyone to make sure they came tomorrow, Naruto decided to leave after that since he had a job to go to.

However, before he could, someone placed a hand on his right shoulder. Someone with a strong grip and he didn't need to guess who that was.

"And where do you think you're going in such a hurry."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the hand on his shoulder belonged to Tayuya. When he looked at her, he swore he saw a huge demon-like figure appear behind her.

It was enough to send some shivers down his spine but he didn't show, instead, he stood there and spoke in a calm tone.

"To my job where else."

An evil grin appeared on Tayuya's face.

"That's right; you work at that new café that opened up last month don't you."

"Yeah, so what."

"Wait, are you two talking about the Honey Sweets Café because I have been dying to go there ever since it opened but never had the chance too," Ino asked.

"Well I guess it's your lucky day Ino, because Tsukaiosu here said he was going to treat us to some desserts as a way to make up for not coming yesterday, right."

"Wait, I'm doing what?"

"I said you're going to treat us to some desserts, is that a problem."

As she told him that, her grip on his shoulders increased dramatically to the point where he could feel some pain course though his shoulder.

He wanted to tell them no but when he looked in to their eyes he could tell that they really wanted try some. Well Tenten and Shion didn't show it as much as Ino did, who had stars shining her eyes. Tayuya probably just wanted to get back at him for calling her a demon but even so. One of his weak points was being nice to girls even if they were a demon from hell.

With a heavy sigh, he once again reluctantly agreed to what Tayuya said getting Ino to squeal and hug him.

'Why am I so nice to girls?'

He asked himself that with no hope of answering his question while he took his club members to the Honey Sweets Café.

**XXX At The Honey Sweets Café XXX**

Reaching their destination, Naruto held the door open for the four girls he lead here with a sour look on his face. Tayuya and Ino were the only ones who walked in with their instruments.

Shion left her electric keyboard at the clubroom since it was too heavy for her to carry all the way here. She also said it didn't matter if she left it in the clubroom since she has two more just like it at home.

As for Tenten, you can say she brought her instrument with her if you count drumsticks an instrument that she placed in her school bag.

Other than that, only Tayuya and Ino had theirs with them.

Once they were all in, he walked in himself just as Arashi walked up to the group.

"A table for five."

"No just four," Naruto replied.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't see you there."

When Arashi walked up to the group of girls she wasn't able to see past them to notice the boy standing by the door was Naruto.

"It's fine. Anyways, this _lovely_ ladies were dying to come here. Well, one of them did the other just tagged along."

"Yeah, and he also gladly agreed to pay for everything. Is it that right, Tsukaiosu," Tayuya added.

She also threw her right arm around his neck and started to squeeze it.

Naruto just chuckled dryly as his eyebrow twitched while Arashi just smiled.

"Well that nice of him, but since he was nice enough to show you the way. Everything is on the house. With that said please follow me to your table."

Naruto sighed in relief as he thanked the heavens that he didn't have to pay while Tayuya click her tongue as she was hoping Naruto would have to pay.

Before they could head to their table Naruto let them all know that he was heading to the back to change into his work clothes.

As Naruto left the for girls followed Arashi towards their table and waited for them to sit down before handing them each a menu.

"So, how do you all know Naruto? Friends from class or are you all… his girlfriends."

Her sudden accusation caused all four of them to blush except for Tayuya but she was the first to speak.

"Like hell I am. There's no way I ever fall for an idiot like that."

"Y-Yeah, I'm not saying he's an idiot. He's cute in all, but I already have a boyfriend," Ino replied.

"Yeah, same here. We're just in the same club," Tenten added.

Shion would have said something but she was too shy to talk even though she did wish she could really become Naruto's girlfriend.

"That's good to hear. Since Naruto has been working here, he's had several girls asked to go out with him as they confessed their dying love for him. He's even had a few women who were old enough to be his mother asked to marry him."

"Your joking right," Tayuya asked.

The other three girls were in the same boat. They all knew Naruto was popular with the girls at school but to have older women ask to marry him was going a bit too far.

"I wish I was."

Again, the four girls couldn't believe what Arashi was telling them.

"Well, I have other customers to attend to, I'm sure Naruto will be here shortly to take your orders."

When she finished, she walked away leaving the four girls to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't believe a word she said," Tayuya spoke.

"Same here. Who in their right mind would confess their dying love to someone just because he works in a café? It's just not right," Ino added.

"You'd be surprised by the way some people act when they see the person they are in love with," Tenten stated.

All three of them continued to talk as they waited for Naruto to come take their order and when he did all four of them were in for a shock.

"So have you all decided what you would be ordering?"

When they heard Naruto's voice all four of them turn his direction only for them to blush, even Tayuya blushed.

There in front of them stood Naruto in his work uniform, which was just a standard uniform that you would see in any other café. However, his made all his features stand out more causing their hearts to flutter and stare at him to stun to speak.

They started at him for a good few minutes before Naruto's voice finally reached them.

"Hey are you guys okay. Your just staring at me. You know that I have a job to do right, so have you made up your minds about what you want to order."

Coming back to their sense, they all quickly grabbed their menus to hide their flush faces before giving him his order.

After writing down what they order, he told them that he'd bring it shortly and left to take care of the other customers.

A little after Naruto left their table, the girls started to talk.

"That was totally uninspected," Ino said starting the conversation.

"I know, I never knew a simple café uniform could change someone appearance like that. No wonder so many people confessed to him," Tenten added.

"Maybe I should break up with my boyfriend and chase after Naruto."

"Your joking right."

"Of course I was. I was like twenty five percent joking."

"Then you were seventy five percent serious."

Ino could only chuckle dryly as a response while Tenten shock her head.

"Just don't let Shikamaru hear you say that. He'll probably say go ahead and chase after him since it would be to troublesome to compete with him."

"Yeah, that sounds like something he would say."

As those two chatted with themselves, Tayuya was in deep thought about something that troubled her.

'What the heck is wrong with me? How could I blush like that just by see that idiot in his work uniform? I can't be falling for him could I, no, I can't. I'm supposed to be helping Shion get together with him, not falling for him. Besides, there's no way any man could fall in love with me. Especially since, I'm a daughter of a yakuza mob boss. I bet I blushed because this café looks to girly. Yeah, it's this café fault; it's messing with my feminine instincts. That's the reason I blushed not because I like him or anything.'

Believing that it was the café's fault for blushing, she nodded to herself and continued to wait for Naruto to return with her free dessert.

What she failed to notice was her best friend's eyes that were watching her the whole time.

'That was the first time I saw Yuya-chan blush because of a boy, and that boy happened to be Naruto-kun. Does that mean she's falling for him? Does it also mean she won't be helping me anymore?'

Thinking about that thought caused her to get discourage.

'I know I shouldn't feel discouraged about it. Yuya-chan has every right to fall in love with someone even Naruto-kun. It just means I have to fight for him with all my heart and not lose. Yuya-chan, If you are truly falling for Naruto-kun. Then I won't lose to you, so you better be ready.'

Just as she finished that final thought, Naruto returned with everyone's order.

"Sorry for the wait."

As he said that, he placed each of their orders down in front of them as well as a cups of herbal tea.

They were all surprised by how delicious and beautiful each dessert looked. Each one looked like it came out of a commercial or a magazine.

After staring at their desserts for a while they all took their forks in their hand simultaneously and cut a small piece off then placed it in their mouths.

To each of their surprise, the dessert they each ate was one of the most delicious thing they had ever eaten.

They were shocked at how good it tasted that Ino had stars shining in her visible eye.

"Wow, this taste absolutely divine. I, in the life of me, had never tasted anything this good. I…I have to have another bite."

Not waiting a second longer Ino ate another piece of her dessert while the others were still memorized.

"That's good to hear but what about you other girls. Do you like it?"

The remaining three heard what Naruto asked them and could only come up with one answer.

"It's delicious."

It caused him to chuckle at the typical answer he hears what someone says when they never had one of the cafés desserts.

"Yeah everyone says that. Anyways, I'm glad you all liked it, but if you excuse me, I have other customers waiting. Enjoy the rest of your desserts."

With that, he left to server the remaining customers while his club members ate the rest of their desserts.

Once they were finished, they stayed a while longer and chatted with one another while watching Naruto work seeing how other customers acted and how he treated them.

When it was getting late, they all decided to leave and said their goodbyes to Naruto, everyone but Tayuya.

Tenten and Ino decided to walk back home but Tayuya left in a fancy black car and gave Shion a ride.

Naruto found it strange when he saw a yakuza looking man opened the car door for Tayuya but didn't have time to dwell on that since he was still working.

The rest of his workday went like any other workday but he was glad that he didn't have to pay for his club members desserts. Since they all picked one of the most expensive items on the menu.

Once closing time came around most the café was empty so all the servers were able to leave early.

On his way home, Naruto continued to look at a pair of blue tickets in his hands Arashi gave him.

'What am I going to do with these?'

As he asked himself that, he thought back to what Arashi told him before he left.

xxxxxx

"_Oh, Naruto, before you leave. I have something to give you."_

_Arashi called out to him stopping him before he could leave._

_Hearing his bosses wife's voice asking him to stop, he did and looked back to see her heading his way with something in her hand._

_When she was arm's length away from him, she held out what looked like a pair of tickets. _

"_What are these?"_

"_There tickets a friend of mine gave me to an aquarium that's having there grand opening this Sunday. My husband and I would like to go but he has a baking competition this weekend so we won't be able to make it. I thought that since we can't use them you would like to have them. You could take Kaede with you or give them to someone who would like to go. The choice is yours."_

xxxxxx

'That's what she said, but since the café is going to be closed Saturday I was planning to spend the day with both Primula and Kaede. I would take Kaede with me but it wouldn't be right to leave out Primula. So what's the use of having tickets to an aquarium if I can't use them? She even gave a pair to Syaoran.'

That's when he remembered the date he had promised Nerine.

"That's it! I could use these to take Nerine out on that date I promised her. I'm sure she'd love to go to an aquarium."

Finding a use for the tickets Arashi gave him, Naruto hurried home.

**XXX At Home XXX**

Once he returned home, he spent the remainder of his time with both Kaede and Primula. Of course, he had his dinner first but after he chowing it down, he sat next to Primula and watched whatever anime was on.

With Kaede's sexual urges subdued, the two were able to talk normally with each other as they watched TV since they were only showing reruns.

As they talked, he brought up that he might have to get a DVD recorder since most his shows aired when he was at worked.

Primula being the curious cat she is asked him what a DVD recorder was with him telling her that it would always them to record any show they like.

She then asked if it could record anime and when he said yes, she immediately turned to Kaede and asked if they could get one.

Kaede didn't know what to say since Primula never asked for things besides sweets and looked at Naruto for help but all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

With no help from him, all she could do was look at Primula's begging eyes and caved in telling her that they could when she could get the money for it.

Primula didn't fully understand the concept of money yet; all she knew was that you needed it to buy things. Kaede explained that there were different amounts but other than that, she was clueless.

They then enjoyed the rest of their time together before it was time for bed.

Naruto was currently lying on his bed but before he could go to sleep, Kyuubi had something to say and was in a foul mood too.

"It's about damn time you decided to go to sleep. I've been waiting all day to talk to you."

'Someone wake up on the wrong side of the den.'

"I can hear your thought and no. I did not wake up on the wrong side of the den. In fact, I sleep in a bed thank you very much."

'So what did you want to talk about?'

He decided to just talk in his head since she said she could read his thoughts. This way it wouldn't sound like he was talking to himself.

"We'll talk once you enter you mind."

'What, why can't you just tell me now. Why do I have to enter my mindscape if we can talk perfectly fine like this?'

"Quit your whining and just do as I say."

'You know for a fox demon that lives inside me; you're bit bossy.'

"Yeah and I'm the one who saved your life, 'twice' if I might add. Now hurry up we don't have all day."

Naruto didn't have a comeback for that since she was right. She did save him twice so he did what she asked and entered his mindscape.

When he was sure he was in his mind, he opened his eyes to see an open grass field with a forest on one side and a small house on the other.

It appeared that she did a little remodeling since last time he was here and wonder how but that wasn't important right now.

What was important was Kyuubi who was standing in front of him and looked like she was getting impatience.

"So what was so important that you had to tell me in my mindscape?"

He watched as Kyuubi took a deep breath before she answered him.

"I've been thinking hard about this and finally decided that I will now start your training to learn how to use your chakra."

He was a bit dumbstruck and wasn't sure if Kyuubi was thinking strait so he had to ask.

"Wait; say that again because it sounded like you said you would be training me how to use my chakra?"

"That's exactly what I said. I will begin your training so you can learn how to use you're chakra. If you're going to be my container then you're gonna have to be strong one. I won't stand if my container is weak besides if you're going to become the king of either the gods or demons. The you will have to become stronger then you currently are now."

"Ah, I see…."

Nodding his head in agreement, he looked at Kyuubi and said.

"Are you stupid or just retarded?! There's no way in he-"

He was stopped in midsentence by Kyuubi smacking the top of his head with a huge paper fan. Where she got it he had no clue

"Never call me stupid or retarded again. I have lived far longer then you have so I know a hell of a lot more then you."

Her voice was laced with anger and her eyes were like a dagger cutting through him as she glared at him while still holding the oversize paper fan on top of his head.

"Yeah, your right. You have lived a lot longer than me and probably do know a lot more them me too, but…."

He paused there as he pushed the fan away from his head and stared at Kyuubi directly in the eyes.

"That was in the shinobi world. In this world, you know nothing. I bet you only have the common knowledge an elementary schooler, no I take that back. An elementary student probably knows more then you. I say, maybe, a new born baby."

The moment Naruto finished a dark crimson aura Kyuubi's body was surrounded as she glared at Naruto.

"So you're saying I'm equivalent to a new born baby."

"Yes?"

The area around them started to get denser causing him wonder if he should have said what he did.

"Well then, let's just see which one of us is smarter then."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"That's easy; we'll do it while I train you. I'll ask you questions about everything you learned in this world so far and for every wrong answer. I'm going to smack you with this fan of mine and the more you answer wrong, the hard I'll hit you."

He could only gulp as he heard Kyuubi laugh evilly to herself.

"And just to let you know. Everything you hear in class, I hear as well. He…hehe… this is going to be fun."

It was safe to say that Naruto was regretting everything he said to Kyuubi as she was practicing her swing.

'Sia's dad, just kill me now.'

Asking for the impossible, he dreaded ever listening to Kyuubi telling him to come into his mindscape.

"Alright Naruto, let's begin."

**XXXXXX**

*Nijuu* this is the surname I decided to give Tenten since she doesn't have one. The meaning of the name is the Japanese word for twenty. I thought it would be funny to make her last name twenty since her name has two tens in it.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Now I know the last like two chapter have been going a bit slow and that reasoning is because I had to get the first club day for Naruto out of the way. Now that it is, I can move on towards the next part of the story and that's the date with Nerine. **

**I originally planned to have the date scene in this chapter but it would have taken too long to do so and decided to save it for the next chapter, which will be an all Nerine chapter. So she will get some more face time since she and Sia haven't had much in this story. I will also try to explain what the refection Naruto saw in the last chapter if can't do it in the next chapter then I will in the chapter after that. It plays a major role in the development of this story that will lead to a huge plot twist that I'm sure no Naruto/Shuffle crossover writers have ever come up with.**

**Believe me they won't but there could be one of you who has but doesn't have the writing skills to write it out.**

**Anyways, Sia will also have a chapter of her own that will be similar to both the game and anime with my own little twist mix in it so you Sia fans will have to wait.**

**The lemon in the beginning of the chapter will mark Kaede's last lemon scene as I plan to have two lemon scenes for each girl in the harem. Also, just in case you are wondering Ino and Tenten are not in the harem. They didn't fit in with how I plan to make this story. It's too early to say this but I already have plans to make a sequel for this story as well as a side story for it.**

**Since I already have most of the story in my head updates should be quicker for this story but don't expect them to be fast. As I will be trying to learn Japanese from the Rosetta Stone that I installed on my laptop for free thanks to a friend who downloaded it for me just so I can play the Shuffle! essence + game. Which I have installed on my laptop as well but can't play it because I don't understand Japanese. **

**Hopefully I will be able to learn it and be able to play that game and any other Japanese game out there.**

**Other than that, I'll see you next time. Linkmaster out.**


	9. The Date With The Princess of The Devils

**A/N: Here is the ninth chapter of my Naruto/Shuffle crossover. As I said in my last Author Notes this chapter will most be about Nerine on her date with Naruto. I summarize what happens during the time until their date in the beginning and the rest of it is all about Nerine and Naruto's date all the way until the end of the chapter. **

**This will also be my first attempt at writing a date scenario for any of my stories besides my Heaven's Fallen Angel story. I don't really consider last chapter that had somewhat of a date in it as a date, so feedback about how I did in this chapter would be appreciated.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

**The Date With The Princess of The Devils and The Dangers of An Unknown Enemy Revealed! **

**XXXXXX**

For the last four days, Kyuubi's been training Naruto the basics of learning how to use his chakra and everything about jutsus. The exact same way she was taught as a child that made Naruto believe she was just torturing him for her own pleasure. Which she didn't deny completely, but told him it was all for the best and should be grateful that the strongest of the tailed beast were training him. She also told him that her training would make any other training he would have received in their old world would look like child's play.

Not having much history about the world they came from, he had to ask what a tailed beasts was and what other types of training were there if her's was much better.

She was expecting him to ask something like that, but it still caught her off guard. She then told him she would explain everything to him once he completed his training so it wouldn't distract him.

He felt that she trying to avoid that at all cost but didn't press her on the matter and went along with her as he continued with the torture that she calls training.

Speaking of his training, it all took place in his mind, in other words, his inner world and only those with bijuus sealed inside them have one, all according to what Kyuubi says.

That was the only place where she could train him as school took up most of his day and his job took up the rest. Therefore, she began his training in his inner world, as it would be the equivalent to him training outside his mind.

He just couldn't train in anything physical since he wasn't training his actual body but only the one in his mind. In other words, only the knowledge of how to use his chakra would remain as well as other things.

Luckily, Kyuubi had a back of plan for that as she taught him the shadow clone technique, but that was only after he had a decent control over his chakra. It took them at least a night's worth of training before she taught him the jutsu as he had a vast amount of chakra stored inside him.

Looking it over, she realized that he would have well over half the amount of chakra she possess if she wasn't sealed inside him. That was impressive, for a human, as not many shinobi's in their world possessed an insanely amount of chakra her container did.

It made her, somewhat, proud that he had such an insanely amount of chakra that only proved to her just how strong he could become once he learned to control it all.

However, the main reason she suddenly brought up the idea to start training him wasn't just that she wanted her container to be strong. It was because she felt something, or someone, was coming after him but couldn't figure out whom.

At first, she thought that maybe the idiots from Konoha actually found a way into this dimension but through idea out as it would take them years, or decades, to figure out how to cross dimensions.

Figuring a way to summon the shinigami is one thing but trying to cross dimensions was an entirely different. In fact, she couldn't remember when she even made a jutsu like that but was glad she had one.

The only thing she could vaguely remember was a man with red hair who helped her make that jutsu.

Since it wasn't easy to travel dimensions, unless you possess the power to, she could rest assure that Konoha was nowhere near capable of getting to them. Leaving her with the only two other suspects, the kings' of the Gods and Demons.

Her reason being they were the only two who possessed any power close to her own and not only that but from what she learned from the conversation Naruto had with them. They created a life form with an immense amount of magical power just so they could study it and it just so happens that the same petite life form is living with her container.

If they were willing to create something like that just to study it, what would they do if they were to learn if Naruto was actually from a different dimension? A place that's far different then this dimension and housed a being far stronger than they could imagine if angered.

It was a scenario that she didn't want to find out and if worse came to worse; she wanted Naruto to be able to defend himself against the two powerful kings.

Which was why she started to train him even if he didn't want to or not.

At first, Naruto was against the idea especial after she smacked him around with her oversized paper fan of hers during the quiz she gave him. That was also when he realized just how much more Kyuubi knew about this world then he did himself. It made him feel like he didn't learn a thing in the past ten years and after he finished sulking about it, Kyuubi started his training.

After a just a few hours with her, he was ready to just give up and call it quits as it wasn't what you would call training. Everything he did was a life or death situation and didn't care if she repeatedly told him he couldn't die in his inner world so there was nothing to fear.

The worst part was when their training ended it would already be time for him to go to school.

Kyuubi informed him that his body had been resting the entire time they were training so he should be fine but even so. His mental state would feel as if he didn't get an ounce of sleep causing him to pass out during class and getting Ms. Nadeshiko on his case. Because of her strict punishments, especial with him, he would occasionally be late to his club where Tayuya would force him to buy them more sweets at his job as punishment.

This continued all the way to Sunday, the day he told Nerine he would take her out as a way to say thanks for getting him his job.

He was able to convince Kyuubi to end their training early so he could get some much-needed rest before the big day, which she reluctantly agreed.

Therefore, after getting the rest he desperately needed, he woke up around eight in order to take a shower.

After that, he headed downstairs where both Primula and Kaede were. The small petite girl was in the same spot as always, sitting on the couch watching an anime, while Kaede was finishing breakfast.

Soon as he entered the living room, Kaede appeared from the kitchen to inform them that breakfast was finished.

In a bit of a hurry Naruto scarfed down his serving before saying his goodbyes to them and left the house while Kaede watched him leave with a look of longing on her face.

You see, about two days ago, Naruto had told Kaede that he was planning to take Nerine out on Sunday as a way to say thanks for her help in finding him his job.

Kaede, at the time was cutting some vegetables, almost cut off on of her fingers when he told her that. It was something she had never considered him doing, ever, unless it was with her.

Naruto's could feel the tension coming off from her and knew something like that would happen, knowing she would probably get jealous, and had a backup plan ready for it.

To insure her dark side doesn't show, he told her that he would take both her and Primula out shopping to get whatever they wanted the day before his date with Nerine.

That alone was well enough to satisfy her darker half, but she would have preferred to be alone with him however, she, too, couldn't leave Primula behind.

Before she could even consider agreeing to go out, she knew Naruto was saving up his earning, from his job, to buy an electric keyboard. However, he told her that after he went over how much he had saved already, he had well over enough money for both days.

To be exact, he had over 150,000 yen, which was the equivalent to about 1,500 USD. Subtracting the cost of his keyboard, he should have around 90,000-100,000 yen left. Therefore, he had plenty of money for both his dates.

So when Saturday came around, he took both Primula and Kaede to the *Sunshine town's* shopping distract, which was fairly big for their town. It had wide varieties of shops to choose from ranging to whatever your taste is.

They took the train to reach it as it was across town and he didn't think it was right to make two girls walk that far.

When they arrived, the first place they went was a music shop so he could buy his keyboard. It took him awhile to choose one, as he didn't know much about different types of keyboards there were so he took his time as he looked around. He eventually decided to choose one that looked similar to the one Shion had, which was a bit pricey. He had wished she were there with him at the time unfortunately, she wasn't, and bought the one he chose. After paying for it, he asked the store manager if it was all right for him to leave it here and pick it before they closed.

Getting the okay from the manager, the three left and windowed shopped at the many stores around them.

Majority of the stores they past were for girls but every once in a while they would past a store that were for boys only, unless you were a tomboy.

However, when they walked past an anime shop, Primula stopped the two and pulled Naruto in to the store with a giggling Kaede following shortly after.

Since Naruto got her hooked on anime, Primula was in her own little paradise as she looked at several box sets of anime she has seen so far, and a whole ton she hasn't.

While looked at the many anime box sets housed on shelves, taller they her, she noticed a certain cat anime that caught her eye. It was the Asobi ni iku yo limited edition complete box set that came with all the character figurines and quickly grabbed the last copy before heading over to Naruto.

The said man took the box from her after she presented it to him and looked at the price before he's eyes almost popped out his head.

The price was about 15000 yen, excessively way over priced for a twelve episode and one OVA dvd box set, and guessed it was cause of the figurines that made it so expensive.

Turning to the girl who gave him the dvd, he asked if there was anything besides this that she would want instead but only shook her head and said that was the one she wanted. Seeing she was hell bent on wanting this box set in his hands, he found himself in a slight predicament. He could tell her that he couldn't buy it for her because it was too expensive that would probably break her heart or he could buy it for her.

In the end, it was his lost and soon made up his mind when he looked at Primula's face that was begging him to buy it for her.

Since one of his weaknesses was being nice to girls, he caved in to her begging face and bought her the box set she wanted however, he told her that she wouldn't be able to ask for anything else for the rest of the day.

She just happily nodded her head to him before she grabbed hold of the box set and carried it as she would with her cat plushy.

He could only sigh and hope this sudden turn of event wouldn't turn her into an otaku otherwise, he would be spending a lot of money on anime related stuff for her.

Kaede was a bit skeptical about Naruto buying Primula such an expensive item, but since it made Primula happy, she didn't mind too much.

When they left, he asked her if she wanted anything in particular but told him that being around him was more than enough for her.

It was a typical Kaede answer that didn't sit well with him and knew he would have to get her something but didn't know what.

So when they walked by a cooking utensil shop, he told both girls with him to wait outside and went in.

He was planning to get her something she needed, but with her taking good care of all the kitchenware. There was nothing she needed, making Naruto look like an idiot for walking in and looking around. He was there for a good fifteen minutes before he walked out with a small plastic bag before handing it to Kaede.

Confuse by his sudden action, Kaede took the bag from him before her curiosity got the better of her and peeked inside.

What was inside the small plastic bag was a rolled up orange apron with *Fuyou flowers* on it, but she couldn't see them as it was rolled up.

Naruto was slightly embarrassed as it was a cheap apron; however, Kaede was happy that he bought her something and didn't care if it were cheap, and promised to wear it from now on.

He thought she was over reacting but since it made her happy, he didn't say anything.

After that, they window shopped a little more before returning home.

Even after all that, Kaede still wanted to spend more time with him, just the two of them, but thought she was asking for too much.

Knowing she had no right to think of such selfish things, she pushed the thought aside and finished her breakfast with Primula.

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

After leaving the house, he hurried over to Nerine's as they only had about an hour or so until the aquarium's grand opening. It was a half hour train ride to the town where the aquarium was located and about another ten to fifteen minute walk to it. Therefore, he really wanted to make sure they were there on time so they did not miss anything important.

He was wearing a plain orange button up short-sleeved shirt that he kept open with a plain white t-shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of khaki pants with a pair of dress shoes.

When he arrived at her front gate, he pushed the button on the intercom that rang before the person he came to retrieve's father answered.

"Yes, this is the King of the Devils' residence. Is there something you need?"

"Huh, yeah, it's Naruto. I'm here to pick up Nerine for our date."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you would arrive. I was starting to wonder if you were going to flake out on my dear Narine-chan. She herself was worrying about you, too."

He could only sweat drop as he that was something he never do as he listed to what else the king had to say.

"She was so excited about go out on your guy's date together that she almost stayed up all night picking out what to wear. She even tried to decide which pair of panti…."

His voice suddenly cut off before a new one replaced it.

"F-Father, you shouldn't tell him such unnecessary things!"

"But I'm only telling him the truth."

"Still, it's embarrassing."

She then spoke to Naruto.

"Anyways, Naruto-sama, I will be out in a few minutes. So please wait for me outside."

With that, her voice disappeared leaving Naruto standing outside waiting for the purple haired princess to come out. As he waited he check if he had everything, like his wallet and especial the tickets. He even checked to see if his breathed smelled, which it didn't, and started to get a bit nervous as he continued to wait.

This was the first time he would be taking the opposite sex out on a date of his own accord alone. The thought of it started to make his palms sweat some before he heard the door to Nerine's house open behind him. Truing to face the incoming girl, he froze at who beautiful she looked in her clothes.

She wore a pink button up blouse with white sleeves that started a bit below her shoulders exposing them as well as her gorgeous collarbone. There were two red strings tied together over both her shoulders that he guess held her blouse up and wore a red matching skirt and a pair heels.

Naruto was still lost in her beauty and never realized she was standing right in front of him until she spoke.

"So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful…, uh, I mean, you look nice."

Since he was still out of it, he said what was on his mind before quickly changing his answer as Nerine blushed.

"Too late, you said I was beautiful so you can't take it back."

She stuck out her tongue cute like before turning to hide her blushed face as one appeared on Naruto's face.

'I-I need to calm down. I wasn't ready to see Nerine like that. I only ever see her in her school uniform and rarely see her in any street clothes like the ones she's wearing.'

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pushed his redden face aside and walked to Nerine's side before looking at the girl.

"So, you ready to go."

Getting a small nod form the devil girl, the two made their way to the train station where they would then take off to the town they needed to go.

Xxxxxx

The train ride there was a fairly long one even though it was only a thirty minutes ride. It felt longer then it seemed, as it was the first time they were going the town that the aquarium was in and the fact that they didn't make much small talk didn't help.

Naruto usual wasn't so nervous when he was around girls as he was usual surrounded by them but since it was just one of them he felt different. Perhaps, it's because he didn't know that much about the girl sitting next to him. All he knew was that they met when they were kids and that she loved him ever since and was the reason she had transferred to his school.

Other than that, he didn't know much about her besides the fact she turned out to be the princess of her world.

Therefore, when they arrived at their stop and got off the train, he tried his best to make some kind of small talk by asking how she's been since she moved to the human world.

"So Nerine, have you gotten used to the human world already. It's been about a month or so since you arrived, right?"

"Oh, y-yes, my father and I have, but there's still something things I haven't gotten to do yet."

"Really, like what?"

"Well, dating for one…."

That answer caused the both of them to blush a bit.

"I guess that's something girls our age would like to do but what are some of the other things you would like to do."

"Well, um… I…."

She started to get a bit nervous before giving him an answer.

"I'm too embarrassed to say them. So can we talk about something else?"

Seeing as she was trying her hardest to hide how embarrassed she was, he did what she asked and asked a different question.

"Alright then, how about you tell me a bit about what your childhood was like."

It was a simple question that he thought he could get to know more about her but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about that either."

He suddenly felt like he shouldn't have asked that as the aura around her started to get grim.

'Man, this isn't going well.'

As he thought that, he could tell his first date with Nerine was getting off to a bad start and tried to think of something to ask her that didn't involve her personal life.

He then remembered how well she sang and was going to ask her about it but stopped before he could. Believing it was probably another touchy subject for her.

The only thing he could think of asking her was about her mother, as he hasn't seen her, or about how she was doing in her school club.

In the end, he decided to ask about her club since it was the less touchy of the two.

"So, how are things in your club? Is everything going all right?"

Nerine looked at him and saw him smiling awkwardly as he was trying to change the atmosphere around them before responding.

"Yeah, everything is going quite well, in fact, they been asking me if I would like to start doing the announcements every day. They said if I did, more students would probably pay more attention to them if I was the one doing it."

He chuckled at her response before giving his honest opinion.

"I think they're right."

She looked up at him in disbelief before listening to what else he had to say.

"I know if I heard you say the daily announcements, I would pay more attention to them and I'm sure many others would too."

"Really…?"

Still doubted that if she took over that it would make a difference, but could tell Naruto was telling the truth.

"Of course I do. You probably do realize it but when you talk about something you're interested in, you give of a vibe that draws other into what you're saying. Therefore, if you were to take over the daily announcements, I bet you would draw the entire school into listening to what you have to say."

She didn't know what to say to that and looked down at her feet too embarrassed to look at him.

"And who knows, they just might let you sing too."

Hearing him say that caused her to stop walking stood in place.

"Let me… sing."

"Why not, I'm sure they wouldn't force you to, nor would I, but it would be great if I could hear you sing again."

She looked up at him from where she was standing and noticed he stopped walking a few feet in front of her.

"If you want too, that is."

He gave her a smile that caused a smile version of him when they were a child to appear in front who was holding out his hand with the same smile before it disappeared.

She knew what it was; it was the younger Naruto that she meat when she got lost the first time she came to the human world.

Seeing that caused her to smile and remember why she fell in love with him in the first place before she walked over to Naruto and looked at him.

"Who knows, Naruto-sama, I just might do that."

Without waiting for his answer, she continued ahead leaving a smirking Naruto behind before he caught up and continued walking to the aquarium together.

It didn't take them long as their small talk made the long walk seem a lot shorter than seemed and realized they were already there.

To both their surprises, there were well over 2000 people there and the aquarium that Naruto thought would be a decent size was actually twice the size of their school.

'Holy shit….'

It was the only thought that passed through his mind before he heard Nerine say let's go.

Still over whelmed by both the size of the crowd and the building, the duo made their way to join the giant crowd that were all huddled by the entrance.

From what he could see there were several people standing in front of a red long ribbon in front of the doors to the aquarium. He could identify that some of them were from the news station as one of them was holding a large video camera as another held a microphone.

They were standing next to a man who he guessed was the owner of the aquarium but it was still hard for him to tell from where he was standing.

Unlike him, Nerine couldn't see past the people in front of her due to her not being as tall like Naruto and tried to get a better view by standing on her tippy toes.

However, not even that seemed to help her and the blond man next to her saw this causing him to lean next to her and whisper.

"Do you want to sit on my shoulders so you can get a better view?"

She could only blush at what he asked getting him to chuckle, but before she could reply a man's voice interrupted her.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages!"

The man's sudden voice caught everyone's attention as he waited a bit before he continued talking.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today as today is a very special day for me! Today is the day I unveil one of the biggest aquarium in all of japan! Now as a small child, I always dreamed of having my very own aquarium and I know it's a weird dream for a child to have. Nevertheless, after seeing an aquarium for the very first time I knew, that one day, I too would have one, a better one. Now today is that day, and I would like to show all of you that dream. So without further ado…."

The man then grabbed a big pair of golden scissors before he opened them and placed the ribbon between them.

"I welcome you all to Hanshin Republic's, Aquarium Kudan!"

With those final words, he cut the red ribbon just as the sound of a several canons went off shooting confetti out behind him as it scattered in the air while balloons shaped like aquatic creatures floated up in the sky.

It wasn't long after that that the crowd started to head inside where they all made single filed lines where employees took their tickets.

As the line slowly made its way, both Naruto and Nerine waited patiently until it was their turn to hand their tickets in.

"May I see your tickets please," a female employee asked.

"Sure, there right here."

Pulling two tickets from his pocket, Naruto handed them to the women in front of him who gladly took them from him before she ripped the detachable part and handed them back.

"Please keep these so you can use them for the show that will be held later today. Other than that, please have a wonderful time on you date, sir."

Hearing the word date made Nerine blush again as well as causing Naruto's face to redden a bit before both of them proceeded.

As they walked further inside the new aquarium, they were taken aback but the shire size of the place, as it was at least as tall as their school and in front of them was a huge tank filled with water. It starched as far as they could see down both hallways and had different type of aquatic creatures in it.

Looking around Naruto found a pamphlet with everything the aquarium had.

Taking a look inside he read that the giant tank in front of them was the main aquarium tank that housed most of the aquatic creature the place had.

Nerine saw him and went next to him to see what he was doing then noticed the pamphlet in his hands.

"Naruto-sama, what are you holding."

"Oh, this, it's a pamphlet that the aquarium has with information about everything the place has to offer. They even have a map on here just in case we get lost. Man, this place must be huge."

"So does it have anything about the giant tank in front of us?"

"Yeah, it says that the huge tank is used as their main aquarium tank and is built in a way so it can house different environments for each type of aquatic creature. However, there are also other tanks on the opposite wall and has about four floors."

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I thought."

"You're telling me, and to top it off. They have a stage on the roof where they're holding a dolphin show later today."

"Dolphin show? What's that?"

"You don't know what a dolphin is."

He only saw her shake her head before he explained what it was.

"Well, a dolphin is a marine mammal that is closely related to whales and porpoises. There are about forty different kinds of species of dolphins. They are also among the most intelligent animals and because of their playful nature; they are very popular in the human culture. It's because that playful nature that they're able to have a dolphin show today."

"You sure know a lot. Did you happen to study before today?"

"You can say that…."

He wasn't lying, but he wasn't sure if you could call it studying as the only reason he remembered something like that was Kyuubi's doing. She threw in such a question like that when they seeing who was smarter than the other and it so happen that dolphins where one of the few questions related to today.

He also wondered if perhaps she did all that because of his date but he could ask her later about it.

"So, where do we start first," Nerine asked.

"I'm not sure, so how about we tackle the first floor first and work our way up. Does that sound good to you?"

She only nodded her head happily in reply before they both made their way down the left side of the aquarium before Naruto spoke.

"The cafeteria is down this way if you want to get a quick bit to eat if you haven't had any breakfast yet."

She just shook her head before giving him a response.

"That's fine. I already ate before you picked me up, but I am a bit thirsty though."

"Then will get something to drink before sightseeing."

With that, they both made their way to the cafeteria where Naruto paid for two medium size soft drinks before they began their sightseeing of countless different creatures that live in the ocean depts.

Xxxxxx

As the two enjoyed each other's company, they both saw countless different type of creatures that lived beneath the ocean's surface. Majority of them Naruto never knew existed and were a mystery to him but there were a lot that he did know about. Such as the shark exhibit, the octopus, squid, and your everyday one that you can name of the top of your head that could fit in an aquarium.

When they saw the squid and octopus exhibits that were in the same spot on opposite sides of each other. Naruto couldn't help watching how each of them moved around. He knew how they moved from watching them on TV and reading it once in a book but seeing it in person was a different experience and seeing how they caught there pray was something else.

Nerine on the other hand, couldn't help think about how it would feel if they're tentacles were wrapped around her body. Only to shiver at the thought and motioned Naruto to hurry and move on as did most the women there did with their dates.

One of the exhibits that were interesting was the shark exhibit that had almost every family of shark you could imagine form the cow and frilled sharks all the way to the mackerel sharks. The mackerel shark family was the one that interest him the most as The Great White shark belong to it. In fact, they had two Great Whites inside this very aquarium, one male the other female, behind about a foot inch thick glass that was strong enough so they couldn't break it.

It was a sight to see as not many people get to see a Great White in person and was amazed by it.

Just being able to see such a creature, as dangerous as it is, was unbelievable but unfortunately, they had to cut it short because everything a shark would get close to the glass.

Nerine would give a small, cute, squeal and hid behind Naruto.

She like the shark exhibit as much as anyone but staying there too long was just too much for her and could feel the soda from earlier trying to make its way out.

Therefore, Naruto, sensing she was uneasy, moved along to the next floor that happened to be the last floor before it leads to the roof where the stage was located.

On this floor, the two of them could see the area where they kept not only the dolphins in but also several different fish, a giant stingray as well as smaller ones and other harmless creatures.

For Nerine, it was like a safe haven from the countless sharks however, Naruto would've liked to go back but didn't want to leave his date's side. Therefore, he sacrificed time he could've spent in the shark exhibit to stay with Nerine who was now looking franticly for something.

"Are you alright? It looks like your trying to find something?"

Hearing him asks her that caused her to blush and look at her feet while playing with her shirt.

"W-Well, you see, I… I have to use…."

Her voice then trailed off, as it was too embarrassing for her to finish what she had to say but Naruto understood what she was trying to say and took the pamphlet out from his back pocket.

Finding the floor they were on he found what Nerine was looking for then directed her where to go.

"There's a restroom not that far down that way, if that was what you're looking for."

Looking where he was pointing she could see a small sign that said restrooms and a small smile appeared on her face before she turned to him.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama; I will only take a minute."

"Don't worry about it. Just take your time, there's no rush."

Getting a nod from her, he watched as she hurried towards the restrooms but before he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Well, you two seem to be having fun."

Hearing what the voice said, he quickly turned around to see if someone was behind him but found no one but the other people who came today walking by.

'That… that voice?! I heard it before… in that memory!'

Looking franticly around as if his eyes would catch something out of the ordinary that was slightly difficult as everything around him was out of the ordinary to him.

It was then that he heard the same voice call out to him.

"I'm over here!"

Turning around again, he found nothing that he thought could be traced back to the voice he was hearing and almost thought that he could be hearing things if it weren't for it speaking again.

"Look at your reflection, you idiot!"

He froze at the voice's last statement.

'My… reflection?'

Slowly turning to his reflection in the aquarium's glass, he saw the same reflection he once saw in the bathroom back home smirking back at him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

His reflection, now different with reddish hair and fangs, gave him another smirk as it crossed its arms but Naruto didn't react so casually.

"What the hell do you mean it's been awhile? Who the hell are you?!"

His sudden outburst caused the others around him to look directly at him causing him to realize what he did.

"I wouldn't go yelling things out like that. Others may think you've gone crazy yelling at your own reflection. If you have something to say. Just say it in your head, I'll hear it."

Looking around him, he could see that there were still several people looking at him as they whispered with one another getting him to see it was the only, and safest, way to communicate.

'Fine, now tell me who you are?'

"If I did that, then the surprised would be ruined. Now wouldn't it."

His eyes narrowed at the reflection as it gave him an evil looking smirk before it continued speaking.

"But I'll tell you this… I am, in some way, a part of you and… a part of Kyuubi."

'A part of Kyuubi? What do you mean, and how are you a part of us?'

"Telling you everything now would just ruin what I have plan for latter, and I wouldn't want to do that. Just seeing the look on your faces, as well as everyone you know, is too good to pass up. So I'll keep you in the dark until then, oh, and also…."

Before Naruto could interrupt and question his reflection, it said something he didn't quite understand.

"Don't even think about telling Kyuubi about me. Even if you do, she won't be able to give you any info about me. I already blocked it from her mind, so there won't be any point but I do have one request."

'Request? Why the hell should I give you a request if I don't even know who the hell you are?!"

"Well, because it will determine if your friends live or die."

"What did you just say?!"

Totally shocked, and furious, from what his reflection said, he shouted that last part aloud.

"I'd be careful how you talk to me. Everyone around use can't see or hear me thank to the genjutsu I place in the area. So all they see is you yelling at your own reflection."

Looking around again, he saw that almost everyone was looking his way again and regained his composure before staring down his so-called reflection.

"It seems like you understand now."

'No, I don't understand anything! How is it that my friend's lives are determined by what I do, and how are you able to use genjutsu.'

"It's quite simple if you look at it. As I am not just a part of you and Kyuubi, I, too, can use chakra. That is why I'm able to place a genjutsu around us and how your friends are involved, well… let me put it this way. If you stop training, I will take over your body and kill all of those that are dear to you. How does that sound, clear enough for you to understand."

His entire body froze when he heard that and could feel the ice glare in his reflection's eyes stare at him with no remorse with it just said.

"I'll let you on a little secret. Currently, I have enough of my power to take over your body completely, but since you don't have a fully trained body. That would mean I would have to train it myself. Call me lazy, but I don't want to do any training and will wait until my powers fully recover. When that happens, the life you know now will be long gone and I will be taking it over."

His reflection left no trace of a lie as it spoke every word with enough malicious it was causing a cold sweat to form on the back of his neck.

He could also feel his palms start to sweat as he thought of the situation he was in but before he could get too deep in his thoughts, his reflection snapped him back.

"Sorry to end our conversation on such a dramatic moment, but I think it's about time I take my leave."

'What?! No… you can't, there's still something we need to talk about.'

Ignoring what he said, his reflection started to wave like a reflection in the ripples in the water's surface before saying one last thing.

"Just remember what I said. Otherwise, everything you know will end."

With those parting words, the red dyed haired Naruto disappeared returning his reflection back to normal.

"I said wait, god damn it!"

Yelling at his reflection that was now mirrored his every movement; he stared at it hoping it would reply only to her Nerine's voice.

"Naruto-sama… is everything alright."

Hearing her voice suddenly caused his body to tense up as his eyes slow looked away from his reflection to her's and saw a worried look on her face.

Putting on a façade, he smiled at her as if his earlier conversation with his reflecting never happened.

"Yeah everything fine, in fact, I never felt better."

"Are you sure? Cause I swear I heard you yelling while I was in the restroom."

He suddenly became quite as he looked at the people around them and seeing them whisper something about them.

"You must have been hearing things. Anyways, we should go somewhere else."

Not waiting for her reply, he grabbed her hand causing her to blush as he started to lead her away from where they were.

Eventually they found an empty bench to sit on and rested there.

As they sat, Naruto never let go of Nerine's hand and continued holding it the entire time they sat causing the purple haired princess's blush to increases.

It wasn't until she said something that reminded him that he was still holding on to her.

"Um… Naruto-sama, are you sure you're feeling okay. Your palms are a bit sweaty."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, um… we're still holding hands."

He raised an eyebrow before he realized that she was right and quickly removed it.

"S-Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"No, it's fine. I actually kind of liked it, minus the sweaty part."

She smiled to herself as her face blushed again getting his checks to turn a light pink color.

"I-I'm glad you liked it. I would feel bad if a beautiful girl said she hated holding my hand."

She blushed again when he called her beautiful making her feel nervous before placing her hand in her lap.

"Anyway, I was thinking that since it's almost time for the dolphin show. Why don't we head over there and find some good seats before it starts."

"Sounds good."

With them both in agreement, he pushed the uneasy feeling his reflection gave him before standing up. They then made their way to the roof where the dolphin show was going to be held at but unbeknownst to them, something interesting was going to happen.

**XXX The Roof's Entrance XXX**

The line heading to the seats for today's show was quite a long one as everyone had the same idea as Naruto and wanted to get their own pair of seats. The line itself was a good hundred feet and was only getting longer as they made an announcement that the dolphin show was going to be starting soon.

Therefore, everyone in the building made his or her way up towards the roof but luckily Naruto and Nerine were up further close to the entrance. However, they were still stuck in the middle of the bunch and had to wait just as long as if there in the back.

It seemed as the employees were taking their time as they were counting every group who went out.

Slowly but surely, the long line made its way out to the roof and what seemed like forever, both Naruto and Nerine could final see the light leading outside.

When it was their turn to give the other part of the tickets they were told to hang on to, there was semi-loud bang that came from above them and confetti started to fall.

"Congratulations! You are our 500th couple!"

Both the lucky winners didn't know what to say as the employees that consisted of a male and female continued to clap before explaining what the won.

"You get the privilege to be part of today's show. So if you follow me, please."

Before anyone could follow anyone, Naruto spoke his opinion on the matter.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying we have to be part of the show?"

"Well, if you wish not to be in the show. We won't force you to, but I have to say that there won't be another opportunity like this ever again. It's a onetime offer were giving out for the grand opening," the female employee explained.

"Again, we won't force you to accept. If you prefer to just watch the show we'd gladly let you through," the male employee added.

"I don't know…."

It sounded like it would be fun and interesting to try and was considering accepting their offer, but he didn't know how Nerine felt about it.

However, before he could ask her if she want to accept, the said girl blurted her decision.

"We'll do it!"

"Excellent! If you would please follow me," the male employee instructed.

As the man gestured them to follow him, Naruto watched as Nerine made her way towards the door to the back stage before following right behind her.

The man then lead them down a hallway leading to another door that he opened before walking in with them following his lead.

Inside was a medium size room that looked similar to an employee lounge that also had two changing rooms. After making sure that they were inside, the man closed the door and proceeded to a closed locker before opening it. Inside the lockers were two diving suits one a male size and the other female, which was obvious it was for them.

Turning to them, he handed the one corresponding to their gender.

"Alright, first things first, you will both need to change into those suits. There are two changing rooms behind you so I will wait here until you two finish changing."

Both of them just nodded in reply before heading into their correct changing room before removing their clothes. Naruto had to remove everything as it not only didn't feel right if he wore his boxer but wouldn't fit in his suit with them one. As for Nerine, her underwear was the least of her problem. What she had trouble with was her breast as they were too big to get it closed up and complained about it to herself about a bit too loud getting the two men there face's to redden.

After finally getting it to close she came out of her changing room to join the others before the man explain what they would be doing.

"Now that you are properly suited. I will now explain what the two of you will be doing."

The man then cleared his throat before beginning his explanation,

"As you two are aware the aquarium is hosting a dolphin show that the two of you have been selected as the 500th couple to be a part of it. Most of the show will be performed by the professional trainers that are also the ones who trained the dolphins in today's show. You two will be accompanying then in the show by either riding with the dolphins or holding the rings that they will be jumping through, things like that."

"So, basically, were just swimming with dolphins," Naruto replied dryly

"In the matter of speaking, yes, you can say that but if the trainers allow you. You can do other things but I can't guarantee it."

Getting a nod from Naruto seeing as he understood, the man continued.

"Anyways, that's all as was asked to inform you of. One of the trainers will come here to get you before the show starts, so if you would excuse me. I have to get back to my station."

With a small nod, the man left through the door they came in leaving the two standing before they sat down in two empty chairs.

"Man, I can't believe we're actually doing this."

He was talking more to himself as he was trying to calm the small nerves creeping up on him before he looked at Nerine who was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, Nerine, are you doing ok. You're shaking like crazy. You don't have to use the bathroom again do you."

All she did was shake her head no before looking down at the floor.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this, but I… I don't know how to swim."

His face went completely blank when he heard her say that before let it sunk in.

"Let me get this straight. We decided to accept an off to be a part of dolphin show, that is held in water I might add, and you don't know how to swim."

She just nodded in reply as she was too embarrassed and afraid of what he was going say.

"If you didn't know how to swim you should've said something ahead of time before eagerly accepting an offer like this."

"Well, you looked like you wanted to do it and if you knew I couldn't swim. You would've turned down their offer because of me."

"Of course I would've turned it down. There's no way I would put you in a situation like this if I knew you couldn't swim."

"That's why I accepted their offer before you could turn it down. I didn't want you to feel bad that you couldn't do this because of me, but now that were here I can't stop my body from shaking."

Seeing his date in the state she was, he could only sigh before picking his chair up and placing next to her where he sat next to her and pulled her towards him.

"Look, everything will turn out fine. I will ask the trainer who is supposed to get us about are situation, and if their nothing they can do about it. Then we'll turn down their offer and not because you can't swim. It's because I decided we will so you have nothing to do with it, alright."

She only nodded in reply as her body stopped shaking before she started to enjoy his warm embrace.

Not long after their little touchy moment, did the door leading to the stage opened and a woman in her earlier twenties come in causing Nerine to tense up.

"Am I interrupting something," the woman asked.

He looked form the woman who just entered to the one leaning on him and saw how embarrassed she was before returning his gaze back to the older woman in the room.

"I guess you can say that."

"Well, I apologize but it's almost time for the show to start. So if you would, please follow me."

Before they could follow her, Naruto asked her something.

"Before we follow you. I would like to ask you a question, if I could."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Hypothetically speaking, if one of use couldn't swim. What should that person do?"

The woman looked at Naruto then at Nerine who was slightly hiding behind him and knew he was talking about her before giving him her answer.

"Well, all the person has to do is press the small buttons on their wrist to activate the building floatation devices."

Hearing what she said both Naruto and Nerine looked at their wrist and saw a small camouflage button on top of their suits just as the woman said there were.

"Those suits were specially made for today so that if someone who didn't know how to swim could still be a part of the show."

"I see… thanks."

"No problem. Now if you would, please follow me."

Doing as she asked, the two followed her as she led them just close to the entrance to the stage before turning to them.

"Okay, I would like the two of you to wait here until we announce you but before I leave could I get your names."

"My name is Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto."

"And my name is Nerine."

"Alright, thanks and wait here until we announce you, understand."

Getting a nod from the both of them, the woman left towards the stage before putting on a waterproof head set on.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to thank you all for coming not only to the grand opening for the aquarium but also to our very first dolphin show. All the dolphins in today's show were trained by my fellow colleagues and me, and we are very excited to get things started. Those of you who are in the red areas, I must warn you that you are in the slash zone and will get wet."

The people in the said zone just cheered eager for the show to start so what she warned them about would happen.

"Now, before I begin I would like to introduce two lucky couples. They were chosen as our 500th couple to see today's show to come out and join us. Therefore, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Uzumaki and his date Ms. Nerine!"

Once their names were called, the two enter on stage awkwardly waving to the crowd who were clapping and cheering as they met up with the announcer.

She then announced the other trainees who were a part of the show as well as the names of all the dolphins before turning to the two new additions to their team, Naruto and Nerine.

"Are you two ready!"

'More then we'll ever be.'

After that last thought, he gave the woman a nod before starting the show.

"Well then, Ladies and Gentleman! I give you Aquarium Kudan's first annual dolphin show!"

With a loud cheer from the audience, several dolphins jumped out of the water close to the edge of the wall making a huge splash and getting those in the splash zones wet.

As the other trainees directed the show, the woman who was announcing moments ago came over to where Naruto and Nerine were standing.

Turning her head set off she looked at Naruto.

"For right now we would like for you to get in the water where we'll have one of the dolphins come to you to drag you around the stage as you hold on to its dorsal fin. It will occasionally dive underwater but we trained it to call out when it does as warning signal so you know it's going to dive. After that you can either help out with feeding them some fish when they do trick or hold one of the rings that they will jump through, but if you're up to it. You can even ride on top of them and show off a bit for the crowd."

Soon as she finished explaining what they were able to do, she went back to announcing the show while Naruto grabbed hold of Nerine's hand and could feel her trembling a bit.

"Don't worry, if something happens. I'll be here to save you. So you can relax, okay."

He flashed her one of his trademark grins getting her terribleness to stop as he led her to the edge of the stage. From there he jumped into the water and resurfaced before turning to face her holding out his hands for her to jump in.

Pressing the two buttons on her suit, she sat down on the edge of the stage and slid into the water where he grabbed hold of her until she was floating.

Flashing a smile that told her everything was fine, he held her hand and grabbed hold of the dolphin's dorsal fin that came to get them. Once he had a firm hold on both the fin and her hand, he pulled the purple haired girl towards him so she could grab the fin as well.

Making sure that she had a good grip on the dolphins fin, he placed his free arm around Nerine's waist and let the dolphin drag them around the water.

Just as the woman said before, the dolphin gave out a small cry just before diving under the water so that both the people it was dragging could take a deep breath.

It was the first time Nerine has been underwater since coming to the human world. It wasn't an ocean, but it was still an amazing experience all together for her.

The dolphin repeated this a few more times before it took both its passengers back to the stage where it was rewarded a few fish for its job well done.

After that, the two help the other trainees with some of the stage acts by holding rings for the several of the dolphins to jump in or feeding them, which Nerine did.

Naruto would occasionally hold onto a ring or two as the dolphins jump through them but wasn't satisfied with that.

He then watched the dolphins do a series of trick like jumping out of the water or doing a couple of back flips where he and Nerine would feed them a few fish.

It was soon after they were done doing their tricks did Naruto ask on of the trainees if he could do something of his own with the dolphins.

For safety reasons they asked him what it was that he had in mind and told them what he had planned. Once they talked it over a bit they asked if he was sure that he could do it. He only chuckled in response before telling them he could.

Therefore, after getting the okay, he jumped into the water when two dolphins came to the stage and dove underwater so his feet were on top of them. They then lifted him out of the water where he was soon standing on top of two dolphins as they swam around the edge of the arena causing the crowd to cheer.

As the dolphins circled the area, the trainees got everything ready for Naruto's trick while Nerine watched unaware of what was about to happen.

When the two dolphins circled the arena one last time, Naruto crouched down low enough so he could still keep his balance and spoke to the two dolphins he was riding.

"Alright, Flipper, Bojack, if you can understand what I'm saying. Then I want you to listen to me. When we get close to those rings, I want you to speed up and the moment I say now. I want the two of you to jump and throw me in the air and then be ready to catch me when I'm about to land, got that."

He wasn't sure if they understood what he was saying but they both called out to him as if they did and for all he knew, they might have understood him.

Therefore, doing as he said they sped up and when signal them, they dove in the water a bit before jumping in the air and pushed him off them.

Everything after that moment felt like slow motion to him as he made his way towards the first ring of three. To make things more interesting he turned his body in midair so it was faced up upward.

Soon after he pasted all the rings, he somehow flung his body around so he was facing forward and as he told the two dolphins beforehand. They were there to catch him as he landed right on them as they dove into the water to soften the impact of his landing.

The entire crowd fell deadly silent until Naruto threw up his arms in a triumphing pose causing the entire crowd to go wild as they cheered.

The trainees just watched in awe as not even they were capable of pulling off a stunt like that and wondered if he would consider joining them.

Nerine on the other hand, felt her heart stop the moment she witnessed him fly through the air and the moment he landed back on the dolphins.

When they two dolphins brought him back to the stage, Nerine immediately ran up to him and scolded him for what he did before telling him how glad she was that he didn't get hurt.

All he did was laugh it off before grabbing some fish for the two dolphins that helped pull off his crazy stunt.

They wrapped the rest of the show by having all the dolphins finished doing their last tricks before it ended.

Once the show was over all the guest got up and started to make their way out as both Naruto and Nerine made their way back to the room where their clothes were.

After changing out of their diving suits and back into their original clothes they were about to leave before the woman from before stopped them, particularly Naruto.

She asked him if he was interested in joining their show permanently as with him on their team they could put one heck of a show.

Unfortunately, he declined her offer telling her that he was still in high school and had a lot to deal with so even if he was able to accept, he couldn't.

The woman was disappointed and understood his predicament but she didn't let up and told him that she would still be waiting for him to come back.

With that, the two left the room but when the other guest saw him, they all started to clap and cheer for him causing him to get embarrassed.

It lasted until the two of them left the aquarium where they then walked into town to find a place to eat.

Once they finished eating, they found a photo booth where Nerine asked if they could take a pick as a memento for today date. It was embarrassing for him but reluctantly agreed and took one. After that, they made their way back to the train station where they both boarded the next train back home.

There wasn't that many people in the car they were in and the slowly setting sun made the entire inside look orange.

As they sat down, it didn't take Nerine to fell asleep and leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder causing him to look at her and see how beautiful she looked when she sleeps.

He figured with everything that happen today wore her out and just left her alone as it gave him some time alone to think about what his reflection said.

He couldn't help wondering if it would do exactly what it said, but even if it were bluffing. Could he take that risk and put his friend's lives in danger. His choice was obvious, but still, it didn't sit right with him.

He continued to ponder on that thought the entire train ride home and when they arrived, he woke up Nerine who got embarrassed that she fell asleep on him. He told her it was all right and that seeing her sleeping face was payment enough causing her to feel even more embarrassed about it.

Soon after embarrassing her, they made their way back home as they quietly enjoyed the remaining time they had together. The way they walked gave off an air as if they were really a couple but eventually it ended as they reached her front gate.

"I don't know about you, but I had a great time."

"As did I."

She closed her as she gave him a genuine smile before reopening them.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He was suddenly taken aback when he heard add a kun suffix instead of her everyday sama she uses, but what shocked him more was her eyes that were now purple.

She also looked at him in a more loving way as if she was truly in love with him before her eyes flashed back to her original color.

For some reason it reminded him of the time seven years ago when he first met Nerine as child but the girl that came into mind had purple eyes, not red. However, before he could ponder on that thought Nerine snapped him out of it.

"Naruto-sama, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah I was just remembering the time I first met you is all. Today really got me thinking about how I played with you."

"Is that so… then I'm glad."

"Me too."

They both shared a small laugh before Nerine turned and opened her front gate then looked back at him.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Same here."

With that, somewhat, farewell, he watched as she made her way inside and waved goodbye when she did before waking back to Kaede's.

As he did, he thought about what happen to devil princess.

'That was so weird? Why did Nerine's eyes change colors and why do I remember her having purple eyes when we were kids.'

He cast that thought aside once he reached the front door and announced he was home after taking his shoes off.

"I'm back!"

It wasn't even a second later did Kaede come to greet him followed by Primula.

"Welcome back! Did you two have a good time?"

"You bet we did. You should have seen the size of the place. It was at least twice as big as our school."

"Wow! That is big."

"I know, right. I wish you two could have been there."

"Yeah…."

Her voice slightly faded as she said that while losing all of her enthusiasm, but when she heard what he said next cheered her up.

"We should go the next time I have free time."

"R-Really, you mean it. Just the two of use."

Her eyes lit up at the chance to spend some time alone with him, especially if it was on a date.

"Sure, but I was planning to take Primula with us. Unless she doesn't want to go."

They both looked at the petite girl who looked up at Naruto and asked.

"Are there cats there?"

Both of them sweat dropped at that as they could guess she didn't know what an aquarium was.

"Well, no, there's not. You see… an aquarium is a place where you go to look at aquatic creatures. Therefore, they don't have any cats since cats don't live in the ocean."

"Then I don't want to go."

It was the only reply she gave him before she went back and sat down on the couch to continue watching TV.

"I guess that mean's it just us."

Kaede's couldn't be happier before she turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll get dinner started."

Walking away from him humming a happy tone, she ventured into the kitchen ready to go all out on today's dinner while he sat down with Primula.

Shortly after he sat down, Kaede came out with two cups of tea and some snacks for the two in the living room and then went back inside the kitchen.

Since they were showing only reruns of anime both he and Primula seen already, he flip through the channels as he drank his serving of tea before something caused him to spit it all out.

"Now moving on to something quite interesting that happened today."

The channel he ended stopping on was the Sunshine town daily news and the topic there were moving on to was a new aquarium's grand opening, and there was only one grand he knew about.

"As many of you probably don't know, or perhaps you did, but today was Hanshin Republic's new aquarium "Aquarium Kudan" grand opening. The newly open aquarium was open to a selected number of people ranging to about 2000. The luck people that were able to go to this grand opening had quite the show, if I might add. Besides seeing the many different aquatic creatures that live in the ocean, a dolphin show was held on the same day, and not just any dolphin show. In fact, two local residents that we all know had the privilege of going to this new aquarium were a part of it. If you are wondering who these two are well they are none other than Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto and the princess of the devils', Nerine."

What he saw next was footage of him preforming his crazy stunt that caused the entire crowd to go crazy before it was cut.

"That was one of the many footage we have but that was the one we decided to share first as it had the famous Mr. Uzumaki pulling of a devilish stun as if he were a pro. We also have footage of an interview with one of the trainees there and what they had to say."

He then watched the interview of the woman he and Nerine met just as the phone rang causing Kaede to step out of the kitchen.

"I wonder who could be calling."

Before she could take another step towards the phone, he stopped her.

"Don't answer it!"

His sudden outburst caused her to jump and ask why.

"W-Why not?"

"It's probably Itsuki or Mayumi calling. Well, it's probably both of them."

"How do you know that?"

Before he could answer her, Primula spoke up.

"It probably because onii-chan was on TV."

Not understanding what she meant, Kaede looked at the TV screen to see a replay of Naruto's stunt, which was pretty ironic since she missed it the first time.

"S-She's right, you are on TV, Naruto-kun. Even Nerine's on it."

Still not able to believe it she stared at the screen until she heard her cell phone go off as well as Naruto's phone.

At the same time, they both looked at their phones to see that Asa was calling her while Itsuki was calling him.

"Naruto-kun, what… what should I do. Asa-sempai's calling me."

Asking the man she knew their sempai was going to ask about she saw the man in questioning turn off his phone before giving her a response.

"I guess it's alright to talk to Asa, but don't answer if Mayumi calls. Unlike her, Asa doesn't work for the newspaper club."

Giving him a nod she answered her cell phone and started to talk to Asa as she walked back into the kitchen.

All Naruto could do was lean back on the couch and hopped things didn't get any worse, however, that wasn't the case as he heard a familiar girl come running in the house.

"NARUTO-KUN! You and Nerine went out on a date!"

The voice belonged to none other than the princess of the gods', Sia.

"That's not fair! I want to go out on a date with you too!"

She was practically in tears, but not in a bad way, as she ran up to him before jump on and clinging to him.

"It's not what you think. Yeah, we went on a date, but it was my way to say thanks for her helping find my job. Other than that, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! It's a big, big, major deal, because now she's a head of me!"

He didn't know what to say as he knew it would be pointless to try to explain how she was blowing this out of proportion, but compared to her antics. It was nothing compared to what tomorrow had in store as the whole town must have heard the news by now.

He might just skip school tomorrow.

"Alright then, since Nerine went on a date; It's only fair if I go on one with you, too."

He didn't have time to say anything as she already had the idea stuck in her head.

"Just you wait, Naruto-kun. Our future date is going to be ten times, no, a hundred times better than the date you had with Nerine. Just you watch!"

After she declared that, she said goodbye to him before marching back to her house.

While all that was going on, Primula flipped back to the anime channel while Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

'Man, it's just one thing after another isn't it. Well, I can only blame myself for this one as it was my fault for showing off."

With another sigh, he was dreading for tomorrow as he knew it was going to be nothing but chaos all day and could hear Tayuya in the back of his head busting his ass.

The thought made him really want to skip school even more, but wasn't sure if Kaede would let him.

Pushing all his worries aside, he leaned his head back and rested his eyes as he waited for her to finish making dinner.

Xxxxxx

After dinner was over and everyone had their baths, they all made their way to their rooms where Naruto currently was and was ready to pass out.

It was what he thought, unfortunately, once his body went to sleep his mind stayed awake and awoke in a familiar meadow with a feisty looking fox girl looking down at him.

"Alright, you had your fun for the day. Now get up so we can get back to work."

"What?! Come on, can I just get the rest of the night off. After everything I did today, my mind feels too sluggish and that would hinder my training. So how about we continue were we left off for tomorrow night."

Kyuubi's eyebrow just twitched as she listened to his excuse to get out of his training before she furrowed her brows.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. So get up, or I'll make you."

He just gave her an empty look as he remembered the talk with his reflection about him needing to keep training causing Kyuubi to wonder what he was thinking before she ask him.

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He didn't reply immediately but gave her one that caused her to blush.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking how cute you look when you get angry."

He said that to get Kyuubi not to worry about him or ask what he was thinking at that moment as he wasn't sure what his so-called reflection would do if she found out about him. It worked for the most part but in turn angered her even more as her blush face turned more into an angry one. If it weren't for his intense training, his head would have been impaled by one of her four tails.

"Hey, are you trying to kill me!"

She just glared at him before responding.

"I already told you. You can't die in here. If my tail would have impaled your head you would've just appeared back as if nothing happened."

"Doesn't me it still won't hurt!"

"Oh, quit whining. It just proves that training your reflexes is working. Now, put this on."

Throwing him a long reddish cloth, he grabbed it before giving her a dreaded look.

"More blindfold training. You're not going to be just shooting fire balls at me, are you?"

"Nope, were moving up to electrified kunais and shurikens now."

With a deadpan look plaster across his face, he stared at the four-tailed fox in front of him hoping she was joking.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking, because your training is hard as it is."

"You call what we're doing now, training?!"

She only laughed at him before wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but what we're doing now is just warm ups compared to the torture I have in store when we actually start training."

"What?! But you already have me dodging kunais, shurikens, fireballs, and the first two hidden inside fireballs. Now you want to through in electrified kunais and shurikens, and don't get me started with everything else you're making me do."

"Didn't I say quit whining? You're a man, so act like one. Besides, nothing you say will change my mind. Now, put on that blindfold or I'll be throwing in some shadow shurikens in too."

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Doing as she asked he put on his blindfold but now without adding one last comment.

"You're a real demon, you know that."

"I wasn't called a fox demon for nothing."

With that, she started throwing countless kunais, shurikens, flaming shurikens, and the occasionally electrified one that would sometime scrape him causing a strong jolt to course through his entire body.

This would go on for an hour or two before they would move on to his chakra control that he would use his shadow clones to help him progress faster. they would do the same when he started to learn several jutsus so that it would take him less chakra to perform one.

Off to the side, and out of sight, stood the man Naruto saw as his reflection watching him train before a grin tugged at his lips. He didn't talk, nor did he look away, but when his eyes fell on Kyuubi. His blood began to boil as he saw the saw the look behind the façade she put up before turning around and walked away before vanishing in thin air.

However, before vanishing he whispered one word, Kyuuki.

Even though it was just a whisper, Kyuubi heard it as if it were whispered in her ear causing her to turn in the direction where the man was standing.

'Who… who whispered my name?'

Still looking around as if she was going to find someone there, she pushed the weird feeling she had aside, and focused back on Naruto's so-called training.

**XXXXXX**

**Side Notes**

**Sunshine town: **It's the name of the town shuffle took place in if you don't know or didn't have a clue about it. It's a weird to call a town – which reminds me of Super Mario Sunshine – but since all the characters' names are taken from flowers it, somewhat, makes sense since flowers need sunlight to live.

**Fuyou flowers: **As I just mentioned, all the characters' names are taken from flowers. Fuyou flowers are the type of flowers that Kaede's name comes from. I think it does but I couldn't find any proof that the creators did, except that Fuyou was the only part of Kaede's name that's related to flowers in any way.

**xxxxxx**

**A/N: Well there you have it and I hope it was enjoyable and as I side in the beginning that feedback would be greatly appreciated. I also hope like the idea of Primula becoming an otaku. I might go through with it once I make get to the part where she becomes fully emotional. It would be an interesting thing to see when her room is full of anime related stuff.**

**What I have plan for the next chapter that will focus more on the man that was in Naruto's memory and appeared as his reflection. It will have a minor time skip of about a week or two with Naruto and the man getting familiar with each other and will coastally talk to him during the day. It will lead up to the point where he and Kyuubi, or I say Kyuuki, will confront him in his inner world. That's when I will reveal everything about him and how he is connected to both Naruto and Kyuubi that I hope will surprised you. I also hope that what I reveal hasn't been done yet in any Naruto story so far.**

**Also, Sia will get that date she's been hoping for but not until I get to the summer break part of the story. Where they will a beach chapter with everyone that I have plan to be in Naruto's harem so far. After that, I plan to do something that Shuffle hasn't done in neither the game nor anime, which they should have, and that's a school culture festival. I have two things planned for that and will be adding another girl, and probably the final girl, to Naruto's harem that I've been wanting to add for a while now. **

**If you are confused about the part with what happen with Nerine's and why she called him Naruto-kun. Then you will have to play Shuffle's Tick! Tack! to find out why.**

**Other than that, see you in my next up date. Linkmaster out.**


	10. Important Author Notes

**Important Author Notes!**

**Long time no see everybody! I know i haven't been updating in god knows how long but i have my reasons, and a very good one at too. the first on was just me being very lazy and pushing it aside telling myself i will do it later then never getting to it. the other main reason i never started writing my stories was cause of my laptop was acting up. **

**it would run really slow and would sometimes pop up blue screens of death so i wanted untiled i got internet, and when i did i wiped my whole laptop clean whiched fixed my problem, however, after i did a week later it crapped out on me. luckly i backed up all my data before wiping it so i still have my files and everything, it's just i can't use my laptop to type any of my stories until i buy a new one. **

**i won't be getting one of them very soon either, not until a month or so, so all my stories will be on permanent hiatus until then. **

**if you are wondering how i was able to update this author note, well, it's because i used my phone to make this doc and upload it with a app that let me makes this said doc. **

**although, because i haven't updated in a long time, i will be giving out my ps3 and xbox gamer tags. **

**it's my way of saying i'm sorry for the long and still longer wait for any future updates.**

**now here is my ps3 gamertage xXKuroGINryuXx and my now my xbox live gtag Socitalpaper9. yes the xbox one is a weird name but i didn't pick it, xbox live did and i was to lazy to change it.**

**now that i give these to you, please don't start spamming me with questions about any thing about my stories if u do decided to add me as a friend. it is hard to play rpgs when i have to keep answering question. however, if you do, i will answer them without trying to give away too much info.**

**i will also be posting this on all my other stories as well. so if you happen to read more then just this story of mine, and i know there are a lot of you who do, you don't have to check the update cause it will be the same thing you read here.**

**again, i'm sorry i haven't updated because of my stupid laptop cause i know that some of you are really waiting for me to update whichever story of mine you really like. **

**also, if you could, please do not review for whichever story you are reading this on unless u are a guest. if you have something to say, please pm me or befriend me and send me a message and i wil get back to you that way.**

**with that, i will see you all when i get my new laptop unless you befriend me on ps3 or xbox live.**

**linkmaster out.**

**p.s. i don't have a lot of multi player games, mostly rpgs. i only have black ops 2 and ff14 for the ps3 that if any of you have and would like to play with me, and only diablo 3 for the xbox 360. sorry if don't have a game you have and sorry for any misspelled words**


End file.
